The Dark Ninja Rises
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: In the far off distance future, an evil ninja android terrorizes the city, punishing and killing everyone in her wake. As the Dark Ninja began her evil reign in the city, seven ninja girls from the past arrive to stop this threat. They are the only hope at stopping this evil robot assassin. Will they succeed? Rated M for language, nudity, violence, and sexual themes.
1. Welcome to the Future

Somewhere in the city of Yagami, a figure in all-black, with black lace, with long pink hair done in long pigtails, was leaping around the city, armed with a black whip. The figure was female, and she was heading towards two men in leather jackets. She replied, as she looked down, "Target spotted… Justice will prevail. Lemme show you what I'm talking about, since I'm going to teach these men a lesson in respect towards others…"

She leapt down, as the two men were heading off. The ninja said, "Hold it."

She stared down, in an evil smirk, as she said, "You're not going anywhere. This is a city of peace; not abhorrent thugs like you."

"Who the hell are you?" The first thug said.

The second thug, with black hair, barked, "You… You look skimpy for an android."

The ninja hissed, "You dare compare me to those overinflated dolls? I'm ten times better than those mannequins! But then again, I've watched you manhandle one of those dolls, and made them your own…"

She held up her whip and said, "Stole her innocence, and you would rip her apart. But no problem. You just don't care about your opposite kind, especially since these girls are… _flat_."

The first thug boomed, "You little bitch! You say that we do what we want? Hell yeah, we did! These girls are for our sexual needs, not for protecting the city! How dare you say that?"

The dark ninja yelled, "So, you DID rape them? And you broke them apart?"

She smirked evilly, "But then again, I would've done the same, if _they _approached me."

The second thug stated, "Hold on. Something's odd about you. Who are you?"

The ninja grinned, "Oh, I'm nobody. I am neither human, ninja, nor android. I am an angel of justice… and those who dare defy me…"  
**SNAP!  
**She cracked her whip and boomed, "…WILL BEG!"

The first thug was struck down, "AAAGH!"

The second thug yelled, "YOU BITCH! You'll pay for this; junk or no junk! I can see it in your LED eyes! You robot girls make me sick!"

The dark ninja said, "Hmph. _Another _anti-android activist… The Yagami Inc. Robots are known to protect their city and maintain humanity. Scum like you make me sick! You're the reason why this world needs heroes! Of course, my brand of justice is sick and demented."

The thugs stared down, as the dark ninja carried her whip, and prepared to fight. She cackled, "You like to have fun, boys? Well, allow me to show you what awaits you… You hate all androids, and you want them dismantled, permanently. How about I _dismantle _your manhood?"

The thugs roared, as they charged at her. But the woman was ready. She held down her whip, as she sighed, "They always do the hard way… Oh, well…"

The ninja leapt at the thug, but was outnumbered, two to one. Of course, she kicked and mauled them both down, with ease, and even stomped on one of the thug's crotch. After the assault, sirens were made, as she retreated into the shadows. Who was this mysterious woman, and what is her duty against those that defy her brand of justice? No one knows who she is… but she goes by her title – _The Dark Ninja_.

* * *

**_Miz-K Productions presents:_**

* * *

**_Moé Ninja Girls in:  
The Dark Ninja Rises!_**

* * *

**_NOTE: _**_This story takes place, AFTER Season 18 "The Book of Darkness – Part 1". For those reading this, there are spoilers ahead._

* * *

**_Chapter 1 – Welcome to the Future!_**

* * *

**_Yagami City – 2269…_**

* * *

A girl in a red revealing ninja outfit and huge breasts was waking up, as her vision was blurry.

"Mngh… Where am I?" She moaned, "What's going on here? Ouch…"

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Ungh… Ow… My head… Huh?"

She looked around, as she was in a huge chrome room. She whispered, "Chrome? Weird… Am I back in…? This all seems familiar…"

She kneeled up and rubbed the back of her head, "Man… What a night… Why am I here, all of a sudden?"

She narrated, "One night, I was peacefully sleeping, and all of a sudden… I was transported here to a huge room, made of chrome. Have I gone back to somewhere that I have forgotten before? Or is this a dream? I'm not sure, but… I figured it'd be the latter. Maybe…"

She called out, "Hello? Anyone here?" She walked around the room, as she went to a door, leading to another room.

Meanwhile, in another room, a girl in a revealing black ninja outfit, in long black hair, was lying on the ground, moaning in pain.

She narrated, "I, Enju Saion-Ji, was waking up, after a huge sudden flash. Well, I was sleeping in my bed, and suddenly, I was in this huge room… But…"

She looked at her arms and gasped, "Huh? I'm in my ninja outfit… and I… Was I studying too much? Or was I worried over-."

She was getting up, but she was immovable. Her legs were limp, as she moaned, "Ungh… My legs are-. Huh? They're not responding. Hey, wakey-wakey, legs!"

Enju slapped her right thigh, and she started to slowly get up. She continued, "I had to experience one of the most horrible moments of my life, including what occurred in me… and that was recently. But this? This is too much… The halls, they remind me of Obnubi's scientific research facilities. Except I don't see any other ninjas here…"

In another room, two tall girls were lying on the ground. One has tan skin, long purple hair, and a skintight ninja outfit. The other one has long blue hair and a purple ninja outfit. Her mask was on the floor. She picked it up, and moaned, "Ungh… My head… Where are we?"

She gasped, "Tengge?!" She approached her and nudged at her body, "Hey, Tengge-san! Wake up!"

Tengge moaned, as she was opening her eyes, "Mmmmngh… Lily? Oh… Good morning."

Lily huffed, "Look, I don't know what's going on, but we have to leave here. It's like-."

Tengge asked, "Eh?"

They looked around the room, as Lily said, "Something's odd about this place… This feels like…"

Tengge asked, "Obnubi? Hm."

She sighed, "Did we get kidnapped again?"

"By the Yatagarasu? I believe so."

"NO! Please, not again!"

"It's alright. I have you by my side. Now come on. We have to find a way out of this place…"

Tengge and Lily got up and headed to the door, leading to outside. Tengge said, "Maybe this is the exit."

Lily opened the door and said, "Hmm… It's unlocked. Well, it's not a prison, that's for sure. Not only that… this feels… odd…"

"What are you saying?" Tengge replied, "This is indifferent."

They stepped out, as Nanao was waiting. She was in a black and white ninja outfit, with her long green hair flowing. She huffed, "It's about time you two got here!"

Lily asked, "Nanao?"

Nanao sobbed, "What is going on here? Where am I?"

She bawled, as Lily calmed her down, "Oh, there, there… It's alright. We just got transported into another building… or kidnapped."

Tengge stated, "I'm going with transported. It might be aliens."

Nanao wept, "NO! I was busying reading Yamabuki's man-, I mean, studying and went to sleep, when… all of a sudden, I was here."

Lily asked, "Huh?"

Tengge smiled, "Well, at least you're safe with us…"

"HELLO?!" A voice called, as she was in a green ninja outfit, "Anyone here? This better not be a trick!"

Nanao gasped, "Yamabuki?"

Yamabuki smiled, "OH! Here you are, fam. What a surprise. I thought for sure I was kidnapped at my own free-, What is going on here?!"

She was angry, as Lily explained everything. However, it was unknown how these girls got here, all of a sudden.

**XXXXX**

The ninja girl in red was walking down the hallways, still dizzy from waking up. She grumbled, "Man… Why did I fall asleep? Mom's going to kill me, knowing that I had my bath, and almost slept in the tub…"

She went to the end of the hall, as she narrated, "This place… all too familiar. But from where? I think it has something to do with our time in a local spa, and we-. No… Best not to think about it."

Enju was on the other side, as she narrated, "This place is strange. No signs of life, anywhere. But I'd like to know what happened. Could it be the work of the Yatagarasu? I know that, because recently, they-."

**WHAM!  
**"OOF!" She and the girl in red collided, as they were lost in thought.

Enju roared, "HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

The ninja in red yelled, "SHOVE IT, JERK! YOU RAN INTO ME!"

They growled, but Enju gasped, "Akari?!"

Akari gasped, "Enju?!"

Enju gasped in disbelief, "No… Not you, too… How did _you _get here?"

Akari barked, "That's what I'd like to know! I'm sleeping in my bed, and suddenly, this is happening. Someone's playing a trick on us!"

Enju glared, "Yatagarasu?"

"Totes."

"Right. Let's go…"

She sparked in electrical sparks, armed with a black kunai, while Akari was behind her, holding up her shuriken. They saw a shadow walk by, and Enju whispered, "Shh… I see someone…"

They crept towards the shadow, as they approached her. They charged at her, and the ninja in blue, with short silver hair and armed with chakrams, attacked them. She deflected the kunai with an ice barrier, and shot spears onto them.

"**_Flame Jutsu – Koketsu!_**" Akari fired at the spears, melting them into water.

"**_Lightning!_**" Enju shot a lightning bolt onto the ninja in blue, as she avoided the attack.

The ninja in blue roared, "Enemies! Shall suffer!"

She swung down at Akari and Enju, but they dodged her icy chakrams. Enju posed, "I mean you no harm, ninja enemy! Tell me where we are!"

The ninja in blue sighed, "No idea."

Enju barked, "I won't ask you again, you evil ninja! Tell me where we are! Don't make me say it a third time!"

The ninja in blue stated, "No idea! Wonder that, too!"

Akari paused, and then gasped, "Wait a minute… Ricka?!"

Enju gasped, "Machiyuki-san?! Is that you?"

Ricka barked, "YES! Jerks!"

She dispersed, as Enju sighed, "Oops. Sorry. We thought you kidnapped us…"

Ricka said, "Mm. Thought you did. To me, at least."

Enju sighed, "Great… So, we're all in this… but by who?"

Ricka responded, "By Yatagarasu; same people who hurt Tengge and Myu-Myu."

Akari nodded, "Correct."

Enju barked, "They'll pay for this! Come on!"

Akari cried, "Wait, hold on! How can this be the Yatagarasu's base, if we're in a chrome interior? Shouldn't ninja clans have sort of a ruins or something?"

Ricka replied, "Too futuristic, if asking me."

Enju replied, "Correct… but these chrome walls look awfully familiar. To be honest, I don't-."

She then paused, and said, "Well, forget it. Let's go find the others."

They walked together, as they saw a huge light at the end of the hallway. Ricka said that there's someone inside. Enju agrees to search the place. They carefully went towards the end of the hall, in stealth, and they were running lightly. When they arrived at the end, they hid behind the corner, preparing to strike.

"Shh…" Enju said, "Wait for it…"

They sensed a figure approaching them, as Akari sniffled, "Again?!"

Ricka growled, "Yatagarasu…"

Enju sparked up and said, "On my signal… We strike… … … NOW!"

They leaped towards the figure, as she screamed, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

It was Nanao, as she cried, "WAIT, YOU GUYS! IT'S ME! STOP!"

They halted, as Akari smiled, "Oops! Sorry about that, Nanao."

Enju gasped, "Even Kashima-san, too? How did _you _get here?"

Nanao bawled, "Don't ask me! I don't know, either!"

Enju said, "It's alright, Kashima-san… By the way, why are you in your ninja outfit?"

Nanao replied, "I don't know… But it does seem a bit… revealing…" She then blushed and responded, "I was in my pajamas, and I was sleeping peacefully. But all of a sudden, I woke up here, and I said to myself that I was dreaming. I pinched myself and nothing happened. At least I'm not dreaming."

She asked them, "Huh? Why are _you _in your ninja outfits?"

Enju replied, "Well… Yeah…"

Akari stated, "Well, that's a rather interesting question… We were in sleepwear, and then we were here, dressed in our ninja suits!"

Ricka moaned, "Confused…"

Enju stated, "Look, we're not jumping into anything bizarre, but we need to ask around, and ask _why _we're in ninja apparel."

"Oh, you, too?" Tengge appeared, as she and Lily found them.

Lily said, "We found you guys, after we were chasing Nanao. She ran off, not accepting that fact that this is real."

"Lily? Tengge?" Enju asked, "Don't tell me that they got you, too!"

Yamabuki appeared, as she smiled, "Yep. And before you ask, so did I."

Akari said, "Wow… All of us were here, in one sitting. And we're all in ninja outfits."

Tengge smirked, "I don't mind it."

Lily stated, "I _do_! Someone's got some explaining to do! We hunt down the perp behind this, possibly the Yatagarasu, and beat him within an inch of his life!"

Akari stated, "How do you know it's them?"

Ricka sobbed, "Myu-Myu…"

Yamabuki nodded in sadness, "Obviously."

Nanao stated, "Hm… We're all here, except for Myu and Cy. But… Out of the seven of us, we're-."

Ricka wailed, as Akari shouted, "Nanao! Shame on you!"

Enju barked, "Don't EVER mention her name again!"

Nanao stated, "Oh, right… She left us…"

Lily nodded, "Of course… But now's not the time to weep and sob. We have to leave this place, and soon. Everyone, follow me."

The seven ninjas walked off, heading to a huge computer room. They gasped, as Lily whispered, "No way…"

Tengge asked, "A supercomputer?"

Enju asked, "Sonic Brainwashing, all over again?"

Lily said, "No. I don't sense any musical tomes. Also, we already erased that. This is almost like Obnubi technology…"

Akari asked, "Any idea what this is?"

Ricka whispered, "Scary…"

Nanao whispered, "This is…" she held her hand to the keyboard and moaned, "The technology… It's like the surge of energy is flowing into me…"

Enju asked, "Huh? Kashima-san?"

Nanao put on her glasses and said, "This… This is a marvelous work of technology. 126,000 RAM, Five Million Gigabytes, and it runs on a powerful computer software!"

She typed in and viewed the files. She then paused, "Strange…"

Tengge asked, "Anything weird?"

Nanao said, "_LifeChanger Program?_"

Enju thought, as she narrated, "Wait a minute… I recognize that program, before… That's…"

Akari sobbed, "No… It can't be… I tried my best to forget this nightmare, and-!" Suddenly she paused in place, and then giggled, "Uh… wait… What _did _happen?"

Enju moaned, "I don't know. The minute Kashima-san mentions _LifeChanger Program_, it…" she paused and replied, "It all seems odd."

Lily asked, "Does _anyone _know about the program?"

They were confused, as they had no recollection of this _LifeChanger Program_. Nanao whispered, "This is too mysterious."

She stepped away from the computer, and then stated, "Guys… I'm afraid that this electrical pulse inside… It's reading into me…"

Lily asked, "You're feeling okay?"

Nanao replied, "Never better!"

A voice called, "Ladies, please do not play with this supercomputer. It's a delicate piece of machinery."

A girl in long gray hair and golden brown eyes was present, wearing her white business suit. Akari gasped, "HUH? YOU, TOO?"

Ricka sobbed, "Master? Oh, no!"

Kikuko smirked, "Indeed I am your master…"

Yamabuki barked, "Wait a minute! That's NOT Student Council Lady!"

Enju stated, "She's right! Kikuko-san has only _one _eye, NOT two!"

Lily added, "And not to mention that she lost her eye, long ago. This one is from long ago, or… She could be an imposter."

Tengge said, "If you're not Kikuko-san, who are you?"

Kikuko smiled, "You're observant, are you? You must have mistaken me from your past representation of one _Kikuko Hattori_." She spoke the name in a robotic tone. She continued, "She is my descendant… Forever 17, over a century old, long hair, eyepatch… The name matches her."

The others were shocked, as Yamabuki asked, "Uh… What did she just say?"

Enju asked, "Hold on… When you said _Kikuko Hattori_, you spoke like… … …a robot."

Kikuko smiled, "That I am. In fact, I _am _a robot."

The girls gasped in horror, as Ricka cried, "MASTER?! A ROBOT?"

Akari shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Kikuko barked, "HEY! Do not yell like you are scared of me! And for the record, the proper term to call me a robot… is an android. I am the Kikuko Hattori Model 04 Unit… A Yagami Inc. Robot, built to observe and protect the city, behind the scenes. Do I look like a cute loli robot, no?"

Tengge stated, "No! I mean, yes!"

Lily asked, "Wait… If you're a robot… uh, android… then…"

Enju stated, "So, you're _not _Yatagarasu?"

Kikuko processed, "Yata-what? _Analyzing… Analyzing… Yatagarasu – Three-legged crow…_"

Lily said, "Perhaps maybe we should tell you."

Kikuko barked, "Idiots! I _know _exactly who they are! They're relics of ninja past, from long ago!"

"Long ago when?" Ricka asked.

Kikuko said, "250 years ago."

She stated, "But I believe that you already figured it out…"

Yamabuki gasped, "Hold on… You're not-? But then…"

Akari cried, "Two hundred and fifty years?!"

Nanao gasped, "As in… from the past?"

Lily shivered, "That means…"

Kikuko said in a calm stare, "That's right, ladies… Welcome to the future."

They were shocked and stunned, as the Kikuko Robot told them the truth – They're in the year 2269, and in the future. Enju was annoyed, as she sighed, "This again?"

Lily asked, "Hold on! How did we get in the future?"

Kikuko said, "Well, it's long to explain, but you're 250 years into the future. Welcome, ladies, to Yagami City, circa 2269…"

They widened their eyes, as they screamed, "**2269?!**"

* * *

**_Next Chapter Preview_**

(Two girls appear in the background of Mizaki School)

(Akari): Hey, everyone! It's me, Akari!

(Yamabuki): And me, Yamabuki… who's dizzy in the head.

(Akari): Seriously?! 2269? We're back in the future, again?

(Yamabuki): Who's WE?! Last story if I recall, you and Myu-Myu were in the future.

(Akari): Uh… We chose never to talk about that story, again…

(Yamabuki): Whatever, fam. But still, it's like we're going back to the moment when our lives were changed, forever. You, and me, and Enju, Nanao, Lily, Tengge, and Ricka… Just the seven of us… but NO Kazuki or Johnny… or Cy-Cy…

(Akari): Or… anybody… 250 years later, everyone dies.

(Yamabuki): The end~! Thanks for reading!

(Akari): YAMABUKI!

(Yamabuki): Kiddin'! Anyways, we met with an android of Kikuko, the Student Council Head lady… the one with two eyes… And we're stunned that all of us are together in ONE building, in the future… But why are we here? And without Cy, or Hotaru, or… _you know who_…

(Akari): Ugh… Don't remind me. NEVER say her name to me, again! I'm still hurt by what happened… In any case, we have to begin our _Moé Ninja Girls' chapter preview_.

(Yamabuki): Actually, we just did. Why _did _Kikuko kidnap us and sent us to the future? What could it mean?

(Akari): You'll have to find out in Chapter 2~! _The First Patrol!_

(Yamabuki): See you then~!


	2. The First Patrol

**_Chapter 2 – The First Patrol_**

* * *

"**2269?!**"

Enju narrated, "We were in a huge chrome building, thinking it was the Yatagarasu… but it turns out we've gone and traveled forward into time… to the year 2269! And what's weird is that this girl, who resembles Kikuko-san… is an android version of her, with two working eyes. But why did she tell us this?"

Kikuko explained, "Yes, my dearies. You're in the future. And I summoned each of you here, to this timeline, as an aide."

Akari asked, "As an aide?"

Lily barked, "So… YOU kidnapped us, just to be here?"

Tengge whined, "NO FAIR! We wanna go home!"

Kikuko said, "No. You won't go home. Not only if you completed the task I have given you, that is. Besides, in your time, I was responsible for bringing you here, and moreover, I halted time in your era. Meaning that you seven will not miss out on your time left."

Enju asked, "Huh? You halted time, and kidnapped us?"

Kikuko said, "I actually… well… summoned you here. That's all. Besides, I have heard good things about you ladies. You are destined to save our city, albeit chosen by my boss."

Akari whispered, "Tenma…"

She stated, "I think I know what you're saying…"

Lily said, "Indeed."

Nanao asked, "So, how did we get here?"

Kikuko said, "That's classified. However, I'm programmed to assist my people in any way. But I refuse to leak out anything that I performed in. In short, mind your own business!"

Yamabuki sighed, "Same old Kikuko…"

Kikuko grinned, "As does my other models. _Coming soon: Kikuko Hattori Model 05 Unit_."

"Zero-five?!" Yamabuki asked.

Kikuko explained, "Well, you see… I have very little time left, and my operating systems are winding down. Once my time is up, I will cease function, forever…"

Nanao grinned, "Like that anime about a combat maid android that wants to protect her master."

Kikuko stated, "You and your primitive anime genres."

Nanao complained, "PRIMITIVE?! HOW DARE YOU SAY ANIME IS-! Oh…" She moaned, "Right… Anime no longer exists, 250 years later…"

Kikuko smiled, "No, it does. But there's a lot you don't know of."

Akari smiled, "I see. So, we're here to assist you, with much time you have left? We're honored…"

Enju nodded, "I agree. But we cannot assist you, without a mission. Please tell us why you brought us here."

Kikuko stated, "Very well. The reason why you're here is classified. However, I'm here to tell you about a danger that threatens our existence. You have heard of this evil ninja named… _The Dark Ninja_."

The girls gasped, as Yamabuki whispered, "The Dark Ninja… She's… She's here in this timeline?"

"_This _timeline?!" Kikuko asked, "Elaborate."

Akari moaned, "We can't explain… Too personal."

The others were upset, as Kikuko nodded, "I understand. You had this experience of this _Dark Ninja_, before… in your timeline. Do you have any clarification on her?"

Yamabuki stated, "I'm afraid it's sad to explain… Why do you ask?"

Kikuko said, "Well, we have no clue of who she is… And that's why I summoned you. Not only for information, but also to stop her from destroying our race. For months now, this Dark Ninja has assaulted and attacked every Yagami Inc. Android and citizen, using malice and pain. The men are badly hurt and sent to the hospital, while the androids are mildly destroyed, from being minor damage to beyond repair. Lots of people knew of her, explaining the actions, but her actions always leave bloodshed, punishing those who wield bad purifications. That is why I summon you. We also learn that she goes by stealth, without a cloaking device. And we confirmed that she's a ninja…"

Lily asked, "A ninja? But then, why didn't you summon your drones to attack?"

Kikuko explained, "They are not built for ninjutsu. However, I have learned about your abilities, and by luck alone, all seven of you are ninjas… and proud of it, with weird quirks."

Nanao nodded, "That's us. We're the Ninja Seeking Club, after all…"

Yamabuki added, "Doing ninjutsu in battle is simply our hobby."

Akari smiled, "If we agree to stop this Dark Ninja, we'll help out! However, we're leaving a bad taste in our mouths… since we know of who she is…"

Kikuko agreed, "I understand. You know of this Dark Ninja from your timeline, as if she was one of your own… But it could be a different ninja girl, altogether. I'm saying, since no one knows who she looks like."

Enju stated, "We do. However, we won't say her name… since it's horrible to say."

Kikuko stated, "One day, you will. For now, I'm leaving you girls in charge of this mission. Yagami City is in danger, and you seven are our only chance of stopping this devious ninja girl. Stop the Dark Ninja, save the city, and then, you can go home. But… I won't promise that you will survive. Dark Ninja is an evil ninja that destroys and kills, defying the Laws of Robotics. My superior, Tenma 2000, made it her duty to recruit you, otherwise… We may lose our race, forever…"

Lily asked, "And? How do we be of assistance? What is our duty to you, Kikuko 04?"

Kikuko said, "Forgive me… but you are to scour the cities, and search for the Dark Ninja. Stop her, at all costs. Your ninjutsu, since arriving, has upgraded and boosted."

Ricka barked, "Cheat codes!"

Yamabuki said, "Wow… So, we're assisting an old lady robot, and save the city, with enhanced powers?! Awesome salsa!"

The others were concerned, as Kikuko smirked, "Good. I'm glad you girls agreed to the mission. Do you agree on stopping the Dark Ninja?"

Enju said, "I guess I should. I agree to the mission." But then gasped, "Wait… I was-. Hold on! I was gonna say NO, but…"

Lily said, "We have no choice. Even if it means…"

Tengge sniffled, "One of our own…"

They were in a huddle, as they were discussing about what to do about the mission. Kikuko thought, as she was upset, "I believe I must've hit a snag in their memories. They know who she is… and if that's true, we may need the information, without resorting to violence… But still, I recruited these ninjas, and not the rest, as Tenma told me… From what I read, two more androids were used, but they are NOT ninjas. They're the ones that saved our city from Itoko Osakabe… but… Is it okay to trust these girls, after what they have experienced?"

They finished, as Enju said, "As a club, we agree to stop this Dark Ninja. But… we have to take over your operations, if we're to search for her."

Kikuko said, "Granted. But I will be behind the scenes, working on you girls, and discussing tips on how to stop her. You girls will handle things, yourself. Now, remember, stop the Dark Ninja, at all costs! Good luck."

She saluted, as the others bowed. Kikuko departed to her office, as Enju approached the computer. She responded, "Right. Ladies, let's begin the hunt for the Dark Ninja…"

She then thought, "But if what we think is true… I shudder to think what happens next… if we see her face again…"

Ricka whispered, "Myu-Myu…"

They remembered a young girl in pink hair, done in pigtails, wearing a pink ninja outfit. Her name was Myu Momochi, and she was a friend to the Ninja Seeking Club. However, in a sad twist of fate, something happened to her. But they chose to keep it under wraps, to avoid any heartbreak.

Ricka replied, "Worried if it might be her…"

Tengge smiled, "It'll be fine. I'm sure we can stop this."

Enju said, "Since this is the Dark Ninja, after all, think of it as practice, before learning how to stop _our _Dark Ninja. If that happens, we can succeed."

Lily replied, "But still… How can they have their own Dark Ninja in their timeline?"

Akari replied, "I think I remember something… Back when I was in Yagami Inn, I remembered that they installed my body into a schematic. But I believe that's long gone… being we stopped her from taking us as slaves…"

Ricka replied, "No food for us… Worst day ever."

Enju stated, "I chose to forget this horror show, from long ago, and focus on the _right _job. This Dark Ninja intrigues me… but if we're to study her moves, before we attack, we need to pinpoint her next known location."

Yamabuki replied, "I kinda wished I had her drawing. I didn't even bring my sketchbook with… God knows what…"

Nanao sobbed, "I didn't even brought out my tools!"

Lily said, "We did bring our outfits and small weapons. We have all we need."

Yamabuki replied, "Indeed. We don't even need weapons to stop her. Just judge her skills, and thwart her weakness. Plus, this _is _Myu we're talking about… if it _is _her, that is."

Enju began typing, as she read some articles from the past two months, before they arrived. She then read, "It says here that the number of androids to humans assaulted by the Dark Ninja are 35 to 13… 12 were broken beyond repair, 9 were damaged heavily, 8 sustained minor damage, 4 were dented, and 2 survived, though never the same. 35 androids… all suffered by that woman…"

Akari whispered, "Myu…"

Yamabuki said, "We have no time to pout. We have to think of a plan of attack, and wait for the ninja to strike."

Nanao said, "Correct. For now, we should practice."

Enju stated, "Kashima-san's right. We know this Dark Ninja more than any, so… Let's start practicing our ninjutsu."

Akari held her hands up and prepared a fiery palm. She then said, "Fire Jutsu confirmed."

Enju then nodded, "Good! But wait until we have some place to practice! Miss Kikuko never told us to train… somewhere. Alright, listen up… Kashima-san, you're going to play lookout for the Dark Ninja."

"ME?!" Nanao argued, "Why do I have to do this?"

Yamabuki stated, "Nanao, it's alright. However, I have to do a little drawing, before we start fighting… This time, I'd make sure that my papers are durable."

Akari said, "Even if you use durable paper, she'll tear it into pieces, easily."

Yamabuki stated, "Aware of that. So, I took the liberty of hiding my papers, behind my back. Even if they are my puppets, they never break. They just fade away."

Enju agreed, "Then, we must take action. For Kikuko's sake…"

They held their hands out, as Lily concluded, "For the future."

Akari bowed her head and sniffled, "For Myu…"

They prepared to do battle with the Dark Ninja. Elsewhere, the Dark Ninja is still lurking in the shadows of the entire city.

**XXXXX**

Outside the city, the Dark Ninja was watching from atop the roof of a huge building. She then grinned, as she was holding her whip. She then looked to the sky, as she was whispering, "So… Yagami Inc.'s best of the best has come to get me… are they? Well, let them come. No one can best me. To whoever plans to defeat me, give up."

She waited, as the moon shone in the night sky, as the ninja's appearance reflected in a shining black hue. She leapt off, as she was bringing her brand of justice to the city.

**XXXXX**

At the building, the girls are relaxing in their office, as they began to work on locating the Dark Ninja.

Kikuko replied, as Enju was typing, "In order to locate her, you will give the supercomputer a complete detailed appearance, being if she's human or android. Once she is located, somewhere within this range, from 100 meters, go after her. However, she can be very crafty and violent, with certain weapons she has. So, be extremely careful."

Enju said, "From what we know, _our _Dark Ninja holds a whip, and can be very fierce and violent, when using brute force. She can also use her dark powers to subdue people. This one is a clear match of our Dark Ninja, but the face and hair are something we cannot identify."

Yamabuki said, as she had a spare sketchbook, "Miss Kikuko 04 gave me a spare sketchbook, since I may use it for the sketch of the Dark Ninja."

Enju nodded, "Perfect. Not only you have the Dark Ninja's image, you can use your jutsu to subdue her."

Yamabuki winked, as Lily and Tengge sparred with each other in the small white room. Nanao was watching, as she was worried, "I'm not sure if we can do this… I mean, if we win, we get to go home. But if we lose, who knows what happens?"

Nanao looked at her hand and said, "Still… an important job like this deserves my expert healing abilities… Though, I'm not sure if facing this Dark Ninja, while I am timid, would be thoughtful. Suppose she figures me out, after I somehow heal or drain them. Miss Kikuko, _our _Kikuko, says I am able to do BOTH healing and draining energy, since I am a ninja by blood."

Yamabuki asked, "You okay, Nanao?"

Enju said, "She's worried that we're going to louse up the job. But still, Kashima-san's an Ace in this mission. She not only assists us in fighting the Dark Ninja, but she is our _Medical Staff_."

"A one-woman medical staff. This is the same girl that heals Kazuki, after what _you _did to him!"

"First off, I am trying to stop hurting him with my lightning, and second, that time, when I found out about Kashima-san's ninja heritage, after mistaking her as an enemy or a layperson. I had no idea she was a ninja, too."

"Were you flustered and confused, when you think _I _was a ninja?"

Enju glared at her in a blank stare, "DO NOT remind me of _that_, you stupid hentai."

"OH, _ME _THE HENTAI?!"

"YOU HEARD ME! But now's not the time to fight! Against this Dark Ninja, there's seven of us, and only one of her. Fighting her, out of mugging, isn't the way. Our best bet is to divide and conquer."

"I like it!"

Nanao stated, "Uh, can I state my objections to this?"

Enju responded, "No, but… We need everyone for this mission. But still, we need the Dark Ninja's location, before we attack. We'll start with a basic search of the area. Suou-san, you accompany Kashima-san, for the test run."

Yamabuki said, "Right."

Nanao cried, as she was shocked, "WAIT A MINUTE! Right now?!"

Enju remarked, "If we keep talking like this, the Dark Ninja may already strike. So, you two search the area, while we prepare for the attack. Akari and Machiyuki-san are already out patrolling, so you'll join them."

Yamabuki smirked, "You can count on me, Enju!"

Nanao nervously tittered, "Uh… I don't… uh…"

Yamabuki dashed off, as Nanao ran with her, "WAIT! Don't leave me here!"

Enju narrated, "I'm surrounded by cowards… Suou-san is a joker, but Kashima-san is what I'm worried about. She's the only new ninja around here, lately."

* * *

Outside the city of Yagami, Akari and Ricka were on patrol. They were searching the Dark Ninja, up on the rooftop. Akari said, "It's not me or anything… but my vision has become improved."

Her eyes glimmered in a shiny reddish brown, as Ricka sobbed, "So lucky."

She thought, "Myu-Myu…"

Akari asked, "What's wrong?"

Ricka said, "We should've gotten-… uh… forget it. No one important."

"Eh?"

"NO ONE! DON'T NEED HER, er, HIM!"

"Her?" She then figured out, "Oh… … …We didn't need Myu… But it was hurtful…"

She stated, "BUT, Ricka, there's NO WAY that this Dark Ninja is her, as well! It's not Myu! _Our _Myu is gone!"

"Should have Kazuki, then…"

"Doubt it. Kikuko said that she halted time, and he cannot assist us. Looks like we're on our own. Not even Cy, Zina, or Mom can help us, either…"

"Hate the future, and only been ten minutes, on-patrol!"

"Stop whining, Ricka! Kazuki has done a lot for us. So, we won't _need _him for this. Besides, he's the legendary ninja, and we're all ninjas. And as members of the Ninja Seeking Club, we'll fight to protect those we cared for, no matter what timeline we're in!"

She was confused, "UH… That came out wrong…"

Ricka sighed, "You're right…"

Akari smirked, "Of course I'm right. Besides, you'd have me side my left legging."

Ricka asked, "Pardon?"

Akari said, "No master, Ricka. Never meld hero carbon mesh."

Ricka paused, as she approached Akari. Akari moaned, "I, uh… Ricka, happy water small just lemme blog hurt-!"

**WHANG!  
**Ricka whanged Akari's head, as her eyes went dizzy. She moaned, "Ungh… Thanks, I needed that. My head feels rather…" and then she collapses on the ground. Ricka looked around and responded, "No sighting of Dark Ninja… Akari… Please…"

She kneeled down and held her to the ground. As she was busy with Akari, the Dark Ninja was far away, viewing the city. She spotted the two ninjas, and then smirked, "So, that's it… I knew it. Yagami City's got beautiful and unique citizens, but all they got is shoddy merchandise."

She walked off, as she sighed, "Oh, well. Better head home, and plan my attack."

"A-HA!" Yamabuki called, as she was with Nanao, "Dark Ninja, I presume!"

They prepared their weapons, as the Dark Ninja gasped, "YOU TWO?!"

She sighed and smiled, "Well, no matter. I can just destroy you both, before I get the job done."

Nanao hissed, "Back away, you ninja traitor!" and she held her bow and arrow at her.

"Well, well, well… A Robin Hood Robot…" Dark Ninja scoffed sarcastically, "Try and aim at me, William Tell."

Nanao growled, and then fired. But it hit her, dead-on, only she caught the arrow. Dark Ninja smiled, "Pathetic…"

She threw the arrow down, as Nanao was shocked, "But how?! Yamabuki… This isn't some sort of evil ninja…"

Yamabuki growled, "Damn! I forgot about her clairvoyance. The pink hair never fails me to recognize! You're Myu Momochi, only in Dark Ninja form!"

Dark Ninja smirked, "No… Maybe… but what do you care? NO ONE knows who I am, especially you two losers! This is a brand of justice that I possess! Evil must be perished, and whoever gets in my way… is destroyed!"

Nanao cried, "You monster! WHO ARE YOU?"

Yamabuki held her brush up and called, "Nanao, stay behind me! Now then, you evil spawn, I'm going to thrash you! But first… What are you supposed to be? We know that it's our own who was like this persona."

The Dark Ninja fluffed her long pink hair and said, "Pick me a pink panther. Anyone in Yagami City can have luxurious pink hair…"

"You… You say you're a panther! But where's your heart? You wouldn't dare attack-!"

**SNAP!  
**Yamabuki was struck with a whip, as part of her skin was grazed. She moaned, "AGH!" She stumbled down, as Nanao cried, "Yamabuki!" She yelled, "You made a huge mistake, Dark Ninja!"

She fired two arrows at Dark Ninja, but she avoided both shots. Nanao kept firing, as she yelled, "You back off, you fiend! You malicious coward! You bully!"

Dark Ninja brushed herself off and smiled, "Is that your best? I'm disappointed in you, you doll…"

Nanao asked, "Doll?"

"You don't know?" The evil ninja grinned, "I know something that _you _don't even know… In fact…"

She threw a smoke bomb down and said, "Once I defeat you, completely, then you'd be erased from existence. Either way, I'll be rid of more of you goody-goody ninjas! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

The Dark Ninja vanished, as Nanao contacted Enju, "Kashima to Saion-Ji! Kashima to Saion-Ji! Ninja down! Ninja down! Send an SOS, or Tengge and Lily! Or even NMT – _Ninja Medical Treatment_! Wait, that's me! Over."

Enju called, "No need for the _over _part. And calm down! Get Suou-san back here. Also, did you find the Dark Ninja?"

"What do _you _think?"

"I see…"

"Even worse… Yamabuki suffered major hits, and she-, uh…" Nanao looked down, and shrieked, "AAGH! She's not moving! She suddenly stopped!"

Yamabuki was lying on the ground, with a blank emotionless look on her face, and was immovable. Enju growled, "Damn it! I bet that Dark Ninja did this to her! How did it happen?"

Nanao replied, "I'll heal her, then we'll meet back in HQ. Dark Ninja has escaped, but she was a worthy challenge. I'll report back to you, once I finish."

Enju nodded, "Do that. Akari and Machiyuki-san are already back in HQ, after Akari suddenly got a headache. Withdraw, until then."

Nanao smiled, "Right. Kashima out."

She signed off, as she carried up a prone Yamabuki onto her shoulders. Her large breasts smooshed onto her back, as Nanao was jealous, "Hmmngh… Stupid Dark Ninja… I had to play clean up for a defeat… Though, I wouldn't count it as a defeat… Just a practice run. Now I know for sure that this evil ninja isn't-."

She stopped, as she dropped Yamabuki. She then picked her up, and carried her in her arms. She turned right, into an alley, as she went to heal her, in stealth.

* * *

Enju narrated, as everyone was present, "Despite our lookout ended badly, we were able to learn more about this Dark Ninja… Pink hair, busty body, dressed as a dom, armed with a whip, and has improved offense and defense. It was no doubt. _This _was Myu Momochi, only from another timeline. Suou-san took massive damage, but Kashima-san came through."

Yamabuki groaned, stretching her shoulders, "Sheesh… That ninja girl is something I'm learning to hate."

Lily stated, "Well, now that we have it under control, our next step is to locate her next move. Since we're going to use the divide and conquer routine, we'll split into three groups."

Tengge smiled, "Sounds fair. So, you want to side with me? We'll be the anchor, since we're the strongest of the group."

Enju replied, "Understood. Kashima-san, Suou-san, you team up again. Nice hustle and teamwork, but it's not enough. You know how to stop her, so let's have her weakened."

Nanao said, as she was uneasy, "It's not going to be easy. She avoided my arrows, like she was dodging bullets! She even caught one…"

Yamabuki sighed, "No one like her is that daring."

Enju barked, "We can't risk that! Tengge-san and Lily, you will make sure that Dark Ninja is stopped! Suou-san, Kashima-san, you act as our defense wall! Akari, Machiyuki, and I will take care of the rest. We're going to take this Dark Ninja down, for good! Miss Kikuko's not here, though that's a shame… uh, I mean the android version of her… Don't correct me! We all know! Anyways, once we locate the Dark Ninja's next move, we go into battle. Attacking as a huge group is too much, but then again, what if she were able to demolish all seven of us?"

Akari said, "I'm with you, Enju. We'll save this city, yet. Now that we know all her moves, we can-, can-, uh…"

She shivered, as she remarked, "Uh… can-, can-, can-…"

She repeated the words, as Enju gasped, "Akari?"

Nanao called out, "ON IT!"

Akari spoke in a loop, as Nanao went to the back room. Enju sighed, "Poor Akari… Was it that bad?"

Ricka nodded, "Hm. Gibberish. Nonsensical slang."

"How so?"

"Like she was sentence mixing."

"I see…"

Lily said, "Then it's agreed. We all take action. For now, let's rest up for tomorrow. Tonight's patrol ended in shambles, but it was proven successful."

Enju narrated, as she nodded in agreement, "Lily's right. It did bring out this Dark Ninja… And when I meet her, face-to-face, we're going to end this evil ninja, before it even starts. Once that's over, we'll all go after Myu, and save her, too. I mean, this is practice, after all. And since it's not a dream…"

Enju smiled and stated, "Well, we'll prepare, tomorrow. Everyone get rested up and get ready to get into battle!"

The others agreed, "Yes, ma'am!"

Enju narrated again, "A battle we cannot afford to lose. That's all we can do… Without Kazuki, it's difficult… but I was an Obnubi Ninja. So, I'm going to risk that chance!"

* * *

**_Next Chapter Preview_**

(Two girls appear in the background of Mizaki School)

(Ricka): Hello. Welcome to the Next Chapter Preview, with me, Ricka.

(Enju): And me, Enju. Machiyuki-san, still… What _did _Akari say?

(Ricka): Well, not so much. Too much to say, but confusing…

(Enju): You can tell me. Or don't, I don't care. Besides, whatever is in her twisted mind… OH! That reminds me… How did you kneel down, after you knocked her out?

(Ricka): Classified. Can't say… To be honest, not sure…

(Enju): This is mind-boggling. We have no clue what, why, and how we got here…

(Ricka): …but shows signs. Could we be?

(Enju): Doesn't matter! Anyways, onto the next chapter, we are all going after the Dark Ninja.

(Ricka): Myu…

(Enju): And if all goes well, we could be going home, sooner than you think~! The final battle is underway! We're going to stop you, Dark Ninja! Next time, chapter 3 of our story…

(Ricka pauses)

(Ricka): Excuse me… I need to cry…

(Ricka steps back a bit)

(Enju): Oh, well. Machiyuki-san will get over it. Just who _is _this Dark Ninja? And if it _is _Myu, or some sort of Future Myu, what comes next? Anyways, you'll have to find out in Chapter 3…

(Ricka): _The Dark One Attacks!_

(Enju): Stay tuned!


	3. The Dark One Attacks

**_Chapter 3 – The Dark One Attacks!_**

* * *

"The preparations are set, as the morning followed." Enju narrated, as it was the next morning, "After we failed to stop the Dark Ninja, we know a little more about her. And I, Enju Saion-Ji, led our team to the battle. There were a bit of confusion and drama, and not to mention a little headache or two, but either way, it does not matter to me, whatsoever. Lily and Tengge will be our anchor, as the rest of us will search the area. All that's left is the Dark Ninja's location, and we'll have her in control."

Enju pondered, "It's weird, isn't it?" She was sitting alone, concerned and worried.

A woman in long black hair and small pigtails appeared, as she saw Enju. She asked, "Are you Enju-02, uh… Enju Saion-Ji?"

She bowed and said, "My name is Tenma, and I'm like Kikuko 04. I am an android from the fut-."

"I know who you are!" Enju stated, "I mean… I remember who you were, a while back."

"Seems we've met before, have we?"

"Indeed."

Enju narrated, "How could I forget? This is the same android that saved our lives. If it weren't for her and Mariha, we'd be Osakabe-sensei's sex slaves, for the rest of our lives."

She asked, "Uh, why did you call me 02?"

Tenma stated, "No reason. I was thinking we'd use your body for newer models, since our older models were demolished by the Dark Ninja. I figured it's the least I can do, being we're friends from 250 years apart."

Enju smiled and said, "How nice. But I decline. The last time you had models of Akari and Myu, they were in the butterfly effect of your time, and caused you to be destroyed…"

She paused, "Eh? How did I-?"

Tenma nodded, as she said, "I was aware of the betrayal of Yakumo 2000, my sister. But that's all water under the bridge. Yakumo and Osakabe are dismantled and destroyed, for good. So, peace has been restored in Yagami City! …Well, until now…"

"And that's why you picked us to come over to _your _future, and fix up your damage? To be honest, we're saddened about this whole Dark Ninja situation… and I'll never forgive myself, should we all fail."

"Indeed. Tell me, what is this Dark Ninja in _your _past like?"

Enju narrated, as she told Tenma, "I told her about what happened long ago… Myu Momochi, lately she had a change of attitude, and a certain matter of wild behavior, including giving Suou-san a taste of her own medicine. Myu was the Dark Ninja from our time, only that she was chosen to release the dark part of herself. However, there is a bit of a weird confusion between her and the Dark Ninja of 2269. But there's no comparisons about her…"

Tenma nodded, as she grew worried, "I know… how you feel. Your time had a horrible drama, but… having to endure the loss of a friend, out of betrayal and hatred… I am not sure how'd I express it."

"I know. But I dread the mission. Should we fail, what happens?"

Tenma was concerned, but she would later reply, "Well, win or lose, no one's getting rid of you. You and your friends already know what goes on in this battle, and no matter what, you lose, then it's minor setbacks."

Tenma thought, "Though I worry about how she'll destroy you… much as what happened, long ago, back at the Yagami Inn… But I can't let them be defeated."

She held Enju's hand and said, "At any rate, you'll do just fine. Word of advice…"

She whispered into her ear, and then Enju widened her eyes in disbelief, "No…"

Tenma silently nodded, as she walked off. Enju was shocked, but she narrated, "What did Tenma mean? I know we won't fail, but… her words were cut deep… _If you break apart or break down, you will be fixed…_"

Kikuko returned, as she instructed, "How's it going? I hear that you're on patrol, looking for the Dark Ninja?"

Enju said, "Uh, yes. We are. We're all going into battle, and Tenma says that we will not fail."

"She did, huh? Well, I approve of her decision. Just know this… If we fail, who knows what may befall on you girls?"

Enju thought, "Yeah… We will be fixed… But I wonder what she meant?"

Kikuko offered, "My men will be on standby, if any injuries will befall. I'll be monitoring your actions, today, and will see if you have what it takes to survive the Dark Ninja. Anyways, have you decided where she'll strike?"

Enju said, "Not yet. But we do know it's somewhere near the northeastern part of the city, as there are a bunch of reports of delinquents being brutally beaten up, after a bloodied brawl with the Dark Ninja."

Kikuko smirked, "A 85% chance of appearance… Your probability of victory: 14%?"

"Huh? What that low percentage?"

"Because, there's seven of you, and you girls are experienced andr-, ohhh… and really flexible. I mean, you're ninjas!"

Enju glared at her, "Are you hiding something?"

Kikuko sighed, "Sorry. I almost said androids. The boss says that she wants to model you girls for newer models, after the Dark Ninja is destroyed!"

Enju said, "Yes, that's what Tenma said. However, I refused, on the grounds that in our time, Akari's body blueprints were presented here, causing a disastrous temporal time paradox."

"Oh?" Kikuko gasped.

Enju nodded, as she stated, "But that's all taken care of, and acted as if the Myu and Akari Robots never existed. Once you change something from the past, the future alters. Tenma's future was altered, in favor of the model, Yakumo 3000, her sister."

Kikuko stated, "I was aware of that. Yakumo 3000 was a defective model. She was purely bossy, uptight, and evil. She was jealous of Tenma 2000's perfections, being she is a model worker. Not to mention that she has a thing for Mari Hakenji, her lover."

Enju smiled, "I think I knew of her… but same sex robot girl relationships?! Ew. Give that to Suou-san, and she'll drool over the whole girls' love fiasco! Hentai."

Kikuko smirked, "Oh, I don't like gay lovers… especially lesbians. Give me the old fashioned boy harem thing…"

Enju smiled, "You know, when you say that, you remind us of the Kikuko-san from our time, being a fan of those dating sims for girls."

Kikuko said, "And yet they are still around, since we are the wave of the future. Video games exist, still! Anime, not so much. All the best ideas were done to death…"

Enju narrated, "She's like Kikuko-san, only she's bored out of her head. No wonder she's got about days left in her operating systems."

Enju asked, "Miss Kikuko… Pardon me for asking… but how long do you have left to live, before Kikuko-san 05 comes out?"

Kikuko stated, "Well… the android 05 model is still in its final test runs… and I'm already in working condition… I'd say about 10 days left."

"Wow… Ten days?"

"Well, approximately… By then, Kikuko 05 will be prepared."

"Sweet. I mean, I'm sorry to hear that. And if Kikuko 05 will be up-and-running, while you're alive, what happens to you?"

"Well, my memories will be transferred to the prime Kikuko 05 unit… and this body will be destroyed and dismantled. Or… they can just copy and paste my Loli personality, and give me reports of what I've done, during my time as the Kikuko 04."

Enju narrated, "No wonder Kazuki resents her. She's immortal, even in android form."

Kikuko said, "Well, since you girls are very prepared, lemme introduce you to two of my technicians, who will provide assistance."

She showed two men, one in short black hair and dark skin, and one with pale skin and brown hair, as they bowed to them. Kikuko 04 stated, "These two men will be offering to repair you-, uh, repair any injuries, if the battle ends in severe injuries."

Enju replied, "I understand. They are the robot repairmen?"

The man in black hair said, "We also work double as doctors, ma'am. My name's Harlow, and this is Derek."

Derek said, "Good afternoon, Miss Saion-Ji."

Enju bowed, "Good afternoon to you two. Well, we won't be needing you, since we can handle things. But if we do get injured, we'll let you known."

The technicians agreed, as Kikuko smiled, "Splendid. Once you have your full report on the Dark Ninja, we'll be happy to take her down, once and for all!"

Enju leaves, as Harlow asked, "Miss Kikuko… Does she know who she is, already?"

Kikuko said, "Almost. She almost suspects the truth."

Derek whispered, "I agree. We'll keep close tabs on her and her friends. Just remember, they may be human, but they're still delicate."

Kikuko responded, "This is my call. If we fail, then I will regret forcing my hand into this. These girls helped save Mariha and Tenma from a future to have become bleak in despair. Make sure that they're prepared, before the battle truly begins."

They bowed and said, "Yes, ma'am."

Enju already left, as Kikuko watches on in sadness. She then growled, "Crap… What'll I do, should they fail?"

* * *

That evening, the girls divided into three groups: Tengge and Lily, Yamabuki and Nanao, and Akari, Enju, & Ricka. They split up into three different areas in the city. They contacted each other in earpiece headsets.

"This is Saion-Ji, to all units." She spoke, "Is everything clear?"

Akari said, "All clear on this end."

Ricka stated, "All clear on my side."

Nanao said, "No trouble here… but at least that's a good sign."

Lily said, "No signs."

Tengge replied, "No disturbances."

Yamabuki smiled, "All clear, fam."

Enju said, "Great. Stay sharp, and remember, there is a 14% chance we succeed… I don't like the odds, but we have to work as a team. Lily, Tengge-san, save your strength, since you're our strongest."

Lily asked, "But aren't you, Ricka, and Akari the strongest?"

Akari said, "Not really. You two are experienced Ex-Obnubi Ninjas."

Tengge said, "But I hardly did much, long ago…"

Akari sniffled, "Oh, right… I forgot…"

Tengge stated, "When we get back, I have a score to settle with the Yatagarasu. This will be practice on this Dark Ninja, before the real deal."

Enju remarked, "NO KILLING! If she were to be captured, she must be detained! Harlow and Derek will handle her, being they're doctors."

Lily said, "We'll take Sector 12, and you guys take Sector 7."

Yamabuki replied, "We'll be in the middle of the town, in-between. Look at the debris in the pavement. Must be the work of her fierce weaponry."

Nanao added, "Quite the groundskeeper work for destruction."

Yamabuki and Nanao examined the asphalt, all cracked and mangled, as they were the work of the Dark Ninja.

**XXXXX**

Akari, Enju, and Ricka departed to another part of town, as Lily and Tengge stayed behind, examining the dark part of the city.

"So, this is what Yagami City looks like, at night…" Tengge replied, "It looks scary…"

Lily shushed her, "Stay on your toes, Tengge. It's too quiet…"

She put on her mask and looked around, walking in stealth. Armed with a spear, she traveled around the city, as Tengge has her Full Moon Fan, a huge folding fan. They searched the city, as they spotted two men, lying on the ground, badly scuffed.

"OH!" Tengge gasped.

The Dark Ninja appeared, as she struck down with her whip. She then turned to the two ninjas, "Well, surprised that you located me, dolls."

Lily asked, "Dolls?" She then barked, "Dark Ninja, this method of your dark dealings has to end! How dare you harm others, for your own brand of justice?"

Dark Ninja smirked, as she leapt up, and sat down on the fence, "With all due respect… There is a reason why I did all that… These people are so mean and cruel that they would force their hand onto their own opposite race. Androids should be treated with respect, and there are those that want to abolish them, preventing an end to the human race. I concur, but what would that make the android side? Are _they _evil, as they want to be the superior race? I think not. All people that do not obey the protocols of justice and heart will suffer! I, alone, am able to correct the right that is wronged. Humans should be in peace with robots, not this anti-android alliance or coalition, since most human beings are technophobes!"

Tengge asked, "Technophobic people, and they would-. Seriously?! They'd rebel against one another?! Is that why? Idiot, you know it works in the movies! Humans have to accept the new race, even in this bonkers world. If they do not get along, what else?"

Lily stated, "And what you do is brutally cruel! The human race deserves better, not from an unjustified busty ninja with no morale!"

Dark Ninja sneered, "What about you two? I suppose I have known much about you… Senpais."

They gasped, as she continued, "I overheard that you think of me as someone else. But you're close. I'm the real Dark Ninja, and I'll destroy anyone that is evil. If it makes you angry, I don't mind it. After all, I wasn't born or built to last, listening to sob stories about humanity's end. No! I'm not!"

She stood up and said, holding her whip, "I'm just… you could say… a guardian angel for both sides… only you'd flip a coin, to decide whose side I am on! So, ask me! Am I good? Either way, the most important part about being a hero to the race of your choice… … …is that you make your own choices."

Lily growled, "Damn you…"

Dark Ninja smiled, "I grow tired of this… Now, what do you say we end this charade?"

She struck at Tengge and Lily. They dodged out of the way, as Tengge roared, "YOU!"

Dark Ninja tripped her down, landing on her breasts. She held her whip high and shouted, "Now… Where to start? Want to know what I'm guessing about you two troublemaking toys? Well, here's why!"

**SNAP!  
**Dark Ninja struck down, as Lily shrieked, "TENGGE!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Nanao and Yamabuki were searching the area, as Nanao was timid. Yamabuki whispered, "Keep on your toes, Nanao. I'll contact for anything weird. This is where the last battle took place."

Nanao contacted Lily, but there was no answer. Nanao called, "Lily! Lily?! Hey, speak up! You hear me?"

She called, "Bad news. We lost reception on Lily and Tengge! What's worse is that I cannot contact Kikuko!"

Yamabuki barked, "Calm down! Er'ry time this happens… Damn it, you! Dark Ninja, no… Dark Myu! Show yourself, you coward!"

"Dark Myu?"

"That was the name of our Dark Ninja in our time."

"There's no way. Besides, we didn't catch a look on her face, but she has pink hair and huge boobs!" Nanao complained, and then blushed, "I bet Yagami Inc. Robots are less than busty… but how can they move, while they're backs are uncomfortable?"

She drooled, "How I wish of Yagami Robots with big boobs~! I would be honored, comparing my boobs to them~!"

"And I thought you were insecure of your boobies."

"I am…" Nanao moaned, "It was a stupid dream…"

Yamabuki sensed the Dark Ninja, as she called, "MOVE!"

A black shuriken struck down. They turned to the Dark Ninja, as she smirked, "Hah! Why must you be so insecure over your boobs? Mine are exceptional!"

Nanao sobbed, "Well, this is the end…"

Yamabuki called, "No, it's not! We can't contact Lily and Tengge, so, we'll attack her, right now!"

They prepared, as Nanao held up her bow, while Yamabuki prepared her giant brush. Dark Ninja smirked, "How pitiful…"

Nanao fired, "Hold still, you tyrant!"

She shot arrows at the Dark Ninja, but she deflected it with a chakram in her wrist. Nanao cried, "BUT HOW? I thought I improved!"

Dark Ninja laughed, "You're stupid… I thought I'd enjoy catching arrows."

Yamabuki called, "You forgot about me!" She held up a paper and called, "ARISE-!"

**RIIIIIIP!  
**The Dark Ninja slashed the paper with her whip, as she said, "How useless."

Yamabuki sobbed, "NO! Even _this _Myu-Myu knows how to interrupt my Puppet Jutsu!"

She was struck by the whip, and fell to the ground. Nanao shrieked, "YAMABUKI!"

She thought, "NO! She's down… again! I have to heal her! But I can't let this ninja know about me!"

Dark Ninja smiled, "Why act so glum? Are you angry at me? Hmm? Yamabuki's rendered immovable… just like the rest…"

Nanao gasped, as she roared, "Damn you… You would attack our friends?! Like that?"

Dark Ninja snickered, "Oh, puh-lease… Why would I destroy your friends, easily? Let's say… I _demolished them! _Don't believe me, have a look…"

Yamabuki was slowly getting up, but Nanao saw a gash on her chest. She growled, as the Dark Ninja smirked evilly. Nanao prepared, as she called, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! FIRE!"

She fired a barrage of arrows, but she caught the last arrow and said, "Aw, how pathetic. You're supposed to be a healer? HEAL THIS, YOU NURSEMAID REJECT!"

She threw the arrow towards Nanao, as Nanao shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

**STAB!  
**She was stabbed in the stomach, and stumbled down on her back. She croaked, as she was fading, "Ah… Pain… Why? How?"

Dark Ninja approached a downed Nanao, as she held up another arrow, and she said, "You know… I like you better with you being insecure… But I prefer being dead, than anything else…"

**STAB!  
**She jabbed another arrow, straight into her chest. Nanao's vision faded, as it went to black.

* * *

Moments later, Enju contacted Kikuko, but to no avail. Enju called, "Kikuko! KIKUKO! This is Saion-Ji! We lost contact with everyone! MAYDAY!"

Kikuko suddenly responded, "I'm sorry… But the radio signals have been jammed! Dark Ninja's hacked into our communications, and I lost contact with the others! I'll have it fixed up, before you know it!"

She added, "Also, the map is still up and running, but I'll send EVACs to bring your friends in! The Dark Ninja's heading to _your _direction!"

Akari called, "ON IT!"

They dashed off, as the Dark Ninja was waiting. Akari roared, "You twisted monster!"

Enju called, "You'll pay for this!"

Ricka said, "We'll not let you win!"

The Dark Ninja appeared in the shadows, as she said, "Well, well, well… All that was left… is you three…"

Akari asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Enju snarled, "You… You were the ones who jammed our communications grid! Now we cannot contact for help!"

Dark Ninja smiled, "Oh, I didn't do anything. Actually, I had a run-in with your friends… and I destroyed them all… the tall ones, the nerds, and now, the basic harem girls… all obsolete!"

They gasped, as Akari wept, "No… Nanao? Yamabuki?"

Enju sobbed, "Lily… Tengge-san…"

Ricka was coated in an icy aura and roared, "You… Myu-Myu, you are a twisted fiend!"

She charged at her, "DIE!"

Dark Ninja held her whip and said, "We'll do things the hard way, I see… _YOU _DIE!"

**SNAP!  
**Ricka was snapped in the face, but she ducked out of the way. Ricka slashed towards the Dark Ninja, only to avoid each swipe. Myu laughed, "Oh, what thrills! Let's have a little fun, you dirty droid!"

Ricka roared, "SHUT UP! **_BLIZZARD!_**"

A huge snowstorm appeared, as Enju called, "**_LIGHTNING!_**" And she shot lightning at her.

Akari called out, firing a huge stream of fire at Dark Ninja, "**_Flame Jutsu – Koketsu!_**"

But the Dark Ninja was unaffected by the attacks. She brushed them off, like it was a child's plaything.

"Is that your best?" Dark Ninja smiled, showing herself. "I guess you're weak enough, as it is…"

She leapt towards Akari, but Ricka slashed upwards, "AKARI!"

**SLASH!  
**She was struck in the face, as Ricka snarled, "Myu-Myu… You're a bad girl…"

Dark Ninja snarled, "You… Why… would you… hurt me… like that?"

She kneeled down and was badly hurt. Enju called, "Facts are made easily! There's now three of us, and only one of you! You're finished, Dark Ninja!"

Dark Ninja held her right cheek, as it was slashed off a bit. She smirked, "Actually… You're the ones that will be finished, for good… You actually beat me? I ALREADY WON!"

She struck her whip at Enju, but Akari shoved her out of the way. She avoided the whip strike, but the whip aimed at Ricka. She gasped, "Wha-?"

Akari and Enju screamed, "RICKA!"

**SMASH!  
**The Dark Ninja struck Ricka's face, dead-on, and suddenly, her face fell off. Dark Ninja dispersed, as she covered her scratch with a black bandage. Akari sobbed, "No… Ricka?"

Enju called, "Machiyuki-san! NO, Don't tell me… Machiyuki-san! MACHIYUKI-SAN!"

She was faced down, as Enju was pleading to her. Akari called, "Hang on! I'll find help!"

She suddenly saw Ricka's face and said, "Huh… OH! Her face!"

She called to Enju, "I found her face! Now… How do we put it back on her, while she's lying on the ground?"

Enju gasped in horror, "WHAT?!" She then looked at Ricka's face and gasped, "Oh… No… No, it's… … … It can't be…"

Akari asked, "What's wrong? How's Ricka?"

Enju turned Ricka's body around, and she and Akari gasped in complete fright, seeing Ricka's face. Her face was exposed, showing LED lights for eyes, a speaker for a mouth, and wires and chrome. Ricka is a robot!

Enju gasped, "Machi… yuki? San?"

Akari shivered, "Wha-? Ricka's a robot?! But how?"

Dark Ninja snickered, as Akari growled, "You bastard! What have you done to Ricka? YOU MANIAC!"

Dark Ninja smiled, "Oh, just so you know… There were a lot of Yagami Inc. Robots that wanted to capture me. About 40 of them… and in one move, they all failed… like you…"

She grinned evilly, as Akari seethed, "Damn you… You rotten… And… and we cared for you… like you were our own… WHY NOW?"

Enju was in complete shock, as Akari was furious. Dark Ninja revealed her full face, as she grinned, with her eyes pink and her smile curled. Akari gasped, "That face… No… It's not true…"

Dark Myu laughed, "That's right. I am the Dark Ninja, Myu Momochi. And I come bearing justice to those that defy my order. You say it… _Your _Myu Momochi was the Dark Ninja, a vessel that harbors the dark persona of one's self – meaning me… I'm _this _timeline's Dark Myu, the Myu that wants to be free and be her own ninja! I'm _your _Myu-Myu… Akari-Senpai!"

She cackled, as Akari roared, "Why? WHY, MYU?! WHHHHHHHHHHHY?"

She charged at her, but Dark Myu avoided the attack. She kicked her down, and she crashed into the garbage cans, lying down on the floor.

Enju narrated, as she was lost for words, "Machiyuki's a robot… It can't be… It just can't! While Akari is fighting this Dark Ninja, I'm completely stunned by what I just saw! The faceplate… the circuitry… the firm shiniest of her skin… her… her… No… If… If she's a robot… then…"

Enju shrieked, "**WHAT IS GOING OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON?!**"

* * *

**_Next Chapter Preview_**

(Two girls appear in the background of Mizaki School)

(Tengge): It's time for the special _Next Chapter Preview_, with me, Tengge.

(Lily): And me, Lily.

(Tengge): Don't worry, we're okay. But the end of the chapter finally reveals a huge twist…

(Lily): Indeed. We're all robots. Of course, Enju thinks of that… But we're not sure why… Ricka's a robot, but what about us? Is this a trick? Or were we changed, like before? Something doesn't add up.

(Tengge): Poor Enju… Seeing Ricka down, makes her so scared.

(Lily): Scared nothing! We _now _know that Yamabuki and Nanao are dead, and that Myu has become a sentient evil ninja, with no end to her evil powers!

(Tengge): I know… This all feels sad. Please do not say that this will be the final chapter!

(Lily): Right. But for now, let's finish the preview. Our fates are revealed. If breaking off Ricka's face is one thing, what about the rest of us? Dark Ninja, no, Dark Myu was able to best most of us. However, in the next chapter, it'll be a very devastating showing.

(Tengge): No… I can't die again!

(Lily): You never died. But how will Kikuko-san pan this out, and will we ever save the world?

(Tengge): Here's a thought… Will we ever go home?

(Lily): You'll have to find out, in the next chapter. Stay tuned for Chapter 4 of "_The Dark Ninja Rises_".

(Tengge): _"Dismantling Defeat"_… What awaits you may be shocking.


	4. Dismantling Defeat

**_Chapter 4 – Dismantling Defeat!_**

* * *

Enju narrated, as she was scared, "The Dark Ninja… and she assaulted all of our friends… Here I was, along with Akari, stunned and scared by this sudden debacle. Why?"

Enju was with a faceless Ricka, as she was frightened and confused, "What is going on? Machiyuki-san's a robot?!"

Akari was fighting the Dark Ninja, their future version of their friend, Myu Momochi. She has already defeated the other ninjas, and Akari was holding her own. Enju was completely shocked that she didn't attack back.

Enju whispered, "Machiyuki-san… No… Wake up! I don't care if she's a robot! Come on, wake up!"

Ricka responded, as her eyes flashed, "Hello. I am Ricka Machiyuki. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot."

Enju gasped in horror, as Ricka was in default mode, and was slowly speaking in a deep voice. Enju sobbed, as her lines were in a loop. "Machiyuki-san…"

Akari roared, "YOU MONSTER!" She swung at Dark Myu, as she was angry. But Dark Myu threw her into the wall, and she dropped to the ground, badly damaged. She was sparking from her body, as she was hurt. Akari moaned, "Hurt… Ouch… Pain…"

Dark Myu smiled, "Another one falls. When will you ever learn, Akari-senpai? You can't win against me."

Enju was upset, but she turned to Dark Myu, and then hissed, "Bastard… Who did this to you? Myu Momochi… This isn't you… And what's worse… YOU INJURED AKARI! I don't know what's going on…"

She sparked up a lot of lightning and roared, "BUT YOU'RE NOT THE MYU I KNOW OF!"

She shot lightning onto Dark Myu, but she avoided it. She smiled, "Missed."

Enju roared, armed with her kunais, "NO YOU DON'T!"

She slashed at Dark Myu, as Akari was slowly getting up. She coughed, "Ungh… This… isn't our… day… Ric-c-c-cka. Hey, Ricka-ka-ka-ka… Are you sti-, are you sti-, are you still… in pain?"

She was sparking a bit, and skipping her words to Ricka. But Ricka was still stuck with her intro phrase. Akari crawled to Ricka, and moaned, "Ungh… Enju is… is figh-figh-figh-fighting Myu… Ricka, can you can you can you-, can you still f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-fi-fi-fi-fi-fi-fi-fight? Still fight? En-En-En-En-En-Enju… Ricka's face-face-face… le-le-le-le-le-le-le-le-less."

Enju was holding off Dark Myu, but Dark Myu held her own. In fact, after the strike by Ricka, her defense has increased. Akari figured it out. Myu, even in this future, still has her clairvoyance, an ability that she has learned, using the Momochi Clan's ninjutsu. So, when the ninjas attacked, Dark Myu knows everything that they launch to.

Enju growled, as she was sparking from her body, in an electrical aura, but she was also smoking from her skin. She barked, "Myu, don't you remember us? NO! I guess NOT!"

She fired lightning at her, but Myu dodged out of the way, armed with her chakram, and slashed onto Enju's chest. Enju took the blow, and she suddenly dropped to one knee. Her shoulders hissed out steam, and she dropped her head.

"Ungh… Too… much… power…" Enju beeped, "_Enju-02 overheating…_"

Dark Myu knew all along about Akari, Enju, and the others. They were all androids, created by Kikuko 04. Enju groaned, as she was on her hands and knees, "What's… happening… to… me?"

Dark Myu smirked, "Isn't it obvious? You're fading out. You didn't realize this sooner? You're an android! You all are! And like the rest, you're about to be… **TRASH!**"

**PUNT!  
**Enju was kicked down to the floor, as Akari beeped, "Enjuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Enju groaned, "Akari… Save yourself… HURRY!"

Akari moaned, "I wish-wish-wish… I wish I co-co-co-co-co-co-could… but… I cannot… seem to-. _Malfunction… Malfunction…_"

Enju sobbed, "No… Not you, too, Akari…"

Dark Myu stomped onto Enju's chest, and even said, "Even when they fight me, and get attacked, there's no escape. Besides, you and your friends are newer casualties for broken down fembots."

Enju glared at her and hissed, "Myu… How could you do this to us? Why?"

Myu laughed, "ME?! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You fools! Enju-Senpai, they _all _know… You didn't know, but they all knew."

Akari beeped, "No… I'm a… An android? Me… But I'm not an-. Hello. I am Akari Hanao. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way. Hello. I am Akari Hanao. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way."

She suddenly spoke in her intro loop, as Enju sobbed, "No… It's not true…"

"Too dense to figure it out?" Dark Myu cackled, "Soon, they'll all fall, like the rest…"

* * *

Here's what happened between Dark Myu and the others, starting with Lily & Tengge…

Dark Myu struck at Tengge and Lily. They dodged out of the way, as Tengge roared, "YOU!"

Dark Myu tripped her down, landing on her breasts. She held her whip high and shouted, "Now… Where to start? Want to know what I'm guessing about you two troublemaking toys? Well, here's why!"

**SNAP!  
**Dark Myu struck down, as Lily shrieked, "TENGGE!"

Tengge moaned, as Myu continued to whip at Tengge, "AH! OH! OH! OH! AH! Help! Me! Ouch! Ah!"

Dark Myu whipped her badly, as Lily roared, "**_NINJUTSU: SHADOW BIND!_**"

Shadows wrapped around Myu's wrists, as she hollered, "AGH! What the hell? What is this?"

Lily called, "It ends now, Dark Ninja! Leave Tengge alone!"

Myu was caught in a bind of shadows, as Lily ran to Tengge. Tengge was lightly beeping, as Lily whispered, "Tengge… Come on, it doesn't hurt. But I'd bet you'd enjoy that fetishism."

Tengge beeped, "_Error… System damaged… System damaged… Tengge-06 in need of repairs…_"

She, too, was being broken by Myu. Lily gasped, "Wha-? Tengge? Hey, you alright? TENGGE!"

Tengge stopped moving, after that. Lily was sobbing, as Dark Myu said, "Figure it out, Einstein. Why do you think I thrash at your trashy hentai of a friend?"

Lily held her spear and snarled, "I won't believe it! I can't! What you did to Tengge… I'LL KILL YOU!"

She raised her spear high, but Dark Myu was ready. She threw a smoke bomb, full of black smoke, and it covered the entire area. Lily was blinded by the pitch black surroundings, but she cried, "Agh! I can't see!"

Dark Myu appeared from behind Lily, snatching her spear from behind, and swung down onto her abdomen. Lily was damaged, as Myu said, "It's too bad you can't see it yet… in total darkness. Soon, you'll be in darkness, forever… With one reprogramming."

Lily was standing in place, as Myu dug into her stomach, through her ninja clothes. Lily cried, "Get out of my clothes! What do you think you're do-?"

Her stomach panel opened, as it showed circuitry from inside her. Lily cried, "I can't see! I swear, if you don't stop playing with my body, I will-!"

She beeped, "_Lily-07 shutting down… Shutting down… Goodbye…_"

She fell to the ground, in a metallic thud, with her eyes dimmed to black and her arms out. The smokescreen cleared, as Myu giggled, holding up a small memory card in her hands, "Two down, five to go."

She threw it down and headed off, leaving Lily and Tengge broken down.

**XXXXX**

Dark Myu set her sights on Nanao and Yamabuki, next. Nanao was firing arrows, but Dark Myu caught the arrow, and flung it back to her. But before that…

Yamabuki was slowly getting up, but Nanao saw a gash on her chest. She gagged, as she saw a chrome plate under her skin. Nanao looked away and sobbed, "No… AGH! What was that?"

Yamabuki moaned, "What? What happened?"

She growled, as Dark Myu smirked evilly. Nanao prepared, as she called, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! FIRE!"

She fired a barrage of arrows, but she caught the last arrow and said, "Aw, how pathetic. You're supposed to be a healer? HEAL THIS, YOU NURSEMAID REJECT!"

She threw the arrow towards Nanao, as Nanao shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

**STAB!  
**She was stabbed in the stomach, and stumbled down on her back. She croaked, as she was fading, "Ah… Pain… Why? How?"

Sparks shot out of Nanao, as Dark Myu approached a downed Nanao, as she held up another arrow, and she said, "You know… I like you better with you being insecure… But I prefer being dead, than anything else…"

**STAB!  
**She jabbed another arrow, straight into her chest. Nanao shrieked, as her screams were in pain, and in an electronic voice. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! Nan-, nan-, nan-, nanaananananananaanaanaanaana… Yamabu-, bu-, help… Yamabuki… Aghahhagshdvufivntboymntpnbkkejcrv… errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"

Nanao's vision faded, as it went to black. Her voice slurred down, as smoke emitted from both her wounds. Yamabuki cried, "NANAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She cried, as she held her brush, "YOU'LL PAY FOR KILLING NANAO! MYU-MYU, I HATE YOU!"  
But paused and asked, "Uh… wait… Was she sparking and slurring just now-? Ohhhhhhh…"

She figured it out, as Dark Myu smiled, "Figured it out, Bookie? You're a robot, too."

Yamabuki cried, "NO WAY! You mean… I'm a Bookie Android, again~!"

She shook her head and cried, "It doesn't matter if I'd be excited of this! Either way, Myu Momochi, I'm putting a stop to this! After all, Nanao can be repaired."

Dark Myu grinned, "You won't get the chance…"

Yamabuki called, "Oh, yeah! That never stopped me, befo-."

**BZZT!  
**She was sparking from her wound, and then she beeped, "Hello. I am Yamabuki Suou. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way. Hello. I am Yamabuki Suou. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way."

She was beeping in her default intro line, as Dark Myu laughed, "The wound I gave you, extremely severe."

Yamabuki dropped her brush, as she was frozen in place, speaking her line. Dark Myu reached behind her and dug into her back, opening a panel. Yamabuki was in a loop, as Dark Myu opened her back panel. She swung her fist high, and socked onto her spine. Her chest split open, ripping off the chest front of her ninja outfit, exposing her bare breasts. But the impact of Dark Myu's punch was heavy that her breast panels opened, showing circuitry.

Yamabuki beeped, as she was speaking in a garbled manner, "Waoigsueyfvcbjntvntorejswjhvacgqyuaidn xicbvrotbioyniyobvpckxnebjeugxucrvtgnajb suhofpcvjbncyolbkakjbevcaxesyuhoxtpycjhn…"

Dark Myu removed a module from inside her circuitry, and Yamabuki started to stutter, "_Malfu-_, uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh-."

**BZZZZZZZZZZT! Whrr…  
**Yamabuki was smoking and sparking, until she started to whir her motors down. Her eyes went cross-eyed, and her body fell to the ground. Dark Myu threw the module down and hissed, "An eye… for an eye, Yamabuki-senpai… An eye for an eye… Rust in piece, pervert."

She dashed off, as she smirked, "Four down… uh… … …Tengge, Lily, Nanao, Ya-, ah! Three to go!" Of course she paused, counting to see if she knows who is left.

* * *

And that's what happened. Akari beeped in her default lines, "Hello. I am Akari Hanao. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way. Hello. I am Akari Hanao. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way."

Enju sobbed, "It's not true… We're _all _robots?"

Dark Myu giggled, "Ta-da~! See? You're not so smart than you think… Besides, I always knew these androids would come and attack me, but I'm far too advanced to be stopped by your kind…"

Enju moaned, "Just… You're not the Myu we know! Who are you?"

Dark Myu giggled, "I'd tell you, but then I'd have to demolish you."

Enju was weakening, as she was sparking from her body. It wasn't her lightning attack. It was because she took so much damage that she's rendered helpless. Enju beeped, "_Enju-02 in need of repairs… Warning… system failure… System failure…_"

Dark Myu smirked, as she held her whip high, "And now, to end this, once and for all. Enju-senpai, this is where your story ends, you mean-spirited brat…"

Enju beeped, "_I am… _Myu-Myu… I cannot… accept… this… fate… Lily-san… Tengge-san… Machiyuki-san… Suou-san… Kashima-san… Akari… No… It cannot… end… this way…"

Dark Myu halted her attack, but then said, "No… It's too merciful. I'd punish you, for your stopping me, either way, but this is just sad. Oh, well… It won't be long, before you are powered down, forever…"

Dark Myu turned to Akari, "And as for you… Well, while Enju is dying, I think I'll have fun with you…"

She dug into her cleavage, and then asked, "Huh… What's this in your breasts?"

Akari's breasts have something inside. Myu pulled out the thing, as it was connected to her neck, like a necklace. Dark Myu cackled, "Well…"

It was a small red magatama, as Dark Myu recognized it, "Ohhhhh, you brought it here, too? The Izumo. Your prized pendant that helps save the day."

Enju moaned, "No… The Izumo?"

Dark Myu smiled, "What a pity… This thing has been helpful to my senpais… but I see that it's long overdue for you to be… dismantled… You won't need this anymore… No one can stop me."

She yanked the Izumo off her neck, and Akari started to slow down, "Nooooo… my Izzzzzz… uuuuuuuu…. rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"

She remained in place, as her eyes went black, and her mouth open lightly. Dark Myu giggled, "You lose."

She kicked down the fallen Akari, and she fell to the ground, breaking off her left arm from her body. Dark Myu held the Izumo high and said, "What's yours… is now what's mine. I think I'll keep it. But what you get in return… is death. Goodbye, senpais."

She raised her whip high, but…  
**STAB!  
**Enju threw a kunai knife into Dark Myu's arm, piercing her skin. She dropped both the whip and the Izumo. Enju's last ounce of strength was a risky price, but it gave out most of her energy.

"Akari… I'm… sorry…" She was fading, "I… cannot… let… Myu… take the… Izumo… away… No…"

Her vision went blurry, as she said in her final words, "They will… fix me… they will… fix… me… I… … … know it… … Myu… for… give… meeeeeeeeeeee…"

Her vision went black, and Enju was the last of her group to power down and die out. She collapsed, as Dark Myu removed the kunai, impaled in her arm. She seethed, "You dirty rotten ninja bitch!"

She held her whip and snarled, "You dare dismember me like that? I CURSE YOU, ENJU-SENPAI! DIE!"

She held her whip high, but then sirens were made. She growled, as she dispersed, "Tch! Great… More Yagami Inc.'s finest… Bah, who cares? My job is done, at least for now. Seven ninja robots all faced me in combat, and all of them failed… Keep your Izumo, for all I care. But you haven't heard the last of me!"

She winked, "Oh, wait… You _have_. Enjoy being dismantled, you faulty androids… HA ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! WAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

She leapt off, as men in black were running to Akari, Enju, and Ricka. Dark Myu escaped, as she was satisfied with what she's done. The Ninja Seeking Club were turned into androids… and what came out of it was a mission to stop Dark Myu, and they failed, miserably.

**XXXXX**

Kikuko, in the control room, was in complete disdain. Harlow asked, "They failed…"

Kikuko nodded, "I can't believe it… All that work… and they all failed… Every last one of them! But how did she do that?"

Derek said, "Once we retrieve the bodies of the ninja robots, it's your call. We shall also extract their data, learning of their encounter with the Dark Ninja."

Kikuko said, "See that you do. I'm contacting Tenma about this failed mission…"

The technicians waited, as Kikuko made contact with Tenma, her boss. She called, "Tenma 2000, ma'am… This is Kikuko 04. I have reports on the Ninja Club's attack towards the Dark Ninja. A total devastating defeat by our ninjas. Mission failure."

Tenma replied, "That is okay, my friend. Though they have failed, they'll try again… provided if they're working well."

"Sustained critical damage."

"That's alright. But we're not finished yet. Send me more information about the Dark Ninja, right away, once you retrieved the androids."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And also… my apologies for your defeat. We won't end, until the Dark Ninja is stopped, once and for all. Transmission out!"

She signed off, as Kikuko was sad. She sniffled, "Tenma… You're right… but…"

**XXXXX**

All the girls were being examined, as they were lying naked, with tarps under their bodies, and their ninja clothes in a small basket. Harlow and Derek were examining the injuries sustained, as Kikuko viewed the video playback of each attack.

"So… The Dark Ninja is called Myu Momochi." She said, "And Enju-02 managed to damage her. But I see no blood, so it could be a conclusion…"

She sent the files to Tenma, as she prepared to see the girls. Harlow said, "I'm afraid that these girls took major damage, all by the Dark Ninja. It'll take two to three days to repair each girl."

Derek stated, "But once we have them back to working condition, they'll stop this Dark Ninja."

Kikuko bit her lip, and then called, "NO!"

She stated, "I… I can't let them fail again…"

Derek asked, "But, milady, they're not completely broken…"

Kikuko sniffled, "It's my fault. I let them come, only to meet with their imposing fate. I… I have a few days left, and I'm a disgrace to my line…"

She ordered, "Men… This is an order…" She then said in a serious tone and look on her face, "Dismantle them. ALL OF THEM!"

The men gasped, as Kikuko turned away, and wept, "I failed. I shouldn't have let them come here, in the first place."

Harlow called, "Ma'am, but you brought them-!"

Derek halted him and said, "Nuh-uh. It's her call. It has to be done."

Harlow stated, "They were converted from the past! The least we can do is repair them, and send them back to their time."

Kikuko roared, "HOW CAN WE? AFTER THE PROMISE I MADE, THEY DEFEAT THIS DARK NINJA, THEY GO HOME! IF THEY FAILED, WHAT?"

She sniffled, "I am a failure. I knew I should've recruited some of the ninja girls from the olden times. That is an order! Dismantle them all; and no exceptions!"

She walked off, as Harlow sighed, "Stupid old hag…"

Derek sighed, "Well, let's get on it. We'll repair their injuries, and then, we toss them aside."

They went to work mending their injuries, but after that, they began to dismantle and break apart each girl.

**XXXXX**

After the repairs, Harlow and Derek went to work, starting with Nanao, who was removed of her arms and legs, and Lily was removed of her head, arms, and lower half. Ricka and Yamabuki's faceplates were removed, and then Ricka's arms and legs were pulled out. Yamabuki's faceless head was taken off and then they started to remove her arms and torso. Tengge's legs were taken apart, leaving her feet, calves, and thighs, in pieces. They also left her head on her upper body, in order to remove her abdomen, her hip, and her arms. They then proceeded to removed Tengge's breasts, showing her bare circuitry. Akari's head was placed on the table, and her bare body was standing in place. Enju was only a head and bare upper body. The men removed Akari's arms, hands, and forearms, and then removed her chest panels and upper body. Enju's legs and hip were tossed into the bin, likewise a couple more parts thrown in.

Harlow said, "This is the last ninja robot. Enju-02."

Derek said, "Alright. Lemme remove the head, and you remove her chest panels."

Enju suddenly spoke, in a distorted voice, "NO! Please… no… Help me… Help me… I'm scared…"

Harlow asked, "Whoa! Did you hear that?"

Derek asked, "Yeah… I thought we deactivated her."

Enju was beeping, "I am… Enju Saion-Ji… I am… Help me… Help… me… They will… fix me… fix… me… Please… … … help… meeeeee-."

Her eyes went to black, as Harlow said, "Wow… She's begging us not to destroy her."

Derek snuffed, "Who cares? It's just a pity plea. Toss her away."

Harlow sighed, "Whatever you say. Stupid androids… and its old hag of a nagging robot."

Enju was tossed into the bin, full of dismantled parts, all in a huge pile. Akari's head, Nanao's head, Ricka's lower body, Yamabuki's arms, and Tengge's right thigh were all on top of the bin, with Lily's left leg dangling over the rim. Harlow and Derek departed from the room and put the bin away into a small dark room. They shut the door and locked it, as they agreed that this is Tenma's call for what will happen to them.

Everything was quiet. All the girls that came from the past were converted into androids, all by Kikuko Hattori 04. Their mission: to stop an evil ninja from harming both humankind and robotkind. Sadly, after their first encounter of a heartbreaking moment, they lost.  
The Ninja Seeking Club… was now more than discarded android parts. And because of their saddest failure, they can never go home now.

All hope, for the Ninja Seeking Club, was, at last… all lost…

And what of Dark Myu, the evil Dark Ninja? Who could stop this evil ninja, after what she did? Either way, Akari, Enju, Ricka, Tengge, Yamabuki, Lily, & Nanao have failed.

The Dark Ninja, Dark Myu Momochi, had won.

* * *

**_Next Chapter Preview_**

(Two girls appear in the background of Mizaki School)

(Hotaru Kokonohi): Hey, everyone! Welcome to the _Next Chapter Preview_, with me, Hotaru!

(Cy Tokakushi): And me, Cy~!

(Hotaru): Well… this was… a drag… Our friends are, like, turned into robots, and-. HOLD ON! Why am I in this Next Chapter Preview?! Cy and I are, like, not in this story!

(Cy): Hotawu… I'm sorry… But the girls have all been dismantled… Akawi… Enju… even Bookie… Since these gurls are all bwoken down, we're the only two left to fill-in, other than Mew-Mew.

(Hotaru): Wait… I was an android, too! You remember _that _story?

(Cy): Yes. But you're NOT a ninja. Technically, it's pwoven in _The Book of Ghost Hunters_, to _Book of Tengge_.

(Hotaru): Oh… Rats. Well… We're here to tell you that this is the end of our story, and a sad day for _Moé Ninja Girls_. Our story ends in a bittersweet ending, as our friends are _*sobs* _gone forever, stuck in a future that Myu has taken… Like, why would they die like that? It's not fair! Waaaaaaaah!

(Cy): IDIOT! It's not even Chapter 10! We're near Chapter Five, and issa saddened momen! They cannot die out! Enju says dat she will be fixed!

(Hotaru): HOW CAN THEY?! You heard the Kikuko-Bot 4000! Like, how are they going to be fixed?! She won't stand for it, since it's her word!

(Cy): No, it's Tenna's wule… and this is where the _Next Chapter Pweview _comes to pway. Kikuko succeeds in dis-manna-wing the Ninja Gurls. However, Tenna disappwoves this sad tale, and pwomises to stop Dark Mew-Mew.

(Hotaru): How, you ask? Well, nothing and like it. No way, like, that this story will have a happy ending, after the attack by Myu!

(Cy): We cannut say when and wut… But no wowwies… Bookie and fwiends will wetuwn in _Chapter 5… Second Chance for Broken Ninjas_.

(Hotaru): Hmph!

(Cy): Hotawu! Be gway-ful! And stop being negative about our sewies.

(Hotaru): Sorry… Like, I'm a bit miffed that I'm not in this story… I wish I _was _a ninja, too.

(Cy): That's alwight, Hotawu. We still love you.

(Hotaru): Gee, thanks. _*Giggles* _That made me feel better. Well, readers, I changed my mind! Enjoy Chapter 5! Enju, Karie, everyone, like, I have my hopes for you!

(Cy): Dat's da spiwit!

(Hotaru, winking): Stay tuned, okay?


	5. Second Chance for Broken Ninjas

**_Chapter 5 – Second Chance for Broken Ninjas…_**

* * *

It was moments after the Ninja Seeking Club failed to defeat the Dark Ninja, the future's version of Myu Momochi. Every girl in the Ninja Seeking Club were androids, created by Kikuko Hattori 04… and they were completely dismantled, on the spot. Their parts were in a bin, locked in a dark room, awaiting their final destination. And all Kikuko did was feel forlorn and sad, feeling that she had completely failed. She was sitting in the control room, as she was upset. She was saddened, as she was torn over the dismantling of her allies. But it was for the best. She started to cry, as she was upset over the decision.

Inside the dark room, it was all quiet, as the parts remained the same. No movement, whatsoever, as every girl was dismantled and destroyed, for their failure to stop Dark Myu. It was a tragic day for Yagami City, in the year 2269…

* * *

Days later, the city was quiet, as Dark Myu was a no-show. Tenma grew worried, as she examined the video feed of the battle, including the final moments, in Enju's perspective. Tenma nodded, as she examined Dark Myu.

"Gentlemen," she addressed the men in her meeting room, "This is the Dark Ninja, in the recent Yagami Inc.'s Ninja Club's mission ending in failure. However, we learn more about this Dark Ninja. She goes by the name "_Myu Momochi_", and from the ninjas we hired, they are related to another Myu, who undergone this transformation. But that's not the reason why… Look closely at her wrist and face. Black bandages… but…"

She zoomed in on the kunai that Myu removed. Tenma examined it and stated, "Uh-hunh… This is our traceable resource. It appears that this Dark Ninja is an android, too. Look closely at the chrome in her wound. Pain resistance, yes, but even Yagami Inc. Robots are heavily damaged. They are supposed to be durable and built to last. Miss Kikuko 04 hired seven ninjas from the year 2019, and with the _LifeChanger Program _that we have obtained and revolutionized into a powerful program for goodness, we turned them into robots, as well, like us. Sadly, this mission ended in failure, and we have no news on the outcome of the girls' recollection of their past failure."

She boasted, "But not to worry! We all make setbacks, and this Dark Ninja, which I will dub her _Myu Black_, must be stopped, at all costs. The battle has just begun!"

One man in a suit asked, "Miss Tenma, how will they make up for their biggest defeat?"

Tenma stated, "Well, no news yet on their next mission, but I'm going to personally meet with these robots, and give them a cheering up lecture. Besides, I have known these girls from the past, and I have been friends with them."

She showed the full descriptions of each girl, converted into a robot, and said, "Here are the documents and schematics for each android girl we used. I also took the liberty of getting Miss Kokonohi and Miss Tokakushi, through thorough scanning and analyzing. If they were to be successful, we may need all of their models, to recreate a very peaceful Yagami Inc. and Yagami City, without any drama or fault."

The second man in a suit asked, "About the Dark Ninja Android… What company is she manufactured from?"

Tenma replied, "That's the million dollar question… Myu Black is from another company that we're unfamiliar from. We documented her design, by a closer look, but sadly, no one from closer to Yagami Inc.'s range confirmed that they built her. That is why I must have this android captured, at once. Dismantle her, we must, but we must also learn what company she is from! Enju-02's work in the final moments of the battle was in vain, but her death won't be. She aided us, likewise the rest. I have confidence that we will succeed."

She thought, "After all… They saved me and Mariha… Heroes, maybe, but I'm happy for them to aide me."

**XXXXX**

That evening, Harlow and Derek had left, as Kikuko was completely upset. Tenma contacted her, as she said, "Miss Kikuko, it's me, Tenma. I came to hear of your progress on the Ninja Club we have created."

Kikuko responded to nothing, as Tenma asked, "Eh? Are you alright? You're a bit sad. Did something happen to them? You can tell me!"

Kikuko moaned, "Failed… I'm a failure. Tenma, I couldn't just let them fail again."

"I don't care! Kikuko-04, the Ninja Club may have had a major setback, but this battle's far from over!"

"How so?"

"Well, I have learned more about this Dark Ninja… She's an android from another company."

"HUH? An android?"

"Look at the still I sent you." She showed Kikuko the picture of the wound.

Kikuko was stunned, "NO WAY! Chrome plating?! She's…"

Tenma said, "While we failed with the Ninja Club, we now know of the mission. We destroy that thing, _after _we learn of her company line. Dark Ninja Myu Black must be detained."

Kikuko sighed, as Tenma ordered, "Please, lemme summon them for you. Can you show me the girls, at once?"

Kikuko said, "I can't…"

"Huh?"

"Well… after the battle, I have dismantled them all. They are useless now. Miss Tenma, I have your choice of request for their destruction: melt them down, or sell them for spare parts?"

Tenma's head was down, as she was seething, "You… did… **WHAT?!**"

Kikuko gasped, as she pleaded, "Miss Tenma, I'm sorry! I failed! Ninja Club is useless! We failed to beat the Dark Ninja, and they took major damage! We lost! Our world is doomed!"

Tenma hollered, "**YOU… DID… WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!**"

She smashed her fist down and hollered, "YOU **IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME? I DON'T _WANT _THEM DISMANTLED! I WANT THEM IN ACTION! THAT'S ALL!**"

Kikuko sobbed, "I'm sorry… But even if I did, what's the point? They'll be destroyed, again!"

Tenma barked, "I DON'T CARE! WHAT YOU DID WAS INEXCUSABLE! Where are your technicians that I hired for you?"

Kikuko said, "They're taking a day off, before tomorrow's maintenance routine for me."

Tenma boomed, "Summon them, NOW! OR ELSE, I WILL FIRE THEM! And… here's the thing… If those Ninjas are NOT rebuilt, by tomorrow morning… **_YOU'RE_ GOING TO BE DISMANTLED, TOO!**"

She signed off, as Kikuko sobbed, in complete fright. "Whoa… Tenma's never _this _mad. But… orders are orders…"

She was brokenhearted, as she stood up. She halted herself and sniffled, "No…" and then she cried, "HOW CAN I? I COULDN'T REBUILD MY OWN PREVIOUS BODIES?!"

Kikuko walked off, as she sniffled, "No… I can't bear it. There goes my Hattori Unit line…"

She approached the bodies of each girl, in a huge pile, as she whispered, "Well… I guess that is it for me. Ladies, I failed you…"

She approached the broken ninjas, as she went to the bin. She then slowly climbed in and sobbed, "If I am to be dismantled, I'm joining you. I'm so sorry, everyone… But even as an older model, I can't seem to accept the fact that I did right… or wrong… Nope… I guess I'm just an obsolete robot, like you girls…"

She lied down onto the bare-naked parts of each android, as she lied down, slowly closing her eyes, and folding her arms.

"I guess I am going to power off, and become a lifeless mannequin, forever…" Kikuko sniffled, "It looks like Kikuko 05 is just a dream… … …and if Tenma _does _bring in the new Kikukos, it won't involve me…"

She closed her eyes and powered down, "Wake me… when I'm scrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaa…"

Kikuko's body stopped functioning, as she turned herself off. She joined the robot ninjas, in defeat, as they were no longer moving. Kikuko knew she'd never let this defeat get to her. And so, she laid in her resting place, awaiting to be dismantled, completely.

**XXXXX**

That night, Harlow and Derek were walking down Yagami City, as Harlow huffed, "Old hag… Always ordering us around. Hey, bro. What say we ditch this scene and work for another company?"

Derek said, "No, I'm fine with Yagami Inc. At least they had benefits."

"Nuts to this, and her busty gynoids. I should rather be a doctor or a mechanic for automobiles."

"Yes. I'd rather work on a pizza place with _Choose Your Own Ingredients_. I may be a technician, but I'm very creative."

"You said it. Tomorrow, let's quit."

"One step ahead of you."

They laughed, as they agreed to walk out of Yagami Inc. However, Dark Myu watched on in complete concern and mischievous curiosity.

"Hm, hm, hm, hm, hmmm…" Dark Myu snickered, "So… They created the broken down Ninjas, and they're dismantled, forever… Excellent…"

She overheard the good news, to her, that every ninja girl has been trashed and thrown away. She then held her whip and leapt down, behind the men. She called, "Hello, boys…"

They turned around, as Harlow gasped, "YOU! The Dark Ninja!"

Derek called, "You monster! We overheard the truth about you! You're an android!"

Dark Myu gasped, as she snarled, "You know I don't represent the robot race…"

She still had a small scar on her hand and face, as Harlow smirked, "Don't lie, you android. The boss knows all about you… Dark Ninja… or should we say… _Myu Momochi_…"

Dark Myu glared, as her pink eyes turned red, "So, it's come to this. My secret is revealed… and to think I would be in the presence of the builders of the failed ninjas that I trashed."

Derek and Harlow prepared, as Derek said, "If you do not cease all functions, we will force you to be dismantled. Who are you, and what is your creator's name and company?"

Dark Myu grinned, as she stood in place. She put her weapon away and said, "You can call me _Dark Myu_. My serial number is _Myu-Myu Robo Model #03-698, _an adult-orientated android from _Yatagarasu Robotics. _My function is to protect this city in any way, even by force, from evil people, or those who'd get in my way. My allegiance is to nobody, since I am built to be a protector of scum. And like my previous predecessors, the Myu-Myu Robos, I have the ability to see into the future. While I lax in training, I am very advanced in battle. Plus, S&M is my natural kink and quirk, being that black and leather fits me so. During my time off, I work in Neo Osaka, as a helpful and sexy maid robot in a cosplay café. And I work from 11am to 7pm. During my nightly shifts, I preserve much power needed, to maintain my battery life. I don't recharge my batteries, or go into _Sleep Mode_, until 1am."

Harlow whispered, "Yatagarasu?"

Dark Myu explained, "We're more of an underground company, working behind the scenes, making the most advanced assassins in the world. Basically, I'm the Myu-Myu Robot, and I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. Well, _was _a Yagami Inc. Robot. I chose to remodel and upgrade myself to a more open Myu-Myu, since the previous Myu-Myu-03s are timid and shaken. But I prefer to be a more open model, as a destructive force of nature."

Derek barked, "Wait a minute! What the hell are you saying? If you're a rogue and evil android, why say all this crap?"

Dark Myu said, "I was just explaining that I am a robot, built to preserve humanity, as well. However, I don't see your bodyguards, or your boss… Old Hag… I believe her name was Kikuko Hattori, right?"

Harlow prepared, "Don't come any closer! Your slimy body wants to make me hurl! But if you didn't have big boobs, we'd repulse you!"

Dark Myu said, "Repulse me, all you want. I am merely fighting for justice, in my own personal way. Not to sound frank, but I choose not to concern myself with violence, since I am built to be a peaceful android, obeying the Three Laws of Robotics. That is how I cope with your humanity, as I bring happiness to the human race, as how I am programmed to."

She shone in a dark aura and said, "However, should I engage in battle or sense scum in the city, I would not lose, so easily, as I am unbeaten against scum like those broken-down ninja wind-up dolls that you built, or any common thug and criminal that wants to take away a pure maiden android's innocence. I never lose a battle, without question… and I would not hold back my programming."

She glared at the two technicians, "In other words, you two built these pathetic broken robots, and came to attack me. This is my final hypothesis to you, as I am programmed to analyze the situation. You two are the enemy."

She held up her chakrams, as they emit a glowing black aura. Derek gasped, "Is that-?"

Dark Myu prepared to fight, as she sneered, "I don't usually fight with a whip. While I am a ninja, I am trained and programmed in the art of ninjutsu, as does my company's ancestry – _The Yatagarasu_."

The two men were shaken, as Dark Myu concluded, "But before you forward the information to your superiors, I regret to inform you that your services will no longer be required. In short, I'm going to eliminate you two… No one must know the secret behind Myu-Myu Robo's true calling; and no one will know about _Yatagarasu Robotics_. I can make sure that doesn't happen."

She sneered in a demonic grin, "And to hell with the _Three Laws of Robotics. _Anyone that hears my secret pays the price. I hope you don't mind me saying this as useful information, by we at _Yatagarasu Robotics _don't believe in sentient robots that are peaceful. We only fight for justice… and kill, when if any. I believe that you two men are curious about me… and so…"

She charged at the men, as she hissed, "**DIE!**"

**SLASH!  
SLASH!**

* * *

The next day, Tenma barged into the room, as she was looking for Kikuko. She called, "KIKUKO! KIKUKO! WHERE ARE YOU?"

She looked around, as she whispered, "She didn't rebuild the Ninja Club? Well, that's a given… but… THIS IS A CRISIS!"

She ran into the dark room, as she gasped, "KIKUKO!"

She ran to the bin and gasped, "No way… She deactivated herself…" She then looked at the bin, as she was upset, "You didn't have to do this. I mean, I trusted you, and this is what happens! Just why? Kikuko…"

She looked at each girl, all in pieces, and then was hurt emotionally. She then pulled out Kikuko and huffed, "Setbacks… setbacks… If you had already dismantled them, you should've said something! Dismantle them _when _they're broken beyond repair! That's what we discussed!"

Kikuko was standing straight, as Tenma approached her, "But this isn't about you… well, not right now. This is bad… So bad…"

Kikuko was reactivated, as Tenma glared at her, crossing her arms. Kikuko asked, "You're not Harlow and Derek. Why are you here? Fire me, Tenma… I failed you."

**SLAP!  
**Tenma slapped Kikuko, as she sobbed, "You… You didn't even care… You chose to disobey me, again… But even so…"

Kikuko moaned, "I'm sorry… Harlow and Derek are running late. But I couldn't accept it. They can rebuild them, over my dead body!"

Tenma barked, "YOU'RE A DAMNED FOOL, KIKUKO 04! MYU BLACK STRUCK AGAIN!"

"Eh? What happened? Did she dismantle more Yagami Inc. Robots?"

"Worse. Harlow and Derek… They're dead!"

Kikuko gasped in shock, as Tenma bowed her head, "Myu Black killed them…"

Kikuko was stunned, as she whimpered, "No… Harlow… Derek… How? Why? No… But they… after all that… After all that work… They're gone?"

Tenma said, "I'm sorry, Kikuko. Now you know why it's important to have the Ninja Club in our ranks! They broke down, because they didn't think twice! And yes, I know they're experienced, but they're from the past! If we erase them from existence, who knows what happens? We only paused time, to keep the natural flow of time preserved! And if it resumes, and one of these girls die, the Butterfly Effect goes into play!"

"I don't want to fail again! I made the order that these Ninjas are now broken parts!"

"**I'M** THE BOSS HERE, AND THAT IS NOT **MY** ORDER! I NEVER SAID YOU'D DISMANTLE THEM! My orders are to keep the Ninja Club operational, and to stop Myu Black! Normally, I'd make my promise to permanently dismantle you, but that android crossed the line, killing two of my best men! This is war!"

Kikuko sniffled, as she whispered, "Forgive me… I'm sorry… I should've listened to you. I was hotheaded about my plan, and… I thought it would work! WHAT HAVE I DONE?"

She bawled, as Tenma bowed her head and said, "I hate to do this… but I have no alternative choice…"

But then, a voice called, "Help… me… Help… me…"

They gasped, as they turned to the bin. Tenma asked, "Who was that?"

Kikuko said, "I don't know. Did one of the androids power on? Harlow and Derek drained them of their energy… So…"

Tenma called, "It's Enju!"

She pulled out Enju, who was only her head and upper body, as Enju beeped in sadness, with an emotionless face. Enju was beeping, "I am… Enju Saion-Ji… I am… Help me… Help… me… They will… fix me… fix… me… Please… … … help… meeeeee-."

She powered down, as Tenma whispered, "I'll fix you… I promise…"

She called, "Kikuko, I'll send two of my men here, right away. You, however, are doing nothing of the sort!"

Kikuko asked, "What? What are you saying?"

Tenma said, "The ninjas that _you _dismantled, they must be rebuilt, immediately. But you are no longer supervising the Yagami Inc's Ninja Club Project. Kikuko-04, you're discharged!"

Kikuko sobbed, as she was upset, "Fired… After all that work…"

Tenma said, "While my men arrive, it'd be very helpful that _you _leave my premises, you uncaring old hag!" She pointed at the door and barked, "Get out of my sight!"

She was furious at Kikuko, as she blamed her for the sudden dismantling. Kikuko walked off, as she was sad. Tenma called out, "And about your Kikuko 05 Units, it's still planned! But it won't be like you, you obsolete hag!"

She sighed, as Kikuko 04 disappeared from her sight. "I would forgive her, but I can't. If she had done that, already, she would've told me, sooner! Now, I'm stuck with this job, myself…"

Two men in white appeared, as she ordered, "Rebuild and reactivate Enju-02. Afterwards, rebuild the rest of the Ninja Club. NO mistakes, NO excuses, and NO setbacks!"

One technician asked, "What about Kikuko-04? She just left, upset?"

Tenma barked, "Leave her! You have your orders!"

They prepared Enju, as they carried her lifeless body away. Kikuko was outside the building, as she was upset over what transpired. She dropped to her knees and bawled, "No… Nooooooooo…"

She was completely unhappy, as she made the toughest decision to dismantle the girls in the Ninja Seeking Club… and knowing her feelings and emotions, it was the worst decision she made.

**XXXXX**

Hours later, Tenma approached the body of Enju, who was only a head and upper body, with no arms. Tenma said, "It's wrong to reactivate her, while she is repaired. But… It's too late to explain why she is a robot. She already knew about the truth."

She held her hand to her face, as she whispered, "It's a mess… I'm sorry that it came out this way… but while you are changed, you are useful and obedient. But I would _never _trash you, like that. After all… … …" She bit her lip and whispered, "No… No tears… There's work to be done. Enju, I promise. Once we can stop this Dark Ninja, I will remedy this. All of you… Forgive me."

She reactivated Enju, as Enju beeped, "_Enju-02 online…_"

Enju beeped, as Tenma responded, "Enju-02, restart _Personality Data Protocol._"

Enju-02 responded, "Affirmative."

Her eyes dimmed, and she powered down. She closed her eyes, and then shook lightly. She responded, as her eyes were shut, "_Personality Data saved… Restarting Enju-02…_" She powered off, and then opened her eyes. Tenma was the first thing she saw, as her eyes opened, and suddenly spoke normally, "Huh? Where am I?"

Tenma bowed her head and whispered, "You're okay. I'm… I'm sorry…"

She flashed her eyes and asked, "Tenma?"

Tenma nodded, "I see you remember me. It has been so long."

Enju sniffled, "What have you done to us?"

"It's alright… I will remedy this."

Tenma hugged her, as Enju whispered, "Why? Why am I a robot?"

"Allow me to explain…" Tenma stated, as she was holding her, "You were recreated as androids in Yagami Inc., using the _LifeChanger Program_."

Enju gasped, "_LifeChanger? _No… Then, that means…"

"That's right. But not by some evil way… It was for the better good, and it was because we needed you."

"And the others?"

"They've been dismantled. But no worries, they, too, will be fixed. I'm not evil, but…"

"But… Kikuko-san… I mean-."

"Don't _ever _say that robot's name, again!"

"Huh? Did _she _change us?"

"No. She only gave you your orders. The one who gave you the transformation… was me."

"No…"

Tenma explained, "Years ago, after your meeting with Miss Osakabe, back in the Yagami Inn, she used you, Akari, Ricka, Yamabuki, & Nanao and turned you into robots… literally, lifeless and programmable robots. This virus changed your human DNA, and made you into lifelike androids, built to protect our city in every way, and are also built to perfection in any way. That is our motto, as it is built-in in our default settings."

"Then, when Akari said her line-."

"She shifted back into her Default Settings, by force. Her personality and emotions are locked, her body barely responds, and her mind and will are frozen. Your human side would be blocked. That is why…"

"I don't believe you. You installed the virus in us, so you would make us your hentai dolls!"

"NO! I didn't! When we extracted all of the virus from you, after Maria and I helped stop Miss Osakabe, you were human, completely. However, we overlooked one major setback. We didn't actually removed _all _of the virus. In fact, a small portion of the _LifeChanger Program _was still installed into your DNA. Meaning, if you were to confront another Yagami Inc. android in _your _time, or in _this _time, chances are, you would be converted back to android form. But the effects are permanent, but alternate, after proper care."

Enju growled, "I don't believe you!"

"Eh?"

"I don't believe you. I can't believe you! I just can't! You mean, even if the virus is extracted from us, we still might become-!"

"This is exactly why I had you to assist us! I'm sorry! But it was my decision to make! I'm still working on a way to erase that godawful virus, permanently! I am sorry I let you come here, like this, but-!"

"Change me back!"

"No… Your job's not done. And _don't _say NOW. I can't do it _now_, because… Well, look at you, right now."

"I didn't ask… but… But I…" Enju was shaken, but is crying, "No… I'm not a robot… I'm not… Tenma, why are you doing this to us? We don't wannn-."

Tenma deactivated Enju and whispered, "I knew it. You never listen, and just think with your emotions. Typical Enju, the tsundere type…"

She then said to the men in white, "Hold it! Let me dismantle her… Perhaps… She'll believe me, otherwise…"

They stepped back, as Tenma removed Enju's long black hair, "Forgive me, but this is for your own good…"

The first technician asked, "Uh, ma'am… Anything we can do?"

Tenma blushed, "Uh… Can you get a mirror for Enju? A big one. Not a compact one."

She then removed Enju's face, peeling off her skin, exposing her circuitry from under her facial skin. Her bald head showed a chrome cranium, two eyeballs, and a pair of animatronic teeth. Tenma whispered, as she placed the face and hair on the table, "I know it's wrong, but… Sometimes you have to dig deep into yourself, before you'd do the job. This is for your own good, Enju…"

She turned to motionless and exposed Enju to the mirror, and then reactivated her.

Enju spoke, as her teeth started to move, "…nna be your robot ninjas! We're normal high… school… … …Students?"

She turned her head to the mirror, and then shrieked in horror, seeing herself removed her face and hair, "**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

Enju cried, "NO! Wait… Is it… Is this… … …ME?!"

Tenma nodded, as Enju pleaded, "No… Then…" she looked at her bare breasts and saw the _Enju-02 _mark on the left breast, near her cleavage. She whispered, "So… It's true… Even if I had to become one myself, I didn't believe it… So, it's true. I'm an android… Right?"

Tenma went to her, as she held her shoulders, "Now do you believe me? All it did was restructure your human DNA into _this_. Kikuko-04 made you what you are, as she is ordered to… but…"

"Kikuko-san…" Enju said, "I… Lemme speak to her. I want to apologize for everything. I… If she hadn't told us sooner, we-."

Tenma said, "I apologize. Miss Kikuko was dismissed…"

"Dismissed? Why?"

"You were all dismantled, and taken apart… Illegally, I might add!" Tenma explained, as she replaced Enju's face, then her hair, "Kikuko-04 was supposed to repair you, despite a failed job. But I never said you'd be junk, right away. You're permanently dismantled, _if_ and _only if _you are broken beyond repair… Even androids can die, too, you know."

Enju whispered, as she was fixed up, "I'm sorry… But… You didn't have to get rid of her…"

"I know…" she sniffled, "But now's not the time for be saddened by the decisions I make. I'm afraid I have bad news… You were dismantled, but I have had them rebuilt, at once. I overheard your pleas… and I figured, I can't hide the truth to you."

Enju moaned, "Why? Why would you go and turn us into your robot slaves? We couldn't even beat a darker Myu Momochi, and she trashed us into nothing!"

Tenma said, "I know… But it was worth it. We did learn more about her. The Dark Ninja, she will be stopped."

"Why did you summon us here? Why did you change us into robots?"

Tenma replied, as she whispered, "It's been that long… Mariha left me, only to travel abroad…"

"Oh, I didn't know…"

"Enju, I summoned you girls, as a favor for saving my future. When Akari and Myu helped fix my future, from Miss Osakabe and my sister, you were all I can think of, as heroes. I did it, because I wanted to return the favor. But in order to do that, you'd have to blend in with our race, as we are mostly android women. That's why… Kikuko-04 agreed to the idea, and I made it all possible. Only because you and your friends knew about your adventures."

Enju said, in disappointment, "I didn't know that… I'm sorry."

Tenma replied, "When I heard about this Dark Ninja, I wanted to recruit you, as soon as possible, since you're the only ninjas for this job. However, I learned of _your _experiences with the Dark Ninja, Myu Black."

Enju explained, "She's actually called Dark Myu…"

Tenma asked, "Dark Myu? What do you mean?"

She narrated, "I, Enju Saion-Ji, rebuilt and fixed, told Tenma everything of our time with Myu… She was responsible for turning herself into an evil figure, and having been a slave to the Yatagarasu. When Tenma asked me about it, I told her about the Yatagarasu, a ninja organization that wants power and corruption. I remembered in our time that they kidnapped Tengge, after she risked her life to save us from the Nine-Tailed Fox. We all thought she was dead.  
However, things changed, and that was long before we met Lily, Cy, Kashima-san, and Kokonohi-san."

Tenma whispered, "Yatagarasu… That's a horrible name for a ninja clan."

Enju narrated, "But she does think of them as evil beings."

Tenma said, "Anyways, Kikuko-04 cannot assist you, anymore. But you are going to stop the evil Dark Myu, for good. I don't care if you destroy her, but… If it's to save our city, I'm not forcing you to."

Enju sniffled, as she whispered, "I'll do it. You win. I'll assist you to save Myu, but this Dark Myu is evil and twisted. She's NOT the same Myu we knew."

Tenma said, "Believe me, Enju. You'll know, soon enough. So, what do you say? You in?"

Enju stated, "I'm in… but on _one condition_…"

She narrated, as she blushed heavily, "Well, the first favor was to rebuild me and make me wear clothes… I feel like a busty mannequin on display. But the favor I wanted was most important."

* * *

Back in 2019, Enju arrived in her ninja clothes, as she viewed a building in the mountains.

Enju narrated, "I returned to my own time, fully dressed and built to be normal. I'm back in Mizaki School, as it remained frozen in time, as the clock on the wall is _still _Midnight. I have my orders to take back whomever I want to aide us, as we are android ninjas. Since Kikuko 04 was dismissed, after she illegally dismantled us, we want to hire a new master. And for this master, and I'm going to regret this… there's only _one _master that we can recruit…"

Enju whispered, "Kazuki."

She narrated, "Yep. I'm in the boys' dormitory. And I'm going to call for help, from the one boy – er, hm, hentai – who will assist us… and that's the guy that was on our side, since the day we met – Kazuki Araya."

Enju said, as she leapt into the window, "Target sighted. Commencing mission."

She went into the room, as Kazuki was still motionless, in his sleep. She whispered, "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

She whispered, "Hey… Kazuki… I missed you… I wish you'd hear me… but… You're frozen in time. I'll fix that."

She prepared, but then blushed, looking at his face, "I know in our time, Kazuki, we just couldn't save Myu… but I know that we need you now, more than ever. It's a mess, coming from where I am going, but… Kazuki, know this. No matter what… I love you."

She kissed him on the lips, as Kazuki suddenly started to move. He whispered, as he rubbed his eyes, "Enju?"

She smiled, "Hey, sleepyhead…"

He asked, "Did you-?"

She puckered her lips and slammed her lips towards his. They shared a huge kiss, as Kazuki moaned, "Ungh… Enju…"

She moved his hand towards her breasts, as she whispered, "Just once…"

He asked, "Huh? What's this strange soft pillow? Huh? Is that-?"

He thought, "Is that Enju's breasts?"

He squeezed it, as Enju blushed heavily. He then looked at her left breast and read, "_Enju-02… _Enju-02? Hold on… You're not Enju…"

Enju blushed, as she whispered, "You never change… You hentai…"

She sparked, as he gasped, "Wait… YOU put my hand in your-!"

She shot lightning and roared, closing her eyes, "FORGIVE ME!"

**ZAP!  
**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" She electrocuted Kazuki with her lightning, as he fell unconscious.

"I am sorry… But I can't let you be awake, when you see what I am taking you." Enju sobbed, "Forgive me…"

"As his vision faded, I knew that I would resort to this, even if it means he'd be a pervert, by heart." Enju narrated, as she was upset, "But… We lost the battle with Dark Myu… so in order to win… We need him now, more than ever."

Enju beeped, "Mission accomplished. Kazuki Araya – detained."

She narrated, as she carried Kazuki away, "Hmm… I sure hope he's still alive, after what I did. But still… When I return to my time, remind me to _never _use my lightning again for perverted actions. But I can't promise that, knowing my heart.  
Kazuki, we need you…"

* * *

**_Next Chapter Preview_**

(Two girls appear in the background of Mizaki School)

(Nanao): Greetings! This is the _Next Chapter Preview_, with me, Nanao…  
(in disdain): or as I'm called _Nanao-09_.

(Lily): And me, Lily-07.

(Nanao): So… The truth comes out… We're all androids, built to save Yagami City. UNCOOL OF WHAT KIKUKO 04 DID! I'm glad she's fired!

(Lily): Now's not the time to blow a circuit! We may be androids now, but this is a crisis. We learn a lot from the previous battle, and learned that Dark Myu is actually an android, as well. Too bad we weren't informed of it. Sadly, in our battle, we were outsmarted by this android's evil tricks. In short, we lost.

(Nanao): Nooooooooooo… And here I was enjoying a happy life in the future! But now… I'm…

(Nanao buzzed)

(Nanao): Hello. I am Nanao Kashima. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way.

(Lily): Great. This again?

(Nanao): Hello. I am Nanao Kashima. I am a-.

**CLANG!  
**(Lily hits Nanao)

(Nanao beeps and whistles)

(Nanao): Bidi-bidi-bidi. Thanks, Buck. I needed that.

(Lily): Focus, Nanao! On to the _Next Chapter preview_. Enju caves into Tenma's request to stop Dark Myu. And after our recent dismantling, we are more than ready to fight back.

(Nanao): Bidi-bidi-bidi. But Enju has help on the way. Our own friendly neighborhood pervert, Kazuki~!

(Lily): Enju's right. Desperate times call for desperate measures. And we need him, more than anyone else… Only… How are we going to explain it to him that we're androids?

(Nanao): Bidi-Bidi-Bidi… For Kazuki's sake, Buck, we'll tell him eve-.

**CLANG!  
**(Lily hits Nanao again)

(Lily): ENOUGH!

(Nanao shakes and powers off)

(Nanao): Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…

(Nanao is shut down)

(Lily): Oops… Anyways… Stay tuned for the second half of "_The Dark Ninja Rises_", with Chapter 6…

(Nanao reboots)

(Nanao): _Hentai Registration._

(Lily): Oh, you scared me, Nanao!

(Nanao giggles)


	6. Hentai Registration

**_Chapter 6 – Hentai Registration_**

* * *

Kazuki narrated, as he saw a vision of black, "Ungh… It's about time I get to narrate this story. I mean, ahem! Anyways, I was put out like a light, with Enju's lightning… Well, more of a different Enju, but a second Enju. One minute I was in bed, and then next…"

He opened his eyes and moaned, "Uh… Where am I?"

Enju narrated, as she was in front of Kazuki, who was waking up, "He's awake. Good. I'm sorry that I used my lightning, but… I can't let you see where you are going, while we travel to the future."

Enju bowed and said, "Good day to you, Kazuki Araya."

Kazuki asked, "Enju?"

Enju responded, "Incorrect. My name is _Enju-02_. I am vice leader of the Yagami Inc. Ninja Club. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way."

Kazuki asked, "An android?"

Enju nodded, "That is correct, human ninja."

She narrated, as she was nervous, "Well, for the sake of Kazuki not knowing, I have to keep this act up, as soon as possible… before he figures us out."

* * *

Earlier, after Kazuki was abducted by Enju, he was placed on the table, out cold. The rest of the Ninja Seeking Club was rebuilt, and moving around. They went into a meeting, as Lily said, "Was it wise to recruit him?"

Akari said, "Yeah! We're doing this mission, ourselves!"

Nanao barked, "And a red card on Kikuko 04! I'm glad Tenma fired her!"

Enju said, "Settle down! I'm sure that it was all a grave misunderstanding… But the moment I was rebuilt, Tenma came to me, and we couldn't let her down…"

Tengge sighed, "Oh, good grief… my body is all stiff and robotic…"

Yamabuki giggled, "You think so? THIS IS SO AWESOME! We're androids~! Uh, again…"

Akari said, "I chose not to remember that moment…"

Ricka sobbed, "Hate being robot. Can never eat Fried Noodle Hot Dogs… Robots suck!"

Lily said, "For our recollection, only Akari, Enju, Ricka, Yamabuki, and Nanao were once robots, before… This is a first for me and Tengge. We almost changed, but we were saved. I could get used to this body."

Tengge complained, "Well, I'm not! Tenma said that we'll be back to normal, after we complete our mission! And we lost!"

She sighed, "I'm stuck with this soft android chassis…"

She smiled, "On the plus side, my thick skin remained."

Lily glared at her, "Is your brain malfunctioning, either species of what you are, or were?"

Tengge replied, "Sorry."

Akari sobbed, "Myu…"

Enju stated, "That's true… But that was a major setback. Tenma said that the battle is half-drawn, or something…"

Lily corrected, "The battle has just begun. Also, Tenma told me, upon my rebuilding, that _this _Dark Myu we're facing is an android. However, we don't know who or what she's created by."

Enju said, "Well, we have Kazuki by our side."

Nanao barked, "HOLD ON! We cannot have him here! Sure, he's a pervert, but what if he gets heartbroken by the fact that we're robots!"

Yamabuki added, "Yeah, ever thought of _that_, Enju?"

Ricka cried, "It will shock him!"

Enju sighed, as she looked away, "Yeah… I never thought of that."

Akari stated, "Well, look at it this way. He thinks we're still in the past, sleeping. It's frozen in time, and he doesn't know we're in the future."

Enju smiled, "Exactly right! That is why we must keep this a secret… Imagine how he'd react, if we're made this way… Why, he'd…"

She gulped, as she sobbed, "He'd end up dating Cy!"

The girls cried out, "**WHAT?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

Enju complained, "Yeah! She's an android, and she is too adorable!"

Akari barked, "Yeah! Who'd want to date a machine?!"

Ricka called, "Hentai Robot Fetish!"

Tengge boomed, "UNFORGIVABLE!"

Yamabuki roared, "He thinks he's soooooooooo cool, dating robots like Cy-Cy!"

Nanao then said in concern, "Wait… … … Aren't we androids, too?"

They stopped, as the riot ended. Enju sighed, "Oh, right… but this is only temporary, until Tenma can reverse the effects… _after _we stop Dark Myu. After all, it's a favor we're returning for her… after we saved her future."

She sniffled, "But now, this…Kikuko 04's a useless robot, and Kazuki's our only hope left."

Lily asked, "Still… What possessed you to recruit him? This is an all-girls' mission…"

Enju blushed, as she turned away. Yamabuki and Nanao were curious, as they smiled from ear to ear. She glared at them, "Don't _make _me dismantle you."

Akari huffed, "Kikuko 04… Old hag of a robot. I hope she gets a stern punishment for this…"

Akari then agreed, "But, since we got our breasts tattooed on, with our insignias, we're good to go!"

Enju then huddled, as she narrated, "We all agreed to keep our secrets intact. Only, how to act it? It's a good thing I kept my act stable, being I am a ninja… Just as long as he's convinced…"

* * *

Enju smiled, as she said, "Welcome to the future. You are in the year 2269, in Yagami City. I am Enju-02, an android built to protect our city. And we are in desperate needs of you, primitive ninja."

"Uh, did you call me a primitive ninja?!" He barked.

Enju replied, "Affirmative, human. You are from 250 years into the future."

He gasped, but then figured, "Wait… That means… My prick of a Dad and the Old Hag… They're dead! Yes! Two pains in my life are dead!" But he frowned, "But also… My only girls are gone… as well…"

She snuffed, "Stop pouting, Kazuki Araya! We're models from your friends' likeness! Just ask my friends, Akari-01, Ricka-03, and Bookie-05."

Kazuki asked, "Are all the girls I know of in this future, as androids?"

Enju joked, "You bet. We're only 7 of the 453 female androids, built in Yagami City."

Kazuki was stunned, as he was scared, "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuture… Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuture…"

Enju slapped him, and then he said, "Thanks. Now, listen! I know this is a beautiful ninja girl, but… I don't even belong here!"

He narrated, as he stared at her, who was forlorn, "I can guess from her stance, being nervous and all, keeping a cool head. But I know my heart says that this is really Enju. But then again, the late Enju Saion-Ji is modeled for this Enju. Rest in peace, Enju. I will always love you… and that goes for the rest of my friends… even Cy…"

He stated, "So… What now?"

She blushed, as she gritted her teeth. Yamabuki whispered, "No… She's blowing it…"

The others were behind a one-sided window, watching the action. Akari shivered, "He… He's gonna know the truth."

Enju said, "I am sorry. But we are in need of you, brave perverted ninja. Aside from your qualms, we think of you as a powerful and legendary ninja. Since we brought you here from 250 years ago, we want you to help us stop a renegade ninja, harming our city…"

She showed a picture of Dark Myu, and replied, "This is the Dark Ninja… Her name is Myu Black. We overheard your past, meeting a certain ninja with the same name."

He said, "We do. She's called herself Dark Myu… and she used to be our friend… before the Yatagarasu brainwashed her."

She nodded, "Indeed. My apologies, Legendary Ninja Kazuki Araya. Your credentials are legendary… You saved Mizaki School, slayed and then tamed the Nine-Tailed Fox, defeated the Former Owner of Mizaki School and his secretary, Ikiru Kokonobi, prevented the ronin ninja group The Crow, stopped Obnubi Leader Naganobu Saion-Ji, foiled a Sonic Brainwashing Scheme and restored your reputation by stopping the Grand Hentai, ended the life of the near-immortal Kojuro Kashin, slayed the thunder dragon Ryujin, prevented Armageddon from the Yata no Yagami Mirror at the hands of the Yatagarasu, and more. You even protected your own harem from danger and death, with most of our girls surviving misfortune and saddened outcome. You even swore to avenge Tengge Yomoda, after thinking she was dead, but plan to foil the Yatagarasu."

He said, "…and that's just page one."

She stated, "But now, a crisis is completely realized. Dark Myu, the Dark Ninja, has resurfaced, and will stop at nothing to cause chaos in our city. We need you, Legendary Hero."

He then paused and said, "Enju… It's really you, isn't it?"

Enju gasped, as she blushed, "NO! You are mistaken! I am Enju-02, a robot for-!"

He barked, "Don't give me that BS! How would you know everything about me, since we were there, all the battles we had?!"

He added, "And while we're on the subject, I _did _had a hand at disbanding Obnubi, but only because he wanted to eradicate the ninja world!"

She protested, "Untrue, noble ninja! Grandfather would neve-, uh, uh… Uh-oh…"

He glared, "Busted!"

They groaned, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Enju sobbed, "NO! You tricked me!" She sparked up, "YOU BASTARD HENTAI!"

He called, "HOLD IT! Just wait a moment! You mean… You're… You're an… And Akari and Ricka… and even…"

She nodded, as she was weeping, "Yes… Kazuki, I'd explain it to you, but… It's hard to comprehend. Only… I would never call my friends names, unless it's formal. I wanted to hide this, because… Well… LOOK AT ME! I'm a freak!"

He said, "You're still you. And yes, I can believe you, Enju. You're still you, Enju…"

He narrated, as he was moaning, "Yeah. I'm not buying this. This is a Robot Enju. I am so confused."

Enju sobbed, "Kazuki… Please… Forgive me… And the way I zapped you was… I don't want you to know where we went. It'd ruin the secret… Plus, a charge to make a time portal is longer than expected."

He said, as he was worried, "I see… And you abducted me, just to help me?"

Enju replied, "I'm sorry I lied to you… But it's true. We… We need your help! This future's Myu is on a rampage! She killed two of our technicians, and Tenma has put her foot down! Tenma's the Yagami Inc.'s head."

Kazuki said, "I see…"

He narrated, "So, Robot Enju is telling me that her friends tried to stop their version of Myu, but…"

Enju explained, "Tried as we did, we failed… We couldn't defeat her… She was too strong… But that is why we come to you. Please, Kazuki! I'm begging you!"

He nodded, as he narrated, "Well, I don't believe her, being she's a robot now. Robot Enju's really getting to me… But I don't buy that jazz. This is a robot ninja, after all."

It turns out that Enju exposed herself, but it seems that Kazuki suddenly doesn't believe it. He then said, "Yeah, about tricking you like that… It was a false alarm. I will protect your race, and save the future. And maybe, we can fix this Dark Myu problem, giving the Yatagarasu a new one to tear."

Enju smiled, "Yes! Thank you, o legendary nin-, wait…" she then asked in annoyance, "What did you say?"

Kazuki stated, "You're a robot, after all, modeled after the late Enju. I will honor her, to save your future, o brave robot ninja girl."

Yamabuki gasped, "FOR REAL?!"

Akari was shocked, "HE… HE FELL FOR IT?!"

Lily sighed in anger, "What an idiot…"

Nanao growled, "Dummy…"

Tengge smiled, "What a relief."

Ricka stared blankly, "Beep. Beep."

Enju was upset, as she was angry. But she narrated, as she lightly smiled, "Well, I'm glad he doesn't believe me… but now we know that he is stupid enough to know that we don't last forever."

She apologized and said, "Kazuki Araya, I really apologize for the actions that I made."

"Nothing to it, Robot Enju."

"My name is Enju-02. Call me that, sir."

"Fine. Enju-02. Happy?"

Enju smiled, as a voice called, "I come back for my stuff, and this happens? You bring in a man from the past?"

Kazuki asked, "Wait… I know that voice…"

Enju gasped, "Kikuko 04?"

Kazuki asked, "Kiku-, wait a minute… WAIT A MINUTE!"

The others watched on, in complete shock. Nanao roared, "**YOU!**"

Kikuko 04 returned, as she glared at Kazuki, "Who are you, primitive?"

He gasped, "What the-? HAG?! NO! I KNEW IT WAS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE! THE HAG LIVES AGAIN!"

Kikuko 04 roared at him, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HAG, YOU PRIMITIVE HUMAN?"

"And who are _you _calling _Primitive_, you hag?" He argued, and then boomed, "You're the same old hag as-!" But the moment he saw her face, he asked, "Eh? Why two eyes?"

Enju pleaded, "WAIT! This is NOT Kikuko-san! This is an android of Kikuko-san!"

Kikuko smiled, "Ah, so you knew the first Kikuko Hattori. I'm Model 04 of the-."

Nanao barged out and roared, "DIE, HEARTLESS HAG!" She aimed her bow and arrow at Kikuko 04, and yelled, "Dismantle us, will you?"

Lily cried, "STOP HER!"

The others restrained her, as Nanao beeped, "Error! Error! Must destroy Kikuko 04!"

Enju cried, "STOP IT! CONTROL KASHIMA-SAN!"

Nanao cried, "YOU BACKSTABBER! YOU OLD HAG OF A GRANDMOTHER CLOCK! YOU TRAITOR!"

Kazuki called, "**HOLD! EVERYTHINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!**"

He then glared at Enju, "Who is she? The girl in green hair."

Enju explained, "Yes. She is Nanao-09, one of our androids in Yagami Inc.'s Ninja Club."

He corrected, "Ah, but the moment you called her out, you called her _Kashima-san_!"

Enju gasped, as the others gulped. Kikuko asked, "What just happened?"

He narrated, as he was shocked, "Then… That means… I _am _in the future… and they are _all _robots! But how is that even remotely possible?!"

Kazuki finally figured it out. He cried, "No… You're… YOU'RE ALL ROBOTS?! It… IT CAN'T BE TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUE!"

He suddenly fainted, as Enju bawled, "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

Tengge moaned, "Oh, rats…"

Yamabuki bellowed at Nanao, "Good one, Robo-Bitch!"

Nanao sobbed, "I can't help it! THIS IS ALL KIKUKO'S FAULT!" She barked at Kikuko 04, "It's all your fault! You dismantled us, or have you not figured it out?"

Kikuko gasped, "Is that what this is about?"

Nanao roared, "BEGONE FOREVER OR DIE!"

Enju shouted, "STOP! Kashima-san, I know she's at fault in this, but…"

Kikuko smiled, though her smile was also cringing in sadness, "It's alright… I came here to say goodbye. I mean, I goofed, and I apologized for my actions… I guess I was… jumping to conclusions…"

Lily stated, "You should be. You turned us into machines, and now Kazuki's traumatized! He's the one hope left to stop Dark Myu!"

Yamabuki protested, "We're not assisting you, ever!"

Kikuko said, "I understand… I hope you would forgive me, now tha-."

Akari huffed, "No."

Ricka said nothing, and then Yamabuki boomed, "Leave!"

Lily sighed, "I am afraid… we don't need you or want you… anymore…"

Nanao glared at her, "Go dismantle yourself, hag!"

Enju said nothing, as Tengge responded, "I'm sorry…"

Kikuko said, "Should've guessed… Not even seven android ninjas would forgive me, because it was out of desperate actions, one I couldn't think twice about. But… That's how it is…"

She walked away, as she turned away in sadness, "I came for my stuff, but… Tell Tenma to leave them at my home… Goodbye…"

They stared down at Kikuko leaving, as they were angry. All the ninja girls glared at her, leaving… except for Enju. She then whispered, "Kikuko-san…

She cried out, "WAIT!" Kikuko stopped, as Enju said in disdain, "_I _forgive you… Kikuko-san."

Kikuko nodded, "Sure you do…"

Enju barked, "NO! I mean it! I am sorry we didn't find out sooner… You should've told us sooner, but… Even in our time, Kikuko-san can be a bit of an ornery prankster and lazy student, but even in her age, she cares for us… Without Kazuki, we're nothing… and that's just like you… being you, no, she was our teacher…"

Kikuko turned around and sighed. She went to the door, as Akari was moved.

She whispered, "Enju…"

Ricka pouted, "Forgive you… Android of Master…"

Kikuko sniffled, "Thank you… but it's far too late-."

Nanao cried, "NOOOOOOOOO! I can't stay mad! Don't leave us!"

Tengge smiled, "Yeah, I can't be mad at you, for what you did…"

Lily sniffled, "Wow… … …It's like we tossed her aside… but…" she pleaded, "We're sorry, Kikuko-san!"

Enju wailed, "Don't leave us!"

Yamabuki yelled, "If you do, Kazuki will be happy about you being gone! And that's why he hates the first Kikuko!"

Tengge said, "Think of you as the _NEW Kikuko_."

Kikuko walked off, but stopped at the first step, "What? What did he say?"

Enju cried, "You're nowhere near as mean and strict as the first Kikuko-san… _Our _Kikuko!"

Yamabuki wept, "Even if it means he'll call you an old hag…"

"Despite that you look 17." Nanao added.

Yamabuki continued, "…We still think of you as a teacher!"

They pleaded, as Akari was speechless. Kikuko turned around, as she smiled, "Everyone…"

Akari spoke, as she was upset, "Kikuko… DON'T LEAVE US!"

She echoed the room, as Tenma overheard it from her office. She thought, "Eh? What was that?"

Kikuko said, as she was nervous, "You still want me to help you, despite that you failed me, miserably?"

Akari shouted, "I don't care! We lost, but the battle is half-won! We want another chance!"

They all pleaded, as Kikuko said, "Well… It's not my decision. Not anymore. But… If it means that you want me back, so badly…"

She bowed to them and wailed, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I dismantled all of you, without a second thought! FORGIVE ME! PLEASE! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!"

The girls smiled and bowed back, "You are forgiven… Master…"

Kikuko huffed, "Uh, sorry, but… I'm not your master, anymore. Tenma fired me…"

Nanao moaned, "Awwwww…"

Lily said, "Oh, right… So, we're without assistance…"

Ricka sighed, "Teaching lessons: erased…"

Yamabuki boomed, "No fair!"

Kikuko stated, "And since you're no longer having me as a master… I figured, since it's come to this, I believe that you shall be registering someone else as your new master."

The others gasped, "New master? WHO?"

She pointed at a downed Kazuki and said, "Him."

They gasped in fright, blushing heavily, "HIM?!"

Enju cried, "THAT HENTAI?!"

Kikuko glared at her, "Yes! Lest we forget _who _it was that brought her here, _Miss Enju-02 Acting Flop!_"

Enju blushed, as she sobbed, "I goofed, alright… But…"

Lily said, "No, Enju… that was Nanao's fault…"

Nanao sobbed, "I blew our cover! I mess up again!"

Enju sighed, "No, Kashima-san… I slipped. I'm to blame, solely. We'll leave it at that."

Tengge asked, "I'm confused. Why _him_? Wouldn't we be better off with you?"

Ricka stated, "Getting used to Master, no matter what she is."

Kikuko said, "Well, don't tell him, but… It's almost time… My operating systems are now winding down, and it could be any hour now. So, I came back to propose to you that you have a new master to carry out your mission to stop the Dark Ninja. You're all going to be registered as Yagami Inc. Robots, working for the lad, here. Lad's strong, but he has a harem of his own."

Akari cried, "Register?!"

She barked, "As in… NO WAY! OUT OF THE QUESTION!" She flushed red in her cheeks.

Enju stated, "What choice do we have, since he knows now? We have to cheer him up, either way. Everyone, we have to-, uh… Hold on, Miss Kikuko… How do we do this?"

Kikuko smirked, "Leave that to me, ladies."

**BEEP! Whrr…  
**She turned off all the robots, with a press of a button on her remote. She then said, "So, it's all up to him now… Araya, was it? For my technicians, I will avenge them. But… if we're going to stop Dark Myu, we'd have to have a human touch. So… For this event, as Dark Myu is somewhere in the blackness of the world, we need you to have your own harem… via registration, that is."

Kazuki was being dragged away, as Kikuko smirked, "But still, having to tease these seven ninjas, won't be easy."

* * *

He narrated, as he was waking up, "I wake up again, after a huge dizzy spell. I was flabbergasted… My friends… turned into animatronic ninjas… But how?"

He looked around and continued, "From the moment I freaked out, I was in an empty room, with a bed and a vanity mirror. I was in another room, but with a girl's touch."

He then sniffled, as he smelled strawberries. The door suddenly opened, as Akari appeared in her ninja outfit. She then beeped, "Hello. I am Akari-01. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way."

She responded, "Hello. Kazuki Araya. My name is Akari-01."

She walked to him, in a robotic walk, as he narrated, "Akari? But why? She's an android, like the rest, but…"

She sat down by him, as she giggled, "Hello. I am Akari. You must be my new master. How would you like to play with me? Want to have a little fun, Kazuki Araya?"

Kazuki shivered, "Wait… She's not her cheerful self… as she normally does. Akari, snap out of it! This isn't you!"

He grumbled, "I know she's a robot now, but… Why is she speaking like one?"

"Oh, do not be that way, master. I'm ready to obey you. Give me a request, and I shall do as you command." She held her chest and smiled, "I overheard that you're a naughty boy… Would you like to play with these? I know you do."

She winked, as he gasped, "Huh? Is she-?"

She leaned closer, as she said, "I want you, Kazuki Araya."

She sat down by him and beeped, "Touch me. Right here."

He placed her hands on Akari's breasts, and then Akari moaned, "Now… Make them round…"

He fondled at them, as Akari moaned, "Ahah! So naughty… It's naughty that it hurts…"

She pushed him down and was pinning him down, "Thank you, master. You are one naughty boy."

She liplocked onto Kazuki, as she moaned, "More…" as they started to kiss together. He and Akari kept kissing, until Akari stopped moving. She beeped, "_Registration complete. Shutting down._"

She powered down, as Kazuki asked, "Akari? Huh… Well, it was a moment of bliss."

The door opened, as he walked out of the room, after freeing himself from Akari's hold. Akari was frozen in place, with her eyes closed and her lips puckered. Her body remained stiff from her recent position.

**XXXXX**

He entered a blue room and said, "Hmm… This must be Ricka's room. I wonder what they want from me. I know they want me to help, but… I'd like to know what the hell is going on!"

Ricka appeared, as she was strutting her assets to him. She replied, "Hello. Ricka-03. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way."

Kazuki moaned, "Another one…"

Ricka beeped, as she was in Default Mode, as she smooshed her breasts onto his chest. She smiled, "Kazuki. I love you. Please, do me."

Kazuki blushed, as Ricka kissed him on the lips, and they started to make out on Ricka's bed.

Kazuki narrated, as the lovefest continued, "And that's how it went…"

**XXXXX**

He was with Tengge next, as Tengge was placing his face onto her cleavage, "One by one, each girl I know was caressing me with their sexual charm."

Yamabuki was next, as they made out, while Kazuki's hand grasped onto Yamabuki's butt, and they were kissing for very long, "I know it feels like hell, but it's paradise, 250 years later. Robot girls are so awesome!"

Next was Lily, as she sat with Kazuki, placing his head on her lap, smiling to him, "Though, I disagree that these are my friends, in reality, but it doesn't matter. They all speak and move like robots, and they are lovely androids… but they are still the girls that I have known, since we've met."

Nanao smooshed her breasts onto his face and whispered, "Say it, Kazuki Araya. Do me, and Nanao-09 is yours. Say that my bust is exceptional."

He continued, "Yet, I'm confused by the whole thing that they are doing… and why they had the Hag with them."

**_NOTE: _**_There's more to this, later on…_

**XXXXX**

"Finally, it was me and Enju…"

Kazuki and Enju stared down, as Enju beeped, "Hello. I am Enju-02. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way."

She approached him, as Kazuki was bloodied a bit. He had to go through six others. And now, he's got Enju left. What now for him?

Enju beeped, "I call you hentai, because you are a pervert. I feel that way, Kazuki Araya. I believe you."

He asked, "How so?"

She said, as she processed, blushing in awe, "Kazuki Araya…"

She sparked up, as she was coated in lightning waves, "May I?"

**BZZT! ZAP!  
**"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Need we ask what she did? Well, it wasn't the regular Enju… but she did something to him…

And so, Kazuki was able to be compatible with the robot ninjas.

* * *

Kazuki returned, as the others were standing in attention, in their emotionless stance. He moaned, "I don't know if I can hold myself within the powers of these girls."

Enju said, "Master, I do believe that it's time. We shall switch to our personalities, and you will be a part of the battle."

He said, "Yeah… That's all well and good, but… I noticed that the Izumo is gone, and I am unarmed…"

Kikuko 04 appeared, as she said, "I figured you would say that, since Enju never picked up your ninja weapon. But luckily, I was able to refurbish and restore your weaponry, after it was damaged by Dark Myu."

She grinned, "Oh, and Kazuki, was it? Here." She gave him a katana, and he held it.

He grasped it and cried, "The Kamuy?! But how? How did you get it?"

Kikuko explained, "Well, we were able to preserve all the primitive weaponry from your time, long ago. When Akari was dismantled, I decided to lock away her Izumo, as an artifact from 2019, along with the rest of their weapons. Suddenly, I felt a powerful pulse from within, as light radiated from this trinket, and then, it was compatible to this katana sword."

He narrated, "NO WAY! THE HAG ROBOT SAVED MY SWORD?!"

He smiled, "Two hundred and fifty years, and still vintage! You are lucky, Hag! This is _my _Kamuy!"

Kikuko giggled, "Glad you liked it, lad. You may have been gone, but the Kamuy and Izumo shared a history, nearly 300 years ago."

Kazuki smiled, as he bowed, "Thank you, uh, Hag 4…"

"Please. Call me Kikuko. I'm not as rude as your first Kikuko, but I am willing to forget my past mistakes… in fact… I see nothing but darkness ahead of me… _Hello, darkness… my old friend…_"

She suddenly had her eyes dimmed, as Kazuki asked, "Hag 04?! HAG!"

Kikuko 04 fell down, as she was dizzy. He held Kikuko 04 in his arms, and asked, "Are you alright? You're weak. Let us recharge you! Wait… Where is your charging port?"

Kikuko 04 shook her head and said, "No… it's not needed, at all… I won't need it anymore… It's time… for me… to go…"

He asked, "Go?"

Kikuko said, "I'm about to cease operations. My time on Earth has ended. Once my operating systems reach 0, I cease function… permanently…"

"WHAT?!" He cried, "HOW LONG WERE YOU ACTIVE?"

Kikuko moaned, "Let's see… Since my Kikuko 05 model is under works… and my body has lasted long… About 80 years… I was created in 2186, after Kikuko 03 died… and I was the first two-eyed Kikuko… ever created…"

He sighed, "At least you're feeling good about yourself, now that you are making your mistakes corrected. But know this… whatever accomplishments you made, your city is proud of you."

Kikuko smiled, as she was fading, "Kazuki… Araya…"

She held his hand and said, "My only… regret… is if… I can… be com… patible… with you…"

He sighed, "Not so much. But you're no different than the Hag of my time. Thank you… Old Hag…"

Kikuko smiled, with her smile big, as she was crying, "Kazuki… Ara… ya… It's all… you… my lad… It… is… all… … …you…"

Her face remained the same, with tears rolling down her face and her eyes went black. Kikuko 04 has died down. Kazuki laid Kikuko 04 down, and closed her eyes. He prayed, as he whispered, "It was a short time, Hag 04, but you were the perfect Old Hag… as you are nicer… unlike my other Old Hag, the old shrew… Thank you, Kikuko 04…"

Akari suddenly moved, as she saw Kikuko 04. The others moved, as they saw Kikuko, lying dead. Akari whispered, "Kazuki… Is she…?"

The girls were saddened, as they were whimpering. Kazuki said, "She is… but that's alright. She says that-."

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" They all wailed, and then they all dropped to their knees and cried, bawling for their lost friend. They continued to cry, as Kazuki was annoyed.

"Sheesh… She's just an android." He moaned, and turned to Kikuko, "See the trouble you caused, making them cry?! Hag…"

"She made them cry." He narrated. "And… don't worry. Kikuko 05 is coming soon – _More nice old hag, less mean hag… Same pain in the neck…_"

**XXXXX**

Outside, as the girls were being repaired from their sadness for Kikuko 04, Tenma placed Kikuko in a casket, as Kazuki said, "I'm sorry about what happened to Kikuko-04…"

Tenma said, "I overheard what you said to her. You did right. I was willing to forgive her, after what she did to them… but…"

She sniffled, as he said, "Okay… Well, if you don't mind… I'd like to prepare for battle."

Tenma smiled, "Understood… And thank you… The future depends on you, my friend."

Kazuki leaves, as he prepares for the final battle with Dark Myu. The rematch was about to begin, but this time, Kazuki joins his newly-made compatible robot ninja girls.

As for Tenma, she then whispered, "Maria… She was a wonderful android… I wish you'd come back to see her. Kikuko-04, I forgive you… Thanks for everything, old friend…"

She walked off, leaving the broken Kikuko 04 in her resting place. Tenma forgave Kikuko, for dismantling the girls, earlier, but she knew that Kikuko is finally happy, resting in peace.

* * *

**_Next Chapter Preview_**

(Two girls appear in the background of Mizaki School)

(Akari): Greetings. I am Akari-01.

(Yamabuki): And I am Bookie-05.

(Akari): Well, aside from Kazuki's usual perverted nature, it's nice to have him on the team, helping us save Myu. Though, I'm a bit jealous of what any of you did…

(Yamabuki): That's right. For those who know what we did, find out in the Epilogue!

(Akari): YAMABUKI!

(Yamabuki): Sorry! I mean, this is a 10-chapter fic. Anyways, I'm going to get revenge on that jerk, Dark Myu. No matter what, we're all in this, together. And moreover, Kazuki is armed with a very, very, VERRRRRRRRRRY old Kamuy. But gee… Think of the appraisal price for a wondrous katana blade, at 250 years!

(Akari): Oh, yes. Thank you, Izumo. You're a lifesaver. Anyways, since Kazuki has joined our Robot Ninja Squad, all that's left is the battle with Dark Myu. With Kazuki now a part of the fold, will we succeed in stopping this android demon?

(Yamabuki): Before we end this chapter, this is dedicated to Kikuko Hattori 04 Unit Model… May she rest in peace… Goodbye, old lady…

(Akari, sobbing): Yama… buki… Please… Don't… WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

(Akari is crying)

(Yamabuki, wiping her tears): Sorry… Stay tuned to Chapter 7… "_Ninja Club! Full Force!_" We hope… you… NGH!

(Yamabuki and Akari bawls, as they are holding each other)

(Yamabuki): Kikuko Foooooooooour!

(Akari): Waaaaaaaah! I wanna go home!

(Enju appears)

(Enju): Uh… Cut?


	7. Ninja Club! Full Force!

**_Chapter 7 – Ninja Club! Full Force!_**

* * *

"The girls and I headed off to the outskirts of the city." He narrated, "It's time to face this Dark Myu, face-to-face. Remember, this is a future Myu Momochi, but as an evil android."

They all split up in the city, with Akari and Enju siding with Kazuki. Nanao went with Lily, and Ricka went with Yamabuki and Tengge. The searched the entire city for her, as they located her whereabouts.

Meanwhile, near the northern side of the city, Dark Myu watched on, as she scanned eight targets.

"So…" Dark Myu snarled, "They came back… I thought they were dismantled!"

She sighed, "No matter… They grew by one, and that means I can dismantle them, myself… without any repairs needed. This is payback, those ninja dolls!"

She hopped off, as everyone is still searching for the Dark Ninja.

**XXXXX**

Lily said, as she searched the area, "No sightings on this part. Maybe we are looking at it, all wrong."

Nanao stated, "Not quite, Lily. If Dark Myu locates us, using her sensors, she may figure something odd about us. She's hiding somewhere, but knowing that she thinks we're destroyed."

Lily replied, "You said it. At least your body is durable now. Also, hide your healing powers from prying eyes, next time. You don't trust anybody…"

Dark Myu appeared, as she called, "AH-HAH!"

Lily gasped, "YOU!"

Nanao prepared, as she called out, "Prepare yourself, Android from Hell!"

Dark Myu growled, "I thought I had you dismantled… And yet you're still-…" she smirked, "Oh, why am I angry? I can't stay mad… Because now…"

She lunged at them and roared, "I GET TO DESTROY YOU, ALL OVER AGAIN!"

Lily roared, "**_NINJUSTU: PHANTOM GRACE!_**"

Dark Myu cried, "WHAT?"

She was surrounded by a huge black smokescreen, as it was covering the entire street. Dark Myu couldn't see, as she was surrounded by blackness.

"Damn! You had this, and you never told me?" She roared.

Lily said, "Sorry, but I'm not programmed to surrender."

Nanao fired an arrow to Dark Myu, and hit her shoulder. She was nicked, as she moaned, "Agh!"

Nanao smiled, "Got her!"

She stumbled down, as she roared, "AGH! DAMN YOU!"

Dark Myu held her whip and smacked down on the pavement, erasing the black shadows. She hollered, "How dare you… make me a pawn in your… evil ways? You're scum!"

Lily stated, "We're scum? You thought we were trashed!"

Nanao smiled, "Yeah, we're still here."

Dark Myu was cornered, but she took a leap up and called, "I'll deal with you, later. I'm going to see why there are eight of you! I destroyed _seven _dolls, so why did you multiply? That's an answer I'm going to find out, myself! Until we meet again, you blasted bitches!"

She vanished, as Nanao asked, "Wait… … …She said eight…"

Lily said, "That means… She's looking for Kazuki."

Nanao said, "Divide and conquer… It's useful, but…"

She contacted Kazuki, "Master! This is Nanao-09! We found Dark Myu! She's after you, but in the direction she's heading, she's on her way towards Ricka-03 and the others!"

Kazuki replied, "Right. I'll be waiting!"

They stopped, as Akari whispered, "So, she made her move."

Enju stated, "And moreover, Master, she's going to find out about you."

Akari said, "I won't let Master be hurt, at all! Enju-02, we have to stop her, at all costs!"

Enju smiled, "Great! Akari-01, guard him with your life!"

Enju prepared, as Kazuki said, "You sure about that? What if you lose again?"

Enju sighed, "Well, that's the thing… We have started prepared, but we had no clue we're fighting Myu. Prep time is key work, Kazuki. You should know that, being we're ninjas and all."

He said, "You're right in some points. But still, I have to fight Dark Myu, again, 250 years later, and she's an android, too."

Akari stated, "_This _Myu is our enemy, Master. No exceptions."

He held his sword, as he prepared, "Right. Ninja Club, er, Ninja Seeking Club, to battle! We have to join the others!"

They cheered, "Yes, master!"

They raced off, heading to the others.

**XXXXX**

Dark Myu appeared, as she confronted Ricka, Yamabuki, & Tengge. She snarled, "No… It's not true! They're alive?"

Ricka held her chakrams and said, "You're finished."

Yamabuki called, "We're not letting you near our friends!"

Tengge called, with her huge fan, "Time to make you suffer defeat, android!"

Dark Myu glared, "So, they told you everything about me, Dark Myu Momochi, an android of the underground… Pretty… I suppose I can end you again, and be happy that I dismantled all of you, beyond repair…"

Ricka called, "DISMANTLE _THIS!_" She slashed onto Dark My, at her waist. She showed little chrome on her stomach, as she held her stance, "I win."

Tengge called, "So, Tenma was right! You _are _an android!" She swung her fan around, making huge windy gusts, as Dark Myu was being pushed back.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" She cried, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

Yamabuki cried, "MY TURN!" She held her brush and called out, "Hey, Dark Robot! It's not oil, but it's the next best thing – **_INK!_**"

Dark Myu was slathered in drops of ink, right into her eyes. She was blinded and moaned, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! WHAT THE-? YOU CANNOT BE THIS STRONG!"

She rubbed her eyes and snarled, "Okay… No more games…"

Tengge asked, "She's still standing?"

Dark Myu roared, "It ends now! I'll smash you into pieces!"

Ricka held up her chakrams and made a huge blizzard. Dark Myu walked through the snow, as she smiled, "Please, you think that trick will work on me, again?"

Ricka called out, "Yes."

Dark Myu gasped, as her legs were frozen, from the ground. Ricka said, "I did it, to snare you."

Dark Myu smashed the ice with her whip and barked, "Child's play."

Ricka barked, "You… Myu-Myu… come back to us!"

Dark Myu growled, "I'm not your senpai, anymore, Ricka-senpai…"

Tengge stated, "Ricka, remember, she's not _our _Myu!"

Dark Myu asked, "Not _your _Myu? So, it seems that there's another me, from the city… or rather… Hmm…"

She thought, as she processed, "This doesn't add up. These girls are androids like me, yet they are not in my databanks as new Yagami Inc. Robots. And they said that they're dubbing me _NOT Their Myu_. I may need to learn more. I'm not finished yet with these tramps."

Dark Myu called, "You seem to know all about me, the other me! Tell me, you knew of another Myu Momochi? Maybe a Myu-Myu-Robo-03, like me. Or is it an older model, like a trampy and busty child-like ninja robot? Or what? HUH?"

Yamabuki whispered, "Say nothing about us. She may try to trick us."

Dark Myu glared, "I see… You won't answer? Fine… Then die!"

She struck her whip at Tengge, but Ricka stopped it with her ice spear. She called, "We won't talk! You won't live! Don't matter if you're our Myu!"

Dark Myu held her dark chakram and called, "YOU ROTTEN NINJA ROBOT!"

She and Ricka exchanged clashes, as they were evenly matched. Lily & Nanao arrived, as does Kazuki, Akari, & Enju.

"Sorry we're late." Kazuki said.

Akari gasped, "Ricka's holding her own!"

Enju called, "Ricka-03! Finish her!"

Ricka-03 was smoking from her body, "_Danger! System overheating! _She's… Too strong!"

Dark Myu pushed her down, and prepared her final attack. Enju shot lightning at her, nearly shorting her out. But she held her stance. She snarled, as she looked around, "They're all here… All of them… The ninja robots…"

She then kicked down Ricka, pinned down to the street, and said, "Seven of you, and only one of-, huh? Seven?"

She then looked at Kazuki and asked, "Kazuki… Senpai?"

She glared, "WHO'S _THIS _PEASANT?!"

Kazuki called, "_This _peasant is Kazuki Araya, the Legendary Ninja from 2019!"

Enju called, "You're finished, Dark Myu! We have backup, by our master!"

Dark Myu gasped, "Dark Myu… from… Huh? NOW I GET IT! You're not robots at all!"

She figured it out, "You're from the past! How did I not see that coming?"

He unsheathed the Kamuy, as Akari held the Izumo by his side. He called, "You're going down, Dark Myu. Granted, it's not our Myu, from our timeline, but I don't care. I'm ending you, before this starts! Learning from my mistakes, I'm the ninja that help ended many a foe, and made a friend or two! Now, I suggest you back away from Ricka, or face judgement, from the Destroyer of Evil!"

Dark Myu snuffed, "Tch!" She then stomped down onto Ricka's chest, shutting her down. She walked towards them and said, "So, it appears the relics of the past have caught up to me, as one of the time travelers of the ninja world! Now, you're going to pay dearly, you human!"

She held up an extra chakram and said, "But make no mistake… Once I eradicate you all, there's no telling what I can do next to each of you!"

She slashed at them, but Kazuki blocked it with the sword. She snarled, "Bastard!"

She swung low, but he avoided the attack. He called, "Everyone, get to safety, and retrieve Ricka!"

Dark Myu cried, "Oh, no, you don't!" She held her right chakram high and produced a stream of black tentacles from the ground, gripping onto the girls' ankles. Yamabuki swatted one down, as Lily slashed another off.

Akari called, "This again? Please, we've seen worse off!" and she kicked down more tentacles.

Lily was wrapped in tentacles, as she shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAH! NOT THIS AGAIN! AAAAAAAH!"

Tengge moaned, as she was constricted, too, "Ah, it's slimy!"

Nanao was also caught in it, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Enju roared, "DAMN YOU! **LIGHTNING!**"

Dark Myu avoided the lightning, as she snarled, "Missed me!"

She kicked down both Akari and Enju, and then slashed at Yamabuki, right in the chest. She moaned, "AAAAAAAAGH!"

She was wrapped by the tentacles, as she was groaning in pain, "No… Pain, unbearable… Master!"

Kazuki held his sword and slashed onto Dark Myu. But she blocked it and shoved him down. She then pinned him to the ground, as everyone was bounded tight by the tentacles. Dark Myu laughed, "Pathetic… You cannot stop me, even after every upgrade I made. But you should know by now, I'm always unstoppable. Like how these tentacles work? Lemme show you…"

**SMASH!  
**Lily and Tengge were ripped from their arms and legs, breaking them apart. Kazuki cried, "LILY! TENGGE!"

They were in pieces, and they powered down. Nanao shrieked, "No… Please, NO!"

She broke free and roared, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Kazuki called, "Nanao, never mind me! Go save the others!"

Akari moaned, "Kazuki… Hurry…"

Kazuki pointed at them and called, "Let them go, Myu… It's me you want."

Dark Myu smiled, "Aw, and I was hoping it's more fun, with just you, _still alive!_"

**SMASH!  
**Yamabuki was split in half, by the tentacles, as Yamabuki beeped, "AAAAAAAH-, Ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-, _Game over…_"

She powered down, as Dark Myu laughed, "That's three… No… Four. I forgot that Ricka-03 is broken…"

Enju sobbed, "No… everyone…"

Nanao moaned, "I have to… No, they're all done. What do I do?"

**SMASH!  
**A tentacle pierced into her chest, from behind, as she croaked, "AAAAAAAAAGH!"

The others screamed, "NANAO!"

Nanao slurred, "Master… Enju-02… Akari-01… Beat this… ninja… for… meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…"

She shut down and collapsed to the ground. Kazuki roared, "TWISTED FIEND!"

Dark Myu said, "You never quit, do you? Now, let's end this!"

She staggered, as Kazuki readied his blade. She moaned, sparking from her wound, "WHAT? I… can't move…"

The tentacles dispersed, as Kazuki lunged towards her. He called out, "Dark Myu, I'm erasing you from android-kind! GOODBYE!"

Dark Myu growled, "Not… while I'm… still alive!"

She shot out a kunai knife towards him, straight for his head. Akari and Enju were shocked, as it was about to kill him.

"Damn! It's coming at me, with no turning back! I can't block or duck it!"

Enju screamed, "KAZUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

She jumped in the way of Kazuki, and then…  
**SMASH!  
**She was stabbed in the chest by the kunai, smashing most of her circuits out. She fell down, as Kazuki cried, "ENJU! NO!"

Akari shrieked, "ENJU!"

Dark Myu smirked, "Well…"

He cradled to her and cried, "ENJU! **ENJU! **WAKE UP!"

Enju beeped, "Hello… Master… I am… Enju-02…"

She was speaking in her default line, as she was heavily damaged. Akari sobbed, "Please, no…"

Dark Myu grinned, "Aw, how sad… But now, my dear… _Your _turn…"

Akari growled, "You… MONSTER!"

Dark Myu launched her tentacles at Akari, but she avoided them, easily. She roared, "I HATE YOU, YOU ROTTEN ANDROID! TAKE THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!"

She slammed her face, and Dark Myu was badly hurt. She kneeled up and snarled, "Damn. She's gotten fierce, since last time… I'll take the Izumo away from her, like before, and-."

Akari called, "You're not taking it from me, again, you ninja tool! Now face fire, for everyone you destroyed!"

She shot fire onto Dark Myu, and she groaned in pain. Akari roared, splitting into three clones of herself, using Shadow Clone Jutsu, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Dark Myu then prepared, as she kneeled, "One of them is that brat… I'm overmatched by that lone android… Still, trying to stop this girl…"

She lunged at Akari, and reached for the Izumo. She cried, "YOU'RE DONE!"

She grabbed it, as Akari grabbed her wrist. She cried, "NO! Not my Izumo! No! No!"

Dark Myu smirked evilly, as she smiled, "I win."

She yanked it off her neck, and Akari stayed in place, winding down, "Noooooooooo… rrrrrrrrrrrr…" Akari powered down and remained frozen. Dark Myu held the Izumo and smiled, "Thanks for the prize… But I must be off."

**WHOOSH!  
**A dark cloud suddenly covered Dark Myu, preventing her escape. Kazuki dove in and swiped the Izumo back from her hands. He grabbed it and called, "You forgot about me, you devil!"

She roared, "YOU! I thought you were focused on Enju!"

"She's down, but not out. But you, Dark Myu, I won't let you win!"

He approached a deactivated Akari, and then returned the Izumo in her neck. Akari woke up, and then beeped, "_Akari-01 online…_" She blinked, "Master? Oh!"

She smiled, "Oh, you got it back!"

Kazuki said, "Even in this timeline, the Izumo is important. Now, let's finish this!"

They prepared to fight, as Dark Myu roared, "DAMN YOU! I'll destroy you, at once, once and for all! This time, you're dead!" She ran forward, but halted. Suddenly, she beeped, "_Error… Myu-Myu-03 damaged… in need of repairs…_"

Akari asked, "Huh? She's not fighting?"

Kazuki said, "She took a lot of damage." He then narrated, "Knowing Myu, she has little resistance."

He called out, "This ends now! It's our chance to eliminate her!"

Akari cried, "WAIT! We can't! But… My programming says that we shall… but my heart says we cannot…" she was conflicted, as she was stuck between her personas – her robot side and her human side. She whispered, "I… I don't know… Kill Myu? Or spare her?"

He griped, "Akari… This is NOT Myu! Think about it! Would our Myu be purely evil, resorting to destroying our friends, into pieces?"

Dark Myu growled, "Tch! Curse my programming flaw…"

Akari prepared, but hesitated. She groaned, "I…"

She paused in place, and beeped, "_Akari-01 refusing orders… Does not compute…_" she then said, "I can't… I just can't…"

Dark Myu smiled, "What's wrong? Afraid to kill me, thinking I'm one of your own? I already done my part, eliminating every last one of you, and I've yet to trash the likes of you… But just so you know… I'm not the Myu-Myu 03 I was… being I was created by my mother… Of course, she had the unmitigated gall… TO DESTROY ME!"

Akari gasped, "Mom?"

Kazuki asked, "Wait… Your mother created you?" He narrated, "Now that I remember… Did Myu's Mom live up to 250 years? But how? Maybe an android mother, possibly?"

Dark Myu said, "That woman… all she cares for is my safety. She wants to make me obey her, and stay in her village, as a drone. You'd have to be a primitive assassin to obey her every whim… so, in the sprig of my escape, I executed my attack on that old fossil… To ask why she lived long, she was built into an android, and was revived as one of the Momochi Village's surviving people…"

Akari snarled, "And… And you killed her!"

Dark Myu said, "Bingo."

_Myu's Mother was slashed apart, ripping off her lavender and blue floral kimono, and torn apart by Dark Myu's whip and dark ninjutsu. She narrated, "Of course… killing the future of my ancestors, the Momochi Clan, humans as they are, was small feat. I burned down the village, after that, leaving my closure of this place of my creation."_

_She burned the village to the ground, and disappeared into the night._

Kazuki narrated, as he was shocked, "No… It's just like Myu's traumatic past… A fire burned down her village, and she was completely shaken to the point of not performing finger spells. But… But an android of Myu, defying and killing her mother and clan… That is awful!"

He called out, "This is NOT closure! What you did was inexcusable! You killed your family! You killed your friends! You burned down your home! You're not even Myu Momochi, at all!"

Dark Myu sighed, "I'm not… Just a successor to my _timid_ and _unruly _kohai. I'm different than my past self! I've shed off the pathetic brat that is me…"

Akari roared, "YOU MONSTER!" She prepared to fight, "Our Myu would never do that!"

Dark Myu snarled, "I'm _nothing _like _her! _I'm NOT that pathetic ninja that bawls and cries! I'm DONE being your kohai, and I'm done being a joke! The Myu you knew is dead! I'm reborn!"

Kazuki glared, "Ninja or no ninja… Myu Momochi is kindhearted, and not a callous cold-blooded murderer… This proves it… **YOU'RE _NOT_ MYU!**"

Dark Myu snarled, "Prove it! Do you trust me, Senpai?"

He gasped, "Huh? Senpai?"

"I'm still me… Kazuki-senpai…" Dark Myu pleaded.

He prepared his Kamuy, as Akari snarled, "Conclusion – _Dark Myu is NOT Myu-Myu-03… _DESTROY DARK NINJA!"

He prepared to strike, but he put the sword down and whispered, "I… … … I won't believe it. I can't do it."

Akari gasped, "Kazuki?"

Kazuki growled, as he stared down at the evil ninja android, "I can't fight you now… I don't even know who you are, anymore! But I know this… You're _still _you. You're still Myu Momochi…"

Dark Myu sighed, as she turned away, "How droll… Senpai wants to destroy me, but… I guess that is what you mean by showing mercy… You're pathetic, senpai."

Akari roared, "YOU FAKER FEMBOT!"

He stopped her and cried, "WAIT! Akari, you mustn't. I… I don't know… I want to destroy her, but… Myu-Myu-03… It's… I believe her. She killed her mother, became an android, and turned evil."

Akari cried, "KAZUKI! Are you nuts? This is NOT MYU!"

He roared at her, "THEN, WHO IS SHE? IS SHE MYU, OR IS SHE NOT?"

Akari paused in disbelief, as she whimpered, "Kazuki… You… You don't think…"

Dark Myu smirked, "Oh, my… And I'm badly damaged, and in dire need of repairs. I'd love to stay and chat, but I must be on my way…" She held her whip at them and called, "But know this, you putrid android dolls! When next we meet, it'll be your **_last _**hurrah! _This time_, I'll obliterate every single one of you, to the point of NO RETURN!"

She cackled, "You haven't seen the last of me, what's left of you, that is! GOODBYE, JERKOS!"

She vanished in a black ball of smoke, as Akari ran after her, "DAMN IT! GET BACK HERE!"

Dark Myu disappeared, as Akari snarled, "You… You monster…"

She dropped to her knees and shouted, "**GOD! DAMN IT! MYU MOMOCHI! YOU GUTLESS LITTLE ROBOT! GET BACK HERE AND FACE US!**" She punched the ground and bawled, "YOU BASTARD! YOU STUPID BASTARD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? What… ha-have…" She cried, as she was emotionally wrecked.

Kazuki was saddened, as he held a broken Enju in his arms. She looked around and viewed everyone else, dismantled and defeated. The Ninja Seeking Club lost… again… only they were so close.

Kazuki said to Akari, "Akari… We know now that we have no choice."

"Kazuki…" she said to him, "It's alright…" She nodded, as she replied, "This is not our Myu… If our friends get repaired, and rebuilt… I wanna fight the Dark Ninja, myself."

He narrated as sirens were made, as the men arrived to pick up the destroyed ninjas. "Myu… Who are you? If you're really Myu, tell me what we can do to fix this? Even if we stop Myu in our time, how can we stop her, here? Is she…? Is she not…? I am not sure… What does it mean to Myu? I have no idea. But I'm more focused on the others now."

Akari and Kazuki survived the battle, but they lost to Dark Myu, once again. But this battle was far from over.

* * *

At the lab, all of the ninjas were in pieces, as everyone was being dismantled for repairs. Only Akari and Kazuki were in another room with Tenma, who was disappointed by the outcome.

"So, she got stronger than before…" she said, "Our Ninja Club is defeated, twice now."

Kazuki growled, "Not a minute to lose, though. We can still fight."

Tenma said, "I wish it were true… But against you two… I'm ashamed to say it…"

Akari cried, "You can't! Don't turn us into broken parts!"

Tenma said, "Don't be ridiculous! You're not broken completely… Though, I'm a bit miffed that she resorted to killing humans, in order to have her way. _Disobeying the Three Laws of Robotics…_"

Kazuki narrated, "Indeed. Robots that work for the Yatagarasu… obviously… They are bloodthirsty."

Tenma replied, "Well, I'll see what I can do. For now, you two need rest. Akari-01, step this way."

Akari said to Kazuki, "I'll see you later."

They left, as he narrated, "In defeat, we'd never give up… But this Dark Myu, where did she get all that dark stuff? Tenma said that the girls are not broken, but are able to be fixed up… except…"

**XXXXX**

Enju was only a head and upper body, as all her limbs and parts were in a bin, while being fixed up. But all she could say was her default line, while her eyes were dimming.

"Hello. I am Enju-02. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way. Hello. I am Enju-02. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way."

She was speaking in a loop, in a distorted electronic voice, as she was beeping lightly. As for the other girls, they were in another room, being repaired by a few technicians, reattaching the wires and chrome from where they were ripped apart from.

Kazuki was by the broken Enju, as he whispered, "Enju… I know she looks sexy, as a naked bust, by that I mean a stone bust, but it's sad…"

He hugged her and whispered, "Enju… I can't believe she broke, just like that, after we lost…"

Enju beeped, "Hello. I am Enju-02. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way. Hello. I am Enju-02. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way."

Kazuki sniffled, but his right hand cupped Enju's bare breast. He whispered, "It's okay, Enju. I'm here… I'll be by your side."

**ZZZZZZT!  
**"OUCH!" He griped, as he was shocked, after nearly touching her nipple.

"Hentai." Enju responded, showing no emotion, "Hentai."

He narrated, "Even as a robot, she treats me with the lightning? Well, at least she shot a small spark…"

She continued, "Hello. I am Enju-02. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way. Hello. I am Enju-02. I am a-."

She was powered off, as the technician deactivated her. He said, "Stop playing with Enju-02, kid."

"I'm not… I'm just sad by this…"

They carried the broken Enju away, as the techie said, "We'll be fine. We just need to fix the cavity in her chest, which caused the damage. It'll be done, shortly."

Kazuki asked, "Anything I can do?"

The technician said, "Yes. Go see Ricka-03. We finished her."

He walked to the next room, as Ricka was lying in a bed, wearing only her ninja outfit, but with her breasts and waist covered in bandages. He narrated, "I see… A severe injury. Ricka's doing fine now…"

He asked her, "Hey, Ricka…"

Ricka wasn't responding, as she was lying straight, deactivated. He then said, looking into her dimmed blue eyes, "Huh… She's turned off, I bet? Hmm… How do you turn her on?"

He narrated, "By the looks of her, in her ninja outfit and bandages, she's like a mended doll, lying on the bed, without movement. I wonder… Could she hear me?"

He whispered to her, "Ricka… I'm sorry that you all got into this mess. You did come here to stop the Dark Ninja. But now… you need me… So, please… Don't worry about me. I'll protect you, no matter who or what you are."

Suddenly, as Ricka was lying on the bed, motionless, her inner voice spoke from within her android body.

_Ricka Machiyuki… Who am I? I am Ricka… Lost parents in fire… raised by Kazuki's father… trained to be ninja… Hate Kazuki… but love him now… Ninja Seeking Club is where I met Myu. I have feelings for him… despite that I was… I was… I am a robot… built to be protector of the city of the future… But this… Fighting a darker version of the girl that I considered my pupil and friend. Myu-Myu… I promise… I will rescue you from darkness.  
Ricka Machiyuki. Ninja Seeking Club. You belong, Myu-Myu… like all of us._

Ricka's voice inside suddenly spoke from within, as it has suddenly affected her robot body. She was slowly regaining her human persona. Though, her body was unchanged.

He approached Ricka's hand, and held it in his palms. He said, "Hmm… Ricka, I know you don't listen to me… but…"

He sighed and held her hand to his face, "I know you won't listen to me, being you're turned off, but I promise that the Dark Ninja will be stopped. Don't worry… I'll carry this mission to all of you, Ricka. I'll protect you all…"

He kissed her lips, and then said, "Goodbye, Ricka."

He walked off, but Ricka's hand suddenly gripped onto his. She whispered, "Kazuki… I love you…"

He smiled, as she blushed to him. He asked, "So, you feeling okay?"

Ricka sniffled, "Yes…"

"Sad?"

"Could be. But feeling blue."

"It's about what happened, wasn't it?"

"Failed. We all failed. Our mission, complete bust."

"It's not the end of the world… Ricka, I'm sure Myu will come back, eventually. She deserves so much, since she's our friend."

"Kazuki… Master… Tell me… Save Myu-Myu, in this timeline?"

"I doubt it…"

He was worried, since this is NOT the Myu-Myu from their era, but rather a newer, and viler version of Myu Momochi. He then hugged her and whispered, "She'll be fine… I promise…"

Ricka sobbed, "Myu-Myu…"

**XXXXX**

Enju was being taken apart, as the men removed her faceplate and breasts, showing her chrome plating and wires. Enju suddenly spoke, as she was lighting up from her eyes, "Hello. I am Enju-02. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way. Hello. I am Enju-02. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way."

The technician removed a small black memory card, and removed a small dented motherboard, in-between her chrome circuitry.

"Hello. I am Enju-02. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way. Hello… I… aaaaaaaaaaam Enjuuuuuuuuuuuuu…"

She powered down, and her eyes dimmed to black. The men began to remove all her parts, in order to maintain her full function.

**XXXXX**

In the next room, a female technician in red hair called, "I'll take it from here on Bookie-05. Excuse me."

She approached a mended Yamabuki, who's only her head and upper body. She removed her long blue hair, and undid her pigtails, flowing her hair down. She placed the hair onto a wig mannequin and had a man in white brush her long hair. She then proceeded to remove Yamabuki's face, peeling the skin off of her face. After she removed it, her face was exposed, showing eyeballs and a pair of teeth. The female technician approached her and said, "Such detail… from animatronic ninjas like her."

The second male technician asked, "Is that so?"

The female technician responded, "We all have the same detailed work, from within. It doesn't matter what, but…"

Yamabuki spoke, as her mouth started to move, "Hello. I am Bookie-05. How is it going, fam?"

She repeated her phrase, as the technician said, "See? It's weird that we never bothered to dig deep into her facial circuitry."

She turned Yamabuki off, and then replaced her face back on. She smiled and said, "There we go. It looks normal to me."

The male technician replaced Yamabuki's hair back on, and then she carried the lifeless Yamabuki away, to be repaired completely. She went passed a girl in black hair, done with a small ponytail. They looked at each other, in an emotionless stare, and then walked past each other. The second female technician was on her way to repair Akari, who took minimal damage.

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, Enju was rolled back in, with her face and breasts back on, but she is still without her arms and lower half. She was left to where she was, as she was being charged up.

She spoke slowly, "Hello… I… am… Enju… I am… Enju… I am… I am… I am… Ennnnn… _Shutting down…_"

After that, she was shut down and lifeless. She was on standby mode, as she was still being repaired.

Meanwhile, a couple tables behind Enju, Akari was lying on the table, deactivated, with her eyes black. Tenma said to a female technician in long black hair and a small ponytail, "Make sure that this one's fully-operational. Our Dark Ninja did a number tonight, but we'll save the day, yet. Make sure our Ninja Club is fully rebuilt. Understand?"

The female technician said, "Yes, ma'am."

Tenma left, as the technician got a phone call, "Hello? This is Sena-02."

The female technician is an android, as well. She got a call… from Dark Myu. She spoke, "What is your status?"

Sena beeped, "The dolls you battled, Master. Yes. They are defeated. However, you failed again. They are being repaired. What is your order, master?"

Dark Myu said, "Are there any able ninjas?"

"Only Akari-01."

"Perfect. Give the order, and install it."

"Yes, master. Sena-02, signing off."

She hung up, as she smirked, "Sweet dreams, Tenma 2000…"

The android technician is working for Dark Myu? What sinister plot is she up to, after the Ninja Seeking Club's second fight ending in a loss?

Sena beeped, "Installing program…"

She placed a small USB Card into Akari's chest, and she downloaded the program inside. Akari's eyes lit up and turned purple.

* * *

**_Next Chapter Preview_**

(Three girls appear in the background of Mizaki School)

(Hotaru): Hello. I am Hotaru Kokonohi. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way. Hello. I am Hotaru Kokonohi. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way.

(Tengge): Oh, dear! What happened to her?

(Nanao): I don't know. Hotaru was to replace Enju, but… This happened… And she lost her Valley Girl accent, too…

(Tengge): Well, it looks like it's up to us, now. By the way, we're stepping out of character, to bring you the next chapter, since most of us are disabled. For that, I am Tengge Yomoda, as Tengge-06.

(Nanao): And me, Nanao Kashima; Nanao-09.

(Tengge, blushing): Cute…  
Anyways, we lost again, but third time's a charm.

(Hotaru): Hello. I am Hotaru Kokonohi. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way.

(Hotaru continues in a loop)

(Nanao): We failed again, but that doesn't mean we're giving up!

(Tengge): But still, will we ever fight Dark Myu again? Something happened to Akari, and it's preventing us from being ready to battle! And moreover, Enju's still broken, still shattered inside…

(Nanao): Kazuki has it all under control. However, I fear that trouble may be brewing… Don't you agree, Hotaru?

(Hotaru): Hello. I am Hotaru Kokonohi. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way.

(Nanao): I'll take that as a YES.

(Tengge): Next time, Chapter 8…

(Hotaru): _Infiltration. _Hello. I am Hotaru Kokono-.

(Nanao deactivates Hotaru)

(Hotaru): hoooooooooooooooooooo…

(Tengge): You didn't have to turn her off.

(Nanao): She's annoying me. Oh, well…

(Tengge): Well, until then…

(Nanao): See you later.


	8. Infiltration

**_Chapter 8 – Infiltration_**

* * *

At the lab, Akari's eyes lit up, as she beeped, "Hello. I am Akari-01. How may I serve you, master?"

Sena-02, an android working for Yatagarasu Robotics, posing as a technician in Yagami Inc., installed something inside Akari. Sena responded, "Good. Installation complete. We have Akari-01. And now, it is the other girls' turn… If you cannot destroy them, disembowel them within, using a virus."

Sena installed a virus inside Akari.

Akari stood in place, as Sena bowed, "Make it look real. And then, I want you to assimilate with the other girls, including her, Saion-Ji."

"I obey." Akari spoke in a deep baritone, "I obey."

Tenma called out, "Hello? Are you done yet? I came to see how you are progressing!"

Sena barked, "NOW!"

**SMASH!  
**Akari smashed onto Sena's solar plexus, as she was malfunctioning. Sena beeped, "I… guess… I made… it… too… reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…"

She dropped to her knees and powered down, emitting smoke from her mouth and wound. Tenma arrived, as she called out, "Sena-02?"

She gasped, as she saw Sena-02 destroyed. She cried, "NO! SENA-02!"

Sena beeped, as she was slurring, "Hello… I am Sena-02. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way. Hello… I am… Sena… nrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"

She slurred to nothing, as Tenma turned to Akari. Akari spoke, "Target destroyed."

Tenma asked, "Akari? What did you do?"

She grabbed Tenma and flung her to the wall. She crashed down, and bent her left ankle a bit. She moaned, "Ungh… I think I twisted my ankle…"

She scanned her, as Akari went closer, "_Threat detected… Akari-01 installed with a corrupt file… Course of action: destroy file…_"

Tenma whispered, "A virus… No… What-? How did it happen?"

Akari grabbed her by the shirt and said, "You shall be. Assimilated."

She puckered up, as Tenma was about to be kissed. Until…

"HEY!"

Kazuki and Ricka appeared, as he called, "Akari, what do you think you're doing?"

Akari smiled, "This…"

She kissed Tenma on the lips, as Kazuki cried, "WHAT?"

Ricka called, "AKARI! STAND DOWN!"

She let go, as Akari dropped a prone Tenma down. She turned to the ninjas and said, "Now, it is… Your turn."

Tenma suddenly got up, as her eyes went purple. Tenma was coaxed with a virus, too. She beeped, "I will handle the rest. Akari-01, destroy them, and Enju-02."

Akari-01 said, "Affirmative, master."

Tenma walked off, as Akari prepared to fight. Ricka whispered, "What's wrong with them?"

Kazuki growled, "A virus! I knew it! If I know technology, she's infected with a virus!"

"Who'd do such a thing?"

"Beats me… but I can't fight Akari…"

"Not me."

Akari called, "Ricka-03, come to me."

Ricka whispered, "Akari, this isn't you…"

Akari beeped, "Come to me."

Ricka called, "NO! Won't fall for trick!"

Kazuki called, "Ricka, stay back from her! If she-. Ugh! If we stall, we'll never get to Tenma, and fix her!"

Akari beeped, as she went closer to Enju, who's still a head and upper body, "Come closer, ninja boy, and your girlfriend joins, too."

Kazuki growled, "Okay, you're messed up!"

Ricka threw an icy shuriken and said, "Stay back! Must free Akari! Save Enju!"

She bowed, "Master, go to Tenma!"

He rushed off, as Akari fired a stream of flames at him. But he countered it with his own.

"**_Flame Jutsu! KOKETSU!_**" They both shouted, as they canceled out their attacks.

Akari moaned, "He has flame powers, too!"

Kazuki called, "Get out of my way!"

**WHAM!  
**He was slapped down by Akari's right hook. Ricka swung her weapons at her, but Akari dodged out of the way, and kicked her in the waist. Akari picked her up, and then Ricka landed a knee to the gut, and a punch to the face. Akari staggered a bit and snarled, running at the ice ninja. Akari lands a swift kick to the chest, and another to the hip, and another to the waist. Akari beeped, "Game over."

Ricka moaned, "No! Only when playing video games! NO game over!"

She slashed at Akari, but she avoided the blades. Akari beeped, "**_Flame Jutsu! Koketsu!_**"

She fired flames at her, and Ricka was nearly nicked. She groaned, "Damn! She's stronger than I expected. Won't fail. Master must win."

She called out, as Akari went closer to her, "What possessed you? You're broken! Why now? Malfunctioning?"

Akari beeped, "Come join me. Join me."

Kazuki was coming to, as he was near Enju. Enju beeped, "Hello. I am Enju-02. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way. Hello. I am Enju-02. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way."

Kazuki sighed, "I wish you'd assist me, right now…"

Enju responded, "Hello. I am Enju-02. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way."

He grumbled, "Even as just a head and torso, she's of no help…"

Akari leaned to Ricka, and then whispered, "You're mine…"

She and Ricka kissed, as Ricka was being imbued by the virus. All Kazuki could do was watch… not only in fear, but in arousal.

He narrated, "Whoa… That's hot… They're kissing… Maybe even more tongue."

Enju beeped, as sparks shot onto his shoulder, "Hentai."

He groaned, "Ouch!" and complained, "Alright, already! I forgot that Akari's got a-. Oh, crap…"

Ricka suddenly have purple eyes, and she beeped, "Destroy Kazuki."

Akari beeped, "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! We must destroy Kazuki. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

They laughed robotically, as Kazuki sobbed, "Curse my perversions… What am I going to do?"

Enju turned her head and beeped, "Hello. I am Enju-02. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way."

Akari beeped, "Assimilate Enju-02."

Enju shot out lightning at them, as she beeped, "Lightning! Attack!"

They were struck down, as Enju beeped, "Shutting down Enju-02… Preserving energy…"

She powered down, as Kazuki smiled, "Thanks, Enju, you're a lifesaver!"

He unsheathed his Kamuy, as he prepared to strike at the infected ninja androids.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Tenma arrived, as she saw the ninja girls, standing in place. One of the techies said, "Miss Tenma, you came just in time. The robots are fully-built, ready for battle."

Tenma said, "Good."

She grabbed one of the technicians and threw him to the wall. The others tried to stop her, as she was being controlled.

"MISS TENMA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Tenma landed a kick to the ribs to one of the men, and continued to brutally beat up the technicians, who are trying to stop her. One man was down, as he pleaded, "Ma'am, please… You're malfunctioning… Calm down, we can fix that! We only wan-!"

**PUNT!  
**She knocked him out with a left kick, and then beeped, "You're fired."

She turned to the androids and said, "Where to start?"

She scanned each robot and went to Lily. She beeped, "You first. Lily-07. You. Shall be. Assimilated."

She used a remote and posed Lily, bending down a bit, with her head facing Tenma, in a kissing gesture, and her left arm out. Tenma approached Lily, holding her arm, "Now… Join me, Lily…"

They were about to kiss, but then…  
**ZIP! THUD!  
**Tenma suddenly slipped down to the floor. Her ankles were caught in a rope trap, as she groaned, "Ouch. I am clumsy. Must work on error."

"Gotcha!" Yamabuki laughed, as she moved, "I knew you'd do something like this, Tenma, so I had a puppet build up a trap for you. But know that I see you wanting to cop a feel on Lily, and with these purple eyes, I knew something's wrong! You're infected!"

Tenma beeped, "How did you guess, Bookie-05?"

Yamabuki said, "I feigned shutdown, and went on standby. You attacked your own men? Cruel… But I get what's going on. You're with Dark Myu, are you?"

Tenma beeped, "No. Access denied."

Yamabuki called out, "Well, let's see you get out of _this_!"

"You. Shall be. Assimilated."

"Assimilate THIS! ARISE!"

She summoned her puppet, which resembles Kazuki, but with a school uniform on. He smiled, "Dun-dun-daaa~! I'm back, ladies!"

Yamabuki beeped, "Hentai Unit, subdue Tenma-Bot."

The Grand Hentai growled, "Ugh, you don't have to tell _me _twice, you wind-up doll! Well, so you must be Tenma… Master Yamabuki told me all about you… Sweet android, soft skin…"

Tenma beeped, "Cannot assimilate. You are not human. You are pervert. Pervert."

Yamabuki went to Lily, as she smirked, "While my Grand Hentai distracts her, I have to revive the others. I hope it's not too late."

Lily was turned on, as she beeped, "Lily-07, online…"

She posed back in place, and asked, "Whoa… What happened here?"

Yamabuki called, "That."

Hentai tackled Tenma down, as Tenma beeped, "Get off me. Pervert. Pervert!"

Lily cried, "Kazuki! I can't believe you!"

Yamabuki barked, "That's _not _Kazuki! Something's wrong with Tenma, and my puppet is stopping her! Quick, activate the others!"

Lily asked, "Huh? That's not-? Is that the Grand Hentai?"

"Yeah, but save your questions until _after _we stop her!"

Tenma was slammed down, as Hentai kisses him. She was groaning, as she beeped, "Ungh… Help… Ah! I'm being… kissed… ah! Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh!"

She moaned in arousal, as she beeped, "Pervert. You pervert…"

And she started to make out with the Grand Hentai, in passion. They continued to kiss, as Yamabuki moaned, "Oh… I wonder if she's suddenly a bigger pervert than Kazuki…"

Lily grumbled, "What happened to Tenma?"

"A virus."

"A what?"

"Something went wrong with Tenma, and somehow she got a virus."

Tengge moaned, "Ungh… Did we win?"

Nanao gasped, "AAAAGH! KAZUKI?! HOW COULD YOU!"

Lily cried, "BACK OFF! This is NOT Kazuki! Tenma's infected!"

The technicians woke up, as the first techie called, "Don't move! If you get close to Tenma 2000, you'll be infected, too!"

The second one called, "Tenma beat the shit out of us… And there was something wrong with her."

Tenma fainted a bit, as Hentai moaned, "Ew… What passion, if her mouth isn't full of saliva and motor oil… Ungh, I'm gonna shower up in my paper haven. Bookie-butt, you're on your own. Ciao!"

He vanished back into paper, as Yamabuki sighed, "Oh, well…"

Tenma blushed, "Pervert? Mr. Pervert? Where are you? My love…"

The technician called, "Miss Tenma, are you alright?"

She shoved him off and roared, "YOU! You son of a-!"

She held up her remote and called, "DO NOT INTERFERE!"

Yamabuki cried, "STOP HER! She's going to-!"

**BEEP!  
**Yamabuki, Nanao, Lily, & Tengge were deactivated, standing in place, with their faces emotionless and their eyes dimmed. Tenma beeped, as she approached them, "Destroy! Destroy ninja robots!"

She went closer to Yamabuki and responded, "You. Do not interfere. Dismantle her! At once!"

Two technicians grabbed her from behind and tackled her down. One called out, "SOMEONE GET THAT REMOTE!"

They were fighting, as Tenma was breaking free of their grip, as the mannequin-like ninja androids stood there, quiet and motionless. The technicians were fighting for the remote, but Tenma was too powerful to be held down.

**XXXXX**

Kazuki was fighting Ricka and Akari, as they continued to clash. He shoved Akari down and cried, "I refuse to hurt you, but I won't let you go near Enju!"

Akari barked, "Fool!"

She laughed, as Ricka beeped, "Suffer wrath. Burn in ice."

They both responded, "Destroy Kazuki!"

They charged at him, as Kazuki snarled, "Damn! Outmatched by two ninjas that I know – one that is energetic and one that is ice cold and aloof!"

Ricka beeped, "Resent remark."

He narrated, "It seems I'm in a rock in a hard place, now… I'm fighting TWO robots, at once… and I'm doing this to protect Enju!"

Akari kicked him down, and Ricka slashed him in the waist with her chakrams. Akari beeped, "Destroy!"

She swung shuriken at him, but he ducked. A couple technicians retreated to the other room, as there was trouble in the next room. Kazuki was in pain, but he held his Kamuy and cried, "Forgive me! This is just the back of the blade, but… FORGIVE ME!"

He swung at Akari, and she was shocked in fright. She smiled, "Fooled ya!"

She split into two, as she used her Shadow Clone Jutsu, to avoid the slash. He gasped, "What? She avoided it?"

Akari said, "Give up, Kazuki. I know all your moves. Data records show you and I have experience, but that will be deleted, once you are exterminated."

Ricka nodded, "Hm. Affirmative. Now suffer our wrath."

They landed a triple kick, both Akari and her clone and Ricka, and he dropped to one knee. He jumped up, but Ricka slashed sideways, knocking the Kamuy off his hands. Akari shot flames at him, and he was stumbling down to the floor. He landed near Enju, as he groaned, "Damn it… I can't beat them… Please tell me that this is it… Lose my life to two ninja androids, imbued by a deadly computer virus… I cannot outwit technology…"

Akari laughed, "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! You lose! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

They laughed, as Kazuki crawled to Enju. He moaned, "Hey… Enju… Sorry I failed… But… I tried to protect you…"

Ricka said, "Silence, dog."

Akari added, "You, Kazuki Araya, must die."

Their eyes were lit red, and they held their weapons up. Kazuki was cornered. It looks like the end of his life, and in the future, of all places.

**XXXXX**

Tenma was being outnumbered by four or five technicians, trying to restrain her. But she knocked each technician down. She then turned to the frozen androids and said, "You… Obey me."

She then held the remote and turned to Tengge. She pressed the button and said, "Tengge-06, destroy!"

Tengge beeped, as she held her Full Moon Fan, "Hello. I am Tengge-06. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way. _Attack formation commence_."

She was in _Default Mode_, as Tenma called, "Attack!"

Tengge swung her fan and said, "Whirlwind Mode!"

She blew the technicians away, as Tenma activated Lily. Tenma responded, "Lily-07, destroy."

Lily held her spear, and was also in _Default Mode_, "Hello. I am Lily-07. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way. _Attack formation commence_."

She melted in shadows and said, "**_Ninjutsu: Phantom Strike!_**" And she landed swift shadowy strikes to the technicians.

Tenma activated Nanao and said, "Go! Attack!"

Nanao bowed and said, "Fight! _Attack formation commence_!" She held up a bow and arrow and fired at the men. Two men were pinned down, as Tenma turned on Yamabuki.

Yamabuki spoke, "Bookie-05 online." She then swung her brush around, and knocked out the remaining technicians. Tenma, infected by the virus that the Yatagarasu gave her, from Akari, was in complete control of the ninjas, as she was turned evil.

Tenma nodded, as she said, looking at the downed technicians, "No one can destroy us. We are Ninja Club. Now, we destroy Kazuki Araya, and assimilate Enju-02. Akari-01 and Ricka-03 are busy, and should be done."

Yamabuki nodded, "Understood."

Tenma turned to Tengge and said, "Now, here is your reward."

She prepared to kiss Tengge, hoping to infect her with the virus, too. However…

"Master." Yamabuki beeped, "Allow I, Bookie-05, be your first of four kisses."

Tenma nodded, "Very well. But we shall so away with your Mr. Pervert boyfriend move. I want to see him again. So hot. Everyone else, on Standby."

The others bowed down and were turned off. Tenma smiled, as she blushed, "Now, Bookie-05, you shall be the one to be fully assimilated. Afterward, assimilate with your kiss."

They prepared to kiss, as Yamabuki beeped, "Tenma, thank you. I obey you. But know that what we will have…" she then grinned, "…is a well laid out mistake you made!"

She slashed her brush onto her chest, and Tenma dropped to the floor. Tenma beeped, "Resiliency! You are rather frisky. No matter. Bookie-05, deactivate!"

Yamabuki cried, "OH, NO, YOU WON'T!"

She threw a stream of shuriken at the remote, as Tenma pressed the button. It knocked off her hands, as she snarled, "You rotten-!"

Yamabuki halted, "Tenma, we're going to frrrr-." She suddenly froze in place, as she was turned off. Tenma snickered, "You… You were already too late… Your motors powered down, Bookie-05. Now, you're helpless. No one can save you, as I deactivated them all. And you girls will watch her."

She carried Yamabuki to another table, and prepared to dismantle her. Without the remote control, the others, Tengge, Lily, & Nanao, could not wake up. Tenma had already won, despite being infected by the virus. But little does she know, one technician, lightly hurt, crept behind Lily, and dug into her back, in quiet and secret. He proceeded to reactivate Lily, then Tengge, and then Nanao, and gave the orders, in an inaudible whisper: "_Stay in position, and keep quiet. Do not let Tenma see you like this. Once she tries to infect Bookie-05, stop her._"

They remained in place, as Tenma was ready to take Yamabuki apart, and turn her into a slave to the Yatagarasu. She then prepared, as she removed Yamabuki's arms. She placed them on the table and whispered, "And now, we shall see how long, before you defy me again!"

She beeped, as she removed her head, "Goodbye, Bookie-05."

She then placed her head on the table, and then switched her into Default Mode, "Hello. I am Bookie-05. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way. Hello. I am Bookie-05. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way."

Tenma then said, as Yamabuki was in a loop, "Perfect. Now to reformat you and become my slave."

She pressed a button in her neck, and she powered down. She removed a part of her ninja outfit and detached her upper body. She reassembled the head and upper body, and then reactivated her. Yamabuki was in her _Default Intro Line_, and was motionless and irresponsive to stop her. Tenma whispered, "You shall be assimilated."

Tenma puckered up, as she was about to infect Yamabuki. The technicians were out cold, Tengge, Lily & Nanao were deactivated and helpless to save her. Tenma's lips went closer, but then…

Tengge called, "Leave her alone!"

**SLASH!  
**A ninja sword swiped down, and she halted. Tenma gasped, as the others were moving and able, "IMPOSSIBLE!"

The others were standing in a stance, as Tenma cried, "NO! It can't be! I thought-!"

Nanao smirked, "Fooled ya! We feigned being on Standby!"

"Feigned?!" Tenma whimpered.

Lily called, "Nanao, reactivate Yamabuki! And hurry!"

Nanao barked, "NO WAY! I'll fight her, before she tries to dismantle me, again!"

They prepared to fight. Tenma roared, as she beeped, "DIE! DISMANTLE! DESTROY!"

Tengge waved her fan around and called, "Come and get us! **_Strange Flame Shiranui!_**"

She swiped her fan down, as Tenma was caught in a barrage of green flames. Nanao approached her and called, "I'll subdue her, away from her mouth!"

Lily called, "I'll hold her down, before you do! **_SHADOW BIND!_**"

Tenma was caught in her ankles by shadows, as Nanao went closer. She clasped onto her breasts, and added, "Small as they are, but they're too perky! But whatever!"

Tenma boomed, as she gripped her wrists, "Nanao-09, cease all functions!"

Nanao called, "NO! I'm Nanao-09, a robot to prote-!" She paused, and said, "Wrong… I'm… I'm Nanao Kashima, a descendant of the Kashiwa Clan! I will **_not _**be your puppet, anymore!"

_I'm done being a coward… When I first met the Ninja Seeking Club, I thought it was for show… but now, after learning my ninja heritage, I'm going to be brave. But… I wish my boobs were bigger. I'm…  
My name is Nanao Kashima. I'm a member of the Ninja Seeking Club!_

"Defiance! You shall be dismantled, at once!"

"Haven't you ever read the manga and the anime? Most times, the heroes always come out on top!"

She slammed her hands onto Tenma's breasts and roared out, "NOW! Here's something I learned, back in the cave of the Nine-Tailed Fox! **_Kashiwa Jutsu! DRAIN!_**"

Tenma was being drained of her battery life, as she moaned, "NO! Destroy! Destroy! Must… destroy… ninja… rooooooooooooooooo… rrrrrrrrrrrrrr… … …rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"

She slurred down to nothing, as Nanao moaned, "…ungh… Draining… complete… Whew!"

She fell down and moaned, "I'm beeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…" and collapsed onto the floor, out of energy.

The men in white came to, and one of the technicians reactivated Yamabuki, who was still just a head and upper body. She responded, "Hello. I am Bookie-05. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way. Hello. I am Bookie-05. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way."

She was still in Default Mode, as one of the technicians said, "Damn! Tenma somehow locked up her personality data. Her data is locked away, without any recovery."

Lily asked, "You mean… Yamabuki's gone?"

Tengge gasped, "Yama… bu… ki…?" she sniffled, "She… She can't be gone…"

The technicians nodded, as the first one said, "I'm afraid so… But we'll decrypt her software, to try and bring her back."

Tengge glared, "No! Not yet!" She shoved the technician out of the way and said, cradling Yamabuki's body, "She may have no arms, but… I know how to snap her out of it. If this doesn't work, nothing will!"

She held the body of Yamabuki, as Tengge winked, "Oh, Bookie-05… I mean, Yamabuki… Do you miss me?"

Yamabuki responded, "Hello. I am Bookie-05."

Tengge smirked, "Even if you're in Default Setting… inside, you cannot dare to miss _these_…"

She clutched her face onto Tengge's cleavage. Yamabuki beeped heavily, flushing in beet red in her cheeks, and beeped, "**_Danger! Danger! _**_Bookie-05 overheating… Error! I am… _Oh! Is that-? _Error… _I am perfect in an-an-an-an-an-an-an… Boobies?"

Tengge had to resort to her sexy technique, to revive Yamabuki. If she knows her friend, Yamabuki, she cannot resist huge breasts, especially from her fellow club mates.

Yamabuki beeped and responded, "Hello. I am Yama-, Yama-, Yama-, cool as the mountain breeeeeeeee-, eeze-, _Warning! Bust interfering with Bookie-05 programming! Programming error! Programming! _I am Yama-, I am Yama-, I am perfect in any way-, any boobs-."

Lily cried, "TENGGE-SAN! It isn't working! She's malfunctioning!"

The second techie said, "NO! Let her! Her data is slowly recovering!"

Tengge's huge bust managed to overheat Yamabuki, but it suddenly started to break the lock that Tenma did. Yamabuki beeped, "My… My god… What… huge… _Programming error… Shutting down…_"

She powered down, as her eyes dimmed to black. Tengge said, "It's done." She hugged her tightly and whispered, "Yamabuki, forgive me…" She placed Yamabuki down and smiled, with tears in her eyes. She whispered, as she was saddened, "Lily… I tried…"

Lily asked, "No… Please, don't say it…"

Tengge wept, "Yamabuki… She's… She's…" she cried, as she bawled out, "YAMABUKI!" She was crying, as she tried to wake Yamabuki up, but she failed. All it did was erase her. Tengge wept for the lost Yamabuki, who has ceased functions, completely.

Lily whispered, "I'm so sorry, Tengge-san…" and then hugged her ninja ally.

Tengge turned back to Yamabuki, and then spoke in her default intro, "Hello… I am Tengge-06…"

Lily gasped, "Not again… Why now?"

Tengge hugged the broken Yamabuki in her bosom and wept, "I am… Tengge… Tennnn…" She powered down, as she was completely turned off. Tengge remained motionless and rigid, hugging the broken Yamabuki into her boobs. Lily wept, "No… Tengge-san… Why now? I'm…"

She spoke, "I am Lily-07. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way." She shifted back to Default setting.

The technician said, "We failed… Their emotions got the best of them. Tengge-06 and Bookie-05 are broken beyond repair… Lily-07, dismantle them, immediately."

Lily beeped, "Affirmative. I obey. Dismantling Bookie-05 and Tengge-06."

She walked in a doll-like manner, and responded, "Hello. I am Lily-07. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way. Hello. I am Lily-."

She paused, as she went closer to Tengge and Yamabuki, and saw Tengge's tears rolled down her face. Lily beeped, "Hello. I am Lily-07… I am… I ammm… I… I…" her eyes watered, as she cringed, "I can't…" She paused and whimpered, "NO! I can't! I'm not breaking my friends apart… My friends died, trying to fix each other!"

_When I met them, they were nice people… When I first came to Mizaki School, I wanted revenge for Tengge's death. And now, I'm seeing it again… no… forced to do it. I was controlled before, by Obnubi AND by the Sonic Brainwashing. No more. I control MY own destiny. I'm not a puppet or a slave. I'm… I'm going to be the knight to the other ninjas…  
I'm Lily Fuma. I'm of the Ninja Seeking Club. I will protect everyone…_

The technician said, "Do your job, Lily-07! They… cannot be saved… You're programmed to help this city… in every way."

Lily nodded, but then she said, "But… Then what? What about my friends? What of them? Could _they _be suffering, like they did? I'm Lily-07… NO! I'm Lily Fuma… I am a robot, but… I'm still me… So… Why am I crying?"

The technician gasped, "What? Lily-07's acting weird. Has she-?"

Lily whispered, "Tengge… Yamabuki…"

She noticed Tengge's face, as her emotionless face continued to cry out tears. Lily asked, "Huh? Why is she still crying?"

Tengge beeped, as she was slowly recovering, "Hello… I am Tengge-06. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way. Hello. I am… Tengge… Tennnn… I am Tengge…" She smiled, as she whispered, "I am Tengge Yomoda… I'm… I'm me… But… I don't care who I am… My personality is still me…"

_I'm… I'm still as sexy as ever, but only because I follow orders, being a former Obnubi Ninja… I have had my share of drama and turmoil, but I cannot lose someone that is considered my own best friend… I left the Ninja Seeking Club before, but not this time… I'm not letting the Yatagarasu win again! NOT NOW NOT EVER!  
Because I am Tengge Yomoda!_

Lily asked, "Eh? What is going on here?"

Yamabuki was still in place, unresponsive, and was lifeless. She spoke out, "Hello. I am Bookie-05. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way. Hello. I am Bookie-05. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way." Yamabuki spoke, but then she trailed off, "Hello… I am… Bookie… Bookie… Boo… kie… … …Boooooo… keeeeeeeeee…"

She faded to nothing, as Tengge wept, "Fight it! Yamabuki… Wake up! WAKE UP! Please, don't leave us!"

Yamabuki beeped, "Hello. I am… Tengge? Tengge…" She wept, "I am… … … Bookie… Just Bookie… Yamabuki Suou, as in the mountain breeze… I… I… … … I… … …"

She powered down, as Tengge wept for her. Yamabuki was gone.

_Tengge… Lily… Everyone… I know that we're all friends, but… I can't resist their boobs… But still… I'm not losing them OR Kazuki. Prolly better to end this, so we can save OUR Myu-Myu in our time… Er'ryone's counting on us… Kazuki, forgive me… for er'rything that I did. If I die now, then I'll erase the joy that I bring to this group.  
I'm that, because I'm Bookie! I will be their joy, or my name isn't Yamabuki Suou! And it is…_

But suddenly, she was lit from her eyes, and her blushing cheeks dimmed to a pinkish hue. She blinked, as she beeped, "…ree you, no matter wha-? Huh? Oh? Where am I?"

Tengge gasped, "Huh?" She turned to Yamabuki, and whispered, "It's… Can it be?"

Lily smiled in tears, "It's… She's alive… It's a miracle!"

Yamabuki asked, "Tengge… Lily… Did I miss anything, fam?"

Tengge smiled, weeping, "No, you haven't. Same ol' Yamabuki."

Yamabuki returned to her normal self, after Tengge woke her up. Yamabuki giggled, "Tengge-san… I missed you…" Tengge hugged Yamabuki, and she was laughing happily. Yamabuki asked, as she was giggling, "Uh, Tengge? What are you-?"

"I'm so glad you came back… I thought we lost you!"

"Uh… Thank you?"

Lily smiled, as she blushed in embarrassment, "Okay… I know that was brave and daring of Tengge-san, but…" She then shouted, "WAS THAT NECESSARY?!"

Tengge smirked, wiping her tears, "If we know Yamabuki, she couldn't resist gripping these puppies."

Yamabuki smiled, as she blushed, "Thank you, Tengge-san. I mean, I couldn't resist, when she seduced me, like that…" She then heavily blushed and asked, "Also… Why am I dismantled and naked?"

Lily said, "I'll explain, once you're put together."

Lily held Yamabuki's upper body and reattached it to her lower half. She then said to her, "While she reactivated us to do her bidding, it was a foolish mistake to turn us back on. But when Tenma gave us an order…"

Tengge said, "We had to play pretend. Besides, it was to get closer to her, without being infected. Uh… also, sorry about you guys… It was wrong to hurt you."

The second technician said, "It's alright. It was clever, only don't do it again."

Yamabuki said, as she was rebuilt and redressed, "Right… Is Nanao alright?"

The first technician said, "Nanao-09 came through."

The technicians separated Nanao and Tenma, as Yamabuki smiled, "Nice work!"

Lily moaned, "Ouch… So, why was Tenma hostile?"

The technicians helped Tenma up and said, "Her body was infected by a virus. Kashima was able to use her Drain Technique to stop her. Tenma's battery is now at 0, likewise Kashima's. Enough time to extract the virus from within."

Lily said, "Good. See that you do."

Two more technicians carried Nanao away, as she was sent to be recharged. Yamabuki asked, as she was armless, "Uh… … …Where are my arms?"

Tengge giggled, "Oops. Sorry. Forgot."

She put the arms back on, as Yamabuki sighed in disgust, "Seriously… Did I really miss it?"

**XXXXX**

Back in the other room, Akari and Ricka were closer to Kazuki, as he held Enju tight. He whimpered, "No… Don't kill me…"

They beeped, "Die, Kazuki Araya. Die. Die. We shall kill you. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

A voice called, "Sorry, but naughty robots like you deserve a punishment."

**BANG! BANG!  
**They were shot in the back by darts, and then they started to collapse to the ground. A woman in long silver hair appeared, in a white business suit.

"What the-?" He gasped, "HAG?!"

Kikuko smiled and said, "You must be Kazuki Araya, lad… Right?"

"And you're… Kikuko 04?! But how?"

"Unit 04? NO!" She smiled, and spoke in a robotic voice, "Hello. I am Kikuko Hattori Model 05 Unit. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way."

She added, in a normal voice, "Greetings to you, ninja boy."

Kazuki gasped, "Kikuko… 05?" he cried, "IMPOSSIBLE! But she's dead!"

"You're referring to Model 04. She has ceased to function, permanently. I am the new line, Model 05 Unit. Model 04 told me all about you, and I was just activated, today."

She summoned three techies and said, "Men?"

Two more men appeared and carried Sena away, while the remaining men went to handle Akari and Ricka. Kikuko 05 said, "I overheard the virus situation, and I have just went to get the vaccine for it. Luckily, it was a simple procedure, in case anyone with the _Zamasu Effect _would turn on their master… meaning you. Since the Osakabe incident, we came fully prepared."

She ordered, "Take Sena-02 way for repairs, at once. Akari-01 and Ricka-03 shall be repaired, as well. Leave them here."

Kazuki asked, "Huh? How did you?"

Kikuko smiled, "I happen to be a good friend of Tenma's. Even what model number I am, I am helpful to you guys… And NO, I am not ornery like your first Kikuko. And I forbid you to call me a hag! I'm a Forever 17 Loli android girl, no?"

"NO! I mean, yes! I mean, you are built to look 17. Only now, you're only one day old… hag…"

Kikuko scoffed, "Hmph! Primitive young punk. I was just being nice."

She sighed, "But enough of the introductions, where's Tenma?"

"In the other room." He said, "She was infected, too."

She contacted the techs, "Kikuko-05, reporting. Did you subdue Tenma?"

One technician said, "We have, ma'am. The Ninja Club was able to stop her going on a rampage. We believe that it's a virus, after she made out with the Araya boy."

Kikuko 05 gasped, "Impossible! He's with me, this whole time!"

Kazuki cried, "WHAT? What happened now?"

The techie said, "Bookie-05 says that she used her puppet jutsu to wake him. And Nanao-09 manages to halt her functions. We await your supervision, ma'am."

Kazuki narrated, "Should've guessed. Even in danger, the Grand Hentai knows how to hurt a guy… especially lip-locking with a superior model."

Kikuko nodded, "Understood. I'm on the way."

She said to him, "I have to go. These two are to remain here, along with Tenma. You and Enju-02 wait here. I'll be back."

She left to the other room, as Kazuki was alone with Enju, saddened and upset. Kazuki whispered, "Enju… I'm so glad you saved me, but…"

One technician placed Enju back down, and examined her. He said, "Mr. Araya… Enju-02 was badly hurt, after the fight… I don't know if we can save her… but we _can _get replacement parts for her…"

He sniffled, "I understand… I won't lose Enju… not after everything…"

He held her shoulders and said, "Enju… Wake up… I cannot lose you… Not now…"

Enju beeped, "Hello. I am Enju-02. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way. Hello. I am Enju-02. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way."

He sniffled, "No… Enju…"

She was slowing down. She beeped, as she was fading, "Hello. I am Enju-02. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way. Hello. I am Enju-02. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way. Hello. I am Enju-02. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way."

She started to slow down, as her loop was continuing.

"Hello. I am Enju-02. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way. Hello… my name… isssss… Ennnnnnnnnnn… jrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"

After that, she powered down, as Kazuki sobbed, "No… Enju… ENJU! **ENJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**"

Tears flowed down his face, as Kazuki cried on her bare bosom. Enju was completely gone, as all her energy was depleted, and was badly damaged. He was crying for Enju, as Enju's eyes faded to black. Kazuki wept, "No… Enju, don't leave me… No… Why did you have to die? No, please, not like this… Enju… No… Enjuuuuuuuuu! Noooooooo!"

He kept crying, as Enju was still unresponsive. Suddenly, she resumed speaking, as she was slowly speaking, "Hello. I am Enju-02. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way. Hello. I am Enju-02. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way. Hello… my name… is… En… ju…"

_Kazuki… Why now? No… Everything is ruined… I wanted to save our time, and this is how it ends… I can't die here… I came here, under my will, and I am built to protect this city in every way. I am perfect in any-. NO! Kazuki… Listen to me… You and the others, Akari… Machiyuki-san… Suou-san… And everyone… You're my friends… I'm not leaving this world… NO! I'm Enju-02… I'm Enju-02… I'm Enju-, **NO!** I won't be controlled… I'm… I'm Enju… I'm…  
I'm Enju Saion-Ji… I'm glad I met you… All of you… I love you! I LOVE YOU!  
KAZUKI! **I LOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!**_

She was lighting up her eyes, as Kazuki didn't listen to her. She slowly beeped, "En… Ju… En… ju… Hello… my name… is… Enju…  
Hello… my name… is… name… is… Hello… I am… Hello… Enju… Hello, my name is… Ennnnn… juuu…  
Saion-Ji…"

His eyes widened, as Enju spoke normally, "Hello. My name is Enju Saion-Ji…"

He wept, "Enju? Is that you?"

Enju smiled, "Hi, Kazuki…"

He and Enju kissed, as she wept, "I love you…"

They continued to kiss, as the technicians were moved. Kazuki's love for her somehow woke her up, and even Enju's inner voice, likewise the rest. One techie called, "Once they stop making out, we'll repair Enju-02, at once!"

The second called, "Right! Whoever gave us that virus, it's now total war! Let's move, men!"

They prepared, as Kazuki stepped back, while Enju sobbed, "Kazuki! NO!"

Kazuki was set aside, as he called, "Enju, I'll be waiting!"

The techie said, "It'll be fine, kid. We'll fix her up, good as new." And then called to the others, "Join Kikuko-05, at once!"

The men began to spread out, fixing everyone, as Enju was smiling to Kazuki, about to be repaired… until Kazuki sniffled, "Enju…"

Enju whispered, "Kazuki… I love… yo-." But she halted, as she powered down.

**XXXXX**

Tenma and Nanao were lying on the table. Nanao was being charged, as Tenma was being extracted from the virus implanted in her. Nanao's eyes lit up and said, "_Nanao-09 Online…_"

She asked, "Huh? Where am I?"

Lily smiled, "Excellent job."

Nanao asked, "Did we win?"

Yamabuki pointed at Tenma and said, "You did the right thing, fam. Even as a robot ninja, you're the next generation of your ninja heritage…"

Nanao sighed, and then responded, "I wonder if it felt like it was a bad thing you just said… But still… Tell Tenma that I'm sorry…"

Tengge nodded, as Lily said, "She already has."

Kazuki arrived, as he asked, "Here I am! What happened here?"

Yamabuki asked, "What happened to _you_?"

He sighed, "Tenma will tell you… _Long _story."

Kikuko 05 said, "I already stopped it… Boy was crying for Enju, as he was cornered by Akari-01 and Ricka-03…"

Lily asked, "Were they-?"

Kikuko 05 added, "Like I said, long story. But either way, ALL of the Ninja Club is being repaired, as we speak…"

Yamabuki gulped, as she said to him, "Yeah… Apparently… About what happened with Tenma-."

"Say no more." He said, "But still… Why did you summon him, while you were deactivated? You couldn't have moved, while Tenma came in…"

Yamabuki grinned, "My fault. I played naughty and-."

Tengge barked, "Yamabuki! This is no time to joke! Why would you dare to sick the Grand Hentai at Tenma?"

Yamabuki responded, "Because… better have Kazuki kiss her than him?"

He gulped, as Lily hissed, "Disgraceful."  
Tengge sighed, "Disgusting."  
Nanao barked, "Despicable!"

He barked, "Idiots! Would I ever kiss her, if she were like this? She's not my type, anyways. She's got a girl… sort of."

Yamabuki sighed, "He's not real, likewise us… well, moreover…"

"Could you stop talking, for once?" He protested, "I get that you helped, but still… Never use that Hentai for make-out sessions! Ever!"

Lily nodded, "And even if you did, she's not your type."

Yamabuki growled, "Jeez, alright already! You win! I won't use the Grand Hentai, anymore! …not in this timeline, of course."

Kikuko 05 sighed, "I'll never understand primitive ninjutsu…"

Tenma was reactivated, as she moaned, "Ungh… What happened to me?"

Kikuko 05 asked, "Ma'am, you okay?"

Tenma smiled, "I'm fine… Ugh… What was that taste in my mouth, like it was ink and paint?"

Yamabuki bowed, "My fault, ma'am… I used my puppet jutsu to subdue you… You see…"

Kikuko said, "I'll handle it. Tenma, you were injected with a virus… but we had no idea who had it in you."

Tenma nodded, "I know… Akari-01 had the virus."

Kazuki added, "And she infected Tenma _and _Ricka!"

The girls gasped, as Tenma concluded, "It's true. But that's not what you think! _Someone _installed it into Akari-01, and went on a rampage, destroying one of my android technicians!"

Lily gasped, "WHAT? The fiend!"

Nanao asked, "Who would DO such a thing?"

Yamabuki asked in confusion, "We have android techies?"

They were worried, as they wanted to know what happened in the repair bay, when Akari was installed with a virus.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an underground lab, Dark Myu was hanging in the air, only with a head and naked upper body, being repaired by assembly machines and robotic arms. She was being repaired from her previous wounds, after the battle with Kazuki and the others, only to emerge alive, by the skin of her teeth. Two men in black were watching, wearing black and gold robes and hats, with veils over their faces. These men were the Yatagarasu.

One man said, "Dark Myu-03 has been badly hurt."

The second man said, "Never mind that. We overheard from our spy. The robots are now being infected by our virus, and soon, they will cease to function, completely. The battle is won, at last."

"What of the boy?"

"Dark Myu-03 shall be dealt with. Once she's fully-operational, we send her in to procure the final victory, by eliminating the boy. All shall fear the name _Yatagarasu_."

Dark Myu beeped, "Hello. I am Myu-Myu-03. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way. Hello. I am Myu-Myu-03. I am a Yagami Inc. Ro-."

She was turned off, as the first man said, "Soon, we shall await more orders, and eradicate the humans and machines of this world. We played by their rules, for long enough. And now, we go by _our _rules."

The second man chuckled, "This will be a beginning that will end quickly."

He showed an assembly line of Dark Myus, as he said, "Once the Yagami Inc. building is destroyed, we shall begin with our invincible army. Soon, everyone will be erased, and to start again… And no one will stop us…"

The men disappeared in the shadows, as Dark Myu beeped, "Hello. I am Dark Myu. I am a Yatagarasu Robot. I will eliminate all scum in the world. I am perfect in any way."

The final battle draws near, as the Yatagarasu is close to victory.

* * *

Enju was fully repaired, as the others watched on. Akari and Ricka were lying on the table, being extracted from the virus, as Enju moaned, "Akari… Ricka… Dark Myu, will be finished, once and for all!"

Tenma stated, "What happened to Akari-01 and Ricka-03, moments ago… the Dark Ninja went too far."

Tengge replied, "I agree. Sticking a virus at us, and ruining your system, like that. I never knew that someone would infect us…"

Tenma stated, "Indeed. I am going to search and analyze what happened. It could've been one of our own, but I'm going to stay here and investigate. In the meantime, we're going to call out The Dark Myu, and soon!"

Kazuki said, "Guys… I know we worked as a team, before, but for your safety, I'm going to finish this, myself. Dark Myu crossed the line that no ninja or friend can comprehend. I'm going to fight this Dark Myu… and I'm going to dismantle her. And it is all for Akari and Ricka, who took major damages."

Tenma nodded, "Understood…" She then added, "But… I forbid you to leave, without one of your allies. You are to take at least 3 ninja robots with you, for the battle. However… this is a dire situation. If we fail again, we lose everything. We have no clue what goes on with the Yatagarasu, but I can assure you, if it is, extinguish them, like you did in the past. This is our last chance. We defeat the Dark Ninja, or the future of our world is doomed."

Kazuki bowed, "Very well. I'll do as you say, ma'am… But… I only have to choose out of the five of you… So… Since Akari and Ricka are disabled, I'll take Tengge, Yamabuki, and Enju…"

Enju boomed, "NO! You will not!"

They all gasped, as Enju stood her ground and whispered, "No one's helping Kazuki… … …" she wept, "…but me."

Kazuki narrated, as he was shocked, "WHAT? Enju? And me? Alone? I'm shocked… I asked for assistance for the Ninja Girls, but… Enju wants to fight the Dark Ninja, alone?"

Tenma asked, "Enju-02, explain yourself! Why are you defying my orders?"

Tengge asked, "Enju, tell us why! Are you sure you're going at it alone?"

Enju nodded, as she said, "Yes. I'm going with him. NO ONE ELSE!"

Lily barked, "I'm coming with you!"

Enju shouted, "**I SAID NO!**"

They paused, as Kikuko 05 remarked, "She's defying orders. Deactivate her."

Tenma shook her head and held her hand high, "No. Let her have her say."

Enju was angry, as she stared at everyone, saying that she wants payback for Dark Myu. But why is she standing up for Kazuki?

* * *

**_Next Chapter Preview_**

(A technician is with two girls, at the background of Mizaki School)

(Lily and Akari are standing in place, deactivated)

(Technician): Lily-07 and Akari-01 all set… And begin functions.

(Akari): Hello. This is the _Next Chapter Preview, _with me, Akari.

(Lily): And me, Lily.

(Akari): Enju's stepping up, after she poured her heart out, and she wants to face this Dark Myu, alone… with Kazuki.

(Lily): I have faith for her, but isn't it risky? If she breaks down and Kazuki dies, then it's over, and we failed.

(Akari): Not while we're still standing. We'll do what we can to save our lives and future, as long as Kazuki and Enju work as a team.

(Lily): How will they stop this Android Ninja?

(Akari): Well, you see-.

(Lily and Akari power down)

(Technician): Apologies, but we can only give you this sort of information to you, as we at Yagami Inc. cannot give you full details of the story. With that said, we shall undergo repairs on these androids. Until then, stay tuned for Chapter 9: "_Love Conquers Darkness_".  
Thank you for your understanding.


	9. Love Conquers Darkness

**_Chapter 9 – Love Conquers Darkness_**

* * *

He narrated, as Enju was serious, "Tenma and Kikuko 05 decided to let me fight Dark Myu, alone. However, I'm ordered to take three of my friends to fight… but Enju… She wants to go at it alone."

Enju replied, "There's a reason why I chose to fight him alone. He needs me… Ever since I came here, I want to help him. And now, if I lose him, what else? We've had heartbreaks of sadness, since we came here, and long before. My Grandfather was evil… We almost lost Tengge… Our school was almost destroyed… We almost became brainwashing zombies… We even almost witnessed an Apocalypse of the entire world… Kazuki and I represent a proud club. We are _NOT _Ninja Club. We are the _Ninja Seeking Club_, slayers of the Nine-Tailed Fox and Ryujin, and the defenders against Obnubi and the near-immortal Kojuro Kashin. I, however, am a former Obnubi ninja, though my alignment is that of ronin… but I chose not to accept ronin. I'm a ninja at heart, and not an android. My grandfather did a horrible thing, and I won't forgive him… But if the Yatagarasu decides to take away one of our own, and brainwashed her into being our enemy, I draw the line of friendship. Because I choose to make it all personal. And that's why… I choose to stay with Kazuki, alone… We'll defeat _our _Dark Myu, after we defeat _yours_."

She stood straight and said, "If I'm wrong, shut me down…"

Kikuko asked, "What do you say?"

Tenma nodded, "Your words move me… and I accept it. However, no one's going to be dismantled. But this is Ninja Club's last opportunity… If you fail again, we cannot bring you back. But that would mean… We'd turn you into broken scrap iron. Sadly, I won't accept it. I won't have you destroyed."

She turned to Kikuko, as she asked, "Kikuko-05, do you agree?"

Kikuko held the remote and barked, "NO! I am defying your orders!"

Enju gasped, as Kikuko held the remote… … …and put the remote away, in her breast pocket. She replied, "Only because I don't want her dismantled, either… You have my blessing."

Enju smiled, as the others were relieved. Kazuki smiled, "Thank you…"

Enju sniffled, "Thank you, Miss Kikuko… You're a true ally…"

Kikuko smiled, "Just don't lose, this time…"

Akari then spoke, "En… ju…"

Nanao gasped, "Akari?"

Lily whispered, "No way… She's alive!"

Enju went to her, "Akari… I'm so sorry…"

Akari smiled, "You can do this…" Her eyes were flickering, as she said, "Here… Take this… for luck…"

She gave her the Izumo, as she was fading, "You… can stop… Dark Myu… if only… you are… strong… enough…"

"NO!" Enju cried, "The Izumo's yours! I can't accept it!"

Akari smiled, "Take it… Just take it, while… I am… being… fixed… … …Kazuki… Enju loves you… and I do… too… Please…"

She powered down, as she spoke in her final words, "… … …save… … Myu… Myu… Myu… f-f-f-f-f-for… meeeeeeeeeeee… annnnnnnnnnnnn… usssssssssssssssssss…"

She died down, as Enju cried, crying by her side, "AKARI! NO! Noooooooooo! NO, AKARI! Akari, don't leave us…"

_I started the Ninja Seeking Club, when I was in Mizaki School, after I learned that ninjas exist. But… … …who would've guessed that my friends are all ninjas, and I'm of my Hanao Ninja Blood? Not me… I guess, I am who I am… I'm the light of the Ninja Seeking Club. I'm going to cheer them on, even if we lose. But right now, I'm powerless to save myself. Enju, it's all up to you… friend…  
My name is Akari Hanao, the leader of the Ninja Seeking Club. And I'm the light to our club, and to protect our world. Please, everyone… Save Myu.  
Goodbye, Enju… I love you…_

Lily said, "Enju, accept the Izumo. It's Akari's last wish. Tenma's right. We have one last shot… and if anyone's going to defeat Dark Myu, it's you two."

Tengge smiled, "We'll stay here, and root for you."

Yamabuki winked, as Nanao gave her thumbs-up. Enju wiped her tears and nodded. She grabbed the Izumo and wore it around her neck. She then said, "Kazuki… Let's do this…"

Tenma replied, "We'll stay here and repair Ricka-03-, no… Ricka and Akari… Kazuki, Enju, you start, tomorrow night at 1800 hours. I will address the announcement, tomorrow, for one final challenge. Remember, we must win, or else mankind is doomed. Kazuki Araya, Enju Saion-Ji… It's all you. Make it count."

Kikuko said, as she showed them away, "Follow me to your quarters. We have 24 hours."

They left, as he narrated, "What a speech… Enju's words moved me, but now… We are to get ready for one final battle with Dark Myu, which could change the future, forever."

Enju narrated, "Kazuki… One final gasp… or everything ends. We'll do it."

Tenma watches on, and then responded, "Hmm… I have an idea…"

**XXXXX**

Inside a room with a bed, Kikuko said, "This is where you will sleep tonight. You two will share a bed. Bathroom's over here, a charger is there for Enju-02, and if you're hungry, we got some snacks made in that small mini-fridge."

He said, "Thank you, uh, Kikuko 05…"

Kikuko smiled, "You two get to know each other. Miss Tenma will give you the OK, once Dark Myu accepts the challenge."

She shut the door, as Kazuki sighed, "Wow… Twenty-four hours left… What now, Enju?"

Enju said, as she was sad, "Kazuki… I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

"It's alright. You needed my help, and after what happened to you guys, I'm more than happy to offer my help. I mean, look at you. Still in your ninja outfit, and all fully-built. You're an android, I know."

She blushed, "Thank you. My body is getting used to, but I really miss my older body. At least I won't age a lot."

She blushed, as she approached him, "Kazuki… When you were crying for me, is it because you love me?"

"Huh?"

Enju removed her black scarf and threw it down to the floor. She then removed the top of her ninja outfit, showing her bare breasts. She smiled, as she blushed, showing her bare upper body, though her black arm warmers were still on. She then approached him and whispered, "If this is our last time together… and we're all alone… One final time…"

He blushed, as he saw Enju's bare breasts. She smiled, "What do you say? Not as Enju-02, but as Enju Saion-Ji…"

He grabbed her arms and whispered, "Now…" He clamped her breasts, as he started to turn red in shock. She smiled and said, "I'm here for you… _Master…_"

She leaned down and smooshed her bare breasts onto Kazuki, and they began to kiss passionately. They continued on, as Enju narrated, "This is the only shot I had, and I wanted to make Kazuki happy, even if it's for one final time… And that's all we need."

They continued to make out, as night fell.

**XXXXX**

In a conference, later that night, Tenma addressed the people of Yagami City about a crisis:  
"Attention, Dark Ninja! This is Tenma Tsukamoto of Yagami Inc.! I address the challenge to you, as a way of ending this battle, once and for all! My Ninja Club, led by Enju-02, will face the battle, dead-on, and she's not alone! She'll be accompanied by the legendary ninja of the past, Kazuki Araya! Now, what I say, goes, and what I do, stands! Dark Ninja, tomorrow night, at 8PM, show yourself near the central area of Yagami City! To all that are present, hearing my message, I advise that you stay indoors! Lock your doors and do not leave your own homes, until the battle is concluded! Be advised, I am concerned over your safety, and I promise that the Dark Ninja will be defeated, at all costs."

She showed a picture of Dark Myu, with her face covered, and said, "This is the Dark Ninja. If you see this figure, hide in a safe place, and do not retaliate against this being. She is an unknown android ninja, unstoppable and invulnerable. My Ninja Club, however, knows her weaknesses, and will handle the task, at once. Ninja Club is go, as we have this one shot, by our top android ninja, and our traveler from the past!"

She concluded, as she bowed her head, "God have mercy on our souls… Tenma out!"

She signed off, as the people prepared for the inevitable.

* * *

The next morning, Enju walked into the lab, as she witnessed Akari and Ricka, still in their ninja outfits, lying down, and marked as _infective androids_. She was warned of them, as they were still being treated to the virus that they were downloaded.

Enju sniffled, as she said, "Akari… Machiyuki-san…"

She then approached another room, as she saw Tengge, Lily, Nanao, & Yamabuki, all only as heads and upper bodies, minus their arms. She gasped, as they were being analyzed and processed. She trembled, as each ninja girl was just an upper body and head, only their hair and faces were removed, showing their chrome craniums and animatronic eyes and teeth.

She whispered, as she was scared, "Sheesh… Don't scare me like that… I know this is the final battle, and the final time… but… I'm worried…"

She went near each faceless android and murmured, "Well, at least I can tell each of them apart. It's too bad that they're not responding to me, right now…"

She narrated, "As I said, this is the final battle, and our last chance… If we fail, they'll remain like this, forever… and we'll never go home. Akari, everyone, I would never let you down…"

She approached Yamabuki and said, "Suou-san… I'm sorry. You may be a ninja, and a joker, but you're a friend… Kashima-san, forgive me. It's been a while, just to know you…"

She went to Lily and said, stroking her face, "Lily-san… You're like a big sister to me…"

She then turned to Tengge and said, "And you, Tengge-san… I'm glad we reunited, except… Except… I'm…"

She sniffled, "I'm afraid I'll lose you again."

She then stood by and felt herself, "This pain… I'm not sure if I can win… Cheer for me, everyone…"

"We will…" A voice spoke, as Enju was stunned.

Lily's face started to move, as she spoke, "It's alright…" Her teeth moved, as she was speaking, "Enju… For Akari's sake, and for Ricka's… and for Kazuki's, please don't be upset by it. We'll cheer you on, back in the lab."

She powered down, as Tengge moved her mouth, "Enju… We'll never leave you… Even if we fail… we'll try again…"

Yamabuki spoke, just as Tengge was powered off, "You can do it. You and Kazuki win, for Akari's sake…"

Nanao added, "Thank you, Enju…"

They all stopped moving, as Enju was emotionally hurt, but was moved by their words. She then smiled, "I know you guys are doing this to cheer me up, but…" She held the Izumo and whispered, "…I'm doing this… for everyone. Akari will not be broken in vain. Thanks, guys… But still…"

She walked off, leaving the motionless androids behind, but Tenma appeared to her and said, "Good morning."

Enju whispered, "Tenma… I'm sorry. I want out. I changed my mind. I can't fight her."

Tenma nodded, and then said, "I understand. Perhaps we can work out an agreement… but…"

She deactivated her and said, "Dismantle her, right away. She's in due for a check-up, anyways."

Two men in white removed Enju's arms, and then proceeded to remove her ninja outfit, leaving only her black panties. Tenma removed her head and upper body and replied, "You will forgive me… but I have something to offer you. However, in doing so, you'll have to act, alone…"

She prepared, as she was placed on a table, in pieces, and the technicians were busy repairing her. Tenma stepped outside and shut the door behind her. She then said, "For you, Enju, I promise… We'll end this, before you know it… and then, our future is saved."

"Oh? Is that why you planned to dismantle them, right away?" A male voice called.

"Kazuki!"

"Yeah, it's me." He said, as he was concerned, "Tell me straight, before the final fight. Are the others going to pull through? I know I said this a lot, but if I lose them, my life is empty."

Tenma huffed, "Oh, don't deny it. You're just here to see their sexy bodies, in pieces!"

"NO!" He barked, "Well, mostly yes. And don't say I lie… I've had experience of being analyzed for lying… I'm a gentleman, but I'm under a lot of urges… Even so, if one of my friends die, what of the others? Ever since I left my ninja village to become ronin, and live a normal life, my life has been altered, only to do a greater good. You know how it feels to lose someone, right?"

Tenma nodded, "I know… I almost lost Maria… more than I lost everyone else that I have known, since my creation date."

He explained, "Then, you understand me… When Enju was kidnapped, I never gave up looking for her… When I thought Tengge died, I would never lose the memory of her… When Nanao was considered the enemy, I would deny those rumors and say that she's normal and friendly… When Myu abandoned us for the Yatagarasu, I would never give up on bringing her back."

Tenma shook her head and said, "And yet, they still live on… And it was your duty to protect them, at all costs. Every girl you have known, are all here. Only now, they're all converted."

"I know. Promise me, Tenma… If we win, fix them and change them back to normal. But if we lose, they must come back home, so we can remedy this. If the Dark Myu is stronger than she is, and we fail, perhaps we can alter the timeline and fix the past, preventing Dark Myu from resonating here."

Tenma understood what Kazuki said. But she shook her head and said, "No. Then what? If you lose, your girls are dismantled, for good… proving it's a failure. Even if you try, at your damnedest, you may fail, eventually. I know I want to succeed… but… Kazuki Araya, would you agree to yourself that it's best this way, should you fail?"

He cried, "ABSOLUTELY NOT! I won't let them go away, forever! If I let the darkness take over, we lose everything! Win or lose, I don't care! I want Myu back! In our time, she chose to leave for the darkness that is the Yatagarasu! But this is different! I know convincing her to come back isn't right, but… I cannot fight her, even as an android."

Tenma remarked, "Kazuki… Would you sacrifice someone, just to protect the others, even if it's one of your own?"

He was hurt emotionally, as she replied, "Kazuki, my decision is final. If we win, you're free to go home… but… it's the only chance. If Dark Myu gets her way, it's all over. But there is a chance that she may break down into nothing…"

She walked off, as she concluded, "Anyways, I have to go and repair the others. And I promise, when we win, they're going to become normal again. Though, I doubt I can reverse the effects of what they have become. It may be a virus, this _LifeChanger Program_, but it's how we run, if given the chance."

He then said, "Well… … …If we win, and Akari or Ricka dies… since, you know, they're under a virus inside…"

"Don't say that! We're fixing them, as quick as possible! But if it's broken beyond repair… accept the fate…"

Kazuki barked, "Bullshit!" Tenma gasped, as he continued, "If they break down and die, it's your own fault! I was in this timeline to protect them, not to destroy them! YOU only created them! If you can't fix what is not broken, then what? Give up? I won't give up! I have other friends that you didn't bother to take, but I won't let _them _be victims of the Dark Ninja Android, nor do I want them in my android harem haven! Tenma… Promise me that! They're the only girls I can trust… but…"

He shouted, as he was emotionally hurt, "If my life is minus one girl, then a part of me is tattered, forever!" Tenma gasped, as he continued, breaking his voice, "If Akari dies… if Enju dies… ANY OF THEM… my life is nothing, anymore! I can't lose so many! I almost lost Enju! AND Akari! AND Ricka! Hell, I can't lose them all! NOT EVEN THE OTHERS THAT I KNOW IN MY TIMELINE! DON'T YOU GET IT? IF MY LIFE IS ERASED OF _ANY_ OF THOSE GIRLS, WHO ARE MY FRIENDS, THEN MY LIFE IS RUINED! AND YOU CAN _NEVER_ REPAIR THAT!"

Tenma was hurt, as she sniffled, "Kazuki…"

He narrated, "I had no idea what I said, as my tears rolled down my face, but it's the truth… If my life is minus one of these girls, then a part of me is tattered, forever. I thought I lost Tengge… but she was okay. I thought Enju was gone… and I thought of their fates, when we had adventures… But over the course of history, they all were still here… Akari… Enju… Ricka… Nanao… Tengge… Lily… and Nanao… But Myu is another story. If I fail this one, then I fail as a ninja, and I'm doomed to lose _my_ Myu… forever…  
That's why I cannot afford to lose anyone else, not even from an android assassin like Dark Myu."

He walked off, and finished, "Tell Enju I'll be waiting."

He departed to his room, as Tenma was hurt deeply. She then nodded, "Maria…" She held her fist up and smiled, "I promise… I won't let them die. None of them… But if they do…"

She then paused and said, "Hmm… Kazuki has others, huh? Remind me to check his files, after the battle." And then she went back into the lab.

When she entered, Enju was in place, as just a head and upper body. The men in white removed her hair and face, showing only her eyeballs and teeth. Tenma held up a new remote, since the old one was destroyed, and set Enju into Default Mode.

"Hello. I am Enju Saion-Ji. How can I be of service to you?" Tenma set Enju into her default motion, and began to ask a few questions.

"Enju… What is your goal?" She asked her.

Enju responded, "Ninja Club's main goal: Destroy and defeat Dark Ninja. Once Dark Ninja is destroyed, peace will be restored."

Tenma replied, "Very good. Will you choose to side with Kazuki, while the others are staying behind?"

Enju responded, "Ninja Club's fate: Under Master's control. Should we stop Dark Ninja, we will be returning. I will not fail."

Tenma asked in hesitation, "And should you fail?"

Enju responded, "Ninja Club fails: should Ninja Club fail, this time around, Enju-02 must automatically be deactivated, and sent back to Yagami Inc. Labs, to be dismantled, immediately. Enju-02 must run efficient programming. Failure is not an option."

Tenma bowed her head and sobbed, "Yes. Failure is not an option… Enju… I…"

Enju remained in place, as her face started to turn a bit. She asked, "Master, should I return to my quarters? Kazuki Araya needs me. I must save the city, and protect the man that I love. The one I love."

Tenma gasped, "Enju!"

Enju continued, "Master. I want to be with him, only… and maybe have my friends assist me… but this is one mission I want, by myself. I am ordered to obey protocol. Enju-02 must not fail."

Tenma whispered, as she thought to herself, "Enju has friends. She chose to do it alone. But can she and Kazuki really save us? What'll I do?"

* * *

That evening, the other ninjas were standing in place, deactivated. Ricka and Akari were still in the lab, being treated to the virus. Only Enju was available, as she was prepared. Tenma whispered into her ear and said, "Remember… It's all you. You and Kazuki make me proud…"

Enju nodded, "Affirmative."

Kazuki narrated, "Enju's standing in place, and she's become a robotic slave now, standing in place. Her voice is now cold and robotic… but…"

Tenma said, "Enju… Kazuki, you begin right now. Dark Myu is to arrive this late at night, as planned. If any trouble, contact me, via a two-way radio…" She gave him an earpiece and said, "Enju-02, like all the other Ninja Robots, have a built-in radio inside, for communications. Remember, contact, if the situation is dire."

Kazuki nodded, as he said nothing. He turned to Enju and said, "Let us go, then… We'll save the day."

Enju nodded, as she beeped, "Yes, master. I am Enju-02."

They walked together, as Kazuki narrated, "I wish I was back home. Enju would just give me warnings, but-."

Enju glared at him, "Also, try not to act perverted, hentai."

He smiled and said, "Knew it. I won't." He then narrated, as he was a bit uneasy, "That seems better… … …almost."

As they left, Tenma turned to the motionless Lily, Tengge, Nanao, & Yamabuki. She whispered, as she nodded, "It's time."

* * *

That night, Enju and Kazuki arrived at the central area, as they were waiting for Dark Myu to arrive. They stayed in position, as Dark Myu appeared, fully healed and fully repaired.

She snarled, "Damn… I knew there was only one ninja doll left, since _you're _around, Araya. But I guess my virus deleted everyone from your ranks, as you're now helpless, Enju-02."

Kazuki growled, "So, it was _you_, wasn't it? Well, we saw through your evil schemes! Our friends are staying behind, and it's just me and Enju!"

Dark Myu roared, "Says who?"

Enju called, "Says us! My name is Enju Saion-Ji! And I am a member of the Ninja Seeking Club, former Obnubi ninja, and proud hero of this city! My system name is Enju-02, as I am programmed by, and I am a member of the Ninja Club of Yagami City! And you, Myu Momochi… Dark Myu… are FINISHED!"

She sparked, as Dark Myu roared, "Game on, bitch!"

"LIGHTNING!"

She shot lightning at her, but Dark Myu avoided it. But the blast nearly nicked her. She snarled, "DAMN! WHAT GIVES?!"

He called, "It's just us two, and we're the strongest you got!"

Myu snarled, "Damn you! DIE!" She struck her whip down, and smashed onto his chest. Enju swung her kunais and Dark Myu was jabbed lightly. Dark Myu was nicked, as Enju landed a kick to her chest. But Myu brushed it off and landed a swift roundhouse to her chest. Enju staggered, as Dark Myu says that it's her weak point. Enju sparked up and fired lightning at Dark Myu. She then roared, "NOW, YOU WILL PAY!"

She used her chakrams, and summoned more tentacles. Enju was wrapped in them, but Kazuki sliced them all off. Enju moaned, "Nice try. But you're not making me constricted into your fetish!"

Dark Myu laughed, "HAHA! You fool! But you _did _fall for my trick! ARISE!"

Enju was caught, as she cried, "AAAAAAAAAGH! NO!"

Kazuki was caught by two tentacles, as Enju was being electrocuted. Dark Myu cackled, "HAH! I WIN! You failed again, you robot! Now and forever… You are junk!"

Enju sobbed, "Kazu… ki…"

**SMASH!  
**Enju was ripped apart, as Kazuki screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Enju's head dropped down, as she was slurring to nothing. Dark Myu laughed, "You lose."

She then said to Kazuki, "And now, finally, your death is at hands, Kazuki-senpai…"

**ZAP!  
**Dark Myu was shocked, as Enju reappeared, as she was fully built. She held up her severed head and said, "Wrong! _Your _death is at hand, Myu!"

Enju was repaired, but it turns out… He narrated, "A decoy? Wait… Was this Tenma's doing?"

Enju stated, "You failed to destroy me, since-!"

**SMASH!  
**Dark Myu decapitated Enju, who was also an android. Dark Myu cried, "WHAT? TWO Enjus?! You bastard!"

She stomped on Enju's head, destroying it into pieces, and hollered, "You think I fall for your decoy trick?"

"Yes!" Enju, the real Enju, appeared, as she called, "Sorry, but I wouldn't die, so easily, without trying to destroy you, with an army!"

Dark Myu snarled, "NO! It's really you…"

Enju called, "YOUR GAME'S OVER, DARK MYU!"

The Enjus cheered, "FOR YAGAMI INC.!"

They shouted together, "**FOR THE FUTURE!**"

Myu yelled, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WAS HAD! YOU DAMN NINJA DOLL!"

Enju hopped down, and landed besides him. Kazuki broke free, as he narrated, "What the hell? Enju?"

Enju winked, "It was Tenma's idea. She figured… why waste our friends, when you can build yourself an army?"

He asked, "An army?"

Enju smiled, "It turns out that she can replace our bodies, using the same schematics. Even if we are destroyed, we have spares. But I'm not wasting my body away for a spare… Not this time!"

The Enjus called, "NOT AT ALL!"

He narrated, as he was completely shocked, and was also amazed, "It _was _her doing! Tenma, you're a lifesaver!"

Tenma replied, via radio, "No, my friend. I did it for Enju's sake. I'm not letting Enju Saion-Ji die, not while it's a suicide mission! Once she tires herself out, you two finish her off!"

Kazuki smiled, "Thanks, Tenma." And then narrated, "Wait… How did she hear what I said?"

Tenma responded, "You were right. That talk we had… I'm sorry that I was negative about this… Win or lose, we know that we'll survive! For Akari and Ricka's sake, do what you can!"

Kazuki smiled, "Thank you… Tenma."

Enju asked, "Uh, what _did _you say to her, while I was out?"

Kazuki replied, "Ask Tenma."

Enju glared, "Hentai!"

He narrated, "Ouch. Even in an army, she is cold at me."

She barked, "If you're done drooling over my Enju Militia, focus! We have a battle to win!"

Dark Myu roared, "BLAST IT! You think an army would stop me?!"

She cackled, "But then again… I'm not underestimating you, that easily… Two can play this game, you miserable weaklings!"

She snapped her fingers and said, summoning an army of Dark Myus. Dark Myu said, "FOR THE YATAGARASU!"

The android Myus cried, "FOR THE YATAGARASU!"

He narrated, "Just when things were going _our _way, Dark Myu summoned her _own _army of androids… We outnumbered her, but now it seems… _She's _outnumbered _us_! I lost count of how many she has! The Yatagarasu learned about mass-production, huh?"

Kazuki gasped, and contacted Tenma, "Uh, bad news, Tenma… It seems that we're not alone… Dark Myu's outnumbered us…"

Tenma then said, "Don't worry! The real Enju is in your protection! Send the Enju Army to attack them!"

Dark Myu smiled, "So, have you had enough? Now, I'm going to trash your army and your dolls, all in one sitting!"

The armies clashed, as the Dark Myus overwhelmed the Enjus. Five Enjus were demolished, as the Dark Myu Androids were armed with whips and chakrams. About fifteen androids were destroyed, as Dark Myu had the upper hand. She cackled, "BWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Pitiful dolls!"

He cringed, "No… She… She couldn't…"

More Enjus appeared, on the other side of the building, as the Dark Myus grew rapidly. More Enjus were destroyed, and all the Dark Myus remained.

One Enju broke down and beeped, "Too… strong… So… many… darkness…"

A second Enju slurred, "_Hello darkness, my old friend…_"

A third Enju moaned, "_Give me… your… answer… tooooooo…_"

He narrated, as he was frightened, "No… Is there NO END to this? She's… She's too strong!"

Enju whispered, "It can't end this way!"

Kazuki growled, "There's like hundreds of these dark ninjas!"

She sobbed, "We… WE CAN'T DEFEAT HER!" She pounded her fist and cried, "NO! No… WHY NOW? Myu… She cannot win… She… She cannot win! I failed… I FAILED! WHY? I LET EVERYONE DOWN!"

He narrated, as he was sad, "She's right… It's just Enju and I… and… the others' fates are… … …It's really over… Enju… Akari… Tengge… Yamabuki… Ricka… Nanao… Lily… even Myu…"

He dropped his sword and was in complete silence, "No… We lost… Enju… I'm sorry… Even against… the Yatagarasu of the future, we let everyone down…"

Enju sobbed, "I hate the Yatagarasu… I… I'm sorry… I… let you…"

Inside her circuitry, her vision was fading to black, as text started to write into her:  
_Mission failure…  
Enju-02 powering down…  
This unit must power down. Enju-02 shall be picked up, from current position. Unit shutting down.  
Shutting down… Goodbye…_

Her voice was fading, as she spoke in her final words, "Good… bye… Ka… zu… ki… I… lov… … e… … y… o…"

Her vision went to black.

"… … … … …"

Total silence… and then…

**Whrr…  
**Enju powered off, dropping to her knees, and her head bowed down. Her eyes went black, and tears rolled down her face. Kazuki was sobbing. He narrated, "And like that… Enju powered off, and hopefully for the last time… She's gone. Enju Saion-Ji… She's… She's failed… I failed… We all failed…"

Dark Myu grinned evilly, as she held her whip, "I see… Depressed, I see? Bah… You and your human emotions… Well, I do believe that it's all over… You lost. I WIN!"

She cackled, as he was upset. Dark Myu had finally won. The Ninja Seeking Club… … …failed.

Dark Myu held her whip up and said, "Now, time to trash your girlfriend into spare parts, and the rest of these clones, and feed your human corpse to our ruins! You've failed!"

Kazuki bowed down and whispered, "Do what you must. I give up."

Tenma cried, "KAZUKI!"

He wept, "NO! Let her… We failed… I guess… A life without Enju… is a life _without _ninjas. Goodbye, everyone… I let you down…"

Dark Myu grinned, "I knew you'd see it my way…" she held her whip high and laughed, "You know, I was thinking I'd let you be my boyfriend, and we rule the cities together, as Dark Ninjas, human and android… but I guess you're a pervert among perverts. Now, it's too late… So, time to die…"

She swung her whip down, and landed a piercing strike to Kazuki. But…

"You coward!"  
**WHOOSH! STAB!  
**An arrow flew off, and jabbed onto Dark Myu's right hand. The whip flew out of her hands, and she gasped, "WHAT?!"

Nanao held up a bow, as she was standing behind Kazuki, "Leave him alone… Anyone tries to hurt Kazuki goes through us, first!"

She, Yamabuki, Lily, & Tengge appeared, as Kazuki was shocked, "Wha-? GUYS?! But how?"

Tengge smiled, "Another of Tenma's surprises for the final battle."

Lily said, "We can't afford to lose any of you."

Kazuki sobbed, "How can I? Myu… She's truly on the dark side!"

Nanao shouted, "WAKE UP, PERVERT! Are you going to let the future down, because of one evil android?"

Lily glared at him, "You give up now, I will lose everything I had in you!"

Tengge sighed, "Poor Kazuki… He gave up…"

He seethed and sobbed, but Nanao barked, "Coward!"

He gasped, as he looked at Nanao's angry face. He looked at Lily and Tengge, who were disappointed in him. Yamabuki smiled and said, "I agree with them… but I would never say such derogatory stuff at you."

He narrated, "No, but you _would_, you devil. Those girls are staring at me, giving me the cold ice glare… They… They said that… I shouldn't give up? But how? I can't beat Myu… I can't defeat the Yatagarasu… What am I supposed to do now?"

Yamabuki approached Enju, and reactivated her. She said, "Enju's not alone… You're not alone, Kazuki. We have you on our side."

Enju woke up and responded, "Eh? Suou-san?"

Yamabuki slapped her face and shouted, "Who the hell do you think you are, fam? Giving up to this evil android? You're better than that! You're not bowing to this knock-off kohai!"

Enju moaned, "But… I can't… I failed… I can't win against Myu."

Lily cried, "Enju! Not you, too!"

Enju wept, "I failed… Dark Myu is… far too powerful… I let… everyone… down… We lost… We failed… Myu… She's beaten us. Our Myu… She's gone forever… GONE! We can't bring her back!"

She bawled, "WE CAAAAAN'T BRING HER BAAAAAAAAAACK! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Yamabuki roared, "GODDAMN IT! THAT ANDROID IS **NOT** MYU-MYU! IS SHE THE SAME MYU-MYU AS OURS?"

**SLAP!  
**She slapped her again, as Yamabuki shouted, "HOW CAN YOU GIVE UP, THAT EASILY?! And you're a former Obnubi Ninja! Come to your senses! We failed, I get it! But by who? By Myu-Myu?! AS IF!"

Enju held her face and whimpered, "She is our Myu… There's no way around it." She sniffled, "Suou-san… How can you say that about Myu? She's beaten us!"

Yamabuki cried, "DUMBASS! SHE'S **NOT** _OUR_ MYU! DO YOU NOT GET IT? HOW CAN SHE BE OUR MYU-MYU, IF SHE IS NOT LIKE HER?"

He narrated, as he was figuring it out, "WHAT?! Wait a minute… NOT _our_ Myu? Wait… Only our Myu would never hurt us, being we're friends and all… She said so, herself! But… We're enemies now, but deep down, she chose her path, and we want to wake her up! Dammit! What did Yamabuki mean? She is not like _our _Myu?"

Enju asked, "Eh? Hold on… You mean… _This _Myu… is…"

Dark Myu smirked, as she recovered, "Ungh… So, you're worried that you'd _never _hurt me, because you wanted to save me? I _am _Myu. I'm my OWN Myu Momochi!"

Yamabuki boomed, "I'll do the interrogations, you broken imposter! Because you're no-!"

"Senpais, please listen to me!" She cried.

The others were shocked, as Dark Myu wept, "Senpai… Please, forgive me… I chose that path, because I want to be stronger than the rest. I am so scared… Please… Please forgive me, but… I chose to be in the Yatagarasu, for training… I care for all of you… Kazuki-senpai, please…"

She sniffled, as the others were saddened by Dark Myu's pleas. But Kazuki then narrated, "Myu… What she said now… What she is saying… it's all… It's all true!"

He said to her, "Myu… I want to ask you one thing… … … Who are you?"

He then narrated, "_True _horse shit, that is!"

Dark Myu responded, "I'm… I'm Myu Momochi. I'm your friend in the Ninja Seeking Club in Mizaki School. Senpai, this is the path I choose to become stronger… I am _really _Myu… I'm me. It's really me."

He barked, as he stood up, picking up his sword, "WRONG! If you're _this _time's Myu Momochi, then… WHO ARE YOU?"

Dark Myu asked, "Hau?"

Kazuki said, "If I know my Myu, she's cute and a pretty talented kohai, who is also an apprentice ninja in Momochi Village. But _she _wouldn't even be in this timeline, possibly rebuilt in her image, and by that, her dark counterpart! I don't even know _who _you are!"

Dark Myu stated, "What's not to understand, senpai? I'm the same Myu as I was."

"Then where's the rabbit?"

"Hau?"

"Show me the rabbit who bites me! Where is he?"

"He who?"

Yamabuki called, "Don't play games! Your rabbit! You're Myu-Myu, and you-! Wha-?" She cried in shocked, "No… Her rabbit is…"

Nanao gasped, "It can't be…"

Enju gasped, "Hey, yeah! Myu always have Fuu with her!"

Lily growled, "So… _This _android doesn't unleash the powers of a Familiar… nor does she wield a Beast Seal Scroll."

Kazuki gasped, "Wait… That's it! _Our _Myu has been collecting Beast Seal Scrolls in her village… and she's usually accompanied by that stupid rabbit! But the rabbit's not here… So… Something doesn't add up!"

Lily responded, "Which means… She is _not _Myu Momochi, at all!"

Tengge boomed, "SHE'S A PERVERTED OBJECT OF YATAGARASU, DEFYING GOD!"

Nanao cried, "SHE'S AN IMPOSTER?!"

"If you're really Myu, then I believe you." Kazuki boasted, "This is certainly a plan created by the Yatagarasu, and the Dark Ninja exists here! But Myu Momochi is from _our _timeline, and she never came to this time. You are modeled after her dark persona, created by the Yatagarasu, which existed in _our _time! And your stories about killing your mother… Myu would never do such a thing! So you _can't _be her!"

He hollered at her, "SO, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Dark Myu grinned evilly, as she hissed, "Hmm… It seems that they figured me out…"

She called out, "You're right. I'm _not _Myu Momochi. You can call this unit… _Myu-Myu Robo Model #03-698, _an adult-orientated android from _Yatagarasu Robotics. _But I guess I have been found out… You win. I am _not _Myu Momochi… nor am I ever _your _pathetic mewling little crybaby of a ninja girl, relic of human waste… And besides, if I had a Familiar, it'd be of a crow, not a rabbit."

He narrated, "I KNEW IT! SHE'S **NOT** MYU!"

He gasped, "You're… an android in her likeness? You… You monster! Who the hell do you think you are, you phony android?"

She grinned evilly, "It seems you now know who I am. My veil revealed, my plan in fruition, and my goals recognized… but it seems that all of you are still fighting. Lest we forget… You're all robots… and are all… _perishable!_"

Enju growled, "NO! I won't let you ruin this future! And we all believed you were her!"

Dark Myu laughed, "OH? Has Enju-02 finally grown a spine? It's years too late for that… You're outnumbered… My army and your recycled androids are all that's left… We won!"

Kazuki roared, "NO! You haven't won at all! You are NOT the Myu we know and love! You're an automated psycho!"

Enju cried, "HE'S RIGHT! You are not the friend we loved! YOU'RE NOT MYU! **YOU'RE A PATHETIC PHONY OF A FEMBOT!**"

**SHING!**  
Suddenly, a ray of light radiated from in her cleavage, as Enju gasped, "What the-?"

Her Izumo lit up, as Dark Myu cried, "WHAT IS THIS LIGHT?"

Enju whispered, as she felt the radiance of the Izumo's power, "Akari? Is that you?"

Her words echoed, "_Goodbye, Enju… I love you…_"

Enju sobbed, "Akari… NO! I can't let you go away… We'll save the future, together."

Akari's voice echoed to Enju's body, "Wield the power of the Izumo for me. I cannot save you… this time… Enju, everyone, stop Dark Ninja, for good… so we can go home!"

The Izumo shimmered and glowed, as Enju whispered, "I understand…"

Tengge asked, "Enju?"

Lily asked, "That's the Izumo. Akari's Izumo…"

Enju said, "O Izumo, stop this army from attacking!"

Dark Myu Androids charged at her, but they suddenly stopped and collapsed to the ground. They were engulfed in the light of the Izumo, and were broken down. Dark Myu cried, "WHAT? NO! BUT HOW?"

Kazuki called, "THIS is the power of the Izumo! THIS is the true power of the heritage that we inherit! AND IT DOESN'T APPLY TO YOU!"

Dark Myu hollered, "YOU PATHETIC FORMER HUMANS! I WILL DESTROY YOU _AND _YOUR IZUMO! I STILL WON!"

Lily called, "Not for long! You'll have to go through_ us_, first!"

She, Tengge, Nanao, & Yamabuki returned in place, as they were preparing for battle. Dark Myu cried, "WHAT?" She chuckled, "So, I see… You chose to fight, too?"

Tengge called, "So, these androids are from the Yatagarasu! I have a score to settle with them!"

Yamabuki smirked, "Save it, Tengge-san! This is our fight!"

Lily called, "We'll handle this Army of Dark Myus!"

Nanao called, "You fight the real deal!"

Enju nodded, "Thanks, guys…"

Lily called, "We're not called the Ninja Seeking Club, for nothing! WE WON'T LOSE AGAIN!"

They cheered, "YAY!" as does the Enju Army.

Dark Myu snarled, "So… it was an ambush… They planned this, from the start… But I have the upper hand against these dolls! But why am I losing now? I HAD THEM! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

Enju said to him, "Kazuki… Let's finish this… together."

She held the Izumo, as Kazuki held up the Kamuy, "Right! Let's do this! I am not kowtowing down to this pretentious robot!"

She cracked her whip and seethed, "You want to destroy me, after you went through my act? Very well! You want an army… FINE! I'LL GIVE YOU A WAR!" and then hollered, "**ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**"

The Dark Myus charge at the Ninjas, as Enju called, "GO, ENJU-02 ARMY! PUNISH THEM! NO EXCUSES!"

Enjus called, "ROGER, MA'AM!"

Kazuki called out, "NINJA CLUB! CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!"

The androids clashed at each other, firing whip strikes, lightning shots, kunai throws, and chakram strikes. The Dark Myus, unfortunately, were being overmatched by the Enjus. Lily swung her spear around and smashed each Myu, and Nanao fired arrows straight to the chests of each Myus, destroying them.

Nanao smiled, "Wow! My strength's gone higher than before! God, I love being an android!"

Yamabuki swung her brush and released puppets of small bombs. The Dark Myus were destroyed in the explosion, as Tengge blew them all away, with her Full Moon Fan.

"Now for the gusto! **_Strange Flame Shiranui!_**" She shot flames at the flying robots, and they were eviscerated. She complimented, "I always knew clones were strong, but they are so cheaply made."

**SLASH!  
**Lily's arm was ripped off, as the Dark Myu clone prepares to kill her.  
**STAB!  
**But Nanao fires an arrow to her head. It fell, as Lily beeped, "_Error… Lily-07 in need of repairs…_"

Nanao smiled, "Not for long… **_Kashiwa Jutsu! HEAL!_**"

She reattached her arm, and used her healing powers to repair her. Lily sat up and moved her arm, "Thanks, Nanao."

Nanao winked, "Eat your heart out, Giorno!"

They rushed off, as the Ninja Club was winning the battle. Dark Myu was cornered, as she was in the presence of Kazuki and Enju. Kazuki called, "Checkmate, Dark Myu. You failed."

She held the Izumo and called, "This is for you, Akari! _Lend us your strength, O Izumo! Deliver your radiance to the Kamuy!_"

Dark Myu cried, "AAGH! I CAN'T SEE!" She was blinded by the Izumo's light.

His sword shone, as Enju coated herself in electrical waves.

Dark Myu growled, "NO! This can't be! I… I was so close!"

She was stepping back, as her body was steaming up. "_Myu-Myu-03 overheating… Unit must be needed for repairs…_"

Kazuki called, "Repair THIS, faker! Enju, now!"

Enju posed, as she said, "This is goodbye, Dark Myu! Send this message to your creators, the Yatagarasu! We'll never give up!"

She narrated, "I only got one shot… and it's a long one…"

He narrated, "Enju and I got this! Normally, Akari has the Izumo, but she is down and out, so…"

She narrated, "For our future…"

He narrated, "You're next, after this, Yatagarasu!"

She chanted, as her lightning increased, "_He who wields metal, chops wood asunder! Heed my call, gods of thunder!_"

Kazuki charged, "_Come forth, O Destroyer of Evils!_"

She held the Kamuy and nodded to him. They stared at Dark Myu and ran towards her. She cried, NO! IT'S NOT FAIR! **GET AWAAAAAAAAAAAY!"**

Enju and Kazuki shot at Dark Myu and called out, "**_RAIJIN KAMUY DIVINE STRIKE!_**"

**SLASH! CRASH!  
**Dark Myu caught the attack, severely, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

She was malfunctioning, as she beeped, "no… … …I… under… estimate… mated them… It's… I want… to be… … …stronger… … … Itsuki… I failed you… I failed you… I want… to see you… again… I was bested… not by friendship… but… but… by love… … … Forgive… me… sen… paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

She fell to the ground and her waist and chest panels exploded from her body. The Dark Myus all collapsed, as they were powered down.

Nanao gasped, "Huh? What happened?"

An Enju Robot called, "Master! The army of Dark Ninjas has been deactivated!"

Yamabuki cheered, "HEY! WE WON!"

The girls cheered, as Kazuki smiled, "We did it…"

Enju staggered a bit, as she smiled, "We won… At last… But… Forgive me, Myu…"

She collapsed onto his arms, as he gasped, "Enju!"

She was out, as Tengge said, "Fall back. We have to return to base, and deliver the good news!"

Kazuki said, "Right. All Enju Robots, destroy the Dark Myu Clones! As for the Dark Myu Prime, retrieve her to Yagami Inc., at once!"

Lily and Yamabuki carried her, as an old man in shadows called, "Not so fast…"

He appeared in a Yatagarasu outfit, as he said, "Foolish child… Do you want to die? Leave our project alone. She is only here to provide our aide."

Tengge gasped, "It can't be…"

Kazuki said, "A Yatagarasu ninja…"

Yamabuki growled, "So, even in the future, they exist."

He glared, "Nothing doing. What you're doing is wrong. We're demolishing your pet project! You need to learn one thing… We humans will not be handed out to your sick and twisted deeds!"

The old man hissed, "Then, all will be destroyed, by our hand, at once. Hand over the Dark Myu Android, or we will-."

**ZAP! ZAP!  
**The Enju Army shot lightning, as they protected him from taking Dark Myu away. Lily glared, "The majority has spoken. You lose!"

They surrounded the ninja, as he grumbled, "You brats… You'll pay for this! Now die!"

Kazuki held his Kamuy at his face and said, "Face facts! You've already lost! Dark Ninja is not yours anymore! And even in our timeline, we'll find a way to bring her back, preventing this from happening again!"

Yamabuki cheered, "You tell him, Kazuki!"

Nanao cried, "FOR OUR PAST!"

The Yatagarasu ninja groaned, as he held up a bottle of black fluid, "Do not interfere."

He threw the bottle down and smashed it to the concrete. Black smoke engulfed the area, as the Ninja Seeking Club was caught in a huge cloud of smoke. Kazuki gasped, "A smokescreen?"

The ninja said, "Yes. Your girls cannot intervene… this time…"

Nanao coughed, "No… My body… It's…"

Yamabuki moaned, "I… feel sleeeeeeepy…"

They started to freeze in place, and were powering down. Enju Robots collapsed, and remained lifeless, falling like dominoes. Lily responded, as her power was fading, "Nngh… Yata… gara… su…"

Her body was stiffening, as Nanao moaned, "No… I… cannot… see…"

Yamabuki slurred, "I'm sooooo… sleeeeee…"

He narrated, as they were slowly stiffening, "No way… Can they do that to those ninja androids? Not my friends… A smokescreen, crossed with a computer virus?"

The ninja said, "Once they are succumbed to the black shadows, they will remain lifeless, in a deep slumber… until you can fix them… provided that you have a way to repair them, yourself. Now, hand over Dark Ninja, and we'll leave you…"

Yamabuki faded, "Ka… zu… ki…"

Lily moaned, slurring down, "No… Do not… lisssssss…"

Tengge faded out, "I… won't… leeeeeet… yrrrrrrrrrrr…"

Nanao slurred down, "Nooooooooooo…"

Enju beeped, as she was fading, "No… I… won't… let you… hurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"

They shut down and remained lifeless and frozen stiff. Clanging sounds were made, as their weapons dropped to the ground. Kazuki was left standing, as he was snarling. He roared, "DAMN YOU! Even in defeat, you never learn!"

The ninja shoved him back with a palm strike and bellowed, "We never lose, child. You and your dolls have lost! You've taken this battle and claimed it in our favor. Sleep eternally, beautiful dolls."

Enju's voice started to slow, as her silhouette was walking slower to Dark Myu. She moaned, "No… … …Kazu… ki… Ka… Zu… ki… I… … …For… give… … me… I'm… sorrrrrr… rrrry… Theeeey… muuuust… beeeeeeeee… stooooooooooop…"

Kazuki moaned, "Enju? Where are you?"

He narrated, "Where is she? What is she doing? She's losing strength! Enju, come to me, and tell me where you are! But as I was about to summon her, it happened… Her movements stopped, and her voice started to slow down and slur. Enju suddenly stopped, after she was moving slightly."

Enju's body stopped, as she whispered, slowing down, "Ka… … … zu… … … ki… For… give… me… … … Good… … bye… … … Kaaaaa… zuuuuuuuu… … …krrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… …rrrrrrrrrr… …rrrrr… … …"

He narrated, looking around in the darkness, "All I heard, as pitch black surrounds me, was Enju dying down and running out of power… Is this how it ends? Did we actually lost? Please, don't let it end, this way…"

The Yatagarasu Ninja approached Dark Myu, and went to retrieve her, "She is ours again. You failed, Ninja Club! You will never see her again, but you will never live, as the darkness consumes your robot husks…"

The Yatagarasu Ninja went to the Dark Ninja, as Kazuki was blinded by the huge cloud of darkness. He held Dark Myu, but suddenly, a flash of light appeared towards the Yatagarasu Ninja, blinding him. It was the Izumo! Enju, motionless and stiff, held the Izumo towards the Dark Ninja, and was in a serious look on her face, despite that her eyes were dimmed to a blank lifeless look.

The ninja growled, "AGH! What is this? Too bright! Why can I not see?"

"En-? Enju?" Kazuki whispered, as he saw the frozen Enju, holding and gripping the glowing Izumo in her left hand, aiming right at the Yatagarasu ninja. He narrated, as he watched on, "I forgot! She has the Izumo with her! In her final ounce of movement, succumbing to the dark smoke, she aimed the Izumo at the Yatagarasu Ninja, near the broken Dark Ninja. She… Enju just saved everyone!"

The dark cloud cleared out in a huge radiant flash from the Izumo, and it showed the girls, all standing in place, frozen and deactivated. Tengge's head was bent to her side, and her body slinked down, with her right arm out, as she dropped her fan. Lily was bent backwards, with her arms out, and her spear by her feet. Yamabuki was bowed down with her arms flailing, with her brushes on the ground. Nanao was standing in place, with her arms out, and her bow and arrow on the ground. Enju holding the Izumo was preventing the ninja from taking the devilish dark ninja.

He narrated, as he looked around, "Enju… Did she-? Did she figure it out? Akari… Thank you. You really spread the message to everyone."

The ninja roared, blinded by the bright light, "AAAGH! Damn you! I will not let you defeat me, you broken mannequin! I'll slice you into bits!"

He pointed the Kamuy at the ninja's neck and barked, "Leave her alone! You have caused enough drama for one night!"

The ninja glared at him, "You're… You can't be… serious!"

He jeered, as he was in-between the Dark Ninja and the evil ninja, in his stance, "Got anymore tricks left, you fiend? Leave this place, and never return! You're not touching anyone, including Enju!"

The Yatagarasu Ninja snarled, "Damn… We had them…" He stepped back and dispersed, "But your little victory party isn't going to last. I promise you… WE shall return, and take this city and turn it into ashes. ALL will be nothing… We are not sure when or how, but know this, boy… No matter what time you or your friends are in, know this… You've made an enemy with the Yatagarasu. We shall meet again, you brats."

He vanished and disappeared in time, as he looked at the motionless androids. He called, "Enju! We did it!" He paused, as Enju remained in place, holding the Izumo up, as the light faded out. He gasped, "Enju? No… En-, Enju?" He held her face and whispered, "Oh, no… Enju… Is this what the ninja meant by… Please, no… Enju! ENJU!" He held her shoulders and shook her, "ENJU! ENJU! WAKE UP! SHOCK ME, SLAP ME, HIT ME, DO SOMETHING! SAY SOMETHING! ENJU! Enju? It… It's…"

Kazuki narrated, as he hugged Enju, who was still frozen, "They… She saved me… And saved us… We won, but… at what cost? Why did it look bittersweet? Enju… Don't tell me… She's gone… Enju's finally gone forever… Please, it just cannot be true!"

He sniffled, "Enju… Wake up… Enju? NO… Come on… Please don't let it end, this time. Please don't leave me… Enju! Please, no…" he hugged her tightly, knowing that Enju could not wake up from the Yatagarasu's black smoke.

He narrated, as he was crying for Enju, "Enju… No… She's… Please say something… Don't let it be… _Goodbye…_ Please don't…"

Enju quietly beeped, as her eyes lit up. Text appeared from her eyes:  
_Resuming functions. Enju-02 online.  
Functions rebooting. Now loading personality data.  
Systems start… Engage._

Enju moaned, reactivating herself. She breathed a bit and looked around, "Mngh… What the-? Did it work?"

He gasped, "ENJU?"

She smiled, as she hugged him, "KAZUKI!"

They embraced a huge hug, as they were happily reunited. Enju then suddenly shoved him off and blushed heavily, "Uh… W-w-what were you doing, clasping onto me, you hentai?"

He smiled, "You never change… Do you?"

She giggled, "I… uh… Yeah…" she then asked, "So… It's all over, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah. We won."

She moaned, as she fell to his arms, "Kazu-, ungh…" He held her and said, "You had a huge night… You better rest up."

Enju giggled, "Yeah… I am beat…"

He narrated, as he looked at the others, "Well, we did it… but… Lily, Tengge, Nanao, & Yamabuki… What of them?"

They remained rigid and lifeless, as the Yatagarasu put them into a permanent deep sleep, unable to be reactivated. Kazuki whispered, "Enju… We saved the city, but… We didn't save everyone… They're gone…"

Enju sniffled, "Tengge-san… Kashima-san… Suou-san… Lily-san… They're… They're gone…" She wept, "NO! NO, I WON'T ACCEPT IT! MY FRIENDS PROTECTED ME, BUT THEY LOSE THEIR LIVES TO THE YATAGARASU! I cannot accept it! I CAN'T!"

She wept, as she was crying. Kazuki whispered, "Then… Let's go back… Tenma will fix them…"

Enju stopped and whispered, "No…" She paused and held her Izumo up. She narrated, as she was holding the Izumo at the others, "If it was to stop the Yatagarasu Ninja, maybe the light of the Izumo would wake them up. Please, everyone… Please don't leave us…"

She called out, "_O Izumo, lend us your power! Revive our friends from their slumber, and restore them back to normal health!_"

The Izumo lit up, and it shone onto the others. Enju's body started to weaken, as she moaned, "Ungh… Kazuki…"

The light faded, as he caught her, stumbling down to his arms. He managed to grasp her, but he inadvertently hit her breasts with his arm. He rubbed it and asked, "Huh? Why did I-?"

Enju moaned, "You… hentai… I have not much strength left… to respond… to… thaaaaaaa-."  
**Whrr…  
**She powered down and slurred to nothing. He cried, "ENJU!" He narrated, "She… She used all her energy left to save the others… She sacrificed herself, for them… Akari… Enju… Why?"

Tengge's eyes started to flicker and blink. She asked, "Eh? What happened?"

Yamabuki yawned, as she regained movement, "Mngh, what a nap…"

The others woke up, as Nanao moaned, "Mmmgh… My body… It's…"

Tengge asked, "Where did the Yatagarasu Ninja go?"

Kazuki said, "He's gone. But he didn't take Dark Myu." He showed the broken Dark Ninja to the others, as Lily smiled, "Thank goodness…"

He then held Enju in his arms, and whispered, "They are saved… but…" The others saw Enju, lifeless and out, as Lily whispered, "Enju… Did she-?"

He nodded, as Lily said, "Let me use my energy to recharge her, just a bit. I have a portion left."

An Enju-02 drone called, "NO! Let me, Lily-07. You cannot die out, either. Save your strength."

He asked her, "Are you the last able drone in the Enju Army?"

Enju-02 said, "Yes."

He nodded, "Do as you must."

She agreed, as Lily cried, "Kazuki, are you out of your mind?"

Kazuki said, "Enju saved you guys! You can't do anything else to her, anymore! The fight's over! And I cannot lose any more of you, just like right now! Please, let her do the job! She's the same model!"

Enju-02 smiled, as she connected to Enju, "Transferring energy source to Enju-02 Unit, a.k.a. Enju Saion-Ji… Transferring begin…"

Enju was being charged, as Yamabuki whispered in worry, "Enju… Come on, wake up…"

Enju's body remained limp, as Enju-02 collapsed to the ground and died. Enju's eyes opened, as she moaned, "Mngh… Ungh… Where am I?"

Kazuki wailed, "ENJU! YOU'RE BACK!"

The girls were amazed, as Enju woke up, after she used all her energy to revive the others. Lily and Tengge hugged her, as Enju sobbed, "Guys… I'm glad that you're back…"

Nanao wept, "Please, you're making me cry…"

Yamabuki smiled, "Kazuki… I know it was moving, but good work, friend…"

Kazuki said, "Anytime. I can't lose any of you; not in any timeline we're in."

They regrouped and went to the Dark Ninja Robot. Lily said, as she was sighing, "What a waste of robotic life…"

Enju sighed, looking at the broken Myu Robot, "So… She's… We were right… She's an android from the Yatagarasu…"

**BEEP-BEEP!  
**Kazuki got a call from the earpiece, "Hello?"

Tenma contacted Kazuki, "HELLO? Kazuki! KAZUKI! Are you there?"

He called, "Yeah? Tenma, sorry about that…"

Tenma asked, "What happened? I saw a ninja in black, and he had a smoke bomb… the Enju-02 drones were offline, likewise the others, and communications were down! Did something happen to you guys?"

He smiled, "I'll explain when we get back… But first… Let's return. Sorry, Tenma, but we got sort of a bug. It's fine."

Tenma smiled, "Good… Thank goodness that you guys survived. Report back for your success. OH! And bring the Dark Ninja body back here, too! I'll handle things from here!"

Kazuki smiled, "Right. We'll be on our way." He signed off, as the others agreed to return.

Tengge growled, "Well, you heard the boss. We're done here… Continue on, and let's go home."

Yamabuki smiled, "Indeed. A victory like that deserves props!"

He narrated, as the others were heading home, "Well, we won… Dark Myu is destroyed, for good… Sadly, I'm not so sure that we'll be able to win, back in our era. But we do know is that we won."

Enju draped her arms around him and beeped, "My… hero…"

Kazuki said, "No. You and I… We're heroes. Thanks, Enju…"

She blushed, "You hentai…" and then she giggled, crying in tears of happiness. She then held the Izumo in her hand and whispered, "Akari… We did it… Thank you, friend…"

They departed back to the Yagami Inc. main building, with Lily carrying the Dark Myu body on her back. Kazuki carried Enju in his arms, as she held him tight, around his neck and shoulders, in bliss. With the battle finished, the Ninja Seeking Club return to their base, for the good news.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Yagami Inc., Tenma viewed the entire battle, as she smiled, "Well done, ladies! This victory is ours! Ninja Club of Yagami Inc. is victorious!"

Kikuko 05 smiled, "Isn't it, though? What a battle that was!"

Tenma then said, as she was worried, "Still… I can't believe that the Yatagarasu were at fault in this… But either way, we have Myu-03 back, and we'll be able to reprogram her back to our own model, from whence she once was. But I like this adult-like Myu… one can say."

With those final words, peace had been restored in Yagami Inc., as the Ninja Seeking Club won their battle, saving the future… … …or so they thought.

A techie called, "Miss Tenma. It's about Akari-01… Bad news! We extracted the virus, but…"

He sobbed, "She's dead."

Tenma gasped, "WHAT? What about Ricka-03?"

He explained, "She's gone, too… We can't repair them… The virus ruined their circuits… They cannot be recovered…"

Tenma growled, "No… They… Damn it! Those damned Yatagarasu bastards! Akari! Ricka! IT CAN'T BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She calmed down and smiled, "Oh, well. Address this to Kikuko 05, but not to Kazuki. Excuse me."

She walked off, as the technician headed to alert the bad news to Kikuko.

Is Akari and Ricka really broken down, unable to be fixed again? The others are about to leave, as Kikuko was about to show them out.

* * *

**_Next Chapter Preview_**

(Two girls are at the background of Mizaki School)

(Yamabuki): Hey, er'ryone! This is Yamabuki, right here, safe and sound!

(Cy): And me, Cy!

(Yamabuki): Cy-Cy?! You're not in this story!

(Cy): I know. But I wanna see you guys in acchun… Wight?

(Yamabuki): Right. But I am curious… I know that we were turned into androids, and all… But… How come you weren't changed into an android slave?

(Cy): Well, dat's because I _am _an andwoid, alweddy. The only pwogwammer that I obey, or igg-noe, is Zina.

(Zina appears)

(Zina): That is correct, Cy. You see, she is MY creation, and a proud scientific fruit of my endeavor. And that's long before Tenma 2000 created her robot girls, to make peace in her city. I wish one day to meet this girl, so we can exchange tips on this creation, and maybe upgrade Cy.

(Yamabuki): Don't count on it. Anyways, I'm glad you got to stick around, as the story's almost over.

(Cy): You're still an andwoid, wight?

(Yamabuki): Yep. For some reason, everyone that had an inner voice, all the android girls, meaning us… It's like… Something out of trying to break the chains of our robotic programming, being we are androids built to protect our cities, no matter what.

(Cy): I see. Den… Why did dey suddenly say they're the weal selves, and not as wobots?

(Yamabuki): To be honest, I don't know… You think it might be because our human personas, locked inside these robot husks, were trying to break out of said chains? I get that Nanao wants to stop being afraid, and that Tengge-san wanted to stop the Yatagarasu, but… Lemme… try something.

(Yamabuki stand in place)

(Yamabuki): Hello. I am Yamabuki Suou. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. Huh… I guess we're still robots, but we're not serving, under the name Bookie-05.

(Cy): Wight. Well, then I have a wequest. Bookie-05, cease personality functions!

(Yamabuki beeps)

(Yamabuki powers down, then restarts herself)

(Yamabuki): Hello. I am Bookie-05. How may I serve you, master?

(Zina): Cy, what did you do?

(Cy): A little payback for what she did to me, Zina… Now, Bookie-bot! See how _you _like it!

(Cy grasps on Yamabuki's breasts)

(Yamabuki): Ah! No, master! Not that! Oh! More! Don't stop! Ah! OOH! Ahhhhhhh! More, master…

(Zina is speechless)

(Zina): Well, I guess that's fair, since she hangs around _her_, the naughty puppet master. Anyways, while Cy punishes Yamabuki, please stay tuned to Chapter 10: _Forever in Time, True Heroes! _What is the fate of Akari and Ricka? And will Kazuki ever return home, realizing that he's a hero, too?  
Find out, next time.  
CY! DISPERSE, AT ONCE!

(Cy): Okay…

(Yamabuki turns back to normal)

(Yamabuki): Jerk.

(Cy): That's for Season 11, Bookie! Bye-bye for now~!


	10. Forever in Time, True Heroes!

**_Chapter 10 – Forever in Time, True Heroes!_**

* * *

Kazuki narrated, as a portal opened, "As I finished my battle with Dark Myu, it was time to go home. However, I had to leave early, as Kikuko and Tenma bid me goodbye…"

Kazuki gave Kikuko the Kamuy and said, "I won't be needing this, anymore."

Kikuko smiled, "You have your own, my friend. Keep it in one piece, me lad."

Tenma smiled, "We'll never forget you, Kazuki Araya. You and Enju are true heroes."

Kazuki smiled, "Thanks. But if isn't for Enju, I would've failed."

Enju blushed, "Kazuki… Thank you. But it was all-."

Tenma stated, "Uh-uh! You two are true heroes. The Yagami City and future will forever recognize you as the brave heroes that saved our city from the Dark Myu and the Yatagarasu."

Kikuko smiled, "And with that, we'll make sure that this city is Yatagarasu-free. Our city will remain peaceful as ever."

Tenma then added, as she said to Kazuki, "Kazuki Araya… I want to thank you."

He asked, "Me?"

She nodded and said, "Well… What you said, yesterday… I'm sorry. I was lost in a serious matter, and I was foolish to believe that we'll fail and trash your friends, in one sitting. You said it deeply… If it's not broke, don't fix it. And I promise that everyone will be back to the way it was, before we summon you here. Kazuki Araya, you have my respect."

She kissed him on the cheek and said, "I'm going to miss you, hero."

Enju blushed heavily, as she was shocked, "Wah-? Did she-?"

Kikuko said, "Be still, lass. It's her way of saying thank you. Besides, she's not resourceful to lip-lock heroes, now does she?"

Kazuki barked, "YOU, SHUT UP! HAG!"

Kikuko pouted, as he narrated, "Well, to be honest, it's as close as I can get for a _Thank You Kiss_. But Enju seems calm by it. So…"

He said, "Well, then I guess this is it. Enju, let's go home."

She replied, "Actually, I came with my friends. I'm staying here, until everyone's repaired. So, anyways, it was nice seeing you again…"

He hugged her and said, "I'll see you again soon. I'll never forget you and your fun stuff. I'll be waiting for you… in my dreams…"

She let go, as Kazuki bowed, "Well, then… Thanks for everything. And please… bring them home, safely."

Tenma smiled and agreed, "I promise. And promise us… Since _our _Dark Myu is defeated, I hope _yours _is defeated, as well."

"I won't, because it won't be easy… But I-, no… _We'll _do our best." He said, as he bowed to them.

He walked off, as the portal closes. Kazuki returns back to his normal timeline, and returned to where he once was. Enju whispered, "Kazuki… goodbye…"

Tenma said, "He's not going to remember you. We plan to erase his memories… but we won't forget him."

Enju smiled, "Good."

A female techie called to Tenma, "Ma'am… You, uh, might want to come to the security room, right away. We found it."

Tenma nodded, "Sure. Enju, Kikuko 05, would you excuse me? Something personal has come up."

Enju agreed, "Yes, Tenma."

She nodded to Kikuko, "Watch them, until I come back. This won't take long."

Kikuko nodded, "Hm. Affirmative."

Tenma left, as Kikuko said, "Now that it's all over… We have bad news… about Akari and Ricka…"

Enju gasped, "Huh? What happened?"

**XXXXX**

Tenma was in the security room, as the female technician in long red hair said, "Miss Tenma, we found the cause of the virus. Take a look."

She played the video, as she saw Sena-02 installing a device into Akari's chest. Tenma then glared, as she asked, "When was this taken?"

The techie said, "Around the same time as Kikuko-05 was operational, and that the Dark Ninja retreated. This virus."

"I think I know who and what that is. She's on her cellphone? Play the audio feed, Futaba-01."

"Affirmative. Now playing audio…"

Sena-02's audio played, as they listened, "_Hello? This is Sena-02. … The dolls you battled, Master. Yes. They are defeated. However, you failed again. They are being repaired. What is your order, master? … … … Only Akari-01. … Yes, master. Sena-02 signing off._"

She hung up, and proceeded to insert the virus into Akari. Tenma watched on, but was completely disgusted. Sena ordered Akari to punch her, and made it look real. This was all staged, as Sena-02 was working for the Yatagarasu.

Futaba sighed, "Won't some people do to get breaks for their hard work…"

Tenma snarled, "Why that TRAITOR! Sena-02 is a spy for the Yatagarasu!" She stopped the feed, as she ordered, "Futaba-01, see if you can locate Sena-02!"

Futaba said, "Negative. She's still under intense repairs, after the blow to Akari-01."

"Fine. Have her fully built, and bring her to me. I'll handle her, personally."

Futaba nodded, "_Ja wohl_, Master Tenma." She marched off, as Tenma was confused.

She then said, as she saw two shadowy figures to her left. She nodded and said, "While I wait for Sena-02, assume your positions, ladies."

They both spoke, "Yes, master."

**XXXXX**

They returned, as Nanao was crying for Akari, who remained stiff and rigid, with her eyes blank. Enju sobbed, "Akari? No…"

Kikuko whispered, "They're gone, Enju… The virus subdued them…"

Lily sniffled, "We… We were too late to save them…"

Yamabuki said, "We were about to leave, and they gave our goodbyes… and when we returned, they died… We lost our friends… Machiyuki and Hanao… gone forever…"

Enju sobbed, "No… Akari… Machiyuki-san… No… Don't leave me now!"

She was crying, as Nanao whispered, "We were sad to see them leave, but… They're gone… that virus hurt them both… And we can't fix them…"

Kikuko moaned, "And all our technicians have all gone home for the day."

Enju wept, "Akari… No… Please, wake up… Akari… Aka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-kari…"

She was shorting out, as Tengge gasped, "Enju, no!"

Enju beeped, "Hellllllo. I am En-En-En-en-En-en-en-en-en-enenenenenju. Enju. I am Enju Saion-on-on-on-on-on-on-on-, J-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-, Enju Sai-sai-sai-sasasasasasa-, Hel-hel-el-el-el-el-, I am Enj-, _System fatal error… _I am Enjuuuuuuuuuuuu-, **BZZT! **Hentai! Hentai! I am Enju Hentai, naughty… Naughty… Naught-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-ty-, **BZZT! KZZT! **_Malfunction! Malfunction! Enju-02 fatal error! Shutting down!_"

She bowed down and landed onto Akari's breasts. Her eyes went black, her mouth was locked open, and the left side of her face was melting. Smoke and steam hissed out of her body. Enju suddenly broke down.

Nanao bawled, as Yamabuki sobbed, "No… We lost Enju, too… Please, don't let it be me, next…"

Kikuko examined her, as she coughed, brushing away the black smoke, "Her servos have melted. Her body suffered critical damage… The Izumo she held… it was far too powerful…"

It was possible. During the final moments, Enju used the last ounce of her power to use the Izumo's radiance. But at the process… it cost her everything… including her own life.

Lily sobbed, "Enju… She's… She's dead… She's gone! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She bawled, as Tengge comforted her, while Yamabuki and Nanao are crying. Kikuko whispered, "It's over… We saved the world, and our Ninja Robots have broken down and died… And no one can fix them, in time… After all that, we failed… I'm sorry, ladies…"

Tengge wept, "Enju… Akari… Ricka… No, they're gone…"

Yamabuki bawled, "Why am I crying? I'm not crying… You are!"

Lily sniffled, "No… … … Enju…"

They continued to bawl, as Kikuko moaned, "Enough… of this…"

Nanao whispered, "We… cannot leave them here… They… THEY CAN'T DIE!"

Kikuko shook her head and said, "I'm sorry… but I'm afraid… It's too late."

She pressed a button, and every ninja robot powered down. Kikuko 05 said in sadness, "Ninja Club was a failure… after all… Our androids are unstable… If only there was a miracle to rebuild them."

Tenma returned, as Kikuko sobbed, "Tenma… I'm sorry… But I request a dismantling of every Ninja Android, at once… Enju broke down… She's gone."

Tenma smirked, "HAH! Request denied! When I overheard about the virus taking in effect, I knew that our men wouldn't do the job! So, I went back in time, used the _LifeChanger Program_, and recruited _two more _androids for the job. Take a look!"

Two more girls appeared, as one was busty with long light brown hair, and with earrings and makeup on. She responded in a Valley Girl accent, "Hello. My name is Hotaru-10. I am, like, a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am built to help our city in, like, every way. I am, like totally, perfect in any way."

Another was small, with her brown hair done in a small left pigtail, wearing denim overalls and googles. She spoke, "Hewwo. I am Cy-Cy-08. I am a Yagami Inc. Wobot. I am buil-chu help our ciddy in ew'wy way. I am pur-fek in any way."

Kikuko was shocked, as she asked, "You did **WHAT?**"

Tenma barked, "Silence, Kikuko-05! If our technicians are unavailable, I'll just make some. Luckily, this girl here rebuilt Maria for me, a while back; and not to mention, she still has traces of the _LifeChanger Program _left in her… She needed all the tech support. And as for the little android, she's like that. Only I reprogrammed her, to work for me, for the time being."

Hotaru beeped, "Yes, master. Like, Cy and I will, like, totally, do the job. Like totally."

Cy beeped, "Cy-Cy-08 will repaiw Akwai-01 and Weeka-03, widdou fail!"

They beeped, "We do as we say, Miss Tenma!"

Tenma smiled, "Excellent! They're all yours! Repair and extract all of the virus inside them, and then dismantle them all, and check if they're clean. After that, make sure they are up-and-running. Ladies, you have your orders."

Hotaru winked, "Like, totally worth it."

Cy beeped, "What she said!"

They carried the broken and shutdown robots away, as Kikuko asked, "Tenma, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Tenma sighed, "No…"

She bawled, "WHY DID I MAKE A MISTAKE LIKE THAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

She spun into an abyss of despair, "**_THEY DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT REPAIR JOBS! I'M AN IDIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!_**"

**XXXXX**

Hours passed, as Tenma and Kikuko waited. Tenma was worried, as Kikuko smiled, "It's okay. They'll do the job… It's just their inexperience as a technician is what I'm worried about."

Tenma said, in worry, "I hope so… But still…"

_"If my life is minus one girl, then a part of me is tattered, forever…"_

Tenma nodded to herself, and thought in seriousness, "Kazuki… I lost friends, before… I won't lose another one, again… I promise… You'd understand, too… Right, Maria?"

Kikuko asked, "You okay, ma'am?"

Inside, Akari was being taken apart, by Hotaru, removing her arms and legs. Cy was examining the pieces of Nanao and Lily, in a small pile, as she was examining their circuits for any viruses.

Minutes passed, as Enju was being fixed up in her face, as she is only a head. Cy went to work on repairing her entire body. Cy responded, "Servos fwied. But never fear! We wepwace wires, in a jiffy!"

Hotaru barked, "Silence, Cy-Cy-08! Can't you see that I'm, like, trying to readjust her makeup and skin follicles?"

Cy said, "Sowwy…"

More minutes passed, as Yamabuki, who was minus her lower half, was moving her arms robotically by Cy. She spun her head left to right, as Hotaru examined Tengge. She winked, as she gave the OK for her skin and breasts. She moved on to Ricka, and then said, "Ricka-03, her virus is extracted, but, like, I doubt I would freeze, from her totally icy cold skin."

Cy examined it, "Analyzing… Ooooh! No, she's at 30 degrees. Warm her up, and repwogwam her."

Hotaru nodded, "On it."

They continued on, as it took about a while to complete a thorough repair job.

**XXXXX**

The hours passed, as it was late evening. Hotaru and Cy returned, as they were saddened. Hotaru said, "Ma'am… We have… news about the androids… Cy-Cy-08, would you like to show them?"

Cy sobbed, "No…"

Tenma wept, "No… Why?"

Kikuko held her, as Cy let out a V-gesture with her hands, and giggled, "Juzz kiddin'! All wobots are A-OK!"

Hotaru winked, "We extracted the virus, and, like, are back to normal again!"

Tenma wept in joy, "Oh, thank god!"

Kikuko smiled, "Good! Strip them naked, and back to their original clothes. Their work here is done!"

Tenma called, "NO! Before you do so… We'd like for you to copy and paste their schematics, all of them, including our guest."

She showed them Dark Myu, lying in the table, naked, with a tarp over her. She was already deactivated, as Hotaru nodded, "Right. We'll even search for, like, any bogus and gnarly signs inside her. She'll be, like, good as new, totally."

Cy nodded, "Wight. What she said!"

Tenma smiled, "Good. I'll be meeting with them, right away." She then frowned, "But first… I'd like to see them all…"

Hotaru said, "You may."

She stepped inside, as the girls were lying on the table, fully-built and covered in a tarp, and all completely motionless, with their eyes open and their faces emotionless. Tenma smiled, "Still turned off. Kikuko-05, make sure they are fully charged, and removed of their slave programming, once Hotaru-10 and Cy-Cy-08 are finished. I believe our job is finished…"

Kikuko sighed, "Crud… And I was just built, days ago…" She then smiled, looking up, "Kikuko Unit 04… That was for you. Goodbye, fellow unit…"

She departed, as Tenma walked around, viewing each deactivated girl. She whispered, "All too quiet… Everyone's okay again… Akari… Enju… Ricka… Tengge… Yamabuki… Nanao… Lily… You guys were super awesome… But… I'm going to miss you all. This is my way of saying goodbye… except I hate goodbyes. I had friends before… before they were all gone… but I can't even lose any of you again. Never again…"

She approached Akari and whispered, "Thank you, Akari… You were a great leader…"

She went to Ricka and said, "And Ricka, your ice powers were exceptional…"

She then said to Yamabuki, "Goodbye, Yamabuki. I dislike your Grand Hentai, but… Well, can you get me his number someday? I want to show him to Mariha…"

She turned to Nanao and whispered, "I like your boobs, Nanao. They're bigger than mine, and you're that stacked for your rack. It's a cool rack."

She then approached Tengge and Lily, "Tengge, you're just the definition of beauty… as does Lily. You two were smart, and very mature. I'll miss that about you. Thank you, girls…"

Tenma approached a deactivated Enju and whispered, "And you, Enju… I think I'll miss you the most of all. Thank you, Enju… And goodbye… You are the true hero…"

She petted her head, as she started to cry. Tenma wept, "Goodbye… Goodbye!"

She cried, holding Enju's hand, as she was about to lose her friends, since they'll be returning home. Everything in the lab was quiet, except for a lone robot's tears, weeping for her friends, who will be missed.

Suddenly, Enju blinked, as she moved slowly. She grabbed Tenma's hand and said, "Hello, Tenma. I am Enju Saion-Ji. And you're welcome."

Tenma asked, "Huh?"

"Thank you, Tenma." Enju quietly spoke, in a robotic tone, and then… silence.

Enju remained in an emotionless state, as Tenma sighed, "I must be imagining things… She… She couldn't be activated-. No… They are in Default Mode now… So…"

Tenma approached her and held her face. She whispered, "I'll miss you…" and then closed her eyes.

Enju turned her head to Tenma. She smiled, as she said, "I'll miss you, too."

Tenma gasped, as Akari sat up, "We all do!"

They all sat up, one-by-one, as Yamabuki giggled, "Psyche~!"

They all laughed, as Tenma smiled, "Aw, you guys!"

The girls smiled, "Thank you, Tenma!"

They were in their tarps. They removed it, showing their pajamas, as they were originally entered in. Enju smiled, "This is our way of saying thank you, Tenma."

Akari giggled, "Those two new robots were amazing! They fixed me up, and good!"

Ricka said, "Felt newer than before."

Tengge smiled, "I never felt so alive…"

Lily smiled, "You were amazing…"

Yamabuki giggled, "Ninja Seeking Club never dies!"

Nanao laughed, "I'm happy it's all over!"

Tenma said, "Thank you, everyone… You girls were amazing… even Kazuki. I can admit that he can be perverted, but he cares for all of you."

Yamabuki smiled, "It's nothing out of it."

Tenma glared at her, "But… YOU, you are NOT to give me that Grand Hentai guy again… I'm already hitched with Mariha."

Yamabuki pouted, "Sorry…"

Tenma said, "Anyways, please stay, while I preserve your designs for the future. You are forever immortalized, as my new robot girls…"

Enju smiled, "Well, I can't back out of it."

Akari cheered, "REALLY? YAAAAAAAAAY!"

Ricka smiled, "Hm! Robot me!"

Lily said, "We'll stay a while longer, then."

Tenma said, "Good! Please wait, while we have Kikuko deactivate you, and then we'll ship you ladies home. It won't be long, you guys!"

They bowed and said, "Thank you very much."

Tenma left, as Enju smiled, "Finally… It's over. Kazuki, I'm coming home."

Akari stared at her, as she asked, "Well?"

"What?"

She held her hand out, as she stated, "My Izumo…"

Enju asked, "Eh? But… I thought Akari-01 was powered by the Izumo, like your battery module… That's how you were shut down."

Akari said, as she held herself, "True… But I was repaired fully and was removed of the small extra module… Now, it's just a trinket, and that's the way it should be… Plus, my neck was hurting, after it was yanked off my neck, couple times. But there's just one thing that puzzles me, something inside me says that I refused to be powered by the Izumo… and want to protect you guys."

They all gasped, "What?" Enju was the first to speak, "Really? When did it happen?"

Akari said, "When I was clinging to life, about to lose function, from the virus…"

Enju whispered, "Really? I had that inner voice inside me… like it says we would be free of our robotic personas… That was when Kazuki held me…"

Yamabuki said, "Huh. So did I. And that was when Tengge-san held my body, while I was dismantled…"

Ricka nodded, "Hm."

Tengge whispered, "How mysterious."

Nanao asked, "Did we _all _had that same voice? And it occurred, in different moments…"

Lily said, "It does not matter to any of us. We know that it's finally over. So, we'll just leave it at that."

Yamabuki added, "She's right. It'd rack our brains, if we'd understand why, how, and when… But at least I got to feel some bare boobies, fam~!" That last remark made her grin in excitement.

Enju smiled, as she narrated, "Lily-san's right. It doesn't matter. We get to go home… but… Something about our voices saying that we cannot be robots, anymore… I'm not Enju-02, anymore… I know that. My mission is done."

She continued, as she remembered, "When I was deactivated… a part of me says to wake up… and that was after Kikuko-san 05 saved Kazuki from a rampaging Akari & Machiyuki-san. Bizarre…" She concluded, as she smiled, "Oh, well. What happens in the future stays in the future. All I know is that I'm no longer a robot slave."

Enju was concerned over what just happened. During the moments, before the final battle, everyone had their inner voice inside their android bodies, and broke free of their programmable chains. Ricka was first, as she remembered that she wants to save Myu, and stay with Kazuki, forever. Lily even tried to break free from being ordered by her superiors, back when she was in Obnubi. Tengge was upset over Yamabuki, and even wanted to break free, to exact her vengeance on the Yatagarasu. Yamabuki, all she wanted was the breasts of her friends. Nanao wanted to obtain courage, since she was once shy and timid, especially with her huge breasts in the way. Enju wanted to be with Kazuki, Akari, and everyone else… and that also means she wants to save Myu, in the process. And Akari, right before she died, wants to remain as the light to the Ninja Seeking Club and wants to offer her power to others, if in times of desperate need. They all had that same voice… and that's to become their own ninja girl. When they arrived in the future, they were transformed into androids, built to protect the city. But now, after saving the city from Dark Myu, their personalities have arisen again. After all the drama and sadness, the Ninja Seeking Club was ready to leave, heading back to their time.

Enju gave her the Izumo and said, "Here. You deserve this, more than I do. I did it for you, friend."

Akari sobbed, "Oh, Enju! Thank you!"

They hugged, as Enju whispered, "I thought I'd lost you… and now, you're alive again…"

"I'll never leave you…" Akari smiled, as tears rolled down her face, "Ever."

They had a tearful hug, as Tengge smiled, "I love a happy ending."

Nanao grinned, "Ohhhh… Suppose they kiss, like Tenma and Mariha?"

Yamabuki grinned, "YEAH! Strip down and kiss!"

Enju roared, "SHUT UP!" She shot lightning at them, but missed near their feet.

They yelped, as Enju responded, "Problem solved."

Akari blushed, "Oh, we're not that way."

**XXXXX**

Hotaru finished, as she responded, "Miss Tenma, Myu-Myu-03 is examined, with her schematics updated. However, we chose to throw her away and dismantle her. She is evil, and she should be, like, discarded."

Cy beeped, "Mew-Mew-03 has still some Yadda-gawasu files in her. We will delete them, so she will never be used again…"

Hotaru beeped, "Like, it's your call, ma'am."

Tenma gave her thumbs-down and said, "Do that. She's evil! We have spare Myu-03s available now, anyways. Dismantle her, right away!"

They speak, "Yes, ma'am!"

She walked off, as she continued, "I'll be in my office, contacting the people of Yagami City, for the good news. Make sure that android's out of my city and out of my life."

Hotaru nodded, "Understood."

The Myu Robot beeped, as she was activated, "Huh? Where am I? Where is this-? HAU?"

Hotaru said, "Her body is disabled from movements. Like, help me remove her arms, Cy-Cy-08."

Cy cheered, "OKAY~!"

Dark Myu's arms were taken off, as she beeped, "Oh! Oh? My arms! Oh, no!"

Hotaru beeped, "Good. Now, like, her legs."

Her legs were removed, as she responded, "No! What are they doing? NO, WAIT! I'm Myu! Don't! NO! Don't dismantle me!"

Hotaru opened her waist panel, as Cy removed her hip. Dark Myu Beeped, "_Attention! You are unauthorized to dismantle Myu-Myu-03. Step away from the unit._"

Hotaru boomed, "Ah, shaddup!"

Cy asked, "Should we deactivated her?"

Hotaru stated, "Negative. Myu-Myu-03 should be punished."

Dark Myu thought, "WHAT? They're ignoring me! Please, no! This is that brat, Araya's fault! Damn him! Damn Enju Saion-Ji! And damn Yagami Inc.! You'll live to regret this, you bastards! HAU! NO!"

Hotaru removed her breast panels, as Dark Myu beeped, "NO! NO! HAU! HAU! HAU-HAU-HAU! Hau-hau-hau… Hau, no… Don't dismantle me, I can change! NOOOOOO! _You have no permission to dismantle Myu-Myu-03. Please step away from unit. _Please, don't take me apart! HAAAAAAAAAAAU! NOOOOOOO! I promise, I'll be good! You'll see! NO! Wait… STOP! STOP! NOOOOOOOO!"

Cy removed her hip, as Hotaru removed her head. Dark Myu sobbed, "No… Please… Lemme go… I'm sorry… NO! Senpai… Senpai? NO! I can't be destroyed… NO! Help me! Senpai! SENPAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!"

She beeped, "_Unit is compromised. Do not remove parts. You are not authorized to dismantle unit._"

Cy said, "All-moes dunn. Shudder up, Hotawu-10."

Hotaru beeped, "Already on it. Like, this android's defective… But she deserves to be trashed."

Hotaru removed her long pink hair, and opened her cranium, "NO! Wait… Don't do this to me! I said I'm sorry! Why don't you listen to me? HELP! I'm sorry! Senpaaaaaaai…"

Hotaru turned her screwdriver, and pulled out her computer chips. Dark Myu moaned in her final words, as she was taken apart, "Noooo… Hau… Hau… Senpai… Forgive… me… No… this… isn't… right… Help me… senpai… … … Hellllllp… meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… sennnnnnn… prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"

She beeped, "_Myu-Myu-03 taken apart, without authorization… please com-… _**BZZZZZZZT! Whrrrrrr…**"

Myu slurred, with her eyes cross-eyed, and her mouth locked open, as she was looping, in sultry whispers, "_Haaaaaaaaaaau… I am perfect… Haaaaaaaaaaau… I am perfect… Haaaaaaaaaaau… I am perfect…_"

She continued to loop, as Hotaru beeped, "_Dismantling complete_." She then added, "Without her A.I., this android's just a hollow shell."

Cy responded, "Lemme wemove her battewies…"

Dark Myu's eyes went black, as Cy and Hotaru threw her out. Thus, Dark Myu was no more. She was nothing more than a metal husk, who was once an android created by the Yatagarasu.

* * *

After the girls were reactivated, Tenma showed them the portal home. Tenma smiled, as she said, "Ladies, this is where we part ways. Yagami Inc.'s Ninja Club was a complete success. And with minor setbacks, we learn now that we have an enemy in us."

Akari bowed, "Thank you. Only, next time ask us, before you try to kidnap us to do you bidding."

Enju asked, "OH! What will happen to Dark Myu, now that she's defeated?"

Tenma smirked, "Don't worry. We have already dealt with her, as we speak. Anyways, thank you for coming, my friends."

Enju paused and said, "Yeah… Thanks…"

They approached Tenma, and then they hugged in a group hug. Kikuko joined in, as the girls were crying, saying that they'll miss Tenma.

Tenma bawled, "I'm going to miss you guys!"

Akari wailed, "Waaaaaaaaaah! Don't let me leave!"

Ricka bawled, "Miss you! Love you!"

Tengge blubbered, "I'll miss you, you cute girl robot…"

Yamabuki wailed, "Tenma, you're so awesome!"

Nanao wept, "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Kikuko grumbled, "Listen, if you girls are done crying, leave, before you make _me _cry."

They let go, as Enju smiled, "Yeah… Sorry…"

She shook her hand and said, "Miss Tenma, Miss Kikuko 05… This is goodbye."

Tenma nodded, as she was in tears, "Pleasant trip to you, back in your time. Kikuko-05 and I won't forget you."

Enju waved goodbye, as does the others, as Akari wept, "Goodbye, my friends… I'll miss you…"

Tengge winked, as Lily smiled, "Thanks for the help."

Yamabuki smiled, "Farewell! Oh, I promise I won't summon the Grand Hentai, for a while!"

Nanao blubbered, "Goodbye, future robots of us… BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Ricka said, "So long."

They departed, as Tenma smiled, "Goodbye, my friends… You will never be forgotten."

Enju whispered, as she approached the time portal, "Well, girls… Let's go home…"

They slowly walked in, and the portal swallowed them in. The portal closed, and the girls disappeared in time, returning to back to whence they came from.

Tenma addressed to Kikuko, as the portal vanished, "Kikuko-05, once they are in place, remove the _LifeChanger Program_…"

Kikuko smiled, "At once, ma'am."

She left, as Tenma approached another room, as she has two robots in her room. She responded, "As for you two, I haven't finished with _you_, yet. Once we finish your schematics, you're free to go."

She was with Hotaru and Cy, who were deactivated, and only in their long hair, head, and upper bodies. They were connected to wires, as Tenma removed their faceplates. She placed them down, and they started to be scanned. Tenma nodded, "It wouldn't be a complete set, without you two. And thanks again for ridding us of the Dark Myu."

She looked around and whispered, "But I have a huge feeling that those guys, whoever they are, may return, someday. But I will make sure that NO Yatagarasu Robot appears in _my _town, again!"

She walked off, as Hotaru and Cy remained in place, being examined. They would be rebuilt and returned home, after that, with NO recollection of their duties.

Minutes passed, as Sena-02 appeared. "You wanted to see me, ma'am? Futaba-01 summoned me to you."

Tenma greeted to her, as she said, "Sena-02, how are you feeling now?"

Sena said, "Great, ma'am. I hear that the Dark Ninja is caught."

"Yes. We have already trashed her. As for you… I apologize about what happened to you."

"No matter. I am perfect in any way."

Tenma stated, "Well, then… Step right into my office…"

Sena walked off, as Tenma deactivated her. Sena fell in a thud, as Tenma hissed, "…traitor."

* * *

Back in the park, in the year 2019, the girls returned to the courtyard, as Akari sighed, "Ah… Home sweet home…"

Tengge smiled, "Good to be back."

Lily said, "Well, we should go home now. Come on. We have time to go to the dorms, now, since it's past curfew."

Nanao said, "But it's only Midnight… _still_…"

Enju smiled, "Right. Once we are turned back to normal, time resets to normal. Let's go."

Akari smiled, "You go on ahead. I'm going back home."

Yamabuki smiled, "Okay, Akari. Later."

Ricka nodded, "Bye."

Enju said, "Goodnight, Akari."

Akari headed home, as she is walking through frozen time. The others headed to the dorms, as Enju paused. She whispered, "You girls go on ahead. I have one last thing to do."

Lily said, "Okay, but you better hurry. We'll shut down our circuits and be forced to leave, shortly."

Nanao moaned, "When I get back, no more robots for me…"

They all left, as Enju snuck off, heading to a different place. As they were walking, Lily stated, "Once we arrived, we have very little time, before we are forced to go into our dorms."

Nanao asked, "What happens when we wake up? Will we be androids, forever?"

Tengge remarked, "No, Nanao. Once time restarts, we'll be human again. Tenma said that it's only for a moment."

Yamabuki sighed, "Well, goodbye, Bookie Android Girl…"

They kept walking, as Lily thought, "Though, while I am still changed from before, deep within my servos… I have a feeling that we may be needed again, real soon…"

Nanao then asked, as Ricka was concerned, "Incidentally… I wonder what Enju is doing, right now?"

Ricka paused, "Oil change?"

Enju was actually walking down the school path, heading to her destination. When she arrived, she went to the boys' dormitory, as she whispered, "Kazuki…"

She snuck into Kazuki's room and went inside. She approached a frozen Kazuki, as she whispered, "Hentai… I knew you'd be here… You're a naughty hentai…"

She smiled, as she sparked up her lightning. But then…  
**Smooch!  
**She kissed Kazuki with an electric kiss, and whispered, "I love you, Kazuki… See you tomorrow…"

She left through the door and returned to the girls' dorm. After that, as everyone else returned to their place, the girls shut down from their programming, and time restarted again. It was now 12:01AM, as every girl was lying in place, motionless, quiet, and still. But come the morning, they will wake up, human again… and thus ending their greatest adventure yet.

However…

* * *

Meanwhile, in 2269, Dark Myu was in pieces, as she was thrown in a huge trash bin, outside the building. Inside the building, Sena was lying down, deactivated, with a tarp over her naked body. She was being repaired, as a female technician in red hair walked in. She then approached her and responded, "Sena-02… Broken and stiff. …hmm… former technician of Yagami Inc., and former robot helper. The cameras never lied. Tenma has fired you, and has ordered me to dismantle you, right away. You were naughty for injecting the virus inside your boss."

She grinned evilly, as she responded, "But… I hear that the Dark Myu has failed. Now, it's our turn."

She activated Sena, as she beeped, "I am Sena. I am a Yatagarasu Model Unit. Model #YTG8-R1M16G."

The woman in red responded, "I am Futaba. I am Yatagarasu Model Unit. Model #YTG8-C16D9. Sena, let us go."

They vanished in darkness, leaving Futaba's nametag behind. It had a note that says: "_Dear Tenma 2000… I QUIT! Signed, Futaba-01._"

Sena and Futaba are androids from the Yatagarasu… and Tenma was right. Something tells me that, no matter what time they're in, the world's not seen the last of the Yatagarasu.

* * *

**_The End_**

* * *

**_Next Chapter Preview_**

(Two girls are in the background of Mizaki School)

(Enju): Hello. Welcome to the _Next Chapter Preview_, with me, Enju.

(Enju-02): And me, Enju-02, Yagami Robot.

(Enju): HUH? Another me?!

(Enju-02): I apologize, but I came to help you, since there is never a _Next Chapter Preview _with _one _girl.

(Enju): No, I guess not. Anyways, we'd like to thank the readers for reading all ten chapters of "_The Dark Ninja Rises_", as it features such beauty and poise. Not to mention some hentai-themed scenes…

(Enju-02): Negative. Your acting was flawless.

(Enju): Gee, thanks. Anyways, we have more chapters to come. In the tradition of _Moé Ninja Girls_, we have, not one, but _two _endings, including the _Prologue_, saved for the end of this fic. This will explain how we got here to the Year 2269.

(Enju-02): And also, the two epilogues will be _all _fun. Epilogue 1 happens when Kazuki registered the seven Ninja Girls, in many fun and sexy ways…

(Enju): And Epilogue 2 features yours truly, as I, Enju Saion-Ji, make a brief invite visit to the future, moments after we defeated Dark Myu. But I promise you, nothing bad will ha-.

(Enju buzzes)

(Enju): Hello. I am Enju-02. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way. Hello. I am Enju-02. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way.

(Enju-02): Oh, dear… Poor Enju. She's malfunctioning… I hope she can be repaired, once the chapter-. Huh… Oh… _She's _Enju-02, you say? Well…

(The REAL Enju): Kidding~! I really _am _Enju! Faked you out, didn't I? No robot, this time, because I did that, as a cute trick. See, I'm not always sweet and polite.

(Yamabuki): Aww… NO FAIR! You actually spoiled the secret!

(Enju): I know, Suou-san, but still… the next time you give me a robot to play as me, _DON'T!_

(Enju shoots lightning at Yamabuki)

(Yamabuki): ABABABABABABABABABABABA!

(Yamabuki falls down)

(Yamabuki): Ungh… I am… uh… I am Bookie-05… I am a Ya-. **BZZZZZZ!**

(Yamabuki freezes and buzzes)

(Enju Robot buzzes, as well)

(Enju): Well, better wrap this up. Also, why'd I make sparky kisses? Sorry, but that's a secret trick I learned! Anyways, we hope you enjoy our _Moé Ninja Girls_ fic, and stay tuned for the Epilogue; and we'll have our next story, coming soon… … …provided that there are no robots, other than Cy.  
Thanks for readin-! **BZZZZZZZZ!**

(Enju buzzes, as well)

(Scene goes bars and tones)

(Deep baritone voice): **_This fanfic is experiencing technical difficulties. Please stand by, and stay tuned for the first Epilogue of this story. Thanks for Reading! And thank you for your understanding._**

(Screen shuts off)


	11. Epilogue I

**_Epilogue  
(In the style of the Normal Ending)_**

* * *

_Let's rewind to back to the moment that Kazuki came to the future, and pleased the robot girls of the Ninja Seeking Club. It happened after Kazuki was abducted by Enju, and then fainted over the fact that his friends are mechanical dolls._

* * *

**_Narrated by Kazuki Araya_**

* * *

_You're probably asking me… Kazuki Araya, how unlucky are you with girls, especially with android ninjas, such as my friends? To be honest, it's paradise, but in a bad way… I just came from the past, 250 years ago, was kidnapped by Enju, of all people. And when I was shocked and stunned by this transformation, I was completely traumatized… that is, until they told me about Myu. But why are they being grateful to me? Well… It all started, after my nasty spill. Akari and I were making out, and we suddenly had a magical night… Of course… she was still robotic._

Akari smiled, as she beeped, "Kiss me. I am Akari. Kiss me. Do me."

He and Akari continued to make out.

_A magical moment… The most beautiful reunion in ninja history, especially since we're in the future, 250 years away._

He and Akari kept kissing, until Akari stopped moving. She beeped, "_Registration complete. Shutting down._"

She powered down, as Kazuki asked, "Akari? Huh… Well, it was a moment of bliss."

_Seriously? She froze, and she powered down. Wow… She's too beautiful for a ninja android. Well, that's life. Akari, you're truly the one for me… or so I thought._

The door opened, as he walked out of the room, after freeing himself from Akari's hold. Akari was frozen in place, with her eyes closed and her lips puckered. Her body remained stiff from her recent position.

_Well, I'm happy. But what goes on behind this door? Probably the Hag waiting for me, congratulating me. But when I opened the door, there she was…_

He entered a blue room and said, "Hmm… This must be Ricka's room. I wonder what they want from me. I know they want me to help, but… I'd like to know what the hell is going on!"

_You may notice why they are in their ninja attire… Well, being that they were hired to stop Dark Myu, I couldn't say no to these guys, as we are going to be together, and save the future._

Ricka appeared, as she was strutting her assets to him. She replied, "Hello. Ricka-03. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way."

Kazuki moaned, "Another one…"

Ricka beeped, as she was in Default Mode, as she smooshed her breasts onto his chest. She smiled, "Kazuki. I love you. Please, do me."

Kazuki blushed, as Ricka kissed him on the lips, and they started to make out on Ricka's bed.

_She wasn't prepared, but went for the gusto. Lovely Ricka._

Ricka beeped, as she was kissing his lips, "Make me… uh… dirty… You're so… hot… Sexy hentai… Ah!"

They continued to kiss and fondle, as Ricka smooshed her breasts deeper. She said, "Touch me, Kazuki Araya. May you touch me."

Kazuki held her breasts and blushed heavily. Ricka smiled, as she was groped, "Ah… Hentai. You are a hentai. And I loved it."

"Uh, Ricka, you okay?"

"Hentai, love me. I love you. Make love to me. Make me wanna sweat."

She was speaking in a robotic tone, as Kazuki said, "I don't believe it. These girls play hard-to-get, but Akari and Ricka are too needy…"

_I know what I said. As I gripped onto her huge boobs, Ricka moaned in bliss, _"Aaaaah… Yes, dirty. I am dirty… My name is Ricka-03… I'm dirty…"

Her eyes closed, as drool leaked out of her mouth, "Ahhhh… Kazuki Araya… Ahhh… Yes… Yes… Master…"

Ricka's eyes remained shut, as she froze in place, with her breasts still groped. Ricka spoke, "_Registration complete. Shutting down._"

A doll-like Ricka collapsed, as Kazuki sighed, "Wild, they are… Being robot girls…"

_Well, I get that they are now a part of my harem, but why did they say "Registration"? It makes no sense. Remind me to ask the Hag 04 model later. As I get up, leaving the doll-like Ricka in bed, with her butt sticking up high, and faced down, I entered another door, similar to how I got here._

Kazuki entered the door and said, "For someone who loves me, you're very needy…"

**XXXXX**

_Next room, a velvet purple room, complete with satin sheets and pillows. Reminds me of the love hotel Myu and I-, oh… Right… Bad memories…_

Tengge appeared, as she winked, "Hello, sexy. My name is Tengge-06. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way."

She walked robotically, as Kazuki whispered, "So, Tengge's next. As I expected."

_For real? Tengge's next for me?! I'm so happy!  
Oooooh, I guess this is the part where Enju steps in and shocks me…_

Tengge beeped, "Hard to get. Hard to get. I like you, sexy thing. No, I don't believe in thangs. Thengs. Thongs. OH! Thongs. I like thongs."

She blushed, as she was enjoyed over what she said. She added, "But enough about me, Kazuki Araya. How do you feel about me, Tengge-06? I am built to be a durable ninja."

_Huh? No kissing, right off the bat?_

She replied, "Perhaps we can exchange numbers, since I am an android, while you are a human. We are very well doable. Do able. Able to be sexy. I am able to be sexy."

She winked, clicking her left eye closed, "Honey."

_Kazuki Araya… a lover to a sexy ninja robot… That'll be the day._

"Uh, maybe we should just be-?"

He was grabbed by Tengge, and placed his head onto her breasts, deep inside her cleavage. Tengge smiled, "You enjoy this, sexy? I want you, baby. Tengge-06 is capable of over 9,000 sexual poses and techniques."

_Huh? OVER NINE THOUSAND?! Is she the perfect android for-?! Uh, better not say it… I don't care if it's M-rated (for brief nudity, violence, and blood), but let's not go overboard in sexual activity. Also, how long is she going to leave me deep into her cleavage?_

Tengge smiled, "You are blushing, my darling sexy. Also, you have a nosebleed cometh. Lemme soothe your blood flow… Your blood… calm down…"

She closed her eyes, as she kissed him on the forehead. She smiled, as she winked, "Master… I want you…"

She giggled, "Kidding."

She laughed, as she held Kazuki's face. But then, Tengge's laughs slowed down to a baritone, as her eyes dimmed, and her mouth in a smile.

"_Registration complete. Shutting down._"

_Like before… Looks like I registered Tengge, as well. But why?_

He sighed, "Damn… Oh, well. At least she's very playful, as a robot girl… But I do miss Tengge's smile and body. Crap… I shouldn't have said that, out loud."

He got up and approached another door. He sighed, "Well, hopefully, I wonder if the next room is…"

_I had to guess… I think I might get lucky, being treated to by my friends, and only for some registration. I wish someone would tell me…_

**XXXXX**

A light green room he entered. He then said, "How coordinated. Even the bed is fluffy and green."

_As I entered a green room – heh, like I am in a studio's green room – anyways, as I entered this fluffy place, I question myself. What could this be like, since I am meeting with each of my friends, taking android form? Weird, right? But I'm shocked by it, but also, why change into robots, all for Dark Myu, a future version of MY Myu?_

He sat down on the bed, as he sighed, "This feels soothing. I'll bet the next room is color-coded… Lemme see… I met Akari, then Ricka, then Tengge… so, next is…"

The door opened, as Kikuko 04 appeared, as she responded, "Mr. Araya, before we begin, your next girl needs a little maintenance, before she begins her sexual technique."

Kazuki asked, "Hag! Uh… I mean, Hag 04, or something! What are you doing here?"

Kikuko nodded, "You wonder why the girls are giving you your paradise, by cuddling and kissing you. From what I read in your era, you are friends with all seven of them, and yet, you had a romantic moment with them… ALL of them."

_She's not kidding. Well, I lost count on how many times we dated, but the minimum we dated was twice, and it ended in a kiss. I must be lucky… that, and I care for all my friends._

He asked her, "Yeah… Don't tell me _you're _going to give me sexual tendencies."

She scoffed, and then said, "Hell no! Lad, even if I would, my body wouldn't last. You see, you may not know this, but, Kikuko Hattori 04 is about to be obsolete and dead. My operating systems are down to their last days left."

"OH?! I thought you'd be _Forever 17_!"

"I AM Forever 17, since my body doesn't age! I _am _a robot, after all. The truth is that my body is only around for a long time, since the original Kikuko Hattori lasted over a century, thanks to some unknown source of immortality… but immortality's such a myth."

_So she says. My Hag says she's 17, but she's actually-. Wait. How old IS she? But THIS Kikuko is dying? No wonder._

He asked, "Okay, what about the girls shutting down, after the love-making?"

Kikuko smiled, "That's because they are registering you as their new master. Knowing how they'd known you for too long, they'd want to see if you are worthy of it, as they are friendly to you… … …Though, you have friction towards Bookie-05 and Enju-02."

_Don't remind me…_

She continued, "Anyways, once they have enough to be satisfied, they'll power down, and they'll be confirmed as your new ally and pet. It's actually more like compatibility. Trust me."

She beeped, as she held her small radio, "Hmm… She's done. Well, I'll leave you to your next girl. Remember, you want to save our city, and you want to go home, trust in all seven of your friends. Good luck, my lad."

_She left me, as I grew concerned over these girls… So, if I were myself, I'd be able to obtain them as my new slaves. Well, that's rude, since I would never be that lewd. But then again, they did it to me, so it's more like a test.  
And so, I waited, until…_

"Hello, Kazuki Araya." Yamabuki was next, as she was in her ninja outfit, with brushes on her back.

_Yep. Should've guessed. Guess she had the maintenance routine, before we started._

"Hello. My name is Bookie-05. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way." She beeped, as she walked closer to him, doll-like.

He stopped her and said, "Easy. We don't want anything to happen, so drastically."

_Knowing Yamabuki, she'd do something heinous. But this is, uh… Bookie-05, as she's called. No way she's like her own self._

Yamabuki said in a smile, "Pretty. It does somewhat seem pretty. You are so silly. I am very fun to be with, as I am built to please you. Would you like to kiss me?"

"Uh, not now."

"Your loss. Besides, we have lots to share, and get to know. Lots to know and get to share."

"Eh? She's broken, is she?"

"Bookie-05 is working in peak condition, Kazuki Araya."

_Well, that's true._

Yamabuki held up a paper and said, "There's more. I am built to learn _Puppet Jutsu. _Lemme show you."

She held the paper high and cried, "Come forth, Puppet! _Activating Bookie-05's Puppet Jutsu!_"

Nothing happened. Kazuki then sighed, "Great… Even as an android, she forgets."

He asked, "Uh, Bookie-05, I mean, should I call you Yamabuki?"

"You may."

"Well, listen… I believe to make your puppets rise up, you have to shout "ARISE!" And then you got your jutsu working!"

Yamabuki beeped, as she analyzed, "_Updating orders… Understood._"

Yamabuki tried again and called, "Let me try again. AHEM! **_Take Two!_**"

She repeated the process, "_Activating Bookie-05's Puppet Jutsu – Second attempt! _ARISE, MY PUPPET!"

Suddenly, the paper magically vanished, and it appeared a figure, similar to Kazuki.

_Oh, great… Let me guess…_

The second Kazuki huffed, "You again? Ugh… Nice to see you aga-! Where am I?"

Yamabuki beeped, "Welcome to the future, primitive puppet."

The Grand Hentai gasped, "Master Yamabuki?! Is that you?"

Yamabuki beeped, "Kazuki calls me Yamabuki. But… _I am Bookie-05. _Welcome to the future."

Grand Hentai sighed, "Future? What is this nonsense? Why did she summon me, this android Yamabuki?"

Kazuki said, "Uh… This android _is _Yamabuki. Long story."

Grand Hentai growled, "Just my luck. Summoned by a robot ninja…" he grinned, "But that doesn't mean I can have a little fun!"

_Jeez! Must my doppelganger make my life miserable?! If he takes Yamabuki for himself, I won't have her as an ally._

Yamabuki asked, "Grand Hentai, please, step back. I have ways about you, since I created you. You are a darling puppet, for me to lavish on… Why for you come to me, acting like a hentai, as does your moniker?"

The Grand Hentai hissed, "Well… For starters, you're all firm and packed, being you're so robotic. How about you strip for me, Master 05."

Yamabuki beeped, as her eyes went red, "Negative!"

_HAH! Even as a copy, Yamabuki doesn't want to make out with a puppet… or anything lewd._

"Rats! This is _your _doing, isn't it?"

"And I keep telling you, it's NOT!"

"GAH! My master is a robot, and you are hiding something!"

"I know… but I don't get why _you're _here."

Yamabuki explained, "Comparison. I'd want to compare my darling Kazuki to my Grand Hentai. You're so beautiful, compared to him. Such poise and stance."

She beeped, as she went to Kazuki, "Lemme frisk you, before you-."

Grand Hentai barked, "JUST a moment! I won't have that! She's my master! Android or not, she's mine!"

Yamabuki asked, "Hentai, you ask me to defy my logic?"

"Illogical, yes. But shallow, no. What do you have for this loser, aside that I look like him?"

"Hmm… Logical question, Grand Hentai. As well as we are the same function… as we are alike… I am master, and you are slave."

She prepared her brush and swung at him, "Now, back off!"

**WHAM!  
**The Grand Hentai was sent flying, and crashed into the wall. He was out cold, after that.

_Wow… Just WOW! She showed that Grand Hentai his place! That's my Yamabuki!_

Yamabuki grinned, "Now then… What say we get to know each other… closer?"

They hugged each other, as he held her waist. Yamabuki whispered, "Lower…"

_I slowly went lower, as I reached for her bare waist._

"Lower…"

_I lowered my hand, and reached… for something… soft? Wait, what is this soft stuff below? Don't tell me…_

"Mmmmngh! How naughty! I love naughty!" Yamabuki moaned, as she was excited.

_Did I just… touched her butt?_

He squeezed her butt, as she kissed him on the lips. She whispered, "Don't squeeze. Stroke. My butt's not memory foam."

_I didn't ask. I don't need to. 250 years of material made to create soft skin on an android… Hmm… When I get back to my time, remind me to ask Cy what HER skin is made of, and I'll compare._

He clasped and stroke Yamabuki's rear end, as they continued to kiss. Yamabuki whispered, "So thick… thicc… I am thicc as thick. Do you like my thicc body?"

She lifted her right leg up and rubbed her thigh onto his legs. They stumbled down into the bed, as Yamabuki was lying down. She moaned, "Ungh… Master, so thicc of my thighs… but my breasts are the true thickness…"

They continued to kiss, as Yamabuki held his body, while they moaned and heaved. They continued kissing and rubbing, until Yamabuki froze in place, with her face showing a kissing gesture, and with her eyes closed, and her face flushed red.

"_Registration complete. Shutting down…_"

He smiled, "Quite possibly my best Sweet Ending… for you, Yamabuki… Sleep well."

_I got off of her prone body, as she powered off. Of course, her arms are like vice grips._

"Ow… Ungh…" The Grand Hentai came to, and then asked, "What happened?"

"It's over, old friend." Kazuki remarked, "Yamabuki sleeps, until she's processed."

"Damn! I wanted that robot ass!"

"HEY! You kiss your master with that mouth?"

"I don't have to. She created me. I do what I want!"

He then said to Kazuki, as he sat by Yamabuki, "Dude, listen… Those girls are wonderful, but it sucks that you get all of it. I'm… well… jealous. But I don't care. It's the way I am. Maybe someday… I'll find someone."

"Doubt it. You're just a puppet." Kazuki said, "But wait… … …Huh… She's down, but you're still standing!"

The Grand Hentai smiled, "Eh, don't worry. Even if she's an android, I'm still alive, whether or not she shuts down. But I see that this is where we part ways, for now. But next time I return, you tell me what's going on! Seriously… _The future… _My ass, it is! We must be at the Old Hag's secret room, beyond the room!"

"I promise. I'll tell you everything, when we get home."

"Thanks. Good luck, ya loser."

The Grand Hentai disappeared, as Kazuki turned to Yamabuki and said, "You have such good artwork… My only regret was to ask you to make a puppet of one of the girls, naked. But that's okay. I'm not in any mood for any X-rated stuff. Myu needs me."

_When I said that, I am reminded that this whole thing was for Myu… being turned evil… But knowing that I have to have everything in my camp, I'll be able to save the future, and then go back home. With the thought of Myu in my mind, I left through the door, to my next room._

**XXXXX**

_Inside, it was a sort of outdoors-style room. But there's a bed here, so… However, upon my discovery of a beautiful simulation of an outdoors scene, I spotted a beautiful woman on a small brown couch. She was sitting in place, with a cute small on her face, and in her ninja outfit. Not to mention that she's gut huge brea-. Wait… GAH! Tch! LILY?!_

Lily was sitting in place, as Kazuki approached her.

_Lily's next?! I shudder to think… what she'll do to me._

He touched her shoulder, as Lily turned to her, in a mechanical whir, "Hello. I am Lily-07. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way."

Kazuki said, "Oh, uh… Hello…"

Lily stood up, as she held his arms. She tilted her head to him, and responded, "Kazuki. Nice to meet you. It is nice. I hear that you had friends that already had their moments. But you have not met me, since I am perfect in every way. I am perfect."

She hugged him, as he moaned, "Uh… yeah, thanks…"

_I got to remind myself… This is the SAME Lily Fuma that hated my guts, until everything that happened, including Obnubi, the Sonic Brainwashing, AND Tengge's "death". She's now a friendly girl, and trusts me to no end, except…_

Lily kissed him and said, "You should be good now. What do you say we have a little rest?"

"Huh? Should we make out?"

"Not now. I'm feeling a bit sluggish. My body cannot contain this pleasure. So, what do you say, we sit together?"

She moved to the small couch, and sat back down. She patted the seat next to her, and then said, "Here. Please sit here."

He sat down, and then said, "Okay…"

They sat together in the sofa, as Lily smiled, "Perhaps you need a little comfort, Kazuki Araya… Here…"

He was placed onto her lap, as he moaned, "Uh… Lily?"

Lily smiled, "You have a perverted grin, I see. The old me would chastise you, but Lily-07, in her other mode, would stay safe for you."

_In short, she's a pleasant version of Lily. If it were the real Lily, she'd throttle me._

Lily petted his head, as he was lying on her lap. She smiled and said, "You're comfortable."

They relaxed, as Lily then said, "Even if I am an android now… I am still me. And I'm aware of the issues that we're having…"

"It's about Myu, isn't it?"

"Definitely. Kazuki, we do are a compatible team, but the heartbreak of friendship wounds me. Tengge was gone, until we learned what really happened. And my ninja clan was used by Obnubi, all for greed."

_Lily's remembering everything in her past. Sadly, I'll never tell what came of her clan, in the future._

Lily looked up and said, "I was rather lonely now. But now it seems that I'm happy, just to hang with you. Then along comes the Yatagarasu… I cannot have that, any longer. I want peacefulness from the two of us. Kazuki… I want to know… Do you love me?"

She smiled to him, as he said, "Possibly. I mean, I can't tell who I love, since I have so many girls… You?"

Lily giggled, as she held him up, "It's up to you. As for me, I'm all for _one _guy. One man… One master… And you're that, my darling… Master…"

Kazuki smiled, "Then, I do love all of you… but whatever the case, I'll save this future, and when we get home, we'll save Myu… and then everything will be normal again."

Lily blushed, as she was happy, with tears rolling down her face, "Master… That makes me so happy… Kiss me…"

They were about to kiss, but suddenly, Lily closed her eyes and held her lips out. She froze in place, as Kazuki stopped. He groaned, "Not again…"

"_Registration complete. Shutting down._"

Kazuki moaned, as he was disappointed.

_Blew it. We were about to kiss, and suddenly, she is now compatible to me, as my new ally. Crap! At least have the dignity to add a time limit for these girls! I guess it only works, if they're satisfied._

He kissed her on the lips, and departed to the next room. He said, "Lily… Thank you for that talk. And I'm glad we had this moment together. Goodbye."

He walked off, as Lily was still with tears rolling down her cheek.

**XXXXX**

A plain normal room was next, as Kazuki looked around.

_So, all that's left is Enju and Nanao. Whoever it is, I'm one step closer. I know most of the girls like to play hard-to-get, and love to kiss and slobber all over me, but… there are some that don't need it. And as I turn to the bed…_

Nanao appeared from behind Kazuki, and held her shoulders. Her breasts smooshed onto his back. He gulped, as Nanao giggled, "Ah, Kazuki. Isn't it my natural feature?"

He gasped, as he turned around. Nanao moved robotically, as she responded, "Hello. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way. My name is Nanao-09."

She held his hands and said, "Welcome. My name is-. Oh, right. Belay second greeting."

Kazuki asked, "Are you alright?"

Nanao blushed, as she was nervous, "I'm sorry… But even as Nanao Kashima's personality, I accept you as my master… but the part inside of me doesn't. _Registration complete. WARNING! Compatibility unable to confirm._"

"Huh? It's already confirmed?"

"Yeah! That's the problem. There is one thing that prevented me from being compatible to you, Kazuki… But it seems… I'm at a roadblock in my heart."

She held herself, as Kazuki stared at her breasts.

_I think I know what. Nanao's always insecure, when it comes to her breasts. She's always jealous of her friends' bust sizes. Big as they are, she doesn't seem to accept it. We've met after the battle with The Tycoon, and yet there's a lot we know about her: She's a nerd, a healer, and a ninja by blood. Not only that, she's a Brainiac, and an excellent archer, using the bow and arrow to hit targets. But her breasts are her Achilles Heel. Every time she flaunts them, she's always nervous and insecure. And even in her ninja outfit she's wearing, she's that adorable._

Nanao barked, "Don't look at me!"

_And yet, while she is a moveable android, her attitude never changed._

Nanao moaned, "Eyes at me, okay? Not my boobs. My boobs are too small for me…"

"If Tenma and Kikuko 4 had their way, they'd decrease your bust."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nanao bawled.

Kazuki added, "However, if they would, in _your _request, they'd expand those things by about 3 inches."

Nanao beeped, "Error! _Nanao-09's bust module is off-limits. Nanao-09's built this way._"

She replied, "It's a thought that sounds right… but no thanks…"

She added, "I was dismantled, earlier, and I was saddened by the fact that I was about to die. Dark Myu… She didn't have to kill me… After the last battle, I took of view of her boobs, before she landed the killing blow…"

_Viewing in Nanao's perspective, sparks shot out of Nanao's wound, as Dark Myu approached a downed Nanao, as she held up another arrow, and she said, "You know… I like you better with you being insecure… But I prefer being dead, than anything else…"_

_Nanao saw a view of Dark Myu's bust, from below, as she whispered, "Even… as an android… I'm still small… compared… to her…"_

**_STAB!  
_**_She jabbed another arrow, straight into her chest. Nanao shrieked, as her screams were in pain, and in an electronic voice. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! Nan-, nan-, nan-, nanaananananananaanaanaanaana… Yamabu-, bu-, help… Yamabuki… Aghahhagshdvufivntboymntpnbkkejcrv… errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"_

_Nanao's vision faded, as it started to distort, "Myu… My… only regret… is… I… I… … … I… … …"_

_After that, it went to black. Nanao had died out._

Nanao bowed her head in sadness, as Kazuki said, "Do you mind if I examine you?"

Nanao was grasped by her breasts, as she barked, "WARNING! _You are not compatible to Nanao-09! Hands off Nanao-09's bust module!_"

He let go, as he asked, "I was just trying to locate your wound! Can I see it, anyways?"

"NO!" Nanao complained, "And even so, the men fixed it…"

"Just not a thorough examination…"

"What?"

"Maybe they ignored internal injuries."

"They fixed me! They said that I had my chest and waist plates cracked, and they replaced it! Also, my skin was repaired, showing no visible scars. These men in Yagami Inc. show no mistakes, when it comes to perfection."

_I see… But why is she not compatible with me? Is she scared?_

Nanao beeped, "I'm sorry… I cannot seem to work…"

She had an idea, "Nanao-09 has an idea! Ah! Kazuki, sit down!"

She made him sit down, as she played some music on a small computer. She then stood in place and begin to dance lightly, in a sexy pose. She winked, "Maybe _this _will help. I am not the _Kashima _you know, but she knows when to let it out."

"Eh?"

_What is she talking about? Is she stripping for me?_

She rubbed her breasts onto him, and then smiled, "Come on, Kazuki… Make it like you really love me… Say it to me, you darling ninja boy!"

He gasped, as he blushed, "Uh… Nanao… I find you very… attractive, and-."

Nanao smooshed her breasts onto his face and whispered, "Say it, Kazuki Araya. Do me, and Nanao-09 is yours. Say that my bust is exceptional."

"Do? YOU?" He gasped, "How's planting your boobs in my face fix that?"

Nanao sobbed, "I don't know!" She continued dancing, as she growled, "But maybe this will help…"

She decided to undo her ninja outfit, but halted, before she could reach her belt. She then moaned, "I… I can't do it!"

Nanao sniffled, "Nanao-09 isn't stripping…" The music stopped.

She moaned, as she sat down, "It's no use… I'm not compatible to you…"

"Yes, you are!" He said, "You're my Nanao, and I think I know why you won't accept it… You're afraid. You just need to have courage. What Myu did was inexcusable, but deep down, you're better than that. Nanao… Don't be afraid. You're you."

Nanao beeped, as she blushed, "Kazuki… You mean it? Master…"

She blushed, and smiled, "Oh, Master… That was so thoughtful of you. I feel something in my circuits that I never felt, before. That's all I needed, Kazuki, my master…"

She kissed him on the lips, as Kazuki said, "See? You _can _face your own fears."

Nanao giggled, "Good… But still… What happens if I-?" She suddenly paused, holding Kazuki, and was frozen in place.

_Well, this is where Nanao shuts down. And at long last, she's open to herself._

"_Registration complete. Shutting down._"

He hugged her and whispered, "Nanao, I'm still here."

_I share a moment with Nanao, before we leave. She's still the same ditzy, nerdy, shy ninja girl, no matter who or what made her this way. I give one last kiss to her, as I depart to the next room… where Enju waits._

**XXXXX**

_Enju was waiting for me, in the edge of the bed, as I entered the 7th and final room. She whispered to me to sit together at the bed._

Enju smiled, "Kazuki. It's about time we met."

"Enju-02…" he said, "Last time we met, you kidnapped me."

Enju blushed, "I'm sorry… And I'm sorry you had to hear about me."

He said, "It's alright. I don't know what's going on, but I'm doing you the favor now. Enju, I want you to know…"

She placed a finger on his lips, and smiled, "No need. For words."

Kazuki and Enju stared down, as Enju beeped, "Hello. I am Enju-02. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way."

She approached him, as Kazuki was bloodied a bit.

_I wanted to hold my nosebleeds, but… I had to go through six other androids. This is no walk in the park. But all I have to do is make the right moves, or I'm toasted by her lightning._

Enju beeped, "I call you hentai, because you are a pervert. I feel that way, Kazuki Araya. I believe you."

He asked, "How so?"

She said, as she processed, blushing in awe, "Kazuki Araya…"

She sparked up, as she was coated in lightning waves, "May I?"

_I was afraid of this! Please no!_

Enju giggled, "Kiss me…"

Her static dissipated, as they shared a soft kiss. Sparks emitted from the lips of Enju, as he gasped in shock.

_WOW! Feel the sparks! Knowing Enju, she'd punish me, but this is one Kiss of Life! I don't know how much more of this I can take!_

They shared a huge kiss together, and they stepped back. Enju blushed, as she smiled, "There… You're such a naughty hentai, as I am… Naughty hentai…"

She giggled, as she held him, sparking with pure electricity, "Hentai… I am naughty…"

_She's malfunctioning! Oh, no! I was afraid of this! I knew it was too good to be true!_

Enju was coated in electricity, as she smiled, "I love you, master. Kiss me. I love you, master. Kiss me. I love you, master. Kiss me. I love you, master. Kiss me. I love you, master. Kiss me."

Her sparks grew bigger, and they shared another kiss.

**BOOM! CRACK!  
**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABABABABABABABABABABABABA!"  
The second kiss from Enju was so powerful, as it electrocuted Kazuki completely, almost as much as how Enju punishes him with her lightning.

_A lightning kiss?! This is more like a KISS OF DEATH! But that's… too much…_

Kazuki fell down, as Enju blushed, smiling, "Master… I love you… I love you…"

She spoke in a loop, as Kazuki's vision was fading. Enju kept speaking, as she was happy.

_Okay… I liked this new Robot Enju… but… I don't like her kisses… Give me the original Enju, any day… As my vision went black, after her lethal kiss of electrical love, I passed out. I'm the proud owner and master to seven beautiful ninja androids. And now, I'm happy that I can die peacefully…_

His vision went black, as he passed out.

_Or so I thought… The moment I passed out… This happened…_

"Senpai…" A female voice called from within him, "Senpai…"

He saw a view of a small girl in huge breasts, and he gasped, "Who's there?"

_In my vision, I saw a view of a beautiful busty girl… but who is it? Is she one of my heroes in anime? Or… one of my friends in the Ninja Seeking Club? I can't tell who it is… but…_

"Senpai, come here!"

_She's calling me senpai… The only other girl who does that is…_

"Kazuki-senpai… I'm glad you came…"

He saw a girl in pink hair, done in pigtails and ribbons, wearing her pink ninja outfit.

_MYU?! No way… I saw Myu in my vision!_

Myu was sad, as she said, "Senpai… I know what you're doing, and… Yes… I am aware of my darker self…"

"Why?" he said, "Why did you leave us? We love you!"

Myu replied, as she sad, "I can't say… Only it's because I wanted to be strong, like you… Since we met, after we formed the club, all I wanted was to be with you… There were good times… there were bad times… awkward times, too… and somehow, I was made to be impressed by it… I wanted to be with you, always, and be with everyone else, as well… But deep down, there's a part of me that wants to escape, and be my own woman… Kazuki-senpai… I have no idea why or how I chose this path, but it's not me! I don't care if it's a dark persona or a dark group that wants me. All I know is that I wanted to be stronger, for all of you… That's why… That's why I wanted to say goodbye…"

"NO!" He cried. "NO! I won't lose you, again! MYU! I can't lose you, after everything we've been through!"

She smiled, as she leaned closer, "Kazuki-senpai…" She kissed him and said, "You'll be fine. You and your friends… They'll find a way. I miss you…"

She stepped back, as she smiled, "Farewell…"

She vanished in the darkness, as Kazuki was upset.

When he woke up, he looked around and saw only Enju, who has powered down, on her knees. He whispered, "Myu…"

He hugged the prone Enju and sniffled, "Myu, I'm sorry… Myu… I promise… I want to see you again… That's all…"

As he was crying, Enju's eye suddenly let out a tear, as she suddenly felt Kazuki's pain, for losing Myu.

_When this is over, as soon as I defeat your future self, the Darker Myu, I have a score to settle with the men that took you – the Yatagarasu.  
But first, I have seven ninja androids with me, and I'm not holding back. Dark Myu of 2269 is going down. But when I return to my time, I'm going to save MY Myu Momochi from the darkness.  
Only then… will I be happy… and only then, this nightmare will finally be over._

_I'll be waiting… Myu…_

* * *

**_Extra Epilogue_**

* * *

_After the compatibility tests, Tenma and I met outside, as we discussed their nature. This happened AFTER Kikuko 04 ceased functions._

Tenma said, "Well, despite that you have become a master to all seven girls, you're ready. But still…"

He asked, "Eh? Why do you suddenly doubt me?"

She said, "Well, for starters, we want to know if they are compatible with their current personalities. So, I figured…"

She gave him a basin and a towel, and replied, "We have a cool indoor onsen, and what's more, it's unisex. Sometimes we let the Yagami Inc. Robots wash the male citizens for them. We're not that cruel to our gender, but we are helpful. Even female citizens get this same treatment."

_A bath? A bath with all of them? One at a time is one thing, but…_

Tenma ordered, "Now, this will determine what to do about your services to our seven girls. Now, go change and head to the bath."

_I decided to leave and get to the onsen. But… what will their reactions be, if I enter the onsen?_

He entered the bath, with a towel on, as two of the girls were bathing together, in towels. It was Akari and Enju. Akari's hair was done in a braided ponytail, and Enju's hair was done in a bun. He gasped, as the two girls turned to him. They gasped, "OH!"

_Uh-oh… Here it comes…_

They blushed and smiled, "Master."

_What?_

Enju smiled, "Oh, you want to bathe with us?"

Akari smiled, "We were expecting you…"

Kazuki giggled a bit, as they were relaxing in the water.

_Well, they're moving like humans now. I guess it's still in their programming. And I thought for sure I'd get punished. Tenma DID say that it's unisex. But 7 women in one onsen, while bathing? I hope they didn't short out._

* * *

_And so, each girl was in the hot springs, as we were bathing together. I was lathering Enju's bare back, as she offered me to. However, a lot went on, since Enju was being lathered. She was on the edge of the onsen, naked, and with her bare chest on the edge._

"I don't know if I'd feel aroused or scared…" he said, "One false move, and you'd zap us all."

Enju replied, "Hot springs water conducts electricity. We know the dangers of water, especially for us robots. But Yagami Inc. Robots are waterproof, as Tenma told us."

He sighed, "And I suppose soap is immune on you?"

She responded, "All robots need to be cleaned, outside _and _inside."

She giggled, "Ah, naughty hentai… That tickles."

"Sorry. I scrubbed too hard. How is it?"

"Relaxing…"

She rinsed her back off, and redid her towel. She smiled and said, "Ahhh… comfy…"

_Still, why wear the towels? We're all alone, and we are only-. You know what, never mind._

Akari was near Ricka, both in towels. Ricka had her hair up, as she was relaxing in the water. Akari said, "Ricka-03, your skin is so smooth."

"Thanks, Akari-01."

She rubbed her cheeks with her face, and giggled, "Such beautiful skin, such craftsmanship. You have the face of a beauty queen."

Ricka blushed, "Uh… no need for flattery."

Lily, with her long hair braided, replied, "This bathwater is perfect temperature. Wouldn't you agree, Tengge-06?"

Tengge, in her ponytail, replied, "Indeed. A very comfortable fluid, for baths galore."

Yamabuki, with her hair done in a ponytail, clasped onto Nanao's breasts, and said, "AAAGH! HAHAHAHAHAHA! So firm! Nanao-09's boobs are such softness!"

Nanao, with her hair done in a bun, laughed, "Stop! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! I'm tender with my ticklish boobs!"

Yamabuki smiled, "I know just the thing. You need a massage, Nanao… _Bookie's Magic Fingers_."

Nanao moaned, as she was vibrating, "Ahhhhhhhhh… Soooooooooo… soooooooooooooooothhhhhhhinnnnnnnnnnnng…"

Lily boasted, "Bookie-05, belay your magic fingers!"

Yamabuki stopped, as Lily stated, "Is it that relaxing?"

Yamabuki smiled, "Indeed it does."

Lily giggled, "Do me, too."

Tengge smiled, "I got next."

Yamabuki beeped, as she was angry, "Error! Lily-07 and Tengge-06 are of matching boobies! I can't decide who gets who!"

The two robots looked at each other, as Tengge said, "Never you mind. I'll tend to Nanao-09… My how her breasts have grown."

Nanao was flattered, as she laughed, "Aw, thank you, Tengge-06."

Enju called, as she relaxed, "Ricka-03, is the bath to your expectations? So warm and cozy."

Ricka replied, "Affirmative. Enju-02, help me."

Akari was still rubbing her skin on Ricka, as Enju called, "Akari-01, stop what you're doing and return to bathing!"

Akari moaned, "Yes, Enju-02. I was rather curious."

Enju stated, "Well, leave her to her bathing. Bathe in your own time."

Ricka nodded, "Understood."

Akari smiled, "Affirmative."

_As I watch on… I said to myself, seeing these seven bathe together, and feeling happy, blushing, and very sexy and cute…  
This… is…_

He sunk to the water, and burbled in the bathwater.

_SOOOOOOO BORING!  
This isn't right! I'd like to hear these girls discuss their bodies, and some of them would squeal in fright, or even feel embarrassed! NOT THIS RIDICULOUS LOVE FEST!_

Lily is being fondled by Yamabuki, as her huge breasts are being gripped. She moaned, "AAAGH! Oh… More, please… It's so relaxing…"

Yamabuki replied with a grin, "Coming up. My hands are massage-pro tools!"

_They're actually enjoying it, and I'm the only boy here!_

Enju rubbed Ricka's face with her own and moaned, "Mmngh… Akari-01's right about you…"

Ricka beeped, "I'm ticklish." But she did not laugh.

Akari was scrubbing her breasts, as she said, "Ah, a soapy lather… for a cute Yagami Inc. Android like me…"

She turned to Kazuki and smiled, "OH! Master, wanna help with my back?"

_While I find it to be arousing, it's not the same… and even so, there's no divider here. I miss my old onsens in home…_

Akari was stunned, as she asked, "Uh, Enju-02… Master is…"

Enju turned to him, as she let go of Ricka. She gasped, "OH!"

She protested, "I can't believe you, Master! You're so unthoughtful!"

Enju and the others looked at him, as he asked, "Huh? What's wrong?"

They were upset, as Enju said, "Master… You were staring at us, and you are unaware of the circumstances…"

Lily asked, "Master, what happened to you?"

"ME?!" He asked, what do you mean?"

Tengge shivered, "You're… You're…"

Nanao cried, "YOU'RE ALL RED!"

"Huh? Red?!" He asked.

Yamabuki gasped, "And he's about to lacerate from his nose holes!"

He gasped, "Uhhh…"

_Ohhhh… I've been in the water for too long, and staring at these "moving mannequinjas" for so long… Wait… WHAT THE-?_

Enju called, "Ricka-03, cool him off! He's overheating!"

"I'm WHAT NOW?" He asked in anger.

Ricka dragged him out of the tub and beeped, "_Danger! Master overheating in body heat, completely red! Beginning cool off procedure!_"

She was coated in an icy aura, as he screamed, "AAAAAAAGH! SO COOOOOLD!"

_She froze me in the stomach and waist… Ricka says that I'm overheating… But then again, I am hot under the collar. I'm like a boiled lobster!_

Ricka smiled, "_Coolant complete. _Master, are you okay now?"

Kazuki shivered heavily, "N-n-n-n-n-never better…"

Akari called, "You got ten minutes, and we'll let you back in."

Lily sighed, "A serious condition to humans."

Yamabuki agreed, "I concur. Perverted as he is, his body heat cannot go over the limit."

Lily smiled, "Ricka-03, come back to the tub. Would you like a soapy rub?"

Tengge smiled, "Come right in. The water's fine."

Ricka nodded, "Hm." She went back to the tub.

_Ungh… I feel so cold… It's working, but not too much… Well, I'd rather be better off with bathing alone, and peeking on the girls in the onsen… But I guess the Hot Springs of the Future are equal to all genders. And what's worse, the android girls seem to not care about it. It feels so wrong. As I sit back and "cool off", I enjoy this special Hot Springs Edition of Robot Theater… … …My review: 7 out of 10; reason: beautiful android girls, dull actions and movements._

* * *

_After the bath, we all were in yukatas, as they were pleased. But I'm not._

Kazuki, in his yukata, sighed, "This is stupid… I wish things were back to the way they were…"

Enju asked, "You okay, Master?"

Akari said, "You're rather gloomy."

_The girls worry over me, but they all smile at me, all seven of them, as I was about to say something about the onsen. But I guess, even in hot springs, I'm never happy. Usually, they pelt me for being a peeping tom, but instead, I'm treated to an animatronic onsen display…_

Yamabuki smiled, "It's fine, Master. We're all here to save Myu, after all. We never forget the mission. But we do get leisure time out of this."

Kazuki smiled, "Well, that's true."

_Oh, right… I remembered that the reason they're all robots is that we're going to stop Dark Myu. Yeah… Well, maybe things will work out, after all. I could get used to them being robots, for now…_

They were giggling, as Tenma was far away, holding a remote. She pressed a button and deactivated them all. She then said, "Good. I'll have to reset them back to their personalities. Kazuki will be happy… aside that he's too perverted."

They were reactivated, as Kazuki asked, "Uh? Guys?"

_And that's when it suddenly happened… One minute, they were lifeless, and the next thing…_

Their eyes opened, as Kazuki said, "Hey, guys. You seemed alright, huh?"

They all blushed, as Ricka suddenly cried, "AGH! HENTAI!"

They gasped, as they covered themselves. Enju cried, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Akari roared, "HAVE YOU NO DIGNITY?!"

_Huh? They're normal again! And that's what I needed! Except… They're blushing, only they're mad at me… and not…_

"GET HIM!" Nanao roared.

_CRAP! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! Well, not that I did, but-._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" The girls began to beat up Kazuki, as they were embarrassed, as they were in their revealing yukatas, and Kazuki saw them all.

Tenma gasped, as she was shocked, "SHIT! Code Red! Code Red! Damn it! CEASE FUNCTIONS! Damn it, this isn't working! Grr… The controls are not responding!"

She snarled, "Just because he's a pervert, it doesn't mean that they'd assault him! Well, to us women, that's normal. But… Is _this_ how he gets treated? I'm going in!"

She marched off, as Enju roared, "Kazuki Araya, you bastard!"

He cried, "Wait, Enju! Don't get mad! The bath is unisex-!"

She sparked up, as she hollered, "NO EXCUSES, YOU STUPID ROTTEN HENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!"

_OH, NO! NOT AGAIN!_

"ENJU-02! CEASE YOUR ATTACK!" Tenma roared out.

Enju stopped, as she said, "Understood." And then she gasped in shock, as does the others.

Tenma appeared, tapping her foot, and glaring at them. "Hmph! Shame on you! Attacking your own master!"

Akari shouted, "MASTER?!"

Lily yelled, "Like we'd be a slave to _him_! Rotten lecher!"

Yamabuki grinned, "Even so, all _Moé Ninja Girls _stories end with Kazuki getting his in the-."

"SILENCE!" Tenma boomed, "And your theory is illogical, _Bookie-05!_"

Yamabuki pouted, "Affirmative, ma'am."

_Is… Is Tenma saving me? The others are shocked, as Tenma was scolding them._

"You girls have become fun with your bath time with Kazuki Araya, but your personalities towards him are out of line inexcusable! I know that he's a pervert, in his era…"

_HEY!_

"…but I had that same trouble, around the time my girlfriend, Mari Hakenji, was created! Even I understand that it was a total accident! Forgive and forget. That was after we met fully, and we fell in love… only because we were made for each other. I know what you have done is justified. But attacking your ally is wrong and intolerable! You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

They were in disdain, as Akari said, "I understand… But he-."

Ricka moaned, "We're sorry, but-."

_They got nothing to say. I guess Tenma's like a mother to them…_

Lily sighed, "But… That doesn't explain why _he's _in the bath with us."

Tenma explained, "The bath is unisex."

Lily and Tengge said, "Oh."

Enju moaned, "Should've guessed."

Akari sighed, "Awww… Now I feel bad for it."

Tenma nodded, "It's alright, Akari-01."

Nanao pouted, "I don't."

Ricka moaned, "No! Feel sorry for it."

Tenma replied, "Perhaps I should explain, after we do one final adjustments to each of you, before we head out to the battlefield. Trust me, our city is unlike _your _rambunctious city."

Tengge said, "She has a point. I never knew that you androids are so helpful."

Lily stated, "But still, you had no right of defending him."

Tenma replied, "Maybe, yes. I had no right, but you girls are programmed to help citizens, not brutalize them with inane excuses! Yagami Inc. follows peaceful protocol, and it doesn't matter if we use self-defense, if we're groped upon! We DON'T assault citizens, even _him_!"

_Even me, she says. What am I, a nobody? That would explain the odd and boring behavior._

Enju moaned, "I'm sorry… But…" She roared, "But it's unjust! This hentai deserves punishment!"

Tenma roared, "NO punishment!"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me! You're _his_ units to assist in this matter, and NOT assault him! If he does anything perverted, slap him! DO NOT use your powers to chastise him! Or need we remind you of why water conducts your lightning?"

"Ohhh… But… I just-."

"You're _NOT_ punishing your own master! END OF DISCUSSION!"

Enju asked, "But-!"

**BEEP! Whrr…  
**Enju powered down, as Tenma smirked, "No excuses!"

Akari cried, "ENJU!"

_She just shut her off! I know Enju can be a bit strict, when it comes to my perversion… or force majeure… but Tenma is like a strict mother to them… despite that they were changed._

Nanao sobbed, "No… I don't want to be dismantled again!"

Tenma barked, "Stop crying! I'm doing you a favor, and trust this guy!"

Yamabuki growled, "Damn you, Tenma! You would ruin our fun! That's it! WE QUIT!"

The others agreed, "YEAH!"

Tenma stated, "DENIED! None of you quit! You're saving this city, and stop Dark Myu, and that's final! If I send you home now, you're stuck like this, forever. And then, how are you going to spend time with this boy?"

_She has a point… Either we save the world, or suffer. She isn't taking no crap from anyone. Sort of reminds me of the Principal and the Old Hag._

She continued, "Look… I know what you're doing is right, being you're girls, but this isn't a time to be social and awkward! You realize that if Dark Myu has her way, this future and _your _present will be changed forever? And all because you are lashing at this guy, who is perverted by heart, but he cares for all of you! I don't want any more of your rebuttals about Kazuki and his _force majeure _actions. Because what _I_ want… is _results_! Understand?"

Lily bowed, "Yes, ma'am…"

Yamabuki said, "Yes…"

Nanao sobbed, "We… Don't punish us, please…"

Tenma said, "No one's punished, but you _will _be dismantled, for final preparations, and to see what we can work with."

Nanao asked, "Eh?"

"Well, it's usually a last round checkup. Major setbacks, aside, I want you to work as a team."

Akari nodded, "Understood, ma'am…"

Ricka said, "Right. Feel bad."

Tengge smiled, "I'm okay with it."

Lily said, "Right. Now's not the time."

Nanao smiled, "Thank you…"

Yamabuki smiled, "You're very convincing, for an android."

Tenma smiled, "Aw, thanks, guys…"

_Tenma's really something. She knows how to make people understand, and they all want to see her smile. I sort of forgot what and why they were mad at me for…_

Enju was reactivated, as she beeped, "_Enju-02, online…_"

She moaned, "Uh… My head…"

Tenma said, "Now, are you going to behave?"

Enju nodded, "Yes, ma'am…"

Akari sighed, "Fine… You win."

"Apologize!" Tenma ordered Enju.

"Eh?"

_Wha?_

"Apologize to your master!" Tenma responded.

Enju snarled, muttering, "I don't believe this…" She bowed to him and said, "I'm sorry… but watch yourself, next time… You just can't control it, m-m-m… hentai… I can't say it."

_She almost said "Master". That's fine. She's still MY Enju, after all._

Tenma scolded, "I mean it! Apologize!"

Enju bowed and sobbed, "I'm sorry, master!" and Tenma nodded in agreement. The others apologized, after that. Enju sighed, in disdain, "Apologizing… to a hentai… What a day…"

He said to her, "I'm sorry, too. I should've said something to Tenma about this. I wanted to refute this, but…"

Tengge said, "It's fine. It's just amazing that this place is a unisex onsen."

Akari sighed, "But I kinda wish that they had separate baths."

Tenma replied, "I'll see what I can do." And then she muttered, "But they do have a point…" and sobbed, "Why'd I agree to unisex baths?"

Lily stated, "Since we cannot go home, we have no choice."

He said, "What do you say? Forget all this and focus on the mission at hand?"

Enju glared at him, "No excuses, hentai… Watch yourself. When we get back, remind me to-."

"You'll do _what_, Enju-02?" Tenma asked, in a pierced glare.

Enju sighed, as she gave up. She sobbed, "I hate the future…"

"APOLOGIZE!" Tenma boomed.

Enju bowed again and sobbed, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But please, stop being a hentai, master!"

He sighed, "No, I forgive you! I'll be careful!"

Tenma smiled, "That's better."

_What is she, a bodere whisperer? Uh, not that Enju is that! I mean, Enju's a tsundere, and not-, well, you get the idea._

**_Miz-K NOTE: _**_Sorry if I said that "bodere" remark, out of context._

Yamabuki giggled, "Like a toy dog, obeying her master."

Nanao smirked, "It's almost like Enju's the slave to our boss."

Akari smiled, "If this keeps up, Tenma's getting herself a harem."

Lily huffed, "Okay, that's enough! Stop picking on her!"

Ricka said, "Rude. He's lewd, you're rude!"

_Yeah, thanks for rubbing salt in my wounds, Ricka-bot._

Enju moaned, blushing, "I… I, uh… I'm sorry… But if we focus on beating up this guy, we'll never get home. OH! That reminds me…"

She ordered him to close his eyes, as Tenma watched on. She plugged his nose with spare tissues and said, "Here. You had a nosebleed, from one of those punches. Sorry, that one was my fault… When we get home, we'll fix that injury."

Nanao said, "No need. I have healing jutsu, so I'll be his first aid."

_Huh? First Aid?_

Akari blushed, "Sorry… That was my bad. I knew I should've missed his nose."

Yamabuki grinned, "Uh-oh… Enju's gone from tsun to dere, in her programmable files!"

Enju glared at her, as Ricka snuffed, "Enough already!"

Tenma smiled, "Good-good. Now that this ordeal is over… we shall commence."

Tenma beeped, as she changed their personalities to default. "_Switching to default personalities. All units._"

_They all stood in attention, like soldiers, wearing yukatas. Like busty toy soldiers._

He said, "You… You didn't have to protect me, like that."

Tenma glared at him, "Shut up! Besides, I really don't care if you're a pervert. I just want this Dark Ninja issue done. I didn't do it for you."

"Huh? Why?"

"Kazuki Araya, my apologies… I guess I'm not too much of a leader, but I'm striving to protect this city in every way, no matter the crisis. I don't care if you're a perv."

**SLAP!  
**She slapped him and barked, "And next time, might I suggest that you get to know your newly-registered partners, a little more? That slap was for turning red!"

He said, "Sorry…"

"Not good enough. By the way, how is your body heat? Sorry if the bath water was too hot for you…"

"I'm alright now. I'm glad your bath water isn't melting them down into latex puddles."

Tenma giggled, "Not a chance! Accurate hot water for bathing is acquired. In any case, you need to rest up, before we get ready."

She turned on Nanao, as he said, "She's right. These girls need all the help from me, after all."

She called, "Nanao-09, treat to Kazuki's wounds, and report back. Everyone else, report to your repair bays. The real battle begins!"

They marched off, as Tenma hollered, "AH-HUP! TWO, THREE, FOUR! AH-HUP! TWO-THREE-FOUR!"

_Like a bunch of wooden soldiers, marching in unison, bouncing their breasts, and showing their legs… So hot…_

Nanao glared at him, "Kazuki…"

He asked, "Wait, why aren't _you _in the line?"

Nanao smiled, "Well, she's right. I _am _the medical droid. I'll heal you first, and meet with them."

She sighed, as she sniffled, "I miss home…"

"Me, too." He said, "Also, I'm sorry that we had something in the onsen… with all of us…"

_I can't explain everything… including the naked girls… Plus, it was boring! There's no challenge to it!_

Nanao said, "Nah, it's fine. Tenma will explain. For now, you get some rest… and keep your hands to yourself, next time."

She walked off, after she healed him, as he said, "Yeah… I'll try and keep that in mind, _Nanao-09…_"

_Oh, well… I lucked out. Too bad I won't see them repaired… And so, as I rest, I think of how to stop Dark Myu, before the battle starts. I wish to know more about Dark Myu of 2269… and hopefully, to free Myu…_

_Myu, I'm doing this for you… no matter what timeline I'm in._


	12. Epilogue II

**_Epilogue 2_**

* * *

**_(As narrated by Enju Saion-Ji)_**

* * *

Inside a room with a pink bed, the sun rose up, as it was 6am. Enju was sleeping, as she was waking up.

_Finally, we're back home in Mizaki School in the present. I, Enju Saion-Ji, am glad to be home… waking up at 6am… Enju Saion-Ji… you had a very surprising adventure…_

Enju moaned, "Thank goodness… The sun has finally risen. At last…"

She panicked, as she looked at her cleavage. The marking on her breasts is gone. She sighed, "Finally… It's over."

_Enju-02… A Yagami Inc. Android of me… Finally a memory… I'm human again…_

* * *

_That afternoon, the rest of us, who were at the future time of Yagami City, discussed in the Ninja Seeking Club room. Kazuki, John-san, and Cy all had important stuff to do, so we held a private meeting._

Akari said, "I'm glad we're alright… But it doesn't change the fact that Myu is still gone. It's lonely without her."

Enju said, "We defeated the Dark Myu of 2269, but…"

_She's right. The Future Myu was an android by an unknown company, and we destroyed her. I wonder whatever happened to her. Anyways, we were bummed that nothing happened, during our departure from Yagami City 2269._

Ricka sighed, "Wish they had Fried Noodle Hot Dogs."

Tengge moaned, "Unisex onsens…"

Yamabuki groaned, "Wonderful art shops…"

Nanao whined, "Clothing stores and anime shops…"

_They are saddened by the fact that they are missing out of the future. But still, all we did was fight an android ninja, and not shop… But still, I always wondered what the future was like… in Japan…_

Enju sighed, "Damn…"

Akari asked, "Huh? What's wrong?"

Enju sighed, "Oh, nothing…"

Lily said, "You miss them, do you?"

Enju nodded, "Tenma… She was so nice… I'm happy for her, since she has her own lifestyle."

Lily held her and said, "I'm sure she won't forget you. After all, you saved her city, after she and Mariha saved you guys… Now, you're even."

Enju smiled, "Yeah."

_But… Yeah, we're even… Although, I don't think I am even with Tenma, at all… I did some things and said some words about her, and even made her mad. Is it because she hates my actions? She likes me, but… I'm worried that she'll come to me and bite me off…_

* * *

_That evening, at my dorm room, I was studying in my desk, as I normally do._

Enju was reviewing each lesson, as she moaned, "Hmm… There we go…"

Suddenly, a figure, wearing her pajamas, appeared from the closet. She smiled, as she took out a stuffed animal. She hugged it and said, "Romeo… Good to see you. You're so cuddly…"

_Huh? I heard a voice. Who was it? I turned to my side, and saw a figure with… HUH?_

Enju paused, as she turned around. She saw another Enju, holding her bear. The second Enju said, "You know what, Romeo? You wouldn't believe what onii-chan did… He tried to study for his exams, but he still got a bad grade… Oh, what should I do? I know he doesn't appreciate me, being that he may not like me, because I'm an android. Romeo, it'll make me so happy to tell me what…"

She clutched the bear and smiled, "Oh, I love you, Romeo!"

_What the hell? She… She is cuddling Romeo! Who is she, and why is she like me?_

Enju got up and roared, "HEY! **GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BEAR!**"

Robot Enju smiled, "Oh, Miss Saion-Ji, how nice to meet you. I am Enju-02…"

"WHAT?" Enju boasted, "How the hell did you get into my room?!"

The robot smiled, "Easy. Time portal! Don't worry, I'm not alone. This cutie is all I need to make me happy. And always, because you and I are one in the same."

"Uh, news flash! I'm human now! No Robot Enju!"

"Aw… I guess _The LifeChanger Program _is gone from you."

"Duh. Now, get out of my dorm room!"

Robot Enju places Romeo down and said, "Okay… But just so you know…"

She quick changed into her ninja attire, and called, "I'm not programmed to lose!"

_She can change into my ninja outfit? Wait a minute… Who is she?_

Enju barked, "NO! QUIET! You're going to make a ruckus in the dorms!"

_That's right. The girls will see me, and they'll think I'm crazy! But, what choice do I have?_

Enju changed into her ninja outfit and roared, "Okay, Robo-Me! Prepare yourself!"

They stared down, as Robot Enju beeps. She said, as her eyes dimmed, "Good night, Romeo. Goooooood niiiiight… Roooooooooo… _Shutting doooooooooooo-._"

She bent down with her arms flailing and her hair dropping down. Enju paused and asked, "Huh? What just happened?"

_A robot ninja fighting me, but… Did her batteries died?_

"Oh, nuts! Not again… Always in time travel, they waste battery life…" A voice called.

Enju asked, "HUH? Who is that now?"

The woman in a suit appeared, as she said, "I see she met you, Enju Saion-Ji. Enju-02 is still under the prototype stage, as she is a KW-Model – _Kawaii_."

_Kawaii? Hold on… This android is me, but in cuteness? As I stand in front of a portal, seeing this woman, she steps forward, and much to my surprise…_

Enju was shocked, "No… Oh, no…"

The woman resembles Enju, as well, except her suit is black, with her cleavage revealed, and with her black hair done in a long ponytail, draped in front of her chest.

The android said, "Allow me to introduce myself to you… My name is Enju-058. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am-."

Enju stated, "Uh, skip the intro of yourself. I've heard it too many times… including from me…"

Enju-058 said, "Forgive me, but it's protocol. Now, let me finish."

She finished, "As I said… Hello. I am Enju-058. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way."

She then said, "An honor to meet you, Hero of Yagami City, Enju Saion-Ji. You and Kazuki Araya are true heroes. He helped stop the Dark Ninja Android, and saved our city from further bad horror."

Enju smiled, "Uh, thanks… I guess. Wait… What era are you from?"

Enju Robot smiled, "I'm from the year 2274, about 255 years from the future in Yagami City. Thanks to your help, and your beauty and likeness, we were able to produce androids of you, and our populace has never been better."

Enju gasped in horror, "WHAT?!"

_A city full of Enju Androids?! This Android Me is from the future?! Not again!_

Enju wailed, "NO! NOT AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!"

Enju Robot cried, "SHUT UP!"

She sparked heavily, as she called, "I won't have you make a ruckus in this area of people, at night!"

_She has lightning powers, too?!_

Enju Robot said, "Now, if you are done, I'd like for you to come with me to the Year 2274, five years after your heroics."

"Wait… Couldn't you just get Kazuki? He helped."

"Well, not to be rude, but… No." Enju Robot remarked, "To be honest, while he is heroic at best, my friend, you see, he's considered a pervert. But even so, he's learned to control his urges towards us androids in Yagami City. In short…"

They stared blankly, "What a hentai…"

They laughed, as Enju smiled, "I know, right?"

_We do act alike, but hey, that's life. What couldn't I lose about Enju World in Yagami City?_

Enju smiled, "I'm in! Show me!"

Enju Robot sighed, "Well, okay… but we have to bring Enju-02 KW for repairs. You carry her, and I'll-."

_A knock on the door was made. It was Lily!_

Lily called, "Enju? You alright? I heard a scream! What happened here?"

Enju Robot cried, "Oh, shit! It's the other ninjas!"

Enju said, "No, it's just Lily-san-. Lily…"

She freaked out, "LILY-SAN?!"

Lily asked, "Is everything alright? I'm coming in!"

Enju called out, "Uh, NO! No, nothing at all! I thought I saw a bug, or a mouse! Sorry about that, Lily-san!"

Lily said, from behind the door, "Oh, okay… Didn't mean to worry you. I should go."

Lily left, as Enju Robot remarked, "Okay, Lily-san, have a good night."

Lily said, "You, too."

_PHEW! Lily's gone. Thank god… She would freak out, if she saw… THREE Enjus!_

Enju said, "Well, there's no time to… Hmm…" She had an idea, "I got it! Leave the robot here, and we'll go together. Look what she's wearing… This is her ninja outfit, but she wore a pair of pajamas."

Enju Robot gasped, "OH, YEAH! She's known to have fun slumber parties at the Yagami City Hotel, every Thursday Nights! That's our test party for her Cute Meter Levels."

Enju said in disgust, "Uh-huh…"

_So, we both changed Enju KW into her pajamas, and placed her in bed, as she was motionless and deactivated, with her eyes closed. After that, Enju Robot and I departed to the year 2274, in Yagami City._

Lily opened the door in Enju's room, as she asked, "Enju? I heard noises… and I heard you with a sweet voice."

She saw Enju sleeping, which is actually the Enju KW Robot, pretending to sleep. Lily whispered, "Oh… Sorry, Enju… Goodnight…"

She shut the door and left the robot sleeping.

* * *

_When we arrived, the town remains the same, except…_

Enju and her Future Self were driving down the street, as Robot Enju showed her the grand tour.

She said to Enju, "As you can see, android populace is up by 18%, since you and Ninja Club saved the future."

_I was in shock and awe! Robot girls… of me… of us… of… OH, MY GOD! We're immortalized in robot girls!_

She was right! Enju saw a vision of female androids, working in different parts of the city. There are two police officers in black outfits and fishnets, as they resemble Enju and Tengge. There's also a bakery, owned by a Ricka Robot, in a chef's uniform. Two waitresses resemble Yamabuki and Nanao served tea to a lovely couple, outdoors, wearing maid outfits. Three androids in denim overalls and glasses were repairing cars, and they resemble Akari, Enju, and Tengge, and are covered in soot. There's also a Robot Myu, selling flowers to customers, along with an Akari Robot, serving flowers.

_Amazing… It's like that they copied us and pasted us into the future._

Robot Enju said, "We even built you statues of you, for your heroism…"

_In the middle of the park, we saw two huge diamond and bronze statues. And it's of me, Enju Saion-Ji, and Kazuki Araya!_

Enju was speechless, as Robot Enju smiled, "Impressive, huh? And we even grafted a plaque of your commemoration. The Mayor was nice enough to give it out to you."

Robot Enju showed a video of a Kikuko Robot saluting to her people, as she unveiled the statues. It was Kikuko 05, who helped saved the city, as well.

_Oh, wow… Kikuko-05 became mayor? And look…_

She read the plaque, as it said "_To our heroes of the past, we will never forget your true heroism to human and robots, everywhere. You are the future of our race. Thank you, Kazuki and Enju._"

Enju sighed, "Ahhh… What an honor… This is so awesome…"

She looked out the window, as she saw Hotaru, in her shrine maiden's outfit, sweeping the pathway. She asked, "Is that-?"

Robot Enju smiled, "Oh, Tenma was nice enough to give me more of the girls she met… including Miss Kokonohi and Miss Tokakushi."

_What? They even have robots of Kokonohi-san and Cy?!_

She even saw two more shrine maidens, who resemble Yamabuki and Ricka, with their bare chests exposed. She then turned to her left, and then saw four Cy mannequins, posing in cute attires. There was a blue swimsuit, an orange summer dress, pink pajamas, and a green yukata. Robot Enju explained that there were robots that were not working properly, so they transferred them to malls and clothing stores, as display dummies.

_This place has it all… This is like a huge city, dedicated to us. And not a hentai or boy in sight._

They arrived at the Yagami Inc. building, as Robot Enju said, "Come along. Tenma will be happy to see you again, after all these years."

Enju smiled, "Ah, okay."

They stepped out of the car, as they headed to the main building.

**XXXXX**

Tenma greeted to Enju, as she smiled, in her office, "Ah, Miss Saion-Ji, long time no see~!"

They hugged, as Enju said, "It's been long… like about 10 minutes… or, you know, whatever year I came from."

Tenma joked, "Sorry… I guess I must've overslept on that year…"

She smiled, "Anyways, I'm so glad you came to visit."

Enju asked, "So, I was curious about what went on, after the drama we had. First off…"

_Hmm… I would start off with Dark Myu, but… No… That's too sad to explain…_

"Anyways, how are we doing business for androids of us?"

Tenma said, "Very good. We have many models to choose from. With thanks to you and Mariha, we're able to reproduce the androids as to rebuild our society. And it's thanks to you, life couldn't be better."

Enju asked, "Speaking of, how is Hakenji-san?"

Tenma huffed, "Who?"

Enju asked, "Your girlfriend?"

Tenma said, "She's not my girlfriend…"

Enju said, "Oh… Sorry to hear that…"

A child's voice called, "Mommy? Hey, Mommy!"

A small girl that resembles Tenma, only with short black hair, approaches Tenma and smiles, "Mommy, can I play with the Yamabuki Robot? She's fun with her Puppets~!"

Tenma smiled, "Now-now, Tensuya, Mama Tenma's busy with her job. Why not go see one of our technicians, and he'll let you play with the Lily-07 Robot."

Tensuya sobbed, "Aw, I don't wanna… the last time a Lily played with me, I accidentally broke her!"

Tenma smiled, "Just a minor setback. I'm sure she's fixed. Now go play, young lady."

_What an adorable child. I bet she came to visit, too._

Tensuya leaves, as Enju asked, "Uh, who's she?"

Tenma said, "My daughter."

_D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DAUGHTER?! THIS ANDROID HAS A KID?_

Enju gasped, as Robot Enju explained, "You see, after Maria Hattori, a.k.a. Mari Hakenji, returned from travels, she and Tenma got married."

Tenma blushed, as she smiled, "Call me Tenma Tsukamoto-Hattori…" as she flashed her wedding ring, and cheered, "And five years and counting. Our love is resolved!"

Enju blushed, as she smiled, "Uh, congratulations… I guess?"

_Weird… Two female robots married and have kids? This doesn't feel right. I bet they build children, too. Future worlds are crazy._

Tensuya asked, "Oh? Mommy, who's that?"

She went to her and asked, "Are you an Enju Android?" she said to Enju, "My name is Tensuya Hattori, I'm Tenma's android daughter. I'm an android like you. What's your model number?"

Enju was shocked, as she stammered, "Uh…"

Robot Enju said, "Miss Tensuya, this here is not an android. She's Miss Enju Saion-Ji… our esteemed guest."

Tensuya cheered, "REALLY?! THE Hero of Yagami City, as Mommy told me stories about? I love it! It's an honor, Miss Saion-Ji of the past! A primitive human like you, hero to our future, along with her boyfriend! I am so excited!"

Robot Enju calmed her down, as Enju blushed, "I… I have no comment on what you were rambling on about, but thanks…"

_She can't be for real… And for the record, Kazuki's almost my boyfriend…_

Tenma scolded, "Tensuya Hattori, I'm not going to ask you again! Go home and play!"

Enju said, "Tenma! Shame on you!" She held Tensuya and said, "It's okay, Tensuya, I'll play with you… I'm only here for a little while… so, what do you say?"

Robot Enju stated, "Um, I'm sorry, but we have lots to do, Enju. We'll have to take a rain check."

Tensuya moaned, "Awwww… I wanna play with THE Enju…"

Enju suggested, "Then how about you play with another Robot Enju, and play with her? Think of me as your own personal doll, of the hero."

Tenma nodded, as she said, "Oh, why not… But _after _you do your homework, young lady."

Tensuya hugged Enju and smiled, "Oh, thank you, Enju! You're my hero!"

Enju petted the robot child's head, as Robot Enju smiled, "So, beautiful…"

_I guess even children admire heroes, especially since we're ninjas and all… Tenma, Hakenji-san… I wish you best of luck, starting a family…  
But still… Android children?!_

The Enjus left, along with Tensuya, as Tenma said, "Ahhh… Maria… I guess we're meant to be, somehow…"

She held up a small device attached to her wrist and it beeped pink. She moaned, "Oh, great… Pregnant again…" She whined, "Maria, I know we're married, but enough kids, alright? I got about 3 of them, all girls! I WANNA BOY!"

**_Miz-K NOTE: _**_No comment._

**XXXXX**

At the lab, Enju looked around, as she saw different girls being built, all of them include Enju, Akari, Ricka, Myu, Yamabuki, Lily, Tengge, Nanao, Hotaru, Cy, and Kikuko. And they're all built to last, with sleek shiny skin.

_And this is where the magic begins… Robots built of us, like we're immortalized._

Robot Enju smiled, "Since you came here, lemme show you something that we're making."

She showed an Enju Robot, with only a head and upper body, with no clothes on. Robot Enju said, "This is our new Enju-02 Prototype – _The K Series Unit_. This unit will be its own tsundere, in love and happiness, when asking out on a date. However, there are a few bugs in her, as she is still inexperienced in love."

Enju said, in sadness, "Uh-huh…"

_That robot reminded me of myself, after Kazuki comforted me, while I was broken… I couldn't bear it…_

* * *

Kazuki held a wounded Enju, who was just a head and upper body, and was crying for her to come back. She beeped, as she was fading, "Hello. I am Enju-02. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way. Hello. I am Enju-02. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way. Hello. I am Enju-02. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way."

She started to slow down, as her loop was continuing.

"Hello. I am Enju-02. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way. Hello… my name… isssss… Ennnnnnnnnnn… jrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"

After that, she powered down, as Kazuki sobbed, "No… Enju… ENJU! **ENJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**"

* * *

Enju was crying, as she was witnessing her past. Robot Enju asked, "Oh, my… Are you okay?"

Enju hugged her and sobbed, "Kazuki… He saved me… His love for me… saved my life… I was struck down by the Dark Ninja… and while I was being repaired, my life energy was rapidly fading… but he healed me. He saved my life, saying that he loves me… Kazuki, he… If he didn't-."

She blubbered, as Robot Enju comforted her. Suddenly, the Enju K started to move her head and smiled, "You had your love?"

Enju sniffled, "She's… She can talk?"

Robot Enju barked, "Of course she does! Why do you think they are Enju Robots? Enju-02K, tell me, do you need love?"

Enju K responded, "Yes, I do. But I want to know what love feels like… And to know what it is… You, fellow Enju Unit… what is love like?"

Enju sniffled, as she whispered, wiping her tears, "Well…"

_I couldn't say. But I did tell her that it's like something inside you that opens your heart. And I know how it felt, being with Kazuki, many times…_

She started to experience memories, from sharing a chiffon cake to him at the café, to all the kisses he gave him, which all happened outside Akari's home, away from her eyes, at the park, at a concert, her and Lily kissing Kazuki at Crow Base, near the mall after meeting her uncle, underwater in Yosshiro Lake, and at the conservatory.

_But if I know love… I feel it inside me… I love him… Kazuki… I want to be with him…_

Enju smiled, "Enju-02K… I hope you will find the boy of your dreams. Even though we're friends, I grew to love him. He and I are heroes, and… well… someday, you will find him."

Enju K smiled, "Thank you… Enju-058, will you find me a boyfriend?"

Robot Enju smiled, "I'll do you one better… Let's have you refitted and introduce you to him."

_Refitted? Huh…_

Robot Enju added, "I knew she'd come to her senses, someday, so I had one prepared for her."

_I wonder what she meant…_

Minutes later, Enju K was rebuilt, as she was standing in place, wearing a pink wedding outfit. Enju asked, "Uh, why the wedding outfit?"

Robot Enju smiled, "You'll see. Okay, men, bring him in."

A boy that resembles Kazuki appeared in the background, wearing a black tuxedo. He then spoke, "Hello. My name is Araya."

He went closer to the Enju Robot, as Enju narrated, "_Him? Is he-?_"

He opened the veil, as Enju K opened her eyes. She beeped, "Hello. I am Enju-02K. Will you marry me?"

He responded, "Yes, I will, Enju-02K. I am Araya-00H."

_AN ANDROID KAZUKI?! BUT HOW?_

Enju-058 said, "See? The reason we built Enju-02K was for her to experience a charming married life, like you two. So, we built the Araya-00H Prototype, and we immediately got them hitched. We figured it's the least we can do, to pay homage and tribute to our heroes. Enju, this is what I wanted you to see, as not everything is all bad. Even robots can love, too."

Enju was blushing, as she was crying.

_I couldn't stop crying… This is magical… Androids of Kazuki and myself, in my own eyes… It's a beautiful moment. Kazuki…_

He lifted her up and carried her away to the exit.

_I know you wouldn't be here to see this, but… this could be a foreshadowing of our love, one day. Kazuki Araya, I love you. I always do._

Enju wiped her tears, as she smiled, "They're so happy…"

Robot Enju was crying, too, as she sniffled, "I'm so sorry… I always cry at wed-wed-wed-wed-weddings…"

She started to malfunction, as Enju said, "It's alright… Enju-058… Tell me… Was there something about the Enju-02, meaning me, that had usual unique traits? Like, I don't know… anything involved my lightning or romance?"

Robot Enju calmed down and said, "Ah… Well, now-now that you mention it-it-it-it, you did. AHEM! _*Clang!* _Actually, you did…"

"You okay?"

"Sorry… Just a bit jumpy, after that moment. Well, should I tell you?"

"Yes."

_And so, I figured I wanted to know about me, as an android… She even told me a secret technique to try, even though I am human. It's what all Enju Androids can do._

Enju blushed, and she smiled, "Well, I'll try it…" but nervously tittered, "But I'm not sure how I'll like it, under pressure…"

_Don't worry. That's a se-c-ret… Kazuki, when I get back to my time, I'm going to enjoy giving you a "special" treat. Hm, hm, hm, hm, hm, hm, hm…_

_And so, my time in Yagami City circa 2274 came to an end. The girls in the Ninja Seeking Club will never believe me, if I told them. So… I figured… I'll keep it with me._

* * *

**_Extra Epilogue 2_**

* * *

**_(Narrated by Kazuki Araya AND Enju Saion-Ji)_**

* * *

(Kazuki): _One afternoon, at the park, Enju invited me over for a date. However, she insisted on calling me to the park, instead of a café. I don't mind it, but it seems peaceful…_

She was waiting for Kazuki, as she had a picnic basket with her.

(Enju): _I, Enju Saion-Ji, plan to treat Kazuki to a big surprise. You see, after my trip to the future, meeting Android Enju, Enju-058, she exchanged me a helpful secret to try out…_

Enju whispered, "But will it work? I never did that to him with my lightning…"

* * *

(Enju): _Last night, as I returned to my own time period, Robot Enju told me about the secret of what I can do… a Lightning Kiss._

Robot Enju explained, "What you need to do is control your electrical charges, and steady them inside your body. And then, when the time's right, kiss him. And soon enough, he'll feel the sparks in his veins, as he will be mesmerized in love with you, as it's the perfect kiss."

Enju blushed, as she replied, "Is it too late to back out?"

"No." Robot Enju said, "But I am sure you can handle yourself. Any time you want to try it, remember my tips. Light flows… calm electrical powers… and easy precision… Remember, don't overdo it."

Enju nodded, "Right. I think I know who to try it out on."

* * *

"Hey! I'm here now." Kazuki smiled, "You can begin the date now."

Enju smiled, "I've been waiting for you."

"Yeah… I had this weird dream that I was in a future, with the rest of you, and suddenly…"

"Oh, no biggie. We're fine, as it is…"

(Enju): _I'm glad Tenma erased his memories of the moments we have. But it's unfair he doesn't know that he's a hero, too. Oh, well, more praise from 2274 for me~!_

Enju gave him a small plate of rice and said, "Here, Kazuki."

He smiled, "Don't mind if I do."

He has his meal, as she smiles to her.

(Kazuki): _Funny. I don't remember what happened that day. But I do know is I know how to stop Dark Myu from the Yatagarasu. But at least I'm back in my own reality… Sweet miserable reality…_

He dreamed about his friends, in love with him.

(Kazuki): _And the others… They were swooning for me, like they want me, all for myself… It was paradise… But then the Hag came along, and she had two eyes… Weird. I thought she lost that eye, long ago. Did she get surgery?_

Enju asked, "You seemed lost in thought. What's the matter?"

Kazuki explained, "Oh, you know… Not a reason… but…"

She smiled, "Well, since we're all alone… we can just mingle… or even…"

He said, "Uh, I'm fine. I don't want anything bad to happen, today."

"Baby." Enju glared, "I'm not going to zap you, this time!"

She thought, "Though, I _am _doing it, for something else. You'll see."

She held his hand, as he explained, "Well, for the record, you had the same dream that I had? I dreamt that we were in a ninja village, and there were you guys and the hag, and the hag had two eyes, instead of one. And we were fighting a Darker Ninja of Myu."

Enju moaned, "Uh… really…"

(Enju): _He thinks it's all a dream… But it's real to me. But we agreed never to mention it to anybody._

Enju smiled, "No, I didn't. But it was so amazing. Did you win?"

(Kazuki): _We did, but… I don't want to spoil it for her._

He said to her, "No. I woke up, before the final strike. Bummer…"

She sighed, "Oh, well. But at least you know what you're doing, Kazuki."

She winked, "Anyways, since we're alone, what do you say? Get to know each other, personally?"

"What's there to talk about? We're already friends. And we do share a lot of common traits."

"No, I mean… Ugh… Never mind!"

"But still…"

He leaned to her, "Are you bummed over what you've been through?"

"No…" she sobbed, "Not really…"

"About Myu?"

"Oh… Then, yeah… I'm sorry, Kazuki… but… There's no way I can accept Myu as an enemy. She's still our friend! That's all!"

(Enju): _He brought up Myu. That name brings sadness to my heart. Even though we defeated the Dark Myu of the future, we have no clue on how to stop OUR Myu, from the Yatagarasu. They were the same people who kidnapped Tengge, and almost brought Armageddon to the world. But still… Kazuki's upset. He misses her, and yet, I'm with him. I better do it, right away._

She offered, as she held his arms, "Kazuki…"

But suddenly, he stumbled down and landed on her breasts. They fell to the ground, and Enju moaned, "Ungh… Ow…"

(Kazuki): _I stumbled down onto Enju, and suddenly… I feel something… soft…_

He squeezed it, and whispered, "Huh? What is this soft stuff?"

(Kazuki): _Uh-oh… I landed on Enju's breasts…_

(Enju): _He's on my breasts… That hentai… Now what do I do? I had that kiss built up for this? I feel like zapping this hentai! Shit! Now what? Don't panic, Enju… What would Enju-02 do in this situation, other than zapping him with your lightning?_

She imagined herself as Enju-02, her robot self, and she beeped, "Oh, master… You're so funny… So soft. I'm such a naughty hentai girl… So naughty… Naughty hentai…"

(Enju, glaring): _Of course… I'm going to regret this. I can't do THAT, so…_

(Kazuki): _This is bad! She's giving me that cold glare of death… I have to get off of her, or…_

He panicked, "ACK! I'm sorry! Here, lemme get off of you, slowly."

She moaned, "Ungh, not too slow… Just get off of me!"

She thought, "And that was my chance to kiss him… at this awkward moment… Man, why does my life have to be an accident, every time?"

She said, "Just get off of me, I don't care! DO IT NOW!"

She sparked up, as he leaped off of her. She sighed, as she dispersed, "Phew…"

(Enju): _Well, that was terrible… But I hope I won't do that again. Now what? I'll have to start all over again… on the kiss. For now, I-._

"Hey, Enju?" He asked her, "Listen, after that dream I had, I want to ask you something… When I saw you with me, together in a battle with Dark Myu… You said that you'd love me. Is this true?"

Enju blushed, as Kazuki continued, "It almost feels real. I mean, we're living in a real world, full of ninjas, and suddenly… We're together, like people consider us. But I want you to know… Our love is equal to the others, but my priority first… is to protect you all. But first, we're going to save Myu. That way, I want things to be better, again, with all of us…"

(Enju): _Myu… He's right. All that love and effort, and we have to remember, the Ninja Seeking Club works as a team. Without Myu, we're nothing. But… Kazuki, you dumbass… Don't you get it? I mean it! I love you!_

She blushed, as she held him by the arms and wept, "Kazuki… I love you!"

He asked, "Enju?"

(Kazuki): _She's going to kiss me?!_

(Enju): _Go for broke!_

Enju puckered her lips, as sparks emitted from her lips. They touched lips, as Kazuki felt a jolt from in his lips.

(Kazuki): _Wow… The kiss that brings sparks to your goosebumps… She's using her lightning again, only she's…_

(Enju): _I did it… I'm doing it… Kazuki Araya… I LOVE YOU!_

**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!  
**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA!"

But what Enju doesn't know is that her kiss completely electrocuted Kazuki, and he falls to the ground.

(Kazuki): _Ungh… That was… too… much… love…_

(Enju): _Yes! I did it… Kazuki's felt my lips of electricity… What will his reaction be?_

She said to him, "So, Kazuki… Do you like it? Kazuki?"

She widened her eyes, and saw him, charred up a bit, "Kazuki? KAZUKI! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(Enju): _OH, NO! I DID IT AGAIN, DIDN'T I? Robot Enju says I cannot overdo it, but…_

She wept, "I overdid it, again! Kazuki, wake up! KAZUKI! **KAZUKIIIIIIIIIII!**"

She bawled, with tears in her eyes, as she screamed to the heavens, "**OH, GOD! WHAT HAVE I DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE?!**"

(Kazuki): _Ungh… you didn't… do anything…_

He passed out, as his vision went to black.

(Kazuki): _…except you sent me… to heaven… Wow! What a kiss… ugh…_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the year 2274, Robot Enju then realized, as she remembered her talk with Enju about her Lightning Kisses.

"Oh, yeah… I forgot to tell her that building up her lightning for so long, and releasing it to a full kiss, will result in a huge electrical surge towards her boyfriend. How shocking~!"

The two technicians gasped in shock, as their jaws were dropped, while Robot Enju smiles.

It is unknown why Robot Enju would even teach Human Enju how to create electrical kisses, but _c'est la vie_.  
To be continued…


	13. Prologue (Finale)

**_Prologue_**

* * *

_Before we begin this Prologue, you may be asking, "Why the prologue as the final chapter?"  
Well, since I played Moé Ninja Girls, they always seem to present a prologue, after certain special events, whether the Cookie Collection, Fight Master, or Heart Troops (provided that you earn them, first). So, I figured, instead of my usual story format, I wanted to present the story, via the same traditional Moé Ninja Girls way, with the Prologue of this story going last. Though, a lot of you are also asking how they became androids in the first place. Well, the prologue will explain everything.  
With that said, please enjoy this prologue, and stay tuned for my next project.  
Thank you for your understanding._

**_–Acknowledged, Miz-K_**

* * *

It is the year 2269, and it is Yagami City, somewhere in futuristic Japan. A girl in a black business suit, with long black hair and tiny pigtails, was sitting in her chair, reading a huge news article from last night's debacle.

"_Dark Ninja Assassin Appears in Night! Local Yagami Inc. androids found dismantled and destroyed, along with ruffians that took advantage of the androids. News could be the work of the late Itoko Osakabe's evil schemes, following the attempted takeover by her and her evil android slaves._"

The girl said to a woman in long silver hair, in a white business suit, "This sort of action will not befall our precious city! Miss Hattori, one thing we need is someone to stop this rogue ninja that is trashing our precious environment."

Kikuko replied, as she was shown with two golden brown eyes, "Understand, ma'am. Tis but a tragedy, since you came to the past, not too long ago."

"I was aware of that. And when I read the article of this Dark Ninja, it gave me an idea. I'm not going to send my best robots to stop this fiasco, but rather… Why fight ninjas with ninjas?"

"But, lass, we have no Yagami Inc. Ninja Robots!" Kikuko gasped.

"No… We _do _now…"

"Come again?"

"Remember my trip to the past, to stop Itoko Osakabe and her evil plan? Well, after she was foiled, I had the innocent victims of these girls, and they are recorded in my databanks."

Kikuko responded, "Eh? Now that you mention it, Maria told me about them. What are their names?"

She gave the silver-haired woman the files, as she said, "They are from the year 2019, and in a place called Mizaki School. These girls are all ninjas, but were once converted into androids, by a rogue system program – _The LifeChanger Program. _All the robots that were converted from their original forms have all reverted back to normal. However, I managed to save MOST of these girls, among the conversion, long after the slave program was deleted. Plus, I had their files and personalities in the supercomputer. These girls… They are the ones that will save the day."

Kikuko asked, "Should they fail, milady?"

The girl said, "Then… We can repair them and send them back… provided that this Dark Ninja girl isn't prone to smash them into garbage."

Kikuko bowed, as she responded, "You can count on me. But I refuse to help them, in any way…"

The girl frowned, as she nodded, "I understand. You won't assist them… because…"  
She sniffled, as she calmed down, "Uh, never mind that. I'm sure you'll be working properly, to tell our guests to come by and rework this horrible dilemma."

She then stated, as she stood up, "BUT! Under no circumstances…"

The girl said everything, as Kikuko bowed her head, heeding to her warnings.

* * *

In her office, Kikuko was typing in the coordinates of the past – 2019, and then she said, "Good. From what I read, these seven ninjas are human, but are still laced with a part of the _LifeChanger Program_ virus."

She typed in, and responded, "7 matches found… Hanao Flower Shop… Mizaki School's Girls' Dormitory… Good. Now, we wait… Time: 11:45pm, date: 19/2/7, targets locked in."

She kept typing, as she beeped, "_Subjects found. Commencing standby on LifeChanger Program._"

She hit ENTER, as she said, "Good. Now, we wait until Midnight. And we can start the conversion, and the proper pick-up."

She held up the files and said, "Hmm… Still, was she wise enough to recruit these girls? I never met them, face-to-face… But still… it'll be easy to learn about what they know about this mysterious ninja that is destroying our vast land."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, in the year 2019, a girl in blonde hair, wearing floral sleepwear, was sleeping in her bed, lying with her arms spread out, and was snoring. As she was snoring, the clock struck 12, and suddenly…  
**WHOOSH!**  
A huge force field engulfed all of Japan, leaving everyone in a frozen state, caused by a time halt. This was a time stasis field, which halts time and into suspended animation. The girl in blonde hair was frozen from the time stop, but suddenly, her eyes opened, showing a reddish glow from her irises. She moved her arms and beeped, "Hello. I am Akari Hanao."

Akari sat up, in a slow whirring motion, as she beeped, "Hello. I am Akari Hanao. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot."

She was converted into a robot, by Kikuko, from 2269. Akari stood up, as she suddenly went out of her room, and responded, "I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way."

She stepped out of her house, and walked out of the building, barefoot, and walking robotic-like and beeping in light sounds.

"Yes, master. I am ordered to head to the rendezvous point. Yes, master. I am Akari Hanao. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot."

She repeated her phrase, as she was heading to a perfect spot to meet with her master.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in the girls' dormitory in Mizaki School, a figure stepped out of her room, wearing a pink nightgown, and with her long black hair flowing. She then responded, as her green eyes had red lights on, "Hello. I am Enju Saion-Ji. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way."

Enju stepped out, as a girl in short silver hair stepped out, wearing her yellow shirt and orange shorts. Another girl stepped out, with long purple hair and tan skin, in a purple nightgown. A girl in long dark blue hair, done in a ponytail, wearing light teal sleepwear approached her. She responded, walking doll-like, "Good evening, Tengge Yomoda."

Tengge responded, in a robotic voice, "Hello. I am Tengge Yomoda. Good evening, Lily Fuma."

Tengge and Lily stepped out, as another girl in long green hair and wearing a purple outfit stepped out, beeping in a small tone. And lastly, one more girl, in light green and yellow pajamas, wearing her long dark blue hair, in low pigtails, stepped out and shut the door behind her. She responded, in a robotic voice, "How are you, lady. All your ninja are belong to us. You are on the way to justice. We are one chance to perfect make your time. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha-."

The girl in green hair whanged her head, and beeped, "Please do not play games, Yamabuki Suou. Come. Master awaits us."

Yamabuki beeped, "Affirmative. Apologies."

Akari, Enju, Ricka, Tengge, Lily, Nanao, & Yamabuki… they were all robots, and in a huge city in which time has stood still indefinitely. The six girls emerged from the dorms and left to the rendezvous point.

**XXXXX**

Akari arrived, as she was standing in attention. The other six arrived, as she waved in a doll-like manner, "Good evening, ladies."

Enju replied, "Good evening."

Ricka nodded, "Evening."

Nanao beeped, "We are here. Now, we await orders."

Tengge nodded, "Everyone is here, master."

Lily added, "Awaiting pick-up."

A huge portal appeared, as Kikuko's voice called, "Welcome, my darling ninja androids. Step this way, but one at a time, please."

Enju beeped, "Affirmative. Let us go, ladies."

Akari went in first, as she responded, "I go first. I am Akari Hanao."

Enju followed, and one-by-one, each girl entered the portal, heading to the year 2269, about 250 years into the future.

* * *

When they arrived, Kikuko nodded, as she said, "_Transference complete. _Welcome to the future, ladies."

They remained in place, as they were standing in attention. Akari beeped, as she responded, "Hello. My name is Akari Hanao."

Enju responded, "Hello. I am Enju Saion-Ji. Nice to meet you. I am perfect."

Tengge responded, "Oh, my. How nice."

Lily added, "It's like meeting each other, since we were created."

Yamabuki smiled, "Wonderful. We are all here, fam. Fam. Fam. Definition of _Fam_, as in friends, family, and allies."

Kikuko said, "Excellent. They are responding to one another. Now, we should begin the tests. But first, I want them to be modified and formatted, so they can get well-adjusted to their new surroundings."

She called to two men in white, "Gentlemen, dismantle them, have them scanned and reevaluated, and fitted into their new uniforms."

The men deactivated the girls, as they were being carried off into a lab. Kikuko sat down and waited, as she said, "Good-good."

**XXXXX**

Inside the lab, a few technicians were busy dismantling each ninja girl. Akari's arms were removed, followed by her legs. Enju's head and arms were being dislodged off, while Ricka was placed on a table, as only her head and upper body. Nanao's head and upper body was also on the table, as the man in white removed her long green hair and peeled off her face, showing eyeballs and a pair of teeth. He connected some wires onto Nanao's stomach, and her exposed face started to move. Her eyes started to roll left and right, while her teeth started to open and close, like she was speaking normally. She responded, "Hello. My name is Nanao. Are my boobs exceptional? Hello. My name is Nanao. Are my boobs exceptional?"

Yamabuki was lying on the table, just a head, as the rest of her body was now in pieces. The technician removed her face, showing LED lights for eyes and a speakermouth. Lily and Tengge were being tossed into the bin, leaving only their bare upper bodies, minus their arms, legs, head, and lower half. The other girls were being dismantled and thrown into the bin, about to be examined for their functions.

**XXXXX**

In a large room, the headless upper bodies of each girl were rolling onto a conveyor belt, and were scanned from inside their chests and backs. Akari was first, as she was being rolled in, surrounded by light green lasers, scanning her every curve and skin follicle. Enju was next, followed by Ricka, Yamabuki, Tengge, Lily, & Nanao, all in order. Akari was finished scanning, as her body rolled onwards to the assembly line. Mechanical arms moved around, as they installed every part of the ninja girl. Akari's arms were put on, follow by her lower hip, and then her legs. Her headless and naked body, wearing only panties, was rolling down the conveyor belt and went to its final destination, the reformatting program. Akari's head was placed back on, and then her body started to install her new programming. As she was being installed, Enju's headless body appeared, and she was being fixed up. As Enju's head came on, Akari's programming was finished. The two men in white carried her to the other room, and proceeded to redress her into her ninja outfit. However, one of the men in white noticed something in Akari's cleavage.

"What is this?" The first technician asked, holding up a red magatama pendant, wrapped around her neck, "This is a bit weird looking."

The second technician said, "That's, in my study, is the Izumo. It's a relic of the past, and a powerful ninja weapon."

The first technician said, "Well, she won't be needing it, anymore, that's for sure."

He yanked it off her neck, and then proceeded to turn Akari on. But as she was being activated, nothing happened. Her eyes remained blank and dimmed, and her face emotionless. The second technician asked, "Uh-oh… Akari's broken."

The first technician asked, "Uh, you don't think we-."

"Bull! That item is not useful to our robot ninjas. Put it away in the weapons display, along with that katana, and we'll try and reawaken her."

Enju appeared, as the second technician activated her. Enju spoke, "Hello. I am Enju-02. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way."

The second technician asked, "So, how come _she's _not working?" referring to Akari.

The first technician said, "I don't know… Maybe…" He placed the Izumo back on, as he turned Akari on. Akari suddenly spoke, "Hello. I am Akari-01. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way."

The first technician held the Izumo and said, "Must be a glitch."

He removed it, as Akari beeped, "No! My Izzzzzuuuu…"

She slurred to nothing, as the first technician was shocked. He asked, "You don't think?"

The second techie said, "Weird… I know. Perhaps this Izumo somehow bonded with her, within the _LifeChanger Program_, and it becomes her primary battery source. Maybe this is how Akari functions properly." He then shrugged it off and said, "Nah. Bupkis, it's what it is. Dismantle her and try again."

A female technician, in black hair with a ponytail, called, "Allow me, gentlemen. I am Sena-02, android technician. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am programmed to protect our city in every way. I am perfect in any way."

The first technician said, "Dismantle her. At Once. This one."

Sena held Akari and beeped, "Affirmative." She removed Akari's arms and threw them on the table. She placed her upper body and head down, and removed her head. Akari's head was being taken apart, while Sena beeped, "Now, to dismantle Akari-01."

As the men were about to remove Akari's hair, a voice called out.

"STOP!"

Enju spoke, as she beeped, "Akari is important to us." They stopped, as she responded, "Do not harm her. She is our friend. Please, do not destroy her."

Sena-02 barked, "Nonsense!"

The first technician said, "We forgot to deactivate her. Shut her off."

Enju beeped, "NO! The Izumo… She is powered by it. Akari is our light to Ninja Club."

The second technician asked, "Huh? How so?"

Enju responded, "Akari… makes us happy. Please, do not remove her, complet-."

She was deactivated, as Sena-02 beeped, "Unacceptable. Resuming dismantling of Akari-01. Also, dismantle Enju-02, for defiance."

The first techie spoke, "NO! Belay order." She stopped, as he continued, "No, perhaps she is right. If we completely dismantle Akari-01, who knows what our boss would say."

Sena-02 stated, "I know exactly what she would say. You're fired. You're fired." She wagged her finger at them, and repeated, "You're fired."

The second technician sighed, "Well, work what you can get."

Sena-02 grumbled, "Darn… And I want to dismantle them all."

The first techie said, "Sena-02, reassemble Akari-01, immediately. And have her refitted into her ninja outfit. But first, please replace her Izumo back on."

She sighed and beeped, "Affirmative." And then resumed building Akari back to her normal self. She put the Izumo back on, as Akari relit her eyes. Sena-02 shook her head and apologized, "I am sorry, Akari-01."

Akari nodded, as she responded, "Forgiven."

Sena-02 walked off, as she was huffing, "My apologies, gentlemen. Come along, Akari-01."

Akari followed Sena, as the technicians resumed to work on Enju.

* * *

At the Yagami Inc. Headquarters, following the tests, Kikuko was busying labeling each girl, right on their bare breasts, as they were being fitted into their ninja outfits. They remained standing, as they were deactivated. Akari was dressed in a red revealing ninja outfit, while Enju was wearing a black outfit with a scarf. Ricka's outfit is ice blue with a white belt. Tengge's outfit is a skintight black outfit, as Lily's is a dark purple and black outfit, with a pointy mask. Yamabuki's outfit is a green fishnet outfit, with brushes on her back, and Nanao's outfit was black with white trimming and gold print.

"It's a good thing that I remembered what outfits they wore, during the boss's time in the past." Kikuko said, as she finished, "Ah. Finished. Now, let's begin the tests."

She pressed the button, and then they stood in attention. She called to the robot ninjas, "Count off!"

Akari said, "1!"  
Enju said, "2!"  
Ricka beeped, "3!"  
Yamabuki said, "5!"  
Tengge said, "6!"  
Lily beeped, "7!"  
Nanao said, "9!"

Kikuko responded, "Tell me who you are, as how you are programmed…"

Each ninja girl has a small imprint of their model number, on their left breast, near their cleavage. Akari responded, "I am Akari-01. I am the leader of the Yagami Inc. Ninja Club."

Enju replied, "I am Enju-02. I am the vice-leader of the Yagami Inc. Ninja Club."

Ricka beeped, "Ricka-03. Rank A Ninja Robot."

Yamabuki beeped, "I am Bookie-05. Rank B Robot, am also Defensive Supporter and Wild Card."

Tengge responded, "I am Tengge-06. Rank A Robot."

Lily closed her eyes and responded, "Lily-07. Rank B Robot and Offensive Supporter."

Nanao beeped, "Nanao-09. Healing Unit."

They bowed, as they said in unison, "Master Kikuko-04, how may we serve you?"

Kikuko grinned, as she responded, "Very good, my dolls. Now then, you are given your orders of this drama going on… This _Dark Ninja _hiding in the cities, destroying out land, and hurting our robots in Yagami Inc. You seven are to aide in my assistance in saving Miss Tenma 2000's company, by stopping this horrible dark ninja."

Lily beeped, "Question: What is this dark ninja you speak of? Any detailed credentials of Dark Ninja?"

Kikuko turned away and said, "None at all… but I want you girls to investigate. Your default personalities will be saved inside your databanks, but you will revert back to your human personas, from back in your own time; but you will remain as the android ninjas that you are. Above all else… This was a warning from Tenma: _You are to do your mission, and you will NOT know that you are all robots. If you witness yourself exposed, after an attack, or are starting to see something odd, do not let it get to you. If your ally is damaged and exposed, fix the ninja robot, and erase the moment that you know that you're a robot. DO NOT tell anyone in the Ninja Club that they're an android, not even yourself._"

The ninjas responded, "Understood, Master Kikuko."

Kikuko then said, as she pressed a button, "Okay. To your places, and I will install your personality data inside you."

They walked off, going in different directions, into different areas of the building. Kikuko sighed, as she processed, "I'm getting too old for this… and even so… My time is almost over…"

She lied down and recharged, as the Kikuko 04 Robot was resting her circuits, and waiting for the girls to take their places.

Minutes later, Akari arrived in the small metallic room, as she beeped, "_Now downloading personality data… Installing… Install complete… Shutting down…_"

Her eyes closed, and then her body started to power down. She collapsed like a rag doll, onto the floor. In various different rooms, every girl in the Ninja Seeking Club, converted into robots, all fell like rag dolls, after their personality was installed. They remained in their lifeless pose, as Kikuko waited for them to be rebooted.

This… was the start of a brand-new adventure for some of the Ninja Seeking Girls, as they were converted into robots, again. But what did it mean by "_again_"? Either way, they are joined together to stop this Dark Ninja, prowling the streets of Yagami City, and destroying any android she sees. But just who _is _this Dark Ninja?

* * *

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
